The Great War- Before,During,After
by Starfighter Koala
Summary: On Cybertron, feelings between the two majority populations are far from sympathetic. The richer and ruling class, the Autobots, are living in their own little bubble while the hatred of the Decepticons is brewing. The ex slave Megatron leads a terror cell that is initially destroyed, but one end is the beginning of another far more destructive chapter of Cybertron.
1. Chapter 1: Rodimus

What's up guys this is your host Starfighter Koala! I am currently writing this intro as I am 31 chapters in. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I had the pleasure of writing it. Keep in mind, my writing does improve in later and so does the story, with that said, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rodimus slams his fist down on the alarm clock and sits up from his berth. He rubs his optics groaning, today is another academy "college" day to relieve him of his weekend of partying. He slides off his berth and walks into the wash room, and slaps the light switch and rubs his optics again. He admires himself in the mirror flexing his muscles; he smiles at himself and turns to his armor hanging on the wash rack. He slides his chest armor on hearing the click indicating it's locked. He then proceeds to slide his leggings up to his pelvis armor also hearing a click. He turns around picking up his laser brush and brushes his teeth; he spits out some energon and puts it back. Turning out of his waste room he walks to his berth room door and opens it. He walks into the hallway of the ornate Prime Palace. The palace is decorated in a Victorian style but metallic instead of wooden with various chandeliers and projection portraits of various Primes. He walks down the grand staircase turning left into the grand dining room. His grandsire is sitting reading the day's news on a data pad and takes sips from his energon espresso.

"Morning Roddy" Sentinel calls

"Hi Grandsire" he cheerfully says while grabbing a cube off of the buffet table and sitting next to his grandsire.

Sentinel places down his data pad and rubs his grandson's helm. Rodimus leans into it and sighs. Sentinel stops and pats his back smiling at his grandson.

"Have I ever instructed you on politics?"

Rodimus looks up and sips some energon "Thousands of times grandsire, I've had a seat on the Senate since I've turned eighteen"

"You see, as a Prime, you're obligated to lead our planet in its great endeavors. It is your responsibility to ensure the survival and prosperity of our race. It might seem odd to think about survival, but back when my grandsire had this same conversation with me we were facing a widespread revolt in the ghettos. I was with him when he made the decision to issue martial law and I was with him when we marched into Kaon. What I never liked about previous primes was that they declared wars but it was the young who paid for it. He was the first Prime to command troops on the battlefield and I was the first prime to serve in the army."

Rodimus daydreams as he drinks his energon. He never got used to waking up early.

"It defiantly was the worst part of my life; I've seen and done some things that would be punishable by death if it weren't at a different time." He sips some more energon looking above his grandson

"Telling your old war stories?" Rodimus turns around to see his sire Optimus standing behind him with his servos on the chair. Sentinel chuckles and toasts his cube to Optimus. Optimus sits down next to his son and relaxes. "Usually your out of the door by now, don't you have to go to school young bot?" Optimus asks

Rodimus checks his phone on his wrist and shoots up from his seat in panic.

"Im gonna be late!" He panics

"Then get out of here" Sentinel waves him off.

Rodimus runs over to the buffet table and takes an unopened cube placing, it in his subspace. He then sprints to the front hall and slips on his shoes and places his school supplies in his armors subspace. He brushes past the Elite Guardsman on the way out who look behind him thinking he's being chased. But abruptly snap back to attention. Rodimus runs out of the palace and forward rolls into his vehicle form speeding to the front gate. The guard at the kiosk quickly opens the gate just in time for Rodimus to speed out into the streets of Iacon. He goes above the speed limit turning abruptly at multiple sharp turns and careens to a stop at the Academy. The school is about start as students who don't live on campus are flooding in the door in large groups. He jumps out of a transformation and runs into the school.

"Frag, I'm fast" he mutters to himself running to the entrance "must be a new record"

He walks into the crowded hallways of the private school and immediately directs himself to his locker. He inputs the combination on the keypad and opens it up. He takes his homework data pad and lunch out of his subspace. He places his lunch in the locker and takes some other data pads out of his locker. He slams the locker shut and proceeds to first period. He walks into first period science and sits down next to his best friend Springer who is busy kissing his spark mate a Tailboom a white and green femme with bright green optics. Rodimus punches him hard in the shoulder.

"Frag prime what the slag was that for!" Springer complains

"Time and place mech" Rodimus lectures

Springer turns back to his spark mate "see you later"

She walks away and the professor walks in shutting the door behind him. The classroom is pretty large for an academy of this prestige, having about 20-25 students per class. The classroom has windows in the back of the room facing the city with the Professor's desk in the corner. The front of the room has an interactive board with another desk in front of it for instruction. The professor walks behind the front desk and surveys the class noting who is and isn't here. He clears his throught and the room instantly calms down.

"Alright let's get started" he states rather proudly

"Can anyone tell me what we were talking about last week?"

Everyone puts up their servos and the professor points at Springer

"We were talking about similarities between humans and cybertronians society wise due to early colonization of Earth and you mentioned something about biologically"

"EXACTLY" Praises the professor pointing at Springer

"As Mr. Springer stated, our kind have colonized Earth resulting in multiple culture shocks where we taught early humans how to build, and how to speak sophisticated language. Does anyone know what happened to the early colonists?"

The room remains silent

"The colonists died out due to a combination of disease, famine, and war. But….." The professor raises his digit "Technically not all of them died."

The students listen, and some jot down some notes

"A few cybertronians bred with early humans forming modern day humans. These hybrids…. were perfectly suited for surviving in the organic planet but mixed with our genetics made them smarter and the genetic coding that we take for granted on a daily basis slowly led them to develop external alternate modes, ships, satellites, firearms, armor, streets, trains, and much much more. If I want you to learn anything it's that even though they are half our height and are extremely fragile they are NOT to be underestimated. Does anyone else have another question before I switch subjects?"

In the back of the room, Drift the only Decepticon who stands out due to his red optics and black armor raises his servo "What's your question Drift"

"So they are genetically similar to us, right?"

"Yes, as I said their species derives from us"

"If there organic, and were inorganic, how is it we can breed with them?"

The class makes an attempt to hide their laughs

"Believe it or not most of your interior organs are organic. A good example is the urinary system, reproductive system, and energon which is an organic substance" the professor instructs.

Rodimus nudges Springer and he leans into Rodimus "100 credits there's a reason the con is asking that" Springer giggles realizing what Rodimus is implying


	2. Chapter 2: Drift

Chapter 2: Drift

Drift made his way to physical education. He was particularly excited because today they were going to practice sword fighting, Drifts favorite hobby. Drift is smart for his age, although only 19 he is incredibly critical on politics and expresses his strong hatred for the idea of a Prime dynasty and is especially fed up with the corruption of the Senate. Drift is the only Deception in this academy, his carrier was a nurse during the ghetto uprisings and she fell in love with a wounded soldier. Because of her family's wealth, Drift is one of the only Decepticons in the business class. Despite the fact Drift is a Decepticon, most bots would agree he has a good atmosphere around him and he gets along well with most of the Autobots at the school. He tossed his miscellaneous supplies on the ground to go to the locker room. He found his locker and opened it up taking out the gym uniform. He unlocked his black chest armor and placed it in his locker only to exchange it with the thin red armor with the schools logo on it. He ducked into his locker to swap his pelvis and legging armor with the schools thin purple variation yet again with the schools logo on it. This armor was designed to make the user lighter and more maneuverable; Drift hated them because they made him feel weak. He shut his locker and leaned on the edge of the lockers. He crossed his arms and legs and looked at his friend Atlas who sat on the edge of the bench brushing off dirt with his servo. Atlas is about the same height as Drift and sporting an Orange color scheme but of course the uniform made him red and purple with an orange helm.

"What have you been up to" Drift asked

Atlas looked up to his friend "same old, same old" he says softly

Drift raises his right optic ridge "something's up, what is it"

Atlas checks his surroundings before turning to Drift "Promise not to tell"

Drift softly nods

Atlas sits silently but before he can speak the gym teacher calls their row up to the gym

Atlas attempts to leave but Drift places his servo on his shoulder "Tell me later ok"

The students all walk into the gym and sit down on the bleachers, the gym teachers call out student's names and check off those who are not there. One of the gym teachers approaches the students, a big muscular mech with a red color scheme and military holotags around his neck. The other teachers, a blue femme and green mech wheel out boxes.

"Students!" the big mech yells in a commanding tone and the room immediately becomes silent.

"Today we are going to practice how to properly attack and defend with bladed weapons." A small smirk appears on Drifts face. "Does anyone in here fense or have fought with swords before and would care for a demonstration round?" Drift, Rodimus, and Springer raise their servos. The teacher looks around the other faces before turning back to the mechs "Ok, Drift, and Rodimus come down here"

Drift and Rodimus come down and crowd around the now opened boxes containing swords, shields, and extra armor.

"Take your pick" the teacher jokes

Rodimus picks out a broadsword, an Autobot shield, and slips a red and blue digital camoed military chest rig and knee pads over his armor. Drift takes his time and examines the swords before picking out a samurai sword; he bypasses the shield instead focusing on armor. He places a blast shield on his helm to protect his optics, and extra padding for the arms and legs. The gym teacher suggests stronger armor but Drift ignores him. Both mechs proceed to the center of the gym and the female teacher stands in the middle.

"Alright, to win, you must draw a spark from a slash to the chest. Hitting the pelvis or above the neck with the sword will result in disqualification. Raising your servos in the air signifies ending the match. Got it?"

Both mechs nod excitedly "GAME ON!"

Both mechs absolutely hate each other. Rodimus hates Drift for being Decepticon and Drift hates Rodimus for being a Prime. They both circle around the center of the gym staring each other down trying to force the other to submit. Rodimus charges Drift with a ferocious yell but Drift dodges him. Rodimus turns back around to Drift and shows his denta while growling loudly at Drift who simply remains still.

This action causes some in the crowd to gasp. Drifts optics brighten into an evil red stare as he slowly approaches Rodimus. Rodimus matches Drift and they approach each other. He can't control himself anymore and charges Drift who kicks the sword from Rodimus' servos and takes a swing for his armor. Rodimus blocks it with the shield and charges Drift again successfully tackling him. He forces off the blast shield and punches Drift straight in the nose making a loud popping sound. Drift turns away and forces offline his optics. He feels energon pour out of his nose and mouth but Rodimus continues to punch him in a blind rage. Drift gains the strength to roll on top of Rodimus grabbing his helm and hitting him hard in the optic. Drift, feeling disoriented, staggers to his pedes and grabs his sword. Rodimus also gets up grabbing his sword. Rodimus offlines his left optic knowing something's wrong with it. Drift notices this and dashes at Rodimus from the left side swinging his sword making huge gashes in the back of the mechs legs that cause Rodimus to yelp. Drift swings his sword at Rodimus armor but is instead stabbed right through the stomach. Drift closes his optics trying hard to bear the pain but screams as Rodimus pulls it out. Rodimus grabs Drift's collar but Drift smacks his servo away and slashes at his armor. SUCCESS! Sparks fly from Rodimus' chest armor and the teachers blow the whistle and force the mechs from each other. Drift feels incredibly disoriented and throws up some energon on the gym floor. The school medic and a few others are waiting with stretchers and strap the mechs to them. Drift struggles hard to remain conscience but hears the voices fade and falls into stasis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Drift awakens in a hospital bed to the beeps of life support and his wheezing breath. His vision is incredibly fuzzy thanks to the medicines there pumping into him.

"Frag" Drift mutters as his vision begins to clear.

"Thermal! Our sons awake!" Shouts Drifts carrier a short red and blue femme with dark blue optics

Drifts vision clears and he sees his sire, carrier, and little sister crowding around the medical berth

"Ill call the medics!" his sister quickly babbles before dancing out of the room

His carrier rubs the top of his helm and softly strokes the spikes on the side of his helm that he inherited from his sire. A few blue tears begin to fall from Drifts red optics and his carrier forms tears of her own hugging her son. "Please don't do that again Drift. What will I ever do without my mechlet." she cries into his covered chest. His sire hugs his carrier who continues to cry. Drift notes he has a bandage on his nose and on his stomach. He looks down under the blanket and looks at the large energon stained bandage over his stomach. Just then, his sister came in with a young purple femme medic and his creators stand up, his carrier rubs her optics.

"Hello there Drift" the medic smiles at him pulling out a clip board "Can you move your optics for me?"

She holds up a Dijet and moves it around; Drift gets a helmake and forces his optics offline in pain. "Oh, that's not good" she says with the same tone checking off one of the boxes on her clipboard.

"What's wrong doctor?" His sire asked.

"He has a major concussion due to impact, as you already know, we had to put stitches in his face which will heal in time." She smiles at the couple before turning back to Drift "We are confident your womb will heal just fine in due time, it's amazing that you survived. You are one tough kid." She places more medication in the IV and leaves the room again

Drift offlines his optics for a few seconds and reopened them to look back at his silent family. "I….Im sorry for putting you all through this." He says barely above a whisper

Drifts sire pats his sons shoulder "Im proud of you son"

"For what?" he asks puzzled

"I spoke with the teacher; he says you kept fighting even in terrible pain." He smiles at him "You remind me a lot of me at your age, pit you even look like me." He chuckles to himself.

Drift looks behind his sire and smiles at his little sister "Come on sis I'm fine" chuckling softly. His little sister is 13 and she has blue optics but has black armor with spikes on the side of her helm just like her brother and her sire. She walked over to her brother not knowing what to do. Drift softly smiles reaching over and holds her servo for a few seconds squeezing it and letting go.

Drift sits back in the hospital berth and looks at his family again. Having an autobot carrier and Decepticon sire hasnt been the easiest thing to live with. By all means he wouldn't trade his family for anything but he can't stand his extended family for a period longer than an hour. At his middle school graduation party, he had to break up an actual fight between his sire one of his Autobot uncles because his uncle claimed his sire fought for the rebels in the uprising. He looks down at his servos and clenches them feeling a bit disoriented before the medicine puts him into a peaceful recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rodimus sits in the bar of the Prime Palace drinking some high grade. He has an optic patch over his optic and bandages under his leg armor obviously due to his encounter with Drift. Rodimus downs the high grade and tosses it with the others. He felt defeated, useless. As a Prime he took this extremely to spark and drowns out his sorrow in the bottle. He is just about to retrieve another when a servo taps his shoulder. He turns his helm to see his carrier Elita One.

"A little young for high grade don't you think" she scolds him sarcastically placing her servo on her hip

Rodimus clumsily rubs his optics and buries his face in his arms "Leave me alone"

Elita sighs and pats her son's back before walking up the steps from the bar. Rodimus lifts up his helm with squinted optics and reaches for the remote turning the holovision on. The holovision boots up and he staggers over and falls over the couch landing on his side. The projection materializes playing some Earth mobster movie but Roddy is too drunk to understand anything else.

Optimus comes down into the bar noticing all of the empty high grade cubes and spilled energon. He walks over to the couch and leans over it watching his son make an attempt to watch holovision. Rodimus struggles to keep his optics online but reluctantly falls into recharge. Optimus sighs grabbing a blanket covering Rodimus. Optimus then turns back to the bar collecting the empty cubes and placing them in the sink for one of the servants to clean as well as wiping up the energon with a rag. He turns off the projector and walks to the steps turning off the lights.

After a few turns and climbs he ends up in the master berthroom and Elita is in the berth reading a data pad. Optimus removes his armor for the exception of the pelvic armor and joins his mate in the berth.

"How's Rodimus" she asks without taking her optics off of the data pad

"Recharging" Optimus grunts from his pillow

She places the data pad on the nightstand and turns off the lamp "I'm worried about him" Elita says putting her arm around Optimus

"I used to be the same way" Optimus turns around to face her.

"You had a sword fight that ended up almost killing a classmate"

Optimus raises his optic ridge "Did you say almost killing"

"Did you even hear about what happened" Elita narrows her optics

"Everything I know is from you" he tries to act innocently

"Well, they were supposed to draw sparks from their armor, like normal fencing."

Optimus nods his helm "Apparently, they became immersed and actually faught eachother. Rodimus ended up stabbing the other mech right through the chest. He is in the hospital now but I heard he's ok."

"Why would Rodimus want to offline someone?" Optimus almost yells

"The mech is a Decepticon"

Optimus thinks for a moment looking at Elita

"Do you think he got it from my sire" Optimus suggests

"I believe so"

"I'm going to have a talk with him, mechs from older generations, I know" He shifts position facing away from Elita

"Ill have a talk with him later" Optimus grunts

Elita sighs and offlines her optics, knowing that this talk will probably never happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One Week Later

Yesterday, Drift got cleared from the medics to let him go back to school and he wasn't looking forward to it. With his morning energon, he took a few different pills to help him with the concussion. The worst thing he had to do was rub medical cream on both sides of his sword wombs that despite the medication cause massive. He finishes up his energon and goes into the waste room with a scowl. He sighs looking at the large energon stained bandage near his ribs. He removes the dressing and throws it in the waste disposal. The gash is nasty; it is blue from the energon and has thankfully started to clot. Drift removes the cap on the cream and dabs two of his digits into it. He offlines his optics and clenches his denta in anticipation. He begins rubbing the wound with the clear thick cream and hisses from the pain. He stops rubbing and leans on the counter opening his optics. He repeats the process for the exit wound too. He replaces the dressing and slips his armor over it.

At school, Drift is congratulated by almost everyone for defeating Prime. He enjoyed his time in the spotlight even though the teachers and some of the students acted extremely hostile towards him. At lunch, mechs would come up to him to shake his servo and femmes would pass by and wave.

"Dude you are such the slag!" Hot shot laughs

"Totally! it's not every day you kick A PRIMES aft" Jokes another mech

Drift smiles out of courtesy as he doesn't want any of this attention. He turns next to him to Atlas who also looks back.

"You never really got around to telling me what was wrong." Reminds Drift

"Oh, sorry" Atlas apologises looking at the clock before looking back at his friend. "M…My spark is w…..weak and it….I… have to be put in stasis for a few years". He looks down and swings his legs. Drift widens his optics and gapes at him. "I...im sorry." He attempts to apologize.

Atlas Inhales "It's not your fault" he exhales

Drift places his servo on his friends shoulder plate "If you need anything at all come to me" he seriously states and points to himself. Atlas smiles and thanks him.

"What did you do to damage your spark?"

"I didn't do anything; I was just sparked with it I guess." He says depressingly.

The bell rung for next period and Drift patted his friends back before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Today was the worst day of my life" Rodimus thought slipping into the wash tub. He sank down and hanged his helm just above the water with closed optics. Ridicule is the one thing he couldn't take as much as he didn't like to admit it."At least I'm having a party tomorrow" He relaxed his arms on the side of the tub and stretched himself out exhaling loudly. A loud ring disturbs his peace and he onlines his optics. With a frown on his face he leans over the tub and detaches a smart phone from his armor. He sits back and sees that the caller is his sparkmate. A smile replaces the frown.

"Hey Arcee"

"Hey Roddy"

Arcee and Rodimus have been together since they first met in kindergarten. Their relationship had its ups and downs but they always remained together.

"What have you been up too" Arcee asks lying in her berth room covered in pink wall paper and decorated like a stereotypical teenage girl's room. She has most of her armor off except her breast and pelvis armor are still on.

"Sitting in a wash tub and drowning in my thoughts" he responds

"Just the way I like you" she purrs

"As much as I would like what your implying id prefer we skip to the after"

"Awwww is my Prime sad" She teases

He sighs

"Listen Roddy, if you want to cuddle all night come over and we can talk" she consoles him

"Give me 10 minutes" he climbs out grabbing a towel and hanging up the phone.

Rodimus drives up to the back of Arcees house and transforms. He jumps on top of the trash can and vaults into her backyard. He runs to the side of her house and takes cover near the glass door. He peers inside to see if the coast is clear but is greeted by Arcee.

"Hey Rod" She smiles checks left and right to see if her parents is there and bacons him in.

"I see your already dressed" he notes her lack of most of her armor.

"Well I was waiting for the sire of my future sparklings." They reach the stairs and Rodimus looks at her dumbfounded but Arcee smiles and taps on his armor. They creep past most of the doors before reaching the open one at the end of the hall. Arcee shuts the door behind him and locks it. He sits down on the berth and looks at her who leans against the metal door.

"What" Rodimus asks in confusion

"Why is your armor on my berth" she smirks at him making Rodimus smirk too

He stands up and unlocks his chest armor and throws it on the floor. She smirks at him and admires his bare chest. He takes off his shoes and carelessly throws them by his armor. He also slides down his leg armor also discarding them. He sits back down on the birth and smiles at her sweetly.

"You're forgetting something" she points at his still covered crotch

"I thought we were just cuddling" he complains

"You can dictate my life all you want outside but inside you are mine" She continues to smile at him

He walks over to her and she backs up against the wall. "I want you to say it" he purrs

"What"

"What do you think of me" he purrs, now pushing against her

"You're the best and sweetest mech I ever met?" she blushes

"What do you think of me overall" he moves his servo to her cheek and strokes it. She rubs her helm into his servo.

"I love you" she whispers and pushes hard against the wall by his glossa invading her mouth tasting hers. He offlines his optics deepening the kiss while grabbing her waist and pushing her onto the berth. He takes his glossa out and onlines his optics looking into hers. "I love you too" he whispers. He kisses her fore helm and gets off of her. He unlocks his pelvis armor and slides it down.

* * *

Please note the mating scene has been removed, PM me if you wish to read it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rodimus onlined his optics and looked down onto the still recharging Arcee. He smiled and kissed the top of her helm before taking her servos from around him and getting off the berth. He rubbed his optics and found the pile of miscellaneous armor on the floor. He found his pelvis armor and slid it over his flaccid cord hearing the click. He picked up his chest armor sliding in on and hearing the click and watching the sleeves slide in. He was about to slide up his leg armor but felt arms go around his neck.

"Where do you think your off to" she whispers

"I gotta go Cee…. before your creators wake up" he looks around his shoulders at her

"When I tell them the good news they would want you around all the time"

"What good news are you talking about?"

"What do you mean Roddy? Were getting bonded AND were trying for sparklings"

"That's not good news, its amazing news" He jokes

She smiles and lets go of him allowing him to finish putting on his armor. He looks at her and opens his mouth before saying

"Hey, are you coming to my party today? Maybe come a little earlier say 12?" he checks the clock on his phone attached to his armor and looks back to her.

"I would love to" She smiles back. He walks up to her and hugs her. He then kisses her on the lips and pulls away.

"See you soon" he maintains the smile and opens her window. He looks back at her before climbing out the window closing it in the process. He jumps down hanging on the edge and drops down onto the ground with a thud. He gets up and brushes himself off before climbing over the hedrow and into the other street. He transformed and cruised to the palace. He pulls up to the guard kiosk and Prowl waves him on, lifting the gate. He transformes at the front gate and walks in. "Thank Primus it's Saturday" he thinks. He takes off his shoes and leaves them by the door and walks into the dining room yet his grandsire is doing his usual routine, a datapad in one servo, and an energon espresso in the other.

"Where were you" he asks with a serious tone

"At a friends house grandsire, we were having a charge over.

"Did this charge over involve breeding females"

He widens his optics "H…how did you know"

He looks up from his data pad "I can smell it on you" he slyly smiles and turns back to his reading, "Go clean yourself up and then, you and me are going to talk.

"Scrap" Rodimus yells under his breath as he walks upstairs to the wash rack. He enters his room and sighs shutting the door behind him. He flips on the light swithch and undresses again but while he looks himself in the mirror he notices all Arcees and his reproductive fluids all near and on his cord. After he hops out of the wash rack he dries himself off and puts his armor back on. He looks himself in the mirror and gives himself a dignified smile before exiting his room. He walks down the steps again and turns into the dining hall, only his grandsire is there and he is inputing information on the datapad. Rodimus pulls out a chair and sits next to him and waits for him. Sentinel finishes his work and puts the datapad down looking at his grandson.

"Who is she" he asks with authority

"Youll meet her soon" Rodimus promises

Sentinel can sense his anticipation "Rodimus how long have you known her?"

"Since kindergarden"

"How long have you had this relationship?" He raises an invisible brow

"Weve been together since then, we first kissed in 2ed grade and we first…"

"Go on"

"We first interfaced in 7th grade"

"That young?" Rodimus nods his head

"But last night we didn't interface?"

"What else could you have done?"

"We ma…..ated" he looks down

Sentinel cannot believe what comes out of his grandson's mouth. He gapes at him and thinks what he could ask next.

"Do you love her?" He askes with more kindness in his voice

"I am going to bond with her" Rodimus responds smiling up at his grandsire

Sentinel pats his grandsons shoulder and can see some tears forming his grandsons optics. Rodimus sniffs and tears fall down his face.

"If you've been with her and loved her that long im sure shes perfect for you." He reassures him making Rodimus looks at his grandsire.

"Your not…. mad?" Rodimus looks back up rubbing the tears from his optics

"Be a good sire" Rodimus smiles and Sentinel picks up his datapad getting ready to walk away.

"Grandsire" Sentinel turns to look at his grandson

"She's coming to the party later if you want to meet her" he smiles at him


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry about the wait but the stress of the new school year has not made writing this the most convenient thing in the world. Also, Reviews are definitely appreciated. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 8

It was around 12 pm, Rodimus sat by the pool waiting for his friends to arrive. He was dressed in his pelvis armor and was drinking an Iacon Special which is a combination of high grade energon, high octaine, and diesel fuel. Rodimus swung his legs inside the side of the pool and contemplated jumping in. Just then his friend Springer and his sparkmate arrived carrying a giant box of his own concoction which he calls the "Esprit De Corps" which is like the Iacon Special but it also has secret ingredient that even Rodimus doesn't know that makes everyone go wild. Rodimus stands up almost slipping on the side of the pool making the guests laugh. Rodimus laughs at himself and walks over to his guests

"Hey Springer and Tailboom" Rodimus continues laughing

"You know what to do" Springer says with a serious face holding out the crate

"Ill hide it in my secret spot" Rodimus winks and walks around the side of the mansion to the basement/bar and goes behind the bar. He slides out a carpet revealing a trap door and places the booze inside. He shuts it and leaves the basement seeing Springer and Tailboom already undressed and treading water in the middle of the pool. Rodimus smirks and charges into the pool and jumps in splashing his best friend and his sparkmate. Rodimus emerges from the water and treads water with them. Rodimus treads water and talks to them not noticing his sire walking over to the side of the pool.

"Rodimus." Optimus calls squatting by the side of the pool. They turn to him "I am leaving you in charge; you are responsible for everything and anything that happens."

"I relieve you sir" Rodimus salutes him jokingly.

"By the way, I had a chat with my own sire today and I am happy to inform you of my blessing in your bonding." Optimus unsquats and reenters the mansion. Springer and Tailboom look at Rodimus.

"Would the lucky femme be Arcee" Springer smiles

"I wish you would have never heard that" Rodimus sinks down but pops out again rubbing his optics

Some more guests gradually arrive Blue Streak, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker along with Smokescreens spark mate Headlight. It wasn't really a party yet, the bots that arrived were invited to come ahead of time by Rodimus before the real party began. Rodimus broke out the tubes and everyone just sat in the tubes drinking energon and floating there. Sideswipe lowered his tinted optics

"You know what would be fun, if we played musical chairs but with tubes"

Everyone looked at eachother before agreeing to it. Tailboom jumps out of her tube and flips Springers tube over sending him into the water panicking. Springer emerged from the water coughing out water with his optics forced closed. Sunstreaker saw his opportunity "SUNSTREAKER TO THE RESCUE!" he jumps off his tube and attempts to haul Springer out of the pool against his will by the armpits while Springer tried to kick and squirm his way out of his grasp.

"IM NOT LETTING YOU HOG ALL THE GLORY!" Siedeswipe jumps off of his tube and grabs Springer by the feet and helping his twin haul him out. They take him out by the stairs and run to the side of the pool throwing springer back into it. Springer comes up gasping for air and swims to the side of the pool putting his helm on the side of the pool in relief. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker run up to him "Hey Spring, no hard feelings" Sideswap mocks him high-fiving his twin.

"Frag you guys, leave me alone" Springer says rubbing his helm in his right arm while the left grips the side of the pool. He climbs out and rolls onto his back. Looking up into the sky, his breaths heavily and rolls onto his side still coughing out water. Springer gets up looking at the smirks on Sunstreaker and Sideswipes faceplates. Springer smirks back and laughs at them. The twins snicker before bursting out in a full blown laugh. Rodimus, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak have no idea how to react to this still floating around in their tubes. Springer stops laughing and punches both of them in the face sending them simultaneously on their afts. Springer walks over to the chairs and sits down smiling at himself. Tailboom climbs out and walks over to Springer sitting on the chair next to him.

"Anyone else getting the idea" Blue Streak asks looking around.

"Yeah, I'm out" Rodimus jumps off the tube followed by Smokescreen and Bluestreak. Rodimus climbs out grabbing a towl and places it on the chair to the left of Springer and relaxes on it. He holds his servos behinds his head and stretches his legs out exhaling loudly. Everyone else dries themselves off and sits on one of the chairs. Rodimus then spots an amazing sight coming through the gate. Arcee walks through the gate and waves at Rodimus who waves back. "Hey Arcee" Sideswipe also waves at her.

Sunstreaker sits up "Come on Sides I claimed her first!" he complains.

Arcee laughs at them "C'mon mechs"

Rodimus slides over on the chair allowing Arcee to sit next to him. She nudges into his chest and relaxes.

"Get a room you two" Bluestreak Jokes having Rodimus glare at him

Smokescreen sits up stretching "This is getting boring anyone got any ideas." Springer looks over at him "Ive got one, but you grounders aren't gonna like it" he smirks at him

"Primus Springer, are you implying we jump off the roof!" Rodimus looks up from his mate.

"Frag it" Springer gets up from the chair. Im putting my armor back on, that's easily a 70 foot drop."

"Spring, your gonna transform and fly away while us grounders are gonna splash….. HARD." Sunstreaker crosses his arms.

Springer slides his leg armor up to his pelvis "I'm jumping first it's not like I'm decepticoning anyone." He finishes putting his armor on and looks around the top of the Prime Palace.

"You better be quick Springer, we shoot down aircraft that come within a click." Rodimus warns him.

Springer transforms into his helicopter form and flys to the roof transforming back into bipedal mode. Everyone watches Springer walks to the edge looking at the far away pool. He jogs back to the front of the building looking at the circular driveway that leads to the guard kiosk. He turns around and sprints full speed in the direction of the pool. He jumps off of the ledge and does a sumersalt landing in the pool with a giant splash. Springer falls pretty deep and swims up emerging to the surface and blowing water out of his nose. Everyone claps too stunned at what they just saw to do anything else. Springer swims to the steps and walks up them seeping water from every opening in his armor. He lifts up his chest armor and water floods out "that's better" he smiles.

"I wasn't thinking anyone in the universe had the cord long enough to do something like that." Sideswipe says in awe

Rodimus sits up from Arcee "Springer how about some dust off?" Rodimus smirks at him

"Are you challenging me…..Prime" Springer narrows his optics.

Rodimus grabs his armor and puts it on and taking good care to lock it down securely.

"You scared Roddy" Springer mocks him. Rodimus slides on his chest armor locking it down.

"Ready" Rodimus proudly announces. Springer transforms into his helicopter form allowing Rodimus to hold onto the side. Springer gently elevates up and flys over the palace allowing Rodimus to drop down landing in a squat and standing back up. Springer transforms into his bipedal mode and lands next to his friend. Springer gets a smug look on his face and punches his friend on the back "Go get em"

Rodimus runs back to the front of the palace and freezes in fear. He looks down at his pedes and digs his right shoe into the concrete like roof. He looks ahead and sees his friend who moves his arms in the direction of the edge. Rodimus offlines his optics and inhales and exhales slowly before reopening his optics and sprinting to the edge. He jumps but undershoots and hits the edge of the pool. Everyone gets up from the chairs and runs over to Rodimus who struggles to get out. Springer jumps from the roof into the water and swims over to his friend and holds him above the water. He helps Rodimus to the stairs and holds his helm. Rodimus offlines his optics and groans "Roddy listen, you gotta tell me what hurts ok" Springer softly pats his friends helm.

"It's my left leg, it hurts." Rodimus says onling his optics and looking down.

"Move it for me"

Rodimus manages to move his left leg around and bends it around. Rodimus moves out of Springers grip and stands on the step wobbling his leg at first but gains stability and walks out stretching out his leg. A collected sigh of relief comes from everyone.

"Frag that was a close call" Smokescreen jokes

It starts to get late and colored lights surround the whole backyard. The pool is covered over, and tables with high grade are placed on there. The DJ table is set up now being manned by Jazz and Blaster who both dropped out of school to pursue their dream of their own DJ company and "to nobody's surprise" are both making a good living. The guests begin arriving and mingle with those who are already there. The techno music blasts full force and everyone has a good time while drinking and dancing. Rodimus brings out the Esprit De Corps from the basement and sets it down on the energon table. He opens the box and removes a large cooler with red energon and places it on the table. Almost immediately everyone lines behind Rodimus who takes an empty shot cube and fills it up. He holds the glass up examining it before closing his optics and placing his lips to it and throwing his helm back swallowing the drink. He coughs and his vision becomes fuzzy with the exception of his servos in front of him. Everyone else begins to do the same and the jug quickly becomes empty and the party gets out of hand. A mech pukes his blue energon onto the outdoor floor and passes out in it. A femme babbles

"You know what…..you know what….." and passes out herself.

One mech bumps into another "Watch where your fragging going"

"No YOU watch where you're going" and pokes the others chassis

The other mech yells in anger and tackles him causing everyone else with enough energy to start swinging blows. A mech is hurled into the energon table breaking it in half and spilling energon everywhere. Nobody notices the security team arriving to break up the fight. All of them have a clean black and white color sceme with enforcer shields on their shoulders or door wings. Seargent Overwatch pulls his walke talke from his right breast and orders everyone over loud speaker to disperse immediately. Some of the partyers start throwing energon at the enforcers and one of them hits Officer Prowl in the face shattering on impact and giving him a few cuts. He rubs it with his servo noticing his own energon leaking.

"Frag, permission to use force!" Officer Prowl yells at Seargent Overwatch

Seargent Overwatch draws his energon prod and holds out a small black rod which explodes into a blue riot shield. The other officers do the same and they close together in a large line. The partiers begin throwing even more cubes at the enforcers that just shatter on the shields. Officer Prowl unhooks a stun grenade from his armor and pushes the top button making it expand with a bright red core. He throws it and the officers turn their helms to the side but the partiers don't have time to react. Most of them end up on the ground screaming. Rodimus tries to run to the enforcers to order them to stop but he is electrocuted by a shock grenade that knocks him on the ground and screaming from his circuits being overcharged. The enforcers continue to push in arresting party goers and knocking resisters to the ground. One officer grabs Rodimus by the collar and drags him to safty. Rodimus trys to escape the enforcers grasp trying to get to Arcee who is still trapped in the chaos. The battle continues to rage with enforcers hitting partyers on the side of the helm and then placing them in servocuffs.

With the music off and enforcers practically swarming the premises and loading all the drunk teens into prisoner transfer vehicles and begin driving off. Sentinel argues with the enforcer chief to let the new prisoners free. The smarter ones, the ones who decided not to hammer themselves are questioned by the authorities before being allowed to leave.

Rodimus sits in the dining hall next to Arcee who rubs his shoulders. He still feels a bit disoriented as he begins to sober up. Optimus comes in from the hallway with extreme disapproval in his optics. He leans on one of the chairs across from his son and places both of his servos on it.

"Sire I…."

"No excuse, go to berth" he points to the door leading to the hall

He looks at his sire with puppy dog optics "But sire I…"

"What did I just say!" he takes his servos off the chair placing them on his hips.

Rodimus sighs and gets up from his chair slowly followed by Arcee who then proceeds to follow him out the room. They climb the ornate steps heading up to his room. He reaches the door and punches in the keypad opening up his room. Once Arcee is in he closes the door. The room is a orange color with a large berth in the center with a holovision sitting on top of a bureau with a door opening up to the wash room to the side. He takes his armor off and carelessly throws it by the bureau. Arcee throws her armor off too and they both slide into Rodimus berth and wrap themselves in the thermal blankets and then eachother. Rodimus takes Arcee in his arms who nudges into his chest. Rodimus brushes her helm as she offlines her optics. While Arcee quickly falls into recharge, Rodimus can't due to guild flooding his mind. He stares at the celing rubbing Arcees back and finally offlines his optics and recharges.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Drift sat on the couch watching the news with his sire while they both enjoy energon espressos. Drifts house is a fair size compared to the rest of the houses in Iacon. Iacon is the rich district of all of cybertron and it contains mostly Autobots in either the nobility or business class. Drift belongs to the latter as his carrier and her family own and operate a decent sized machining business.

The news came on with a spinning image of Cybertron displaying the words Iacon News Network. A pretty purple anchor appears on holo. "Hello Iacon and today is your top story, a party gone out of hand at the Prime Palace has led to a backyard riot and the arrests of nearly 42 students of the prestigious Iacon Academy. The students have been released this morning at the request of Sentinel Prime but this controversy will defiantly not be a good reminder when Rodimus becomes our next prime."

Drift sips the last energon from his cube and sets it down on the coffee table also putting his bare pedes up on it. The news continues and Drifts sire turns to him. "How come you never go to parties?"

"I never get invited" Drift responds crossing his arms

"That's because you need to get out there and meet new friends, why not join a school club or sport?" he drinks some of his espresso

"Maybe the sword fighting team…..uh..I don't know" Drift shrugs it off uncrossing his arms and setting them in his lap

"Go out and do it" he says turning back to the holovision "You have only one drive at life, do as much as possible before you get old. You're not young forever" Drifts sire instructs

Drift thought for a moment unhooking his smart phone from his wrist. He tapped on the Cybertron Connected app and typed in Iacon Academy pulling up the schools home page. He selected sports and saw a picture of two mechs in an American football game that is recently becoming one of the most popular sports on cybertron and a less dangerous alternative to full on gladiator combat. He scrolled down to find sword fighting and tapping on it. The picture quickly excited Drift as it portrayed two sword fighters with their swords clashing together in a rain of sparks. He read the information carefully before turning back to his sire. "I'm signing up"

Drift's sire softly smiles and pats his sons shoulder "You're welcome by the way"

Drift turns off his phone and reattaches it to his armor. He continues watching the news with his sire. The purple reporter continues talking.

"Unrest in the mostly Decepticon city of Kaon has forced Sentinel Prime to activate the army reserves to assist local enforcers in keeping the peace. It is believed that this unrest is over the lack of funds by the federal government in regards to keeping schools, hospitals, and infrastructure open. The city state of Kaon Sentinel Prime has also enforced a strict curfew of 9pm-7am for anyone of Decepticon origin.

"THEY ARE ENFORCING MARTIAL LAW FOR A JUSTIFIABLE ISSUE!" Drifts sire yells in anger.

"I don't understand what have we ever done?" Drift asks innocently

"Damn Autobots think were monsters when THEYRE the ones that throw us into slavery" he growls. Drift has never seen his sire so mad about anything other than about issues such as this

"I don't think you're a monster" Drifts carrier sits down next to his sire and drinks some energon espresso

"You're perhaps the exception, I mean maybe some of my war buddies but even they gave me designations"

Drifts carrier looks at Drift who is still next to his sire. "Thermal, our beautiful son is a Decepticon and I never heard him complain about it." Drifts sire calms down a bit rubbing his optics as his bondmate rubs his shoulder armor.

"Carrier" Drift asks, she turns her helm to face him

"Does anyone in our family own slaves?" he asks breathy, his sire looks over to her

"In my extended family but not in yours" he feels a bit better after hearing that.

"Who does?" he asks

"My cousins own a plantation near the 50/50 line, I last visited there 2 years ago I believe and im sure they own at least 25 decepticon slaves to work there. I think there farming that new super fuel that makes speedsters go even faster." She tells him, he listens attentively "Listen Drift, you are extremely fortunate that you live in a northern city state because in the southern states they would consider you and your sire property."

Drifts sire looks at her "I thought I was your slave" he jokes

Drifts carrier kisses his sires cheek plate and turns back to Drift "I know it is hard growing up in an area without Decepicons but at least you are free here" she smiles at him and he returns another.

"In other news, does synthetic energon cause anger disorders? Find out after the break."

"Now, turn off the news its driving both of you crazy" Drifts carrier says before Drift changes the channel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The weekend was over and everyone involved in Rodimus party were thankfully back in school. Drift sat in history class waiting for class to start. He opened up his subspace and pulled out his history datapad and sylist setting them on his gray desk. The room is set up like any normal classroom, interactive board at the front near the teacher's desk with a mass of desks behind it filled with mechs and femmes. Drifts friend Atlas comes in and immediately sits down next to him. Atlas is an orange mech with light blue optics who has a truck alt mode. "just to remind you"

The teacher stops grading tests at the last minute just as the bell rings. He gets up turning on the interactive board and clicking on the Planet Cybertron application. Cybertron comes flying in and the teacher leaves the board going back to his desk.

"Ok, any volunteers for current events"

Drift raises his servo and the teacher points at him. He slides out of his chair, datapad in servo and stands next to the interactive board. "My current event is from Kaon" A collected sigh is emitted from the room.

Drift ignores them and proceeds to find Kaon on the planet and double taps on it to zoom in. He turns around to the class.

"Yesterday, Sentinel Prime has declared martial law in the city of Kaon in the wake of protests over lack of funding to schools, hospitals, and infrastructure in the area. Local enforcers as of now have been replaced by elements of the army reserves and even some sightings of the professional 15th Marine Division as identified by their unit badges and their leader General Ultra Magnus. This unit has been heavily decorated in the small border war with the Galactic Councel two years ago and has recently returned from training maneuvers with NATO on Earth. The worst thing about this is that they sent soldiers of Decepticon descent to return home while those of Autobot decent entered Kaon. It is also believed that…"

"That's enough Drift" The teacher interrupted making Drift narrow his optics

"Why should I?"He arrogantly remarks "You wanted me to recite my current event"

"Just do what he says con" Sunstreker says crossing his arms

"What he said" Sideswipe follows his twins lead

"Silence" The teacher commands getting up from his seat "Sit down or im assigning you detention" he points at Drift who clenches his servo and obediently returns to his seat. Atlas pats Drifts shoulder with his fist and Drift nods at him in acknowledgment.

"Now would anyone else with an ACTUAL current event NOT a paranoid conspiracy, please volunteer" the teacher glairs at Drift who narrows his blood red optics in retaliation making the teacher uncomfortable and immediately looking for servos.

"Ok Ms. Tailboom" he says with perhaps the creepiest smile Drift has ever seen.

Tailboom gets up from her desk next to Arcee and saunters over to the interactive board.

"My current event is from Iacon" she swipes the board to Iacon and zooms in.

"The new senator Sherma has been sworn in by Sentinel Prime last week and has promised to push for less trade restrictions on Earth. If he does get his bill passed, it would mean a reduction of tariffs and the import of guns into Cybertron. What Sherma really wants from this however, is the newest altmodes being created and distributed on Earth. I believe that this is important because the alliance between Earth and Cybertron has been becoming stronger ever since the organic Importation act of 55. And I believe that this economic partnership between our planets will be beneficial to both causes."

She looks towards the teacher and the whole room claps except Drift who continues the scowl on his faceplates. "Ok Ms. Tailboom, thank you"

The day had been long for Drift. He couldn't wait to attend the meeting for the sword fighting club. He had talked with Springer earlier and told him that he and Rodimus would also be there. Springer also told him that because it was only their first year at academy, the upperclassmen wouldn't be there. When the end of the day had finally come, he scrambled quickly to his locker and opening it up dropping his datapads in it and taking out a sheathed sword hanging up. He attached the sword to his back armor and checked his smartphone for the room number he had to find. Walking down, he passed multiple autobots who glanced at his sword and swerved around to avoid him. He reached the room belonging to Mr. Bludgeon and entering through the open door. Mr. Bludgeon pulled out a black metal case and turned a key flipping it open in front of him and pulling out a magnificent sword with a golden handle. Bludgeon was also a Decepticon and his red optics stood out from his samurai helmet type helm. Drift looked towards the desks and saw Springer and Rodimus both with swords on their desks but also a femme sitting behind them that he had never seen before. She had an almost black metallic red and midnight blue color scheme. He could tell from here she was in some way related to Optimus Prime but something was a little different about her. Her servos were supprisingly narrow and spiked like claws and her blue optics had a strange glow in the center.

"How nice of you to show up" Springer mocks him playfully

Drift snaps out of his thoughts and sits down next to the femme who takes a glance at him. Moonrider Eclipse or just simply Eclipse looks at this new cute mech she has never seen before. His red optics and black armor are an obvious indication that he is a Decepticon but she can't help but believe that there's more to this mech than meets the eye.

Mr. Bludgeon twirls his sword in front of Springer and Rodimus who lean back in their seats to avoid getting hit. He chuckles at them and sets his sword down on Rodimus desk.

"Welcome to the sword skill and competion class. Now, I don't recognize most of you so why don't you introduce yourselfs and why you are here." He points at Rodimus first

"Well, im Rodimus..Prime, and im here because I want to further my fighting skills".

"I knew I saw you from somewhere." Bludgeon chuckles at himself. "How about you" he points at Springer

"Im Springer, and im here because my sire was a great dueler and his sire before his sire, and his sire before that." He boldly states.

"Interesting, did any of them succeed"

"My grandsire became world champion"

"Hopefully you take after him" He then turns to Drift

"Well, I sort of known you'd be here"

"Seems everyone has heard of that"

"Of course, how about you introduce yourself"

"Im Drift, and im here simply because it's just a hobby of mine"

Bludgeon nods his helm and points to the femme next to Drift.

"Hi, im Moonrider Eclipse but you can just call me Eclipse and it is also a hobby of mine"

The teacher nods his helm and takes his sword off of Rodimus desk and sheaths it in his back armor. "Alright were going down to the gymnasium, last one out, close the door"

Everyone gets up and heads by the door. Bludgeon turns the light off and Eclipse shuts the door on the way out. When they reach the gymnasium, Bludgeon takes some keys out of his subspace and opens up the supply closet and walks in with his class following him. He grabs a stack of sheet metal silhouettes and servos Rodimus the silhouettes. Rodimus eagerly grabs it and holds it under his arm. He also takes two poles on stands and servos both to Drift. Bludgeon also pulls out a box rummaging through it and pulling out metal clasps and a thick industrial line. They all exit the supply closet closing the door on the way out.

Bludgeon takes a pole off of Drift and sets it down in the middle of the gym. He takes the other one and sets it up about 50 meters apart from the other one. He slides the end of the industrial line into an in the pole and ties a knot on the end he throws the other line to Springer who does the same thing. He also sets up the sheet metal silohetts clamping them down with the clasps.

"Alright, I set up 2 targets for each of you. I'll demonstrate first, after that is Drift, Springer, Rodimus, and Eclypse." He points to each of them. He takes the same servo and grabs his sword with it. He positions himself in a fighting stance and charges the first silhouette with the sword above his helm. He dives stabbing the first one and doing a forward roll out of there. He lands and charges again instead dashing to the side and then cutting the silhouettes helm off. He sheaths his sword and walks the side of his work placing his servos on his hips.

Drift unsheaths his sword turning it on his side and inspecting it before holding it by his side. He intensivies his optics on the silhouette staring it down for a brief moment before charging at them. He yells in anger and swings his sword slashing the first one in half. He then does a spin move and throws his sword impailing the silohett and then pulls it out. Re-sheathing his sword, he jogs back to the group.

"That's a start, but don't be showy, it only wastes time" Bludgeon instructs. Drift nods at him.

Springer unsheaths his sword and wastes no time attacking the silhouettes. He jumps in the air and drop kicks the first one off of the clasks and stabs it while on the ground and charges the other one stabbing it where the spark should be and returning back to the group.

"Good effort"

Rodimus unsheaths his sword and charges the kicking the first one, slashing the second one and then slashing the first one. He runs back to the group

"Fast and efficient, but can be improved upon"

Eclypse doesn't unsheathe her swords, instead she transformers into a robotic cainine and knocks down the first silhouette biting into it and then transforming back into bipedal mode and slashing it in three peaces with duel samurai swords. She then swaggers over to the group who are still in shock. Bludgeon remains unfazed

"Excellent use of otherwise bad genetics, but that will not be allowed in an actual tournament"

They spend the next few minutes cleaning up the contraption and the sheet metal silhouettes. They stand in front of Bludgen who twirls his sword and flips it in his servo. "Ok, partner up" Rodimus and Springer immediately stand across from eachother and Drift across from Eclypse. "I want you to practice blocking and launching attacks. Student facing me attempts to strike student facing away from me deflect the attacks. Oh, don't use swords"

"Awww" Springer unsheathes his sword

"Begin when you're ready"

Rodimus throws a punch at Springer who swipes the punch away. He then attempts to punch again but is kicked by Springer. While Springer is laughing at this, Rodimus tackles him and punches him in the face but not too hard and gets up off of his friend

"Alright, Bring it con" she eerily smiles at him. Drift smiles back at her "I'll go soft ok" He throws a soft punch at her and is flipped over her and onto his aft.

"There is no SOFT in combat" she smirks at him and holds out her servo to help him up but he pulls her down and stands up.

After an hour, Bludgeon checks the time on his phone and blows a whistle. "Alright, bring it in"

Everyone stands around Bludgen with scratches and dents on all of their armor. "Good first day, were having another practice tomorrow and in fact were going to have them every school day. Its great that all of you came out and I would like to see all of you again. On Wednesday the experienced team will be returning and I will try to keep you as up to par as possible. See you all tomorrow."

At the front of the school, Springer transformes into his car altmode along with Rodimus and leave the school taking a right turn in the direction of the Prime Palace. Drift is about to transform but is interrupted

"See you tomorrow Drift" Eclypse says happily patting his shoulder. Drift turns to her and smiles

"Yeah, I guess ill be seeing you tomorrow too" he rubs the back of his helm from the nervousness

She tips her helm at him and transforms into a dark blue motorcycle and drives away. Drift transformes also and drives home. He arrives at the door of his house and transforms checking the mailbox quickly before jogging up to the front door. He dials in the keypad opening up the door and stepping in. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen where his carrier was preparing the energon.

"How was sword fighting sweetspark" she asks not looking up from her duty

"It was great! We had some target practice, and some attack and defense." He tells her excitedly. She looks up at her son and narrows her blue optics.

"Drift, take care of your armor before recharging." He looks down and realizes that what used to be his highly groomed and shiny chasis is now scratched, dented, and dusty. He scratches his helm spikes and leaves the kitchen past the dining room and into the home theater. His sire and sister are busy watching a gladiator match between Tank the Destroyer and the famed Megatronus. Drift arrives right at the end as Megatronus impails his opponent with the tip of his large battle axe and then abruptly swings it around chopping his helm off and then holding the bleeding helm for the audience to see.

"Dinner!" carrier calls

"I don't think ill be able to refuel after seeing that" sister comments getting up from the couch

"So how was it" Drifts sire knocks him out of his thoughts. "Oh it was great, im going back tomorrow"

Drift follows them into the dining room and takes his spot at the table next to his sister and across from his sire. The chandelier above the table provides the dim light in the room and makes an ornate glow from the crystals. Drifts carrier carries the boiled energon on a tray and sets them down in the middle.

"Primus Drift you look like you've been through a war" sister smiles at him

Drift chuckles to himself offlining his optics. He re onlines them at a squint "I'm a hundred percent sure that when I lift my chassis armor up, its going to be an energon filled mess" he takes a sip of his energon "I'm not joking either" he chuckles again

Drift finished his dinner and kissed his carrier on the cheek a good night and entered his room. He carefully shut the door behind him. Entering his washroom, he took his chassis armor off setting it down on the counter. He opened a drawer and pulled out a buffer along with other cleaning tools. Within the next hour, Drift fixed and cleaned his armor, protoform washed, and brushed his denta. Drift spit out some energon and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at his open wound and tapped it causing some energon to spit out making him to clench his denta and hiss. He punched the counter and collected himself. He grabbed another dressing off the counter and wrapped it around his waist closing the velcrolike material together. He patted it down and checked his body for bruses. Despite his much darker skin tone, he could easily see the black and blue marks on his legs and his arms. He smiled thinking about his new femme friend and shut out the lights. He walked into his berthroom and jumped on his berth. He turned off the lights and snuggled into his blanket and offlined his optics.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bludgeon blew a whistle and Rodimus swung his sword at Drift who quickly rolled out of the way kicking Rodimus shin and sending him on his aft. Drift held the tip of his sword at Rodimus neck who held his servos up by his face in surrender.

"Excellent" Bludgeon praises Drift. Drift helps up Rodimus and slaps his back. "Now, you think you can take me on"

Drift looks at him without expression and twirls his sword ready to strike. He gets in a fighting stance and anticipates that Bludgeon is more of a defensive fighter. He crept towards him, not taking his optics off of him. Bludgeon realized what Drift was attempting and he quickly lunged at him at slashed Drifts arm. He looked at his arm armor realizing a gash in it and some energon leaking from it. Bludgeon then kicks Drift center mass and sent him flying backward. He slid on his back and screeched to a stop. Bludgeon sheathed his sword. "Now what have I been trying to tell you about confidence." He sarcastically remarks to Drift as he sits up groaning.

Nobody responds just staring at him. "You should never predict your opponents next move, just because your enemy likes to fight a certain way doesn't mean that they can't adapt." He looks over to Drift who slowly gets up and twists his torso from side to side. Bludgeon pulls a medical kit from his subspace and throws it to Drift who catches it.

"You get injured, you repair yourself" Bludgeon instructs. Drift looks up at him and then looks back at his current situation. The slash in his arm is decently large and is leaking energon. Drift retracts his sleeve and pulls a rag from the medical kit and dabs it in a cleaning solution. He quickly dabs it in the wound. He feels some pain but holds it back as he grabs a stapler looking device. He looks away and smashes the stapler on the wound and he screams as the staples lock themselves in his metallic skin.

"PRIMUS THAT FRAGGING HURTS!" He screams throwing the device down stomping the ground in rage and shaking his arm around.

"Quit complaining, you'll be fine" Bludgeon comes up to him and pats Drifts shoulder as he clenches his denta and looks at his arm.

"SIR, ITS ONE THING AFTER THE OTHER WITH ME!" he complains as he expands his sleeve.

"Well that's all for today anyway" Bludgeon looks at the clock. Drift blows air out of the side of his mouth without anyone noticing.

"The upperclassmen will be joining you tomorrow, hazing is a proud ritual in this outfit, expect them to treat you like scrap. We are all friends here so don't take what they say or do personally." He instructs looking to the faces of his class. "Alright, get some R&amp;R" he waves them off.

Eclypse walks next to Drift on the way out, she feels saddened by the damage he has taken. Drift glances over to her and casually smiles and she returns the favor. They reach the front of the school again and Springer and Rodimus immediately take off.

"Hey Moonrider" she looks over to him. "You free this weekend?"

She doesn't know what to say and looks at his battered frame. "If you don't want to its ok." He is about to transform but she grabs his arm

"What do you want to do?" she nervously spits out, smiling

Drift looks back down at her "I was thinking a movie"

"Good idea, what movie?" she quickly recites in excitement

"I was thinking either Halloween, or The Derr Hunter, if you're into those kind of movies" he rubs the back of his helm nervously, he knows he mispronounced the second name

"I haven't heard of either"

"Halloween is a horror movie, while the other one is a war movie"

"I don't know, tell me after practice tomorrow kay"she smiles at him before transforming and driving away.

Drift transforms and drives home as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long, i've been writing for weeks now every morning before school and sometimes on the weekends. I finally found the time to finish and ratify it so here you go :D. Comments, questions, suggestions, let me know and ill message you back. Thanks allot to Mimzy94 for the support and would like to give the credit of Moonrider to her!

* * *

Chapter 12

Drift was shocked to see the upperclassmen in the gym today. Drift went over to the group with the mentality of "What's the worst they could do". Almost immediately they became silent and looked at Drift who tried to show no fear. On the inside, Drift was nervous.

"What have we got here" One of them mocks and the rest laugh

"I think it's a con" Another laughs "You lost or something?"

"Maybe he wants to dance? I saw they have dance classes down the hall"

Drift can't hold his anger back "SHUT THE FRAG UP!" he yells at them. The group only mocks him again

"Ohhh look, he thinks he's tough" he and they laugh again

"I swear to PRIMUS I WILL kick you're aft!" Drift growls clenching his servo at the mech

"Woah Woah, back away tough guy!" Springer pulls Drift away and almost drags him over to Rodimus and Moonrider who are standing off to the side.

The group continues to mock Drift as he is taken back into the arms of his friends. Drift is so angry, blue tears start to form in his optics.

"Come on buddy everything's ok" Springer pats his shoulder. The group of older mechs continue to mock Drift and the rest of the academy freshman as they leave the gym.

They sit in the hallway waiting for the instructors to arrive. They don't understand the delay, since they know at least Bludgeon is a professor.

"What do you thinks holding them up?" Rodimus checks his messages on his phone

"Noooooo idea" Springer says leaning his helm on the back wall

The group sits silent for a few minutes "Maybe they want us to get acquainted?" Moonrider suggests

"Possible" Drift says leaning his helm on the trophy display cabinet. The group returns to its silence

"What are you getting degrees in?" Springer asks "I mean, that's what where really here for….right?"

"Political Sciences" Rodimus grumbles

"Whats so bad about that?" Springer asks?

"I don't want to be a politician, I wanna be a racer! After all, I AM a sports car"

Springer chuckles

" Im getting a degree in history" Drift says

"Why are you doing that?" Rodimus remarks sarcastically

"My carrier didn't want me to be an army grunt, so I'm getting my four years in to become an officer in the army." he smiles with pride

"You're a real carriers mech aren't you?" Moonrider smiles at him

"What's wrong with that?" Drift complains glancing over to her

"Nothing, Its just cute…. that's all" Drift looks away

"Well, cute is the last thing I want to be called but…..thank you anyway" he looks down trying to hide his blush.

"Im going to get a veterinarians degree, I love animals" she keeps up the smile

"Im with Drift, I'm just doing some time before I can be an Space Corps flyer" Springer states

"That's strange; wouldn't they just accept you out of high school because…..you know…you're a triple changer?" Drift looks at him

"Yep it's glitched… but once im in the military im out of this town….. Any news on Arcee Roddy?" Springer asks

"What news?" Moonrider asks in retort

"Were not sure yet…to be honest, I hope it was a misfire…" Rodimus says with a lack of interest

Moodrider quickly changes the subject "Drift you still want to see that movie?" His helm snaps in her direction.

"Yeah, if you want to leave right now im completely fine with it!" Drift smiles and stands up. Their moment is cut short from the sound of heel plates marching down the hall. Then, Bludgeon along with other instructors arrives.

"They too hard on you" one of them, a blue and white mech asks.

"We tried to avoid confrontation" Springer stands up as well

"What you should have done was take it like a mech." A large green mech insists

Rodimus and Moonrider stood up as well and they enter the gym with their instructors.

"Alright, were ready, Freshman over there!" the captain points to the end of the line "Experienced, you know the drill"

Drift, Rodimus, Springer and Moonrider stand in a line in front of the experienced team. There's about 15-20 mechs, Moonrider is the only femme. The mechs snicker and grin at the freshman for they have been waiting for this for a long time.

"As our current champion, would Instinct please step out" the captain orders

A sort of short gray mech with a navy blue visor pushes his way out of the crowd. "Now, we'll let Instinct have some fun eh" The group snickers again

Instinct draws his sword, a sleek katana and twirls it while pacing around. "You have three options." Instinct holds up three digits with his free servo. "You could run away and never come back" he brings down a digit "You could take your armor off and run around campus fighting with toy swords" he brings down another digit "Or you could suck each other's energon"

"That little glitch thinks hes top cord around here" Rodimus growls. He pushes Springer and Drift aside and draws his own sword that has an autobot insignia on the handle and "Rodimus Prime" Indented on the blade

"C'mon, the best you can send is HOT ROD over here!" he laughs and the rest of the upperclassmen laugh. Rodimus charges Instinct but Instinct is faster and dodges Rodimus and trips him. Rodimus hits his face on the floor with a loud crack and immediately gets up to the upperclassmen immaturely snickering at his energon leaking nose. Rodimus wipes his nose and looks at the energon on his servo. He looks up at Instinct who sheaths his own sword and folds his arms.

"Whats it gonna be"

"Frag it, id rather drink vital fluid than the other options" Rodimus rejoins his friends.

Everyone crowds around the freshman as they hesitantly draw their swords. "I'll slit my wrist first" Drift volunteers first and flips his sword around resting the sharp blade on his covered wrist. He then retracts his sleeve and grits his denta as he makes a swift swipe on his wrist. Energon immedidatly gushses out and starts to flow down his wrist and onto the floor.

"Here goes nothing" Rodimus puts his lips to Drifts wrist and sucks a mouthful of energon into his mouth. He backs away and a gag reflex forces him to spit the energon out onto the floor. Rodimus' skin turns from light gray to a blue and proceeds to empty his tanks all over the floor. The upperclassmen cringe at it letting out a collected "ew".

Rodimus stumbles away from the mess and bends over to recover. Springer sighs and just places his lips to Drifts wrist and only taking what is already gushing rather than making the mistake Rodimus made. He backs away and swallows the vital fluid. "Tasty" he smiles revealing his blue denta

Moonrider walks over to Drift and rubs his shoulder before digging her face into his wrist and sucking some energon. She swallows it and looks into Drifts face which has turned from a silver tone to a light gray. She then acts fast and pulls a rag from her subspace and tucks it into his wrist. She places her backhand against his face and realizes his face is turning cold. She thinks about calling the instructors over but Instinct is already next to her and sprays an instant clot on his fuel line and turns the energon into a foamy bubbly substance sealing the womb.

Springer sighs "I guess ill be next". He retracts his left sleeve and draws his sword. He clears his helm and artfully cuts a small womb into his arm. The womb immediately starts leaking energon making Springer gasp for air. Moonrider immediately comes to his sides and sucks some energon from him. She lifts her helm up and licks her lips.

The freshman stood in front of the upperclassman and instructors. Complete nausea is on everyone's face and it is clear that they are losing their balance. The blue and white mech comes to each ones side and injects raw energon into their vanes with syringes. The silver returns to Drifts faceplates and everyone else starts to feel better.

"Welcome to the team!" the captain yells and the upperclassmen run over to the freshman and cheer them on shaking their servos and slapping their shoulders. After shaking servos with the instructors they were allowed to go home. Rodimus and Springer went on their way as usual. Drift stood with Moonrider and checked the clock.

"Ok, its 18:13, and Halloween starts at thirty" Drift looks up from his phone.

"That's a date" Moonrider looks at it with him and looks up "lets go!"

They transform and drive to the theater. Moonrider knows a shortcut so they miss the rush hour traffic. They arrive at the theater and transform. They walk up to the concession booth and order tickets. They get their tickets and order snacks from the snack bar. They each order energon cubes as well as energon sweets which come in cubed containers that dispense gum shaped energon. They take their seats in the comfortably crowded theater, not too many other bots out. The ads stop playing and the theater gets dark. Creepy music plays and a bot o light "jack o lantern" slowly approaches the screen.

"This looks good so far" Moonrider takes a bite of the sweets and leans into Drift who smiles and nods at her, taking a sip of his energon.

They then hear sparklings reherse a line about Halloween and then shout "TRICK OR TREAT!"

The movie then shows a human couple kissing on an outdoor couch from a point of view angle. They run upstairs and the point of view angle creeply stalks around the side of the house and watch the lights go out as a creepy sound is played. The point of view creeps along the side of the house and enters through an open door. More creepy music plays as the point of view enters a kitchen turning on a light. A human servo pulls out a drawer on the sink cabinet and pulls out a big sharp knife.

Drift smiles at Moonrider who looks from the movie to him and then back with complete suspense on her face plates.

The point of view stalks through the house and encounters the human mech saying goodbye to the human femme as he walks down the stairs and out of her house. The point of view continues up the stairs and a clock starts chiming. The human femme quietly sings to herself and the pov picks up a mask that obscures most of the audience's vision. The POV lurks inside her room walking past her discarded armor on the floor. It then plays creepy music as the femme is styling the fur on her helm. The POV walks right up to her and she shouts "MICHAEL!" before the POV proceeds to hack her up with the knife.

Most of the bots in the audience scream at this. Moonrider burys her face in Drift and offlines her optics. Drift nonchalantly rubs the top of her helm and smiles from amusement.

Her bare body falls on the floor and the POV runs out of the house and onto the yard. Another person says "Michael" and the mask is removed from a mechlet's face and the camera zooms out.

"That movie was fun" Moonrider laughs with an arm around Drift as they leave the theater. Drift smiles at her knowing how scared she was.

"Here, ill drive you home" he transforms and she transforms as well. They arrive to the front of a large house with a large iron gate at the front. Moonrider walks up the gate and inputs the code opening the door.

"Well" Drift rubs the back of his helm "I guess ill see you tomorrow"

"Come on Drift, I want you to meet my carrier" she begs

He turns to face her "Fine, but I have to be home soon" He walks on the path to the front door with her

"What's the matter….carriers mech" she jokes lightly punching him in the side.

"VERY funny" he shakes his helm.

She unlocks the front door and they both enter. It is clear that Moonriders carrier is very wealthy as there is a very fancy carpet, multiple holo paintings decorated with golden frames, and various other decorations. Moonrider grabs Drifts arm and pulls him over to what looks like trophy room containing stuffed versions of various wild beasts. A purple femme with streaks of white is cleaning off the skulls of what appears to Drift to be a bear.

"Hi carrier!" Moonrider calls.

Her blue optics look up from her work and smile at her daughter. "Hi Eclipse, how was the movie"

"Great" she looks behind her "This is my friend….Drift."

Drift smiles "Hi, and that's me" he walks up to her extending his servo.

She shakes his servo "That name sounds familiar… Whats your full name" she asks a bit curious

"Drift, son of Thermal and Starwing" he says "Why"

"Ohhhh" she smiles and shakes her helm placing her servos on her waist. "I know your carrier" she chuckles. "I recently had my new ammo build by her company"

"Wait… what?" Drift asks confused "My family makes and assembles ship and alt mode parts"

"Well, I guess I know more about your creators than you do" she laughs. "Come on we can talk a while in the den"

Moonrider's carrier motions for them to follow her and they enter the next room which resembles a log cabin with a bear hide as a carpet with a couch in front of a fire place. Moonrider's carrier sits on a recliner in front of two hunting rifles.

Drift sits on the couch while Moonrider ignites the fireplace by pushing a button on the wall and a large blue flame appears. She immediately walks over to the couch and sits down next to Drift.

"Well Drift, how about you tell me a little about yourself" she smiles at him but Drift can easily tell she is trying to interrogate him

"Im nineteen, Decepticon, twelve foot tall, sports car" he recites "No no no, what are your interests" Moonrider's carrier laughs

"Ohhh" Drift laughs "I like sword fighting, history, and driving" he smiles

"Interesting"

"Could you tell me more about this ammunition that you ordered" he leans forward intently staring into her optics

"It's a 40mm armor piercing shell; I use it to take down large game. It's specifically designed to punch right through chassis armor but the only cybertronian it will be used on will likely be dinobots."

"Is there anything else out of the usual they build?"

"They offer standard laser ammunition, incendiary, fragmentation, heatseeking, stealth rounds… you name it"

"That's strange"

"If you want to know more ask them"

They sit in silence for about a minute. Drift stands up

"Well I guess ill get going" He hugs Moonrider and shakes servos with her carrier before heading out the door. It is now dark outside and Drift transforms and drives out of the driveway and the gate closes behind him. Drift drove out of the residential area and into the city. He flipped his high beams on and sped all the way to his house. He arrived at the front door, transforming and running up to the front door. He crept inside, taking off and leaving his shoes by the front door with everyone else's. He snuck through the dark house proceeding to the stairs and slowly climbing them. He quietly sneaks past his creaters berth room and grits his denta. Sweat starts to fall down his helm.

CREAK

Drift forces his optics offline and freezes in place. He looks around and realizes that it was just a loose aluminum board. He sneaks past his sisters room and arrives at his door. He wipes the sweat from his helm and slowly opens the door. He flips on the light throws his armor off and jumps onto his berth without a second thought.


	13. Chapter 13

I completed this chapter in like an hour, must be a record. Anyways, Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13

Drift slowly onlined his optics and sat up groaning, he then snapped his optics open realizing his sheets were wet. He looked under his sheets and realized that he forgot to change his bandage and energon leaked all inside.

"Frag" he muttered sliding out and standing on the carpet. He held his stomach and walked to his washroom and quickly undid the bloody bandage and threw it in the waste bin. He walked over to his toilet and pulled down his pelvic armor. He held his cord and black urine expelled itself into the toilet bowl. He pushed a button and air jets pushed the waste down the drain.

After a quick wash, he leaves the washroom, shutting the door on the way out. He gets fully dressed and looks at his berth stroking his chin thinking of a solution to his problem. He hopes that nothing got on his blanket that his grandcarrier made him when he was just a sparkling. He lifts it up checking the inside, and thankfully nothing got on it. His white sheets on the other servo, have a giant blue stain on it. He takes that and throws it on the floor next to his blanket. The metal berth has a little bit of energon on it, but thankfully that can be wiped off easily.

He sighs and grabs a towel from his subspace and wipes off the berth. Once it is clean, he places the towel back in and carelessly places his blanket on the berth and grabs his sheets. With his servos full, he opens his door and walks down the hallway, down the stairs, past the kitchen and down another flight of stairs into the basement. He throws the sheets into the basket for his carrier to clean later. He goes up the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen. He looks out the window and realizes its still dark out. Scratching his helm, Drift looks at his phone and realizes that it's 3 am. He sighs and goes to the home theater, picks up the remote and jumps on the couch. He turns the holovison on and the sports network comes on with highlights of the latest hockey game between the Los Angelis Kings and the Washington Capitals. Drift of coarse switches to the movie channels and flips through until he finds Starwars. He watches the final battle on the death star.

"Totally unrealistic" he crosses his arms.

He puts his pedes on the table and watches the Death Star blow up. Drift feels a servo pat his shoulder and jerks up from surprise. His sire comes around the couch and sits down next to him.

"Remember when we saw this in the theaters" he smiles at him

Drift nods sinking back into the couch and turning his attention to the movie.

"Son"

Drift looks at his sire

"Listen, your carrier was a little worried last night. I convinced her to go to berth but you need to call if you're going to be out late" he instructs him. "What were you REALLY out doing?"

Drift raises an optic ridge "I finished practice, took my friend out to a movie, and I drove her home. I met her carrier who told me some interesting information"

"Hmmm"

"Is there by any chance I could order some 40mm armor piercing?" Drift smiles at him and he can see the smile on his sires face disappear.

Drift's sire stands up in front of Drift and grabs him by the collar pulling him up to him. Anger is on his faceplate and in his optics.

"Listen here, YOU say nothing more about this. You make one more peep about this, and I punish you the way MY sire punished me!" he growled "I CREATED YOU! DON'T THINK I CANT REVERSE THE PROCESS!"

Drift stares into his sires blood red optics and can't stop himself from shaking

"Do I make myself CLEAR!"

"yyy….YES!" Drift panics forcing his optics offline and is finally pushed onto the couch.

Drift's sire paces around the room clenching his fists. He stops abruptly. He unclenches his fists and sighs. He turns back to Drift, absolute sorrow on his face.

"Drift, you are my progeny. I'm sorry if I'm being too harsh, but I'm absolutely serous. Say absolutely NOTHING about this"

"Sir" Drift looks down

Drift's sire takes a final glance at Drift before walking out of the room. Drift is glad because this gives him some privacy to cry. Tears roll down his faceplates and he takes the same towel he used to wipe off his energon to wipe the tears from his optics.

Drift felt the need to punish himself. He never thought his sire would lash out at him let alone anyone else. His sire was always there when he was sick, when he was scared, and he was a shoulder to cry on when he was made fun of at school. Drift's tears were out of control now, the more he'd wipe, the more that would fall down his faceplates.

After a few minutes, Drift finally stopped crying but his faceplates had turned red. He checked the time on his phone, realizing it was five in the morning. He decided to make himself an espresso. He felt he should try to appease his sire by bringing him and his carrier their morning energon. He made their energon and walked upstairs to their door. He opened the door and his sire and carrier were watching the news. Their room is much more ornate than his, windows behind the giant berth, victorian era wallpaper, and a washroom next to it.

"Ohh whats this" Drifts carrier smiles

They sit up in their berth and Drift servos them their energon

"Thank you Drift" his carrier smiles

"Thanks son" his sire takes it

Drift playfully salutes them and walks out the door. He grabs his energon and goes back to the theater.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, another chapter, its almost a matter of time before the war starts. Just a little heads up, this chapter contains a sex scene in explicit detail.

* * *

Chapter 14

"I swear to primus something isn't right." Drift told his friends

"You give the word and I'll have a hundred enforcers knocking on your door." Rodimus arrogantly suggests

"Stealth mission anyone?" Springer keeps up his humor

"Why don't we ask my carrier more?" Moonrider suggests

"Not a good idea, she might be in on it" says Rodimus

"As I said before" Springer smiles

"I guess we could do that, Drift you got access to the factory?" Moonrider asks

"My sires taught me everything about that place, I even know the code for the safe" Drift folds his arms "I'm liking this idea"

"Alright, after practice then?" Springer asks

After Practice- it is dusk now.

The group hid at the edge of an ally in the cities industrial district. They watched Drift's sire and carrier lock the front door, transform and drive away.

"Alright were clear"

Drift runs for the side of the factory and everyone follows him. He reaches the side door, a large rusty metal door that hasn't been used in years. Drift found and brushed off the keypad and inputted his date of spark 09-15-95. The door immediately parted and they ran through the opening, closing it on the other side. They entered the dark factory; Drift found the light switch on the wall and switched on only the emergency lighting. Dim lighting filled the factory and Drift carefully made his way around the machines and robots to get to the office. He stopped his friends and turned to face them

"Listen, there's about four offices in this complex" he holds up four digits and then closes his fist" There's my carrier and sire's office, ill go there, there's the overseers office up there" he points to metal stairs that lead to an elevated office with blinds closed. "There's the shipping office" he points to a door that has a lighted up sign saying (shipping) "Lastly, there's the sales department" he points to a similar door. "The code that gives you access to literally EVERYTHING is zero nine, fifteen, ninety five. Everyone got that" Everyone nods "Good lets go"

Everyone gets to work searching through computers and data pad cabinets all through the offices. It takes about half an hour but Springer is in the sales office and discovers a list of transactions that are locked. He enters 09-15-95 but it is still locked.

"Hey I found something!" Springer yells

Everyone drops what they are doing and arrive at the Sales office. "Theres a transaction just yesterday that is addressed to the Workers Party. I can't access the file"

Drift gently nudges Springers swivel chair out of the way and inputs another access code 02-04-89.

"What does that date signify" Rodimus asks

"The day my creators bonded" Drift clicks access and the message pops up.

To: Workers Party

Address: 22 Vendetta Road, Kaon, Eastern Province

I have dispatched your request, everything was made in the factory over the last few weeks and have been nickel plated "at your request" and have holographic and PSX-3 sights. Hope you are happy with your order!

X2,000 MCR-2 Battle Rifles

X1,000 Turbofox-33 Laser Rifles

X500 Rodsfield 98 Laser Rifles

X400 Namico MS Machine Guns

X10,000 9.82mm ammunition

X5,000 8.3mm Laser Ammunition

Grand total is 87 million credits :discounted:

Your Humble Servant,

Thermal

"YOUR FRAGGING SPARKLING ME!" Drift grabs his helm and walks to the wall by the door and bangs his helm against the wall. He grits his denta and continues to sofly bang his helm against the wall.

"How much would you say that could supply?" Rodimus asks "A battalion?"

Drift regains his senses and rubs his optics. He walks back to his friends and his shoulder is patted by Moonrider

"Thanks" Drift mutters continuing to stare at the screen.

Rodimus takes his phone off of his armor and takes a picture of the screen.

"What's that for?" Drift growls

"Proof" Springer answers for Rodimus, he then takes out his own phone and continues to take a picture.

"Listen Drift" Rodimus grabs Drift by both of the shoulders and puts his face so close to Drift's that their noses almost touch and can feel each other's breaths "Im going to contact the enforcers and have the Workers Party or whoever arrested for possession of illegal firearms, your creators had NOTHING to do with this, ok"

Drift nods and Rodimus lets go of him. They continue looking at the sales terminal and find about 22 other orders and document them. Most of them are small orders addressed to various corporations and VIPs possibly for their protection.

After cleaning up and making sure no stone was unturned, Drift shut off the emergency lights and shut the door.

"Come on guys were going to my place" Rodimus transforms

"Wait what?" Drift asks

"Were going to send the enforcers to kick aft, and watch the whole thing" Rodimus says from his alt mode

"Why not" Moonrider transforms

They all transform and follow Rodimus out of the industrial district and into the center of the city. They pull up to the Prime Palace and an enforcer stops them and they all transform.

"Prince Rodimus Prime, do you willfully allow these bots to enter"

"Yes"

"Please submit to an optic scan"

Rodimus looks into a scanner and the display changes color from yellow to green. The enforcer makes the rest of them submit to it and are finally allowed entrance.

They enter the palace and follow Rodimus down the hallway and to a door marked with a government insignia. Rodimus enters in a code and then has his optic scanned before the door parts and they enter an elevator. The elevator doors after a while, open to reveal a massive command bunker. It is guarded by elite guard members who stand idle on all of the corners. Rodimus passes all of the computers and walks up to the main terminal.

"AND NOW MECHS AND FEMMES WE HAVE A LITTLE FUN" he mocks a TV announcer. He opens up a selection and selects "Issue Warrant". Another window pops up and Rodimus pulls out his phone using it as a reference and inputs the address. The window closes and another window opens with the words offenses violated. Rodimus selects the Possession of illegal firearms law and enters it. Optimus and Sentinel walk out of the elevator doors and the Elite Guard members salute them.

"What in the name of Primus are you sparklings doing" Optimus growls

Rodimus doesn't respond, he only holds his phone behind his back and Optimus takes it. After reading it Optimus looks up

"Reasonable"

"Alright, I PERSONALLY dispatched the STF. Were going to watch the action unfold." He smiles

Enforcer Seargent Plugger sat in the station with his STF team, about 12 mechs. He is built strong, MRAP alt mode, navy blue armor with black streaks down his legs, and who couldn't notice the red orange visor.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR the alarm sounded.

:Attention, 16590 in progress, all units are to proceed to 22 Vendetta Road this is NOT a drill!:

All of the SRT members stand in a straight line and then transform into a perfect column of the uniformed MRAP. They all flash their lights and proceed in convoy to the destination. They arrived at the stronghold; a giant wall surrounded a house. Regular enforcer units were already securing the area, clearing civilians and drawing side arms and shotguns at the house. The LT, a short navy mech with deep blue optics pulled a megaphone from his belt and turned it on

:Attention, you are warranted for the possession of illegal firearms. You are to come out with your servos on your head or you will face the consequences:

Almost all of the mechs in the Kaon Police Department are themselves Decepticon. Most of them are military veterans.

"How about you leave before we fire on you!" Someone shouted from inside

The LT recited his lines again and a gunshot was fired. No one knew who it was but instantly, enforcer forces opened fire on the house shattering windows and blowing parts off of the building. SRT enforcers pulled out a weapons case and opened it revealing a rocket launcher. One of the members took it, released the safety, crouched, and fired. The explosion sent the front door right into the house and SRT members deployed their riot shields and slowly pressed for the opening. Plugger stood behind the shield with his servo on the enforcers shoulder. Bullets and lasers were bouncing off of the shields and a police helicopter with a searchlight began circling the area.

"GET THAT FRAGGING FLY MECH OUT OF HERE!" Plugger yelled but no one could hear him.

A laser round hit the tail roader, sending energon spilling from it, and the roader fell off sending the chopper on a spin to the ground. It crashed outside the compound with a huge explosion. The enforcers reach the safety of the side of the house and the officers outside elevate their fire to avoid hitting them. Plugger and another enforcer behind the wall of shields throw tear gas into the building exploding into a cloud of smoke. The enforcers equip a rammer and stack up on the door. After throwing in more gas, they check the seal on their masks and reload their weapons. Plugger motions with two digits to assault. Another enforcer nods and the battering ram knocks down the door. The enforcers immediately rush in disarming, and cuffing some Workers Party members. Street enforcers rush into the compound under heavy fire and take the prisoners. The enforcers move down the hallway and a machine gun behind the wall tears into an enforcer's side and he hits the ground gritting his denta and rolling on the floor. Another enforcer immediately grabs him and drags him out of the hallway with a trail of energon. An enforcer finds a door that leads to the room with the machine gun, another burst is fired and the enforcers jump on the floor narrowly avoiding the bullets. Plugger and the others jump up and return fire into room and then he kicks open the door rushing in by himself and tackles the WP member. He punches the mech in the face and then pulls his stun gun from his belt and delivers a crippling stun to the neck. The WP member loses resistance and Plugger servo cuffs him just in time for the other enforcers to charge into the room.

:Captain Siren, all enforcers within the building are to evacuate IMMEDIATELY! There is an airstrike on its way, this is a confirm: Plugger's radio squawks

:Roger: he gives the signal and they leave the building. They pop smoke grenades to cover their retreat and rush out of the complex. They run to the safty of deployed baracades and take cover behind it. Plugger throws his battle mask off and throws up, another enforcer pats his back. He can hear everyone cheering so he stands up and wipes his mouth off. He spots a squadron of freshly imported F35 JSF alt modes fly right over the building, and then it explodes. Debris flies everywhere, and the smoke makes Plugger re-equip his battle mask. The dust doesn't clear for another fifteen minutes. Plugger takes a towel from his subspace and cleans off his visor. When the debris cloud clears, the enforcers swarm the complex and find nothing but rubble and a lone gray mech crawling from the site. The enforcers apprehend him, drag him to his pedes and the gray mech looks directly at Plugger.

"How could you betray your own race….." he then spits on Plugger's pedes and is pushed forward by the escorting enforcer.

"Seargent Plugger, id like to commend you for the job you mechs di…" but Plugger transforms and drives back to the station. His alt mode, dusty, and full of abrasions leaking energon.

The group in the command room is stunned at what they saw. Optimus talks to Sentinel in the back whispering.

"Rodimus and the rest of you" he booms "If you are to make an order, you better be ready to face the consequences."

Rodimus nods and bites his lower lip.

"Since this was a justifiable issue, I'll let it slide, next time you won't be so lucky." Optimus walks away.

Sentinel looks at them, nods and also walks away.

"Listen guys, we did a good thing today." Rodimus smiles. The same expression can't be said for Drift. His optic ridges tighten and his optics intensify. Moonrider is the only one to notice and she rubs his shoulder. The expression disappears, and he nods at Moonrider.

Drift stands up and heads for the elevator.

"Hey Drift where you going?" Springer asks "Aren't you staying for the after-party?"

"What's there to celebrate?" Drift enters the elevator. He punches the button for the first floor and the doors are about to close. Moonrider looks at Rodimus and Springer and then back to Drift. She runs for the elevator, transforms into a cyber-canine and dashes for the elevator door. It is about to close but she transforms into bi-pedal mode and pushes the doors open and jumps in.

"Impressive" Drift comments as the doors close. They remain silent on the way up. The doors open and they walk down the hall and out the front door.

"Hey Moon" Drift smiles and she looks in his direction "Wanna see another movie?" I heard they just received the shipment of earth movies from 79. That movie Alien looks good if you want to see that.

"No, you want to go to the mountains? My carrier has a cabin up there."

"Whats there to do on a mountain?" Drift laughs

"Hunting, fishing, relaxing." She rounds some things off. "It's a great place"

They walk out the front gate and it immediately closes. Drift sighs

"Alright…but first I got to call my carrier." He takes his phone off of his armor and presses 1 on the speed dial.

"Hello" Drift's carrier answers

"Hi carrier, its Drift"

"Drift? What are you up to tonight?"

"Listen, I'm going over a friend's house and I probably won't be back until tomorrow night"

"Ok sweetspark just be back by then, did you hear about what happend in Kaon?"

"Yeah, a couple of my friends and I watched it on the news."

"Crazy huh, ok I'll see you tomorrow"

"Love you carrier"

He hangs up and Moonrider snickers at him. Drift narrows his optics at her and then transforms. She does also and he follows her up to the mountains. The drive is about 1 ½ hours and the sun is already set. They pass numerous energon rivers, woodland, some villages, but overall the area is depopulated. They go off of the road and down a dirt road. They reach a large, wooden building. Drift transforms and marvels at it. Moonrider transforms also and grabs his servo and pulling him to the door. Moonrider takes out a key from her subspace and places it in a lock and unlocks the door. She leaves the lights off and takes Drift over to the den, where there is a large fireplace with a holovision above it. The room has a window that gives a clear view of a creek and the woodlands as far as the optic can see. Moonrider ignites the fire and the blue flame emerges. She also turns on the holovision switching to the cartoon channel and Tom and Jerry come on. She kicks off her shoes and Drift does the same and leaves them by the sliding glass door. She pushes a switch and a wooden door closes in on the glass door. She takes her torso armor off with the exception of her breast armor. She then slides her leg armor off, dressed as if she were going to berth.

"Come on Drift don't be shy"

Drift sighs and takes his torso armor off. Moonrider is shocked by how muscular his frame is.

"Frag Drift, what do you lift"

Drift smiles "335 inclined" he carefully sets his armor next to Moonrider's and then slides his leg armor off. He is only dressed in his pelvic armor. Moonrider smiles and takes blankets out off of a neat pile next to the couch and throws one to Drift. Drift sits down on the couch but Moonrider jumps on top of him forcing him to lie down. Drift gasps looking into Moonrider's optics. She takes the blankets and covers herself and Drift. She kisses Drift's cheek and takes her servo and rubs Drift's bare chest. Drift frees his arms out from under Moonrider and rubs her bare back.

"Do what you want" she smiles

Drift isn't ready for that, he likes Moonrider a lot but he isn't about to interface with her. He leans forward to her face and Moonrider does also. They lock lips and feel each other's mouths. Drift and Moonrider both moan into it and they wrap their arms around each other. Drift moves his servos down and grabs her breast plates. After a quick yank he exposes them and plays with them . Moonrider grabs Drift's neck and rolls off of the couch and onto the floor. Moonrider fumbles for the remote and turns the holovision off. Drift pulls his pelvic armor down and Moonrider assists him in throwing it off. Moonrider grabs her own pelivic armor and slides it off and is also assisted by Drift in throwing it off.

They finish their kiss and Moonrider licks Drift's cheek.

"Moonrider" Drift says with a hint of sadness.

"Drift" she retorts nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm not ready for this" he looks down at her and the smile disappears from her face. "BUT I'm SOOOOO lascivious" she complains. Drift sighs

"Mooney, oral, ok, I don't want to interface."

She kisses Drifts face and takes the blanket off. She looks at Drift's erect cord. Drift smiles, the Decepticon in him has awoken. She grabs his long silver cord and strokes it. She realizes she is chafing it, so she starts licking it. Drift groans "FRAG, MOONEY…ugh…..keep going"

She licks hard and Drift gets extremely anxious and thrusts his cord into her mouth. Moonrider gasps and starts sucking Drift's cord. The heat burns in Drift's face and it starts to turn red.

"ughhh…..Moon…..don't stop…" He keeps thrusting and then he abruptly stops, and like a volcano, purple fluid fills and then explodes from Moonrider's mouth. She immediately onlines her optics and spits it out choking on it. She coughs some more of the bright purple liquid out and Drift strokes his cord making more of it keeps coming out.

"That was fraggin amazing" Drift smiles and plops his helm on the ground. Moonrider climbs on top of him and rubs her wet port on top of Drifts throbbing cord and Drift sits up and kicks her in his direction. He kisses Moonrider again and feels her nipples with his thumbs. He lets go of the kiss and goes down on her. He looks at her grey port and grabs his cord with his servo. He licks in a circle around her port and she squirts liquid into his face. He closes his optics and wipes his face off.

"Sorry Drift"

He stops wiping and continues what he started. Moonriders body shakes and Drift rubs his cord. Moonrider overloads and squirts more fluid in his face. He dosnt stop this time and keeps licking. He then plunges his face in between her legs and Moonrider gasps and sits up moving her pelvis in rhythm. She overloads again, squirting more fluid and Drift overloads shortly after shooting more purple mech fluid out of his cord. They sit up and take their breaths. Drift hugs Moonrider from a sitting position and nuzzles into her neck. They stand up, and walk through the house and into Moonrider's berth room. It is too dark to see anything clearly, but they both climb into the berth together and wrap each other in their arms. Moonrider purrs into Drift and Drift growls softly. They rub into each other, feeling their muscles. Drift onlines his optics and looks down at Moonrider.

"Hey Moon" he asks a bit sullen

She onlines her blue optics and looks into his fiery red optics

"I was wondering something….. Who is your sire?"

"You are" she cuddles into him but Drift takes his servos off of her back. She realizes he's serious. She re-opens her optics.

"My carrier said not to ask"

"You must have some information"

Moonrider thinks for a moment "She said I have his color scheme and his optics. She never said any more than that."

"You look like Optimus Prime" they lay silently

"I guess, frag, there's too many blue and red mechs out there."

Drift realizes he is hurting her so he snuggles harder and presses her helm against his spark, the way he saw his carrier calm down his little sister.

"Can I ask you a question Drift?"

"It's not like I'd say no"

"Back at Primes house, you got extremely angry, why. I mean..you knew those mechs were terrorists."

Drift sighs. In his spark, he saw them as freedom fighters.

"It was just….."

"Loyalty to your race" she sees right through him.

"Yeah…I guess" he sighs "Moonrider, I've never met a femme like you. That was fun tonight and I'm happy to not sleep alone tonight. Goodnight sweet spark." He offlines his optics and places his chin on the top of Moonrider's helm.

"Goodnight Drift" she offlines her optics and falls quickly into recharge.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Drift onlined his optics and looked around a wooden berthroom decorated with holopaintings of animals. He realized Moonrider was gone and sat up and slid out of the berth. He walked down the steps and noticed Moonrider in the kitchen warming up some energon. She notices him come down.

"Morning Drift"

"Do you know what time it is" Drift rubs his optics

"It doesn't matter, I'm skipping today." She smiles "By the way, not that it's a problem, but you should probably get dressed. She points to Drift's bandage on his stomach which has an energon stain on it. Drift smiles at her and walks back to the den to get his armor.

"Nice aft by the way" she comments, Drift smiles shaking his helm.

Once Drift is dressed he joins Moonrider in the kitchen, she is watching the holovision. News footage from the battle last night is shone.

"Last night, enforcers raided the Workers Party stronghold and have killed a total of thirteen with twenty four taken prisoner. The enforcers have been reported to have only suffered two killed, three wounded, the wounded are now in stable condition" the images are of enforcers and SRT members firing at the compound and dragging injured enforcers from the danger.

Drift shakes his helm and is handed energon.

"Thank you" he takes the energon and takes a long gulp. He places it down on the table and sat on the bar stool on the counter in front of Moonrider.

"I hope this was the end of it" Moonrider takes a sip

"This was only the beginning" Drift sips also

"What do you mean" she puts down her energon

Drift places his energon down too "Once bots die, it only makes matters worse, and bots who were once moderates become extreme." They turn their attention back to the holovision.

"It is also reported that the order to attack the installation came from non-other than Rodimus Prime himself. Sentinel and Optimus have have no comment on the issue."

Drift and Moonrider finished their energon

"Drift, do you mind taking off your torso armor?" she stands up and pulls a pot from the cupboard.

"Why?"

She walks over to the window and picks some herbs sitting in small pots "It dosnt look like the medics did their jobs" she picks more herbs and looks at him "I guess ill have to be the one who repairs you"

Drift cautiously lifts up his chest armor, revealing the energon stained bandage on his stomach. Moonrider carefully finishes picking her herbs and places them in the pot. She goes over to the sink with the pot and fills it with a little water. She then turns on a burner and places the pot on there.

"So…..what are you going to do again?"

Moonrider takes a wooden ladel and stirs the soup. She looks up to Drift while stil stirring "Im making a remady, im going to rub it on your wound and your going to have to hold a warm rag on it for about ten minutes. It will hurt, but if you suck it up, it will work a hundred and ten percent."

"But the medics told me that I had to let my own systems heal it"

"This speeds up the process"

"How do you know this?"

"My carrier, she knows literally everything about hunting and gathering. This specific remedy was originally discovered and used by the tribe who used to occupy these mountains. Obviously, when the Quintessons conquered us, they turned them into slaves and most of it was lost to modern science."

After a few minutes of stirring, Moonrider hits the side of the steaming pan with her ladel. She takes a rag off of the counter and dips it in the remedy

"Go lay on the couch" she orders. Drift nods and gets out of his chair and goes into the den. He lays on the couch and offlines his optics. Moonrider came over with the pot and kneeled next to him. She rubs the top of Drift's helm and he onlines his optics and smiles at Moonrider. She takes out the wet rag and folds it into a neat square. She then presses it against his wound. Drift immediately snaps forward and tries to conceal his scream.

"AHHHHH PRIMUS! THIS FRAGGIN HURTS!" He yells grabbing the edge of the couch. He feels the herbs taking effect. His skin starts to stretch, his energon boils, and his muscles tighten. Moonrider lets Drift hold the rag and he forces it against his wound. She runs out of the room and almost immediately comes right back with some red energon.

"Here drink this" she holds it out and Drift quickly grabs it. He swallows the whole thing in about three gulps and growls still feeling pain. After a few seconds he starts to feel the pain go away. He giggles a little bit

"What…what is it" Moonrider asks concerned

"What did you just give me!" he smiles at Moonrider

"Another remedy" she smiles and kisses Drift's cheek

"Did you feel that"

"No, what does this thing do?"

"It freezes your nerves. You won't feel literally anything for the next half hour."

Drift waits for another five minutes. Moonrider gives him the ok, and he takes the rag off revealing no puncture what so ever.

"Moonrider, I absolutely love you!" he smiles

"Thanks a lot" she smiles at him.

Drift repeats the process for the other side. Once it is done, he slides his armor on and thanks Moonrider for her work. They walk outside, it is about noon and the sun shines brightly on the mountain.

Drift whistled, "Wow this is amazing" he smiled at the view. He looked up at a tree where a blue tailed chauvin sat and watched them with its blue optics. Drift smiled wide, he thought it was the most beautiful bird he had ever seen.

"Pretty isn't it" Moonrider stood next to him

"This is the most beautiful creature I've ever laid optics on" he says puzzled "I never thought I'd see one up front"

She exhales "There a common sight around here" she pats his shoulder and continues walking. Drift takes out his phone and snaps some pictures of it.

"Come on Drift there's more where that came from" she walks over to a covered bridge that goes over the creek. Drift quickly runs over to her and to the side of the bridge. She points into the creek below and Drift is again stunned at the beauty of the different colored fish swimming under them. They lean over the bridge in silence, watching the fish. The Chauvin dives in out of nowhere and swoops away with a fish. Drift jumps and Moonrider laughs at him. Eventually, Drift gets bored and walks to the other side of the creek looking around the woods. Moonrider quickly brushes by him and signals him to follow. He jogs after her and she climbs up and stands on a large rock. Drift slowly climbs up and then realizes what she wanted to show him. Mountains, for miles upon miles. Some of the mountains have snow on top of them. Drift smiles and Moonrider looks to him and smiles.

"Impressive huh"

"Moonrider…..its beautiful!" his smile grows he takes out his phone and snaps some more photos. Just then, they hear the thunder of jet engines and a seeker buzzes the mountains. Drift and Moonrider are thrown from the rock and hit the ground hard. Moonrider and Drift sit up.

"I should have warned you about the seekers" she shakes her helm and stands up

"We're far from any major metro area" Drift catches his breath "especially the Vos province

Moonrider stands up "I guess they fly far for the view" Drift also stands up.

"Did you catch what alt mode that was?"

"He's a regular, I looked him up online and found him to be a shuttle."

"A shuttle?" Drift laughs "I thought they died out…. natural selection"

"Very Decepticon thing for you to say" she mocks him "There's a few of them, most of them live in these mountains."

Drift attempts to retort but another plane buzzes by them.

"Fraggin fliers!" Drift shakes his fist "How many times do they buzz a day?" Drift turns to her

"Ten to twelve from nine in the morning to six at night"

Drift lowers his optic ridges and walks with Moonrider who follows the creek. They walk for a littlebit and come to a lake. On the side of the lake, there is a small pier with a red supply shed next to it. They walked over to it and Moonrider unlocked the door with a key. Once inside, she flipped on a small light that barely illuminated the room. There are a few cases, each marked as either fishing, or hunting.

"Hunting or fishing" Moonrider leans on the gun cabinet.

Drift strokes his chin "What's there to hunt?"

Moonrider smiles "I knew you would ask that"

Moonrider presses a code on the locker and opens it up revealing an assortment of fireamrs on the bottom and ammunition on the top shelf.

"Take your pick"

Drift feels at home with this stuff, he finds a Transformers variant of a Remington 700. Painted with woodland camouflage and inscribed on the end of the stock "Penumbra"

"Is this your carrier's name?"

Moonrider nods. Drift is about to put it back but Moonrider grabs his arm. "Come on porty use it!" she teases him

Drift examines the rifle again and is handed a box of ammunition by Moonrider. She takes out another R700, the same model as Drift's. She also takes out a Glock 21 pistol and places it in her subspace.

"Whats with all the human weapons?" Drift asks

"They do the job without completely destroying the creature" Moonrider answers

"Im sure you could get the same result with an Ion Blaster"

"Lasers are ULTRA illegal, and it's not like there's much of them anyway. There reserved for the Elite Guard and the Elite Guard Only. Fragging Schutzstaffel" she pronounces it as if she is German. "You might know them as the SS, you know, those slaggers from the second human war who mass exterminated their own people" she rants

"Good soldiers too" Drift says

"Is that all that matters to you con, its better to be a good soldier than a good bot" she jabs her finger at his chest. She catches her breath "Sorry Drift"

"Well it's better to feel loved than be treated nicely." He laughs

She closes the cabinet and hands Drift a 1911 service pistol and walks out the shed followed close behind by Drift.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks locking the door.

Drift sighs. "When someone treats you bad, it means they like you. But if they treat you with courtesy, they are simply are dealing with you."

"I guess I do like you" she grins walking around the side of the lake, rifle in servo.

They leave the lake, and follow a path into the forest. Moonrider stops Drift and points out a large cow looking animal with a zebra color scheme of Brown and Black.

"You see that?" she crouches and points to the animal. It eats the grass

Drift crouches next to her and nods

"Think you can take the shot" she asks as if he dosnt know how to use the weapon.

"My sires ex military, its in my energon." He lays down flipping out the tripod and steading himself. He controls his breathing; each breath is planned and executed carefully. Drift closes his optic and focuses on the animal. He places the reticule right on the creatures spark and squeezing softly when Moonrider hits him on the helm.

"Hmm" Drift lifts his helm up and takes his digit off of the trigger.

"You hear that" stress on her face

Drift listens carefully and hears the sound of an army marching through the brush.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." She yells at a whisper. Drift looks back at the creature which has stopped eating and turned its head in the direction of the sound. Drift ran behind Moonrider and she climbed a deer stand. Drift hid behind the tree where the deer stand is. Moonrider zeroed her sights and spotted over 12 Decepticons brandishing assault rifles.

"Slag" she slides down. She grabs Drift and runs past the lake and the shed Moonrider stops Drift in the forest on the opposite side. They have a clear view of the lake and the shed. Drift and Moonrider breaths heavy, catching their breath and sweat runs down their faces.

"Who are they?" Drift pants

"I don't know, but there not gov." she says zeroing her sights for 200m

"Im calling the enforcers" Drift says pulling his phone from his armor.

He only has one bar but it has to do. He dials the emergency number 100.

:Hello you have reached the Blue Summit County Enforcers, what is your emergency:

:Hello I have bots armed with assault weapons at my friends mountain house:

A short moment of silence.

:Ok, weve found your position, your going to have to wait for 20 minutes for enforcers to arrive, please find a safe place and wait for help to arrive:

"Frag that" Moonrider whispers

:Thank you: Drift hangs up

They spot the bots walk into the clearing. One of them a large black Decepticon is ordering them around.

"You four to the left, you four to the right, the rest of us, to the center." He orders

"What the scrap do they want" Drift whispers

"That big mech, I remember him!" she yells at whisper "He met with my carrier and tried to contract her for buisness but she refused" fear is in her blue optics

Drift observes them and pulls his rifle out in front of him, tripod still out. His optics are cold and expressionless, Moonrider almost shivers at his expression. "I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must kill him before he kills me. I will... " he whispers

"What are you doing" Moonrider takes out her own rifle. In the distance, they hear the roar of a jet.

"When he buzzes us, he's mine." He doesn't take his optics off of him. He continues reciting the riflemans creed under his breath.

"Drift, I know this may be cliché, but Im glad that you're the one that's stuck on this mountain with me"

Drift sinisterly grins at her and nods "Im glad we made love last night"

"Come on, you didn't stick your cord in me" she mocks him

"Later" he grins reticule aimed at the large black mech. The jet buzzes by and all the mechs look in the air. Just the distraction they need. Drift fires first, his round goes right through the mechs nose and severs his CPU's connection to the vertebrate, killing him instantly. Energon explodes from the back of his helm. He goes down with a thud and the other mechs begin to panic.

"Where did it come from, you see that!" one of them yells the rest aim their weapons in every direction. Moonrider separates herself from Drift and hides behind a bush. She fires from behind the bush and hits a mech right in the optic spraying energon everywhere and killing the mech.

They anticipate where Moonrider is and fire short controlled burst in her general area, but Drift acts fast and snipes another mech in the cheek, shattering his denta. The mech leaks energon from the new holes in his face and he screams. The sound muffles Moonrider's next shot into the mech next to him. This one is lucky and goes down with one shot.

Drift gives Moonrider a hand signal to move away. Moonrider slowly shifts position and so does Drift. Moonrider sights another target and shoots him in the neck artery and energon sprays like a fragging hose.

The mech falls and the other mechs lose all morale and fire blindly into the brush. Drift and Moonrider both dig their helms into the ground. A laser narrowly misses Drifts helm spikes, it comes so close that Drift can feel the heat. More bullets and lasers fly past them, chopping trees down and starting brush fires.

Drift grits his denta and picks his helm up. He aims for the mech with the laser and sends a round down the barrel of the rifle and exploding it. The mech and three others next to him burn alive. Their faces and servos melt, revealing their bones and energon covered muscles. They burn to death, screaming with all their might.

The remaining mechs retreat, transforming and attempting to drive through the foliage, instead they get their wheels stuck and are forced to transform and make the rest of the trip on pedes. Drift and Moonrider move up to crouching positions examining the carnage. Moonrider walks over to Drift, throws her rifle down and hugs him. Tears roll down her face and Drift pats her back.

Later that night, Drift's carrier, sire, and sister arrived at the house which was absolutely surrounded by enforcers. An EMT loads up in the drive way, covered bodies are placed inside the ambulance. They meet an enforcer sergeant who escorts them into the den where an intelligence officer of the Cybertronian Intelligence Activity interrogates them for information. Standing behind them are Moonrider's carrier.

Drift's carrier comes to Moonrider's Carrier's side and asks

"What happened"

"Some sons of glitches who I refused business came for some pay back. Unfortunitly for them, our sparkling's were out hunting"

"That's my son" Drift's sire smiles

"Thank you for your time, if we need any more information we'll ring you, but in the meantime you're free to go." The intelligence officer shakes their servos and tips his helm to the creators as he walks out.

Drift and Moonrider stand up "Get ready for a barrage of calls" Moonrider complains.

"I see you two have had quite a day." Penumbra jokes trying to lighten the mood. Drift and Moonrider turn around to find them all standing there. Drift's carrier is on the verge of tears, his sire has nothing but pride on his face, and his little sister is somewhat scared. Moonrider's carrier has an indifferent look on her face. The kind you'd see from a veteran special forces operator.

"Lets go, we'll let the authorities get to work" Penumbra orders.

Drift hugs his carrier and rubs the top of his sisters helm. His little sister runs over and hugs Drifts waist. After the little moment, Drifts sire comes over to him and hugs him too.

"Guess I don't have to do a DNA scan" he jokes

"Love you too sire"

They all travel to Drift's house and sit down in the dining room drinking energon. Drift and Moonrider sit very close together and catch the eye of Drift's sire.

"So, when do I get grand spraklings" he jokes

Moonriders carrier almost spits out her energon from laughter. Drift's carrier kicks his leg from under the table.

"Sire, you aren't going to get any with that attitude" Drift retorts

"Are they mates or something" Drift's sister asks seriously to her carrier

"No, not yet anyway" Moonrider joins in on the jokes she elbows Drift and he snaps out of his thoughts.

"Huh" he snaps out of his thoughts

"You ok" His sire asks

"I'm fine, I'm just drifting off…." he rubs his optics

Moonrider can't contain her laughter at his pun.

"Come on Drift, your don't feel bad for them do you?" Drift's sire doesn't help.

All Drift sees in his head is the mechs he lit on fire, their screams, and their faces. All Drift wants now is to take a bath, recharge, forget EVERYTHING. Drift's Autobot programing is overriding his Decepticon one. Although he carried out the battle mercilessly, he felt somewhat regretted having taken lives.

"May I be excused" Drift stands up

"Where are you going" Drift's carrier asks

"Im going to wash myself and get some good recharge." He kisses Moonriders helm and shakes servos with her carrier. Drift enters the kitchen, dumped the energon in the recycling tubes and placed the cube in the sink. He went upstairs to his room.

"Why don't you go talk to him" Moonrider's carrier nudges her.

"I don't know, I think he wants to be alone" She finishes up her energon.

"Come on in times like this, the best therapy is a good friend"

Moonrider sighs, "Thanks Mrs. Starwing and Mr. Thermal"

"Your very welcome" Drift's carrier smiles.

"Do you know where Drift's room is"

"Upstairs, last door on the left" Drift's sister answers.

"Thanks" she smiles at her and she walks upstairs after him.

"I have a feeling their more than just friends" Moonrider's carrier tells everyone.

"You're not alone" Thermal crosses his arms "Besides, Moonrider's a good femme so im not too concerned"

"Is it alright if I ask a question Mrs. Penumbra" Drift's sister asks

"It's just Ms. But what is it"

"Is Moonrider the daughter of Optimus Prime?"

"Amity!" Her carrier scold's her

"It ok, its ok" Penumbra holds up her servo she takes a few seconds to come up with an answer

"Moonrider is the product of a short and…I guess lustful relationship, her sire….her sire was the son of one of the richest mechs in all of Iacon. I wont say who it was. I found myself at one of their bawls and before I knew it I was sharing his berth." She reminisces and turns back to Amity. "Don't fall for a mech at hello"

Thermal smiles and then laughs and is hit in the arm by Starwing "Thermal now is not the time for laughter" she scoulds him.

Thermal catches his breath "Sounds familiar doesn't it"

:Flashback, July 11, 1985, Cybertronian Army Hospital, Iacon.

The hospital is brand new, white tiled floors, a good view of the city below and individual rooms for each of the patients. Corporal Thermal layed on his back, staring at the celing fan. He is recovering from a shrapnel wound in the stomach he received in combat less than three days ago. He looks over to his discarded armor that is still awaiting repairs. The black armor has the symbol of the Prime logo burned on in red, but what he is most proud of is the red tab "WRECKER" underneath it. He tries to sit up and groans. He is still connected to an energon line that flows energon into the wrist. He pulls it out quickly and energon sprays from it. He sets it down on a tray and stands up. Stretching out his back, he is finally able to stand up. A nurse with red and blue armor walks by, not noticing at first, but she immediately runs into the room once it processes.

"Sir, im af..afraid yo..your going to have to return to your berth." She nervously speaks

Thermal simply grins at her "I need some exercise"

"Sir you suffered a category.."

"Im standing aren't I?" he complains holding his servos to the side.

"Please go back to your berth before I call the MPs" she acts stern

"You never seen one up close before huh" he narrows his red optics

"Seen what…uh sir" she nervously says.

"You've probably lived in this city your life, sheltered from the world by rich creators, am I right?" He comes closer to her, grin on his face

"You're here because it's an academy requirement for you to do some…." he shudders "Community service…." He comes closer to her and backs her up against the wall.

"You never met a Wrecker, let alone a Decepticon, have you" he arrogantly remarks. She shakes her helm.

"Hello, my name is Thermal" he extends his servo and smiles

"Ugh…hello Thermal...I…im Starwing" she nervously takes his servo.

Thermal pulls her towards him and kisses Starwing, grabbing the back of her helm, he leans in deeper blowing air out of his nose for dramatic effect. He lets go and she looks into his optics, she gasps from the sudden interaction. She then realizes something; he isn't a ruthless Decepticon Wrecker, but a friendly mech with a crazy sense of humor.

She blushes and feels warmth in his smile. She gently nudges him and he respectfully steps back.

"I guess ill be seeing you later…Thermal" she smiles and walks out. Thermal smiles to himself, his spark has just been stolen.

"Well you'd expect that to be the end of it" Thermal laughs "But she came back later and we had energon together"

Starwing smiles "Best mech I've ever met. This makes me in the mood for high grade." She smiles at Thermal remembering another story.

Moonrider opened Drift's door and found no one. She heard the faint sound of water filling up a bathtub and she realized where he was. She kicked off her shoes, and threw off her torso and leg armor. She opened the door. He sat in the tub optics offline and resting on the side. She came over next to him and stroked his bare shoulder, steam is rising from the water and Drift's helm is sweating. He onlines his optics and looks up at her.

"Hey" he said

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just need to clear my CPU" he groans and sits up a little bit.

"Can I join you" she asks continuing to rub his shoulder.

Drift nods.

Moonrider removes the remainder of her armor and climbs in and lays on top of Drift. He offlines his optics and softly growls.

"What was that"

"Nothing" he acts embarrassed snuggling against Moonrider more.

"Hows academy been so far" Moonrider asks, trying to make the day's events not be so prominent.

"Good, I've been getting good grades; I have enough friends, and I've been physically active. I have no complaints. How's it been for you?"

"Well, I guess I could say the same. You ever heard of football?"

"Which one"

"The one the GIs made"

"I watch it on holo when gladiator matches aren't on, why?"

"I'm considering playing it"

Drift snickers "Your crazy! Your going to get crushed!"

Who said I was playing with the mechs

"We have a femme team?" she nods

Drift thinks for a second. "If you do it, ill do it. Deal" he smiles and takes his servo off of her and holds it out

"Deal" she grabs his servo and locks didgets with him, making a single fist.

She lowers her servo and they continue to hold servos under the water. The water is in danger of over flowing so Drift kicks the switch with his pede.

"Your going into the Army right?" she asks him

Drift nods

"What are you going to do?"

"Light Cavalry Officer" he says dignified "They had to give us sporty cars something"

"You should be a sniper, that's like…ten confirmed frags" she smiles at him. But then realizes immediately this isn't what Drift wants to dwell on.

"You're going to be a veterinarian?"

She nods "I love to hunt, I love to fish, but I care for the domesticated animals at least, I can't see myself doing anything else"

"Herbal doctor" he suggests and grabs a bar of soap off of a shelf. He rubs his crotch area, under his armpits, and then his helm. He hands it to her and she does about the same procedure.

Moonrider and Drift climb out of the tub and leave the washroom. Drift sits on his berth, drying his face with his towel. Moonrider sits down next to him and rubs Drift's helm spikes. He turns to face her and she moves closer to him, banging her helm against his. He grins and moves his mouth to hers but the ringing from his phone stops him.

"Ugh sorry" he kisses her cheek quickly and slides off the berth. He grabs his phone off of his discarded armor and sees a picture of his friend Atlas passed out in class. He answers it.

:Hello:

:Hey Drift! How you doing, I saw you on the news!: concern is obvious in his voice

:Im good, im in one piece.: he sits on the berth and Moonrider massages his back

:Well that's good to hear, listen, Im sorry for bothering you I just wanted to see if you were ok:

:Its fine mech, thanks for your concern:

:Alright, see you later:

:See you:

He hangs up looking back at his friend.

"Ive lost my drive" he smiles and kisses Moonrider's cheek. He gets up and turns off the light and comes back to his berth.

"Drift, its reasons like this your my sparkmate"

Drift froze at those words. Sparkmate? What the scrap does that mean?

"Uhh" he answers sliding into his blankets.

"Come on Drift! You were getting ready to dive in for me, weren't you!"

"Well, everything is happening so fast. We had our first date, when? Two days ago?" he moves in closer to Moonrider and she immediately cuddles with him.

"You're the most loving and friendly mech I've ever known. I guess it's that I find you cute" she admits

"Ohh so you do think I'm cute" he smiles rubbing his nose against her. "What, you want cute sparklings or something?"

She nudges him looking straight into his optics "Drift, I want YOU, I don't care about your mech fluid until I want to actually be a carrier." She offlines her optics and rubs Drift's chest, she moves her servo down and finds Drift's soft new skin. She softly rubs it. Drift rolls onto his back he reaches for her and pulls her towards him. She climbs on top of Drift. And nuzzles into his neck.

"Its amazing a purist Decepticon such as yourself would be interested in a Maximal" she kisses his neck. Drift onlines his optic and looks down at her.

"Huh, you don't have fur? And you can also transform into a motorcycle" he retorts. She onlines her optics and looks up at him.

She giggles "Common misconception, we as a species have the ability to grow fur, but its not in our genes to naturally grow it. The ones you're talking about did that to themselves for some sort of style. Were almost the same as you except we can turn into cyber animals. In actuality, were triple changers, some of us just don't like driving on wheels" she takes Drift's servos away and rubs his chest.

"Now, what do you see in me"

Drift thinks of an answer "You're a femme that doesn't act like other femmes. Your strong, not just mentally but physically too. Not to mention your ability when it comes to combat" he smiles.

"Thanks" She rests her helm on his chest and offlines her optics. "Goodnight Drift"

Drift wraped his arms around her "See you in the morning" he smiles and offlines his optics.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright, I was reading back to my earlier chapters only to discover how shitty they are. I updated some of them but I feel I could do more. Anyway, here's the next chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 16

Rodimus was playing videogames, the first time in a while. The game he played was Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare, a modified version of Call of Duty 4 that's allowed on Cybertron. Videogames on Cybertron are almost as stingy as a combination of Australia and the People's Republic of China. No gore, no swearing, and the game must include cybertronians. This game removed the blood, swearing was edited out, and they added a cybertronian multiplayer faction. Due to long distance travel, most entertainment items are back seated to new alt modes, weapons, and other necessaries. The same thing happens with videogames as with movies, they ship them up to Cybertron by year of release such as videogames from 2007 were starting arrive with Modern Warfare being one of them. Some of the senators are pushing to allow entertainment to be up to date, so far, they are doing a good job with shipments of up to date products supposedly on the way.

Rodimus was never into multiplayer, he liked games because of the story. Obviously, Springer would joke and say "Hot Rod doesn't like team". He was playing the level "Shock and Awe" and ran around killing terrorists. After playing this game, he promised himself to join the war on ISIS.

He ran over to the crash site of a Cobra helicopter and helped the pilot out. He dragged her, under heavy fire over to the escape helicopter. After setting her down, He turned around and fired upon the terrorists with his rifle and sent them on the ground. The chopper took off.

:All US forces be advised, we have a confirmed nuclear threat in the city. NEST teams are on sight and are attempting to disarm. I repeat…: the transmission goes to static and a large explosion destroys everything and sends the helicopter in a spin. It crashes and the screen fades.

"WHAT THE FRAG!" Rodimus almost yells

He watches the introduction to the next mission and stares absolutely stunned by this. The character awoke in the wreckage of the helicopter, he crawled out, only to fall on the ground and die.

Rodimus stared stunned at the holovision. He decided to give up and play again later. He threw his controller on the couch and walked over to the console and turned it off as well as the holovision. He went from the basement back to his room. Today was the day. Him and Arcee had scheduled an appointment with the palace's CMO to see if Arcee was carrying Rodimus' sparkling. He hoped not, but at the same time, he loved the hope Arcee had. When they became friends, back when they were both easily eight, they promised they would create hundreds of sparklings together. Seemed like a good idea then, back when they had no idea how exactly to "create" a sparkling.

He opened the door and awakened Arcee who got up and rubbed her optics.

"How long do we have" she sat up.

"About twenty minutes, you wanna go early?" he leans on the door

"Why not" she slides off of the berth, goes into the washroom to make preparations for morning and comes out fully dressed. They go down multiple hallways but finally reach a door marked "Medic" and open it up finding Ratchet has just arrived and is holding a datapad, taking stock of inventory. Rodimus estimates he's about fifty five years old, the mech acts like he's ninety.

"Prince Rodimus and Ms. Arcee" he mutters to himself and checks off a box. "Alright, come in and remove your chest armor. You can keep your breast armor. Arcee complies and servos Rodimus the armor.

"Sit" he points to the medical berth and reaches into a cabinet, pulling out a thick white wand. He turns on a computer and selects the program. He makes a test run on his arm and the computer displays nothing but a white mass. He retracts his sleeve and sees skin, bone, and tissue. He takes it over to Arcee and moves it around her womb area. He sees a small glob. He looks closely, thinking it might be the sparkling. But, it is just her empty womb. He places the wand on the table.

"Alright, you are not carrying the royal heir, nor are you carrying anything" his optics death lock on Arcee

Rodimus hides his smile, for he knows its something Arcee wanted badly.

"Your free to go" Ratchet waves them off.

"Thank you doctor" Rodimus tilts his helm as arcee slides her armor back on. They walk out the door and into the hallway.

"Im sorry Roddy"

Rodimus looks at Arcee and puts his arm around her.

"Look on the bright side, at least we can still interface without feeling guilty" he smiles. "Besides, us having dependents would kick us out of academy"

She thought for a moment as they continued walking "I was already coming up with sparkling names"

"When our four years of education are up, we can use them. Tell me some"

"If it was a mech, I wanted to name him Heat. If it was a femme I wanted to name her Saphire." She smiles

They reach the dining hall. Rodimus grabs some energon espressos off of the buffet table and servos one to Arcee. They drink their energon in silence. Optimus came down, took his espresso and sat down next to Rodimus.

"How was your medics appointment?" he asks

"Not pregnant" Arcee forces a smile

"Good" Optimus drinks some energon

"Why, I thought you wanted a grand sparkling" Rodimus asks putting his energon down

"Rodimus, you're not old enough to be a sire" he lectures him "In fact, I've got a job that I believe you are old enough for" he grins. Rodimus rolls his optics

"You're going to address the nation for your enforcer raid" he sips some energon "You need to learn that your actions have consequences"

Rodimus stares at him.

"Two hours, press conference, prepare something" He finishes his energon quickly, he has developed a tolerance to espressos.

Rodimus paced around his room with Arcee sitting on his berth.

"No that's not it ummmmmm…" he tried to think of something.

"This was necessary in order to keep illegal firearms off of the market." Arcee suggests

"Good! Write it down" she inputs it on the datapad

Rodimus strokes his chin and snaps "And I hope that events like this will set the example..no president. That would be a warning to terrorist groups for years to come." He stopps realizing the speech is long enough.

"Hows it look" Rodimus walks over to Arcee who shows him the speech.

"Its up to you" she servos him it.

He reads it, whispering the words to himself. "Looks good"

Rodimus stood with Optimus in the hall leading out to the press conference platform. The hallway has a red carpet, crystal chandeliers, and tan wallpaper with Prime shields blended in. Rodimus' leg shook and Optimus could see his nervousness and placed his servo on his son's helm rubbing it.

"Your whole life you've been prepared for this moment." He assures him

"Not really" Rodimus stops shaking his leg.

"It's in your energon to do this" he chuckles "The first time I did something like this, I received a standing ovation. And I thought it was terrible."

"What was the speech on?" he asks

"How we needed to place an embargo on the Soviet Union for violating the sovernty of Afghanistan." He reminisces "The next day the senate approved the bill"

A loud chime is heard on a clock. "Remember, till all are one" he smiles at his son as he enters the press conference room. He walks in, the room has a pedestal with a Prime shield. He immedatly walks to it, datapad in servo. Immediately, bots start taking pictures of him. His color scheme reflects all of the flashes. He looks out at the crowed. Elite Guardsmen guarding a rope that separated him from the crowed. All of the media outlets, both earth and cybertronian had a camera in the back, and a reporter sitting in one of the chairs. Rodimus couldn't help to examine the humans; they were much smaller than he thought easily half his height but not as small as school made him think.

He stood on the podium looking out at the media. He moved his mouth to the many microphones.

"Good Afternoon, I think we all know why we are here. I ordered the raiding of the Decepticon Workers Party headquarters. We made the arrest of over twenty four criminals who had in their possession illegal firearms. They are also to be prosecuted for two counts of murder, and three counts of attempted murder, not to mention the property damage to the neighborhood." He swallows, his Adam's apple clearly moves. "Our laws are not to be defied!" he states sternly. "If you decide not to obey, this is the result. This was necessary in order to keep illegal firearms off of the market and this action was necessary to keep the peace. Thank you."

Everyone claps, Rodimus nods his helm

"Rodimus Prime is now open to questions" Someone in the crowd with a microphone said. Almost everyone raised their servos and hands. The person in the crowd takes his microphone to a blue femme.

"How did you acquire the information used for the arrest?" She asks.

Rodimus thinks for a moment, trying not to frame Drift. "That information is STRICTLY confidential."

The mech with the microphone takes it to a human femme. She wears a red dress that mixes well with her red hair.

"Do you suppose the use of military jets was excessive force?" Rodimus tries his best not to face palm

"Our mechs were in great danger, besides, I wasn't the one who made that call." In actuality it was Sentinel who made the call.

The microphone mech walks over to a light blue femme.

"Is it true that the legendary gladiator Megatron was captured?" It is still a rumor to the public and most of the people in the audience whisper amongst themselves.

Rodimus immediately jumps on the chance to be the first to officially announce his capture "We did in fact arrest the gladiator, since he violated his slave clearance contract, he will be punished, and then returned to his former master" he proudly announces.

The press conference concludes and Rodimus enters the hallway where his sire, grandsire, carrier, and mate are waiting. The femmes hug him, and the mechs pat his back. This was perhaps one of the most proud moments of his life


	17. Chapter 17

Another chapter, Just a little warning, this includes some graphic sex. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Drift awoke extremely early that morning. Moonrider snuggling into his chest and the sun isn't out yet. He gently rubbed her bare back under the blankets and grinned.

"Perhaps I've found the perfect mate" he whispers as he rubs her back. At his age, reproduction is perhaps his main concern, surpassing good grades and sports.

He lies there for perhaps an hour, thinking, and gently feeling her vertebrate. Arched and slightly bent, unlike his perfectly straight vertebrate. Moonrider fells the touch and stirs in Drift's arms. She places her chin on Drift's ribcage and looks up at a pair of red optics.

"Mouurrning" his voice cracks and he clears his throat in a loud gurgle "Morning"

She places the side of her helm over his spark and listens. She hears loud boop boop…boop boop…..boop boop. She looks up at him

"Your spark is healthy, what are you doing up so early? You having nightmares?"

"No, just habit."

She giggles "So the rumor that Decepticons come out at night IS true"

Drift's optic ridges noticeably lower "Sorry" she apologizes resting her helm over Drift's spark listening to its beats.

"I love the sound of your spark" she continues to listen "Drift.." she grabbed his shoulders and moves up to him and looks into his optics. Drift reached his servos up and caressed her cheek. "I want you to know, that I want our relationship have no effect our friendship." She nudged into his servo. "Id love to interface and maybe someday make some sparklings, but I'd like our friendship to never change". She rubs her mouth against Drift and he allows her entrance. Both of their optics close and Drift lets out a soft growl, while Moonrider moans. They stop kissing and Moonrider sits up. Drift onlines his optics and looks at the bare form sitting on top of him. He rubs her legs. Drift feels his cord harden and he grits his denta.

"We can be friends" Drift smiles "After you let me love you"

She falls on top of him and looks into his optics. Drift growls loudly, and nudges into her.

Moonrider giggles "Drift, why do you keep growling" she laughs and snuggles into him

"Can't I assert my dominance" he smiles growling again, Moonrider feels her port leaking and snaps her optics offline and slips her glossa back into Drift's who happily obliges. He wraps his arms around her and grasps her aft while she feels Drift's cheekbones. Drift onlines his optics and removes his lips from her's. She looked into his optics and realized his grin.

"What?"she asks and then is forced on her back, the blanket is now to her back. Drift sits up.

"You still want to interface" she realizes he is being serious.

"Yes" she offlines her optics, ready for him to thrust, but instead he kisses the side of her cheek and rubs his servos on her breasts. She onlines them and looks into his optics, a full one eighty of last night's. He isn't operating on primal urges but rather, she sees love in his optics. He leans forward and rubs his nose against hers and then pushes his glossa into her mouth, she obliges and they passionately feel around each other's mouths. They both let go, saliva falling down their glossas. Drift grins at her.

"Come on" she complains. Drift kisses her again, and quickly realeases it.

"Please, I think your one of the most amazing femmes I've ever met, but I'm not ready to be a sire" he maturely tells her, a hint of concern in his voice

Moonrider rolls her optics "Come on Drift, if you don't want to interface, I could easily pleasure myself and make you watch" she threatens lifting her servos up and feeling Drift's chest.

Drift's optics narrow. He then moves his pelvis back and thrusts hard into her. She isn't expecting this and almost screams. Drift realizes her anguish and kisses the top of her helm and caresses her cheek. He rocks his pelvis back and forth. Her port explodes with ectstacy and Moonrider becomes sedated. Her port starts to leak fluid, covering, and lubricating Drift's cord. He picks up the pace leaning down and intruding his glossa into her mouth. He closes his optics and moans into her. She doesn't close her optics as she is full of ectstacy.

She pushes his helm away "Ugh, come on con, you can do better" she growls at him

"Oh really" he grins and gets on his knees , he thrusts even harder making the berth move back and forth. He keeps thrusting and moves his servos to her breasts, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs.

"Come on champ, I'm still not satisfied" she arrogantly yells at him. Drift snarles at her and picks up the pace. The berth is practically moving across the floor. Moonrider then feels a rush of energy and moans, her overload has arrived. Drift makes a final push and moans also, he forces his cord deep inside of her and forces it out, spraying purple mech fluid all over her. Drift leans into her and slides his glossa in again. He takes it out and licks her cheek.

"Suck it off" he growls his optics full of lust. Moonrider grins at him with her own evil stare and grabs Drift's throbbing cord. She looks at his optics and places her lips to the head of his cord and licks around it. She rubs it through her denta and Drift growls feeling the rough sensation. She stops and licks all of the fluid off and then let's go, his cord is shiny with saliva. Drift grabs her and throws her off the berth. She hits the floor with a loud thud and Drift grabs her by the armpits and forces her back to the berth. She is forced to bend over the berth her aft exposed to her mate.

"Scrap, come on Drift, you could've just asked" she complains. He grins and thrusts his cord into her aft. She almost screams from the excruciating pain.

"Drift" she cries "I love you, but don't do this, are you listening" Drift ignores her and the energon leaking from her port. He smacks his pelvis right up to her aft making a smacking sound. Moonrider starts to have tears fall down her face and Drift grabs her legs and massages them. He rolls his pelvis slowly, he groans from an almost overload and then he keeps smacking his cord into her aft.

"Drift…ugh..Stop!" she cries grabbing the berth.

He keeps thrusting and then he feels a rush of pleasure. His optics snap wide and he moans incredibly loudly. He softly keeps pushing in and out of her aft and pulls out. Some mech fluid spills out with his cord and down her leg. Moonrider sniffs and keeps crying. Drift realizes what he has done and rubs her back and kisses the top of her helm.

"Eclypse" he asks concerned. She lifts her helm up and looks into his loving red optics. Drift grabs her aft and helps her back on the berth. He climbs over her and lies on top of her. She rolls on her back and Drift moves up to her face and kisses her cheek. Drift nudges her and purrs. "I love you Moonrider" he says lovingly. He offlines his optics and collapses on top of her. Although he is heavy, she loves the warmth and feeling of protection his body gives off. She offlines her optics and they both involuntarily fall back into recharge.

Drift awakens still on top of his spark mate. He can see that the sun has risen. He looks over to his clock and realizes that it is 7:31.

"Ugh frag" he mutters and nudges into Moonrider trying to wake her up. Her optics slowly online and she looks to him smiling

"Good morning to you"

Drift smiles back nudging her "Morning"

Moonrider looks past him at his window; she watches a flight of birds fly by. She feels absolutly sore especially her aft, her port, and her breasts all feel intense pressure. But she feels sexually satisfied.

"Was that your first time?" she looks back to the mech

He nods "you'res also?"

She nods "Your good at it" she tries to snuggle into him but slides on his mech fluid.

"Scrap, when was the last time you drained that thing?" she pushes off of him and he sits on the berth. She looks at the purple all over her chest. Drift smiles and looks down to his "friend" he realizes that it is covered in blue energon.

"I think you had your period all over me" he shows her his cord. She looks at it in disgust.

"Drift, please don't do that again" she sighs"I feel like I was raped."

Drift apologetically kisses her cheek and rubs his nose against hers. "Sorry, I won't do it again"

She smiles realizing how much Drift cares about her despite that being the greatest overload of his life.

Moonrider kisses Drift's helm and pushes out of his grip. She sits on the side of the berth. Drift quickly joins her placing his arm around her and rubbing her womb with the other.

"I don't remember you fertilizing me?" she says a bit scared

"No, I'm just feeling for what could've been" he snuggles into her "you want to take a shower?" he asks

"No, I'll take another bath" she looks back into his optics. On the way to the bath, Drift notices her limping. He stops her and helps her over. She nudges into his neck in appreciation.

They both slide into the warm tub. Drift on the bottom and Moonrider on top. Moonrider takes the soap off of the platform and scrapes off some of Drift's fluid. When she is done, Drift does the same with her energon. They lay in the tub, thinking. Moonrider looks at her mech, being fully conscience of having slept with a Decepticon. In school, they had been taught about how Decepticons are unfriendly, extremely aggressive, and responsible for most crime on the planet. She then realizes that one loves her and she snuggles into her mech. Drift rubs her back massaging her muscles.

"I was thinking" she asked closing her optics "What are they going to say about us"

"Our creators are entirely fine with it, we have nothing to fear" he gently rubs her.

"No, what are THEY, the mechs and femmes at school, and the professors and teachers." She onlines her optics looking into his neck. "They're going to look down on us, see me as a sort of traitor" she hugs into Drift more.

"I was always ridiculed" he says angrily "Frag them, I was always the REJECT!" he growls "Almost everyone has made a failed abortion joke to me once they've seen my carrier." He looks down at her. "Don't even get me started on how many broken noses I've caused from protecting my sister"

Moonrider snuggles into Drift's chest. She moves her servo down and feels his stomach. "Your family is absolutely amazing." She looks back up to him "I don't want you to be a carriers mech, I want you to be my mech" she offlines her optics. "I love you"

They climb out of the bath and get their armor on. Drift is about to walk into the hallway, but Moonrider hugs Drift. They embrace eachother and then let go. Drift grins and nods to her and he opens the door. He goes down the hall and down the steps, Moonrider right behind him. They reach the kitchen and they notice Drift's family in the dining room. Drift nods to them and he and Moonrider go up to the energon dispenser, which looks like a drink machine at a human fast food restaurant.

"You like espressos" he asks

"No, I cant handle it" she says

"Mid grade?"

"Sure thanks"

He dispences it into a cube and he servos it to her. They go into the dining hall and sit next to eachother.

"Morning you two" Drift's carrier smiles

"Morning" they both say

Drift takes a small sip of his steaming energon and realizes that his creators and sister are stairing at them.

"Amity please go watch something in the theater." Drift's sire says

"You don't want me to finish my energon first?" she asks

"Take it with you" Starwing says

Amity grins at Drift as she leaves to go to the theater, with a look of "you're in for it".

"Oh and take Moonrider with you" she motions for Moonrider to sit up and she obliges following Amity who respectfully waits by the door before walking out.

Drift gulps and realizes exactly what is about to happen his sire looks at him.

"Listen, when I asked for grandsparkings I wasn't being serious." He takes a long sip of his energon, finishing the remainder for dramatic effect. "Your carrier, sister and I all heard your little adventure early this morning. In fact, your sister came into our room asking us to tell you to shut up. We didn't have the spark to do that." He looks up to his son. "Basically what we…" he looks to his mate "…are trying to tell you is to go somewhere else. Son, were all cybrtronian, we all mate, it's a fact of life. But what we want is for you two to go somewhere else….if you wish to make love. Your carrier and myself do it, you can too"

Drift strokes his chin "When?" he looks back at his sire.

He chuckles "We usually wait until your sister and yourself go to school"

Drift finds himself somehow disgusted by this.

"Will that be all?" Drift asks a hint of anger in his words

Thermal wants to yell at him but holds it back realizing what he just lectured his son on. "Yes" he waves him off and Drift scoots out of his chair and grabs his energon. He walks into the theater and sees Moonrider and Amity flipping through the channels. Drift sits down on the empty spot next to his sister.

"What was that about" Amity asks

"I don't know you tell me" Drift's optic ridges narrow at her. Her brother's anger is felt.

"Sorry" she apologizes turning her attention back to flipping the channels. Drift throws his pedes on the table in front of the couch and drinks some of his espresso.

"Drift, something's wrong" Moonrider tells him. "Please tell me"

Drift looks to Moonrider and then his sister. His sister already knew about his conversation with their creators.

"If we are to interface again were going to have to go somewhere else." He growls sipping some espresso.

"Ewwww" his sister teases him

"Come on Amity you're going to get the same talk next time you bring Marathon over!"

"But we never interfaced" she said. Drift chuckled

"We'll see" was his response. His sister hugged him offlining her optics. He took his pedes off of the table and rubbed the top of her helm. Moonrider observed, Drift's got an amazing family. Drift let go of his little sister.

"You're still my big brother" she smiled

Drift looked over to Moonrider. He felt she was jealous even though she wasn't.

"Could you move over sis" he gave her a noogie. She move over and Drift sat down next to Moonrider. She had the movie channel on. A military officer was giving a pep talk to his soldiers.

"What movie is this?" Drift asks "This looks like a giant step up in the graphics department"

Moonrider hit the guide button. It displayed at the bottom (Courage Under Fire, 1996)

"Last I checked they just shipped movies from 1987 up here" he scratched his helm

"You know, ever since the trade deals they've been piling entertainment items onto cargo ships like theirs no tomorrow." Amity says "I heard were getting recent movies too finally"

"Where did you hear this" Drift asks

"Read it in a news article this morning"

Drift leans forward and grabs another remote turning the surround sound on. The humans in the movie get in tanks and the rumble is felt by their pedes on the floor. Tanks drive around and blow up other tanks, a human gets out of the copula and fires a machine gun at other humans. The gunshots blast from the speakers and Drift turns down the volume. Drift's creators walk in.

"Reminds me of when I was in the army" Drift's sire smiles

Drift turns his helm and look at his sire who has his servos on the couch. He smiles at his son "I'd say getting to fire machine guns was my favorite part" he reminisces

Drift's creators sit down and they watch the movie together. When it is over, Drift walks Moonrider out, they passionately kiss and Drift says goodbye. She transforms and drives home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Drift was enjoying his Saturday night; he fell asleep on the couch watching holovision. The doorbell rings however and jerks him awake. "Ill get it" Amity runs for the door.

"Who is it?" Drift's carrier yells from the kitchen.

Amity opens the door and Rodimus, Arcee, Springer, Tailboom and Moonrider meet her at the door.

"Hi, is Drift home" Springer asks smiling, bending over a bit, she immediately falls for his good nature

"Yeah, he's in the theater"

Drift comes out of the theater, rubbing his optics

"Hey Drift, were going on a triple date and you didn't answer your phone, you want in." Rodimus grins.

Drift looks at his friends and then at his sister. "Tell carrier I said goodnight ok" he pats her helm, slides on his shoes, and meets his friends outside. They all quickly transform and Drift follows behind them. They transform back into bi pedal mode in front of the Grande Danser, classy restaurant for the nobility. Moonrider grabs Drift's arm, he looks at her and grins. He escorts her to the front door with his friends.

"Hello, reservations for Rodimus" Rodimus asks.

The bouncer checks his data pad "Go ahead."

The club is in a ballroom style with a live band behind a dance floor occupied with dancing couples, fancy wallpaper, actual paintings on the wall, and many round tables. A waiter escorts them to a nice round table and they all sit down. They are served menus. And a waiter brings out a tray of low grade energon. He sets one down in front of each patron. The waiters leave letting the dates get to their ordering.

"Huh, I guess I'll go with the grilled Turbo fox." Rodimus strokes his chin and then closes the menu

"How about the Petro-Rabbit?" Drift asks

"Id recommend it" Tailboom says closing her menu

"YOLO right" Drift closes his menu

The waiter comes and they all take their orders. Another waiter refills the low grade energon cubes.

"So, Drift and Moonrider, how did you guys meet?" Arcee asks

"Sword fighting club" Moonrider says looking next to her at her sparkmate. "I guess I fell for his mating appeal, and then I stayed for the personality." She looks at her mech and smiles. He smiles back

"cute" Tailboom comments "Have you two interfaced yet?"

Drift looks to his mate, she nods. "We have" Drift says nonchalantly

"How's Drift in berth" Arcee asks her, Drift raises an optic ridge at Rodimus who does the same. Drift assumes that she hasn't "had" a Decepticon. Rodimus assumes she finds him attractive. Both find a question like that questionable.

"Amazing, he's so rough but careful at the same time" she smiles, but she can tell Drift is getting irritated.

"Where did you and Hot Rod meet?" she asks Arcee

"Hot..Rod?" she looks at Rodimus

"My nickname, which I'm fine with" he smiles

"We met in Kindergarten, and we've been spark mates since" she places her servo on Rodimus' servo. "I didn't know his true identity, until after I interfaced with him. I guess it's so he'd know if I loved him for who he was instead of what he was." she smiled at her mate who smiled back. She looks over at Springer and Tailboom who are sitting awfully close.

"Hey Tailboom, how'd you meet Springer?" Arcee asks

She sighed and smiled. "I was out flying and wasn't paying attention. I hit a tree and my main roader got damaged. I almost crashed into the ground but Springer flied in, transformed, and tackled me to the ground. He took the blunt of the force, and I ended up visiting him in the hospital. We've been friends since then."

"You got one detail wrong" Springer put up a digit. "We weren't JUST friends."

"Whatever Springer" she waves him off and takes a sip from the low grade energon.

"You want to talk about current events?" Moonrider asks

"What's your opinion on the Kaon Crisis?" Rodimus asks

"Our opinions don't mean anything." Drift looks down at his servos, and looks back up "The majority wants troops in Kaon, the most we can do is stand in the back and point our digits at them when something bad inevitable happens"

"Its thinking like that that allowed the Jews to get exterminated" Arcee scoulds Drift

"This is different" Drift retaliates " This is what happens when you have one race in complete control of a multi-racial planet, it's only going to end badly."

"Bots are already dead" Rodimus takes a sip of his energon "Its only a matter of time before they declare open rebellion"

"Well…it dosnt matter, no one should ever kill another sentient being" Arcee says shuddering and then everyone at the table looks to Moonrider and Drift.

Drift sighs "Please don't bring it up"

Springer nods at him and bites his lip "No need, the media told us everything"

Almost everyone nods in agreement. Just then, Drift gets a phone call. He holds up a digit and picks it up from his armor and holds it to his audio

"hello" he says

:Drift, where are you and what are you doing: his carrier asks

"Im at a fancy restaurant with my friends"

:Drift, don't play with me, I know what you're doing:

Drift laughs "No I'm actually am a restaurant"

Everyone mocks Drift with a collected OHHHHH

:Drift what was that?:

"Nothing carrier, I gotta go ok, love you bye" he hangs up quickly, a look of distain on his face. Everyone laughs at him. Drift doesn't want his carrier getting the wrong idea, so he takes a picture of his friends and sends it to her.

She replies immediately

:Oh ok:

Their dinners finally arrive. Drift is served a Petro-Rabbit covered in spices. Next to it, is some rice with carrots in it. He takes a jab at it with his laser fork and pulls a small chunk off. He chews on it for a second and swallows.

"Wow this is good" Drift takes off another chunk of meat

"First solid sustenance?" Moonrider asks him. He nods. Cybrtronians have the ability to live off of the plentiful and inexpensive energon, meat and other solid foods are a rarity. Besides, energon can easily be urinated out, while to the unexperienced aft, solid foods can be a pain in the aft. Literally.

They all enjoy their dinners. Rodimus dips his turbo-fox meat into a red sauce and then places it into his mouth. The meat melts in his mouth, one of the best he's ever tasted.

After dinner there are only bones of the creatures that had once been.

"Primus that was good" Springer wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"You tell me" Drift slumps in his chair

"A plus" Rodimus takes a small sip of energon.

The waiters collect their dishes and another waiter is immediately upon them "Desserts"

They all look to each other. Rodimus decides that everyone subconsciously wants something.

"Three vanilla ice-creams" he holds up his servo.

The waiter leaves but then quickly returns with the dishes.

"Here is your bill, have a good evening" he servos a datapad to Rodimus who inputs his credit code and signs his name on it. The waiter leaves.

Drift and Moonrider scoot closer together and share their icecream together. So does everyone else. They all finish their ice cream and relax. Springer buries his helm in his servos.

"I'm going to go home and code-v everywhere"

"Thanks for putting that image in my helm" Arcee snuggles into Rodimus.

A swing musician comes on the band platform and begins to play classic swing music. Drift sits up

"Hey I love this song! Duh duh duh da da da da da daa daa" he snaps his digits

"Really mech" Springer laughs. Drift stops what he's doing.

"What?" he complains

Springer laughs "Id think of you as more of a metal fan"

"Straight classic rocks my thing and CCR is about as heavy as I get. What do you listen to? The soundtrack to Top Gun?" he smugly smiles

"Nah, I'm an Apocalypse Now kind of Mech"

Rodimus rubs Arcee's back quickly. And then sits up.

"Im ready to go, how about you guys?"

Everyone nods and Rodimus takes out his wallet but then he realizes that they included the tip in the bill. They all walk out satisfied.

"I guess me and Arcee will go home." He tips his helm at his friends, transforms, and drives to the palace, Arcee close behind.

"See you guys" Springer and Tailboom transform into helicopters, slowly start up, and fly home.

"Where to" Drift asks.

"I guess my house" Drift and Moonrider transform and drive to Moonrider's house. Her carrier isn't home, on another hunting safari. Moonrider takes him up to her room. She turns on the light revealing a nicely decorated room. It is covered in guns, animal skulls, and various trophies. Drift removed his armor, gently setting it down near the door. He drops his pelvic armor and makes a running start and jumps onto Moonrider's comfortable berth.

"Wow, I never felt anything like this" he sinks into the mattress

"That's because you haven't" he slides under the blankets and wraps his arms around her "It's what the humans call a bed."

"I love it" he snuggles into his mate. She turns off the light from a switch next to her helm.

Moonrider giggles and pushes Drift off of her. She then starts to softly rub his bare stomach. He groans and smiles at the female form. He groans again and offlines his optics. Moonrider collapses on top of him and he reonlines his optics. He pats his mates back and she offlines her optics. They intertwine their digits and softly squeeze.

"I love you Drift"

"I love you Moonrider"

Instead of quickly recharging, Drift realizes an opportunity. "Hey, Moonrider, is your carrier home?"

She onlines her optics and looks up at him. "No, why you as…" she realizes why he is asking it. She takes her digits out of Drift's servo and sits up. Drift feels her soft bare leg and she instantly squirts some fluid from her exposed port. She lays back on Drift and slides her glossa into his mouth. Drift moans inside of her mouth, she does too. They let go and she boosts herself up and slides her port down on Drift's erect cord.

"ugh" she lets out and begins riding Drift. "Come on Drift, come to life!" she complains.

Drift feels her bare aft and begins to thrust softly with his pelvis. He starts to feel pleasure immediately.

"Frag Moonrider, this will never get old" he grins at her.

She leans forward and slips her glossa into his mouth again. She feels around his mouth, she finds his glossa and they intertwine. She moans softly and more fluid sprays from her port and onto Drift's cord. He softly growls and offlines his optics hard and re onlines them. He feels his overload coming. He thrusts hard. His breathing accelerates as well as Moonrider's. Moonrider overloads. Her muscles tense up and an intense pleasure overwhelms her. She struggles to find her breath and pulls her mouth away from Drift's. Drift keeps thrusting and pushes her off of him and unleashes a load onto her. He yells loudly in ecstasy, his cord feels like it is about to fall off, it feels so good. Moonrider feels the warm goo land on her stomach and she makes a disgusted look before wiping it onto her blanket.

"Ugh, frag, that was good." Drift smiles at her. She falls back down onto her mate and snuggles into him. Drift kisses the top of her helm.

"If we can do this every Saturday night" she says above a whisper, still cuddling Drift "I just might have a great school year."

"Me too" Drift kisses her helm and offlines his optics.

"If two lovers mate in the woods, and their creators are not around to hear it, did they still mate?" she says nudging into his neck and moving her servos to feel his pecks. Drift onlines his optics and looks into her's.

"I guess the creators will find out when they notice the femmes belly" he jokes and gently rubs the sides, feeling little bumps where her ribs are.

"You know what I mean" she complains smiling at her mate "Serious answer"

"As long as you're not fertilized, it only happened in our sparks." He moved his servos down to her aft and gently fells the smooth grooves. She looked behind her and could see his servos rubbing her aft under the covers. She turned back to him

"I love you Drift, if you want to fill my aft, I'm fine with it." She smiles

"I love you Moonrider, and that's why I WON'T do it" he offlines his optics, moves his servos to her back and pushes her closer to him.

"Goodnight Moonrider"

"Goodnight Drift" she kisses his neck and snuggles into him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rodimus layed on his berth getting a massage by Arcee. He and her are still unclothed. Arcee dabs a digit in some lotion and then proceeds to rub her serovs together and then rubs it into Rodimus' back.

"Aghaaa" he moans, he feels knots in his back start to loosen. Arcee moves to his shoulders and proceeds to massage them.

"Primus, you've got a lot of stress on you" she massages hard making Rodimus tighten his muscles more.

"Yea…h that feels good." Rodimus offlines his optics and smiles. Arcee stops from the sound of knocking on the door.

"Oh scrap" Arcee whispers, she tiptoes over to her armor and slids on her breast armor and pelvic armor quickly, she finds Rodimus' pile and throws him his hot rodded pelvic armor. He struggles to slide it on from a laying position.

"Rodimus Prime!" Optimus calls them and knocks again.

"Coming" Rodimus slides on his pelvic armor and answers the door. He opens it revealing Optimus

"Did you forget about the Senate meeting today?". His nose then twitches but he quickly brushes off the smell.

Rodimus nods, I'll be down there in five, ok sire"

Optimus nods and walks to the stairs.

Rodimus looks at his mate "Duty Calls"

Rodimus met Optimus at the front door of the Prime Palace. They transformed, drove through the security kiosk, and down the street to the senate. The building is reminisant of Roman architecture. Nice granite stone, round dome at the top, and guards posted everywhere. Rodimus and Optimus transform and walk to the front door. Two elite guardsmen step aside and let them pass. Inside they meet Sentinel accompanied by elite guardsmen.

"Alright we ready to get started?" Rodimus asks, full of enthusiasm.

They walk through two great doors. They see press in the back with all of their cameras and they see all of the representatives sitting in desks in a U shape around a podium with three stone thrones behind it.

The primes walk down the aisle and sit in the thrones. Sentinel however takes the podium.

"Meeting commencing, it is 9:34" Sentinel says looking toward the clock. "Now, what are our grievances?"

The Kaon representative stands up "Senator Shockwave would like to address the senate."

"Permission granted" Sentinel backs up and sits in his throne.

The purple mech has a well groomed armor set, his deep red optics signify his obvious allegiance. He stands on the podium and gently taps the microphone to see if it is working. He stands up completely straight, to show he means business.

"Fellow senators" he turns on his waist and gestures to the Primes "and Primes". He turns back around. "I have been asked for….. I don't know how long, by the bots of my province to ask for us to be treated like the rest of the planet. Everytime environmentalists protest in front of Iacon's industrial district, it is called a peaceful protest. In my bot's case, it is called a riot. We have been denied the necessary government aid in order to keep infrastructure, schools, enforcer, and other services operational. Instead, the most we get is regular army troops who answer exclusively to military command. I would like to request the senate to please allow my province to have the same opportunities as everyone else. Our province, can be so much better, if it weren't for the blindness you have towards our race, we could actually benefit the whole planet. That is all I have to say."

He steps down and walks back to his desk and sits down.

Sentinel takes the podium again. "All in favor of equalizing finances for all provinces say eye"

Almost everyone says eye including Sentinel, Rodimus, and Optimus.

"Good, that shall be passed. All in favor of overriding Prime directive 442 that dictates a military presence in the Kaon Province say eye"

Only senator Shockwave and the other Decepticon majority provinces say eye. The Autobot populated provinces remain quiet. And so do the Primes.

"Ok, Military shall remain unless directed by either primes"

Senator Shockwave is at least happy that his bots will be able to have the same financial aid as the rest of the planet. He has been contemplating raising a state militia that would operate in case of invasion, or the government overstepping its bounds. Which is clearly happening.

"Anyone else have anything to say or will that be all" Sentinel says looking out.

Senator Sherma of the Iacon Province raises his servo "Senator Sherma would like to address the senate" he says.

"Granted" Sentinel steps back from the podium and sits next to the other Primes.

Senator Sherma approaches the podium.

"Hello everyone" he is still new to being a senator. "I would like to explain the progress of our new trade system with Earth." He clears his throught. "We have contracted over THREE HUNDRED privately owned vessels to transport goods from Earth to ours and vice versa. Our infamous delay on having literally anything due to a lack of ships will no longer be an issue. You can expect the latest line of Chevys to arrive in stores, and the latest movies in theaters. I do thank Optimus Prime for his continued support of this project and hope that this is only the beginning of growth. Thank you all for your time."

Everyone claps as he steps off of the podium. Sherma is only 37, he is young, and well-liked by senator and citizen alike. His extremely moderate stance on every issue has made everyone happy. He is starting to be dubbed the "Henry Clay" of Cybertron. Once he takes his seat. Sentinel takes the podium, still applauding Sherma.

"Thank you for your efforts Senator. Is that all?" he waits and no one raises their servos "Meeting adjourned, it is 9:55, everyone have a good evening."

Rodimus and the rest of the primes enter the palace. They all kick off their shoes and leave them by the door. Elita and Arcee meet them in the dining hall.

"Interesting meeting today" Elita says, serving them their espressos.

They all take one and nod their helms in thanks.

"What was so interesting?" Rodimus asks

"The whole, Kaon thing" she sits down "It's sort of a shame really"

"I know, I have a friend who is Decepticon, none of the stereotypes are true for him" Rodimus says drinking some espresso "he helped me overcome my racism"

"Who is this?" Optimus asked

"Drift, he's like, the third Decepticon in this province. His carriers an Autobot but his sire's a Decepticon. Or so I heard"

"Isn't this the mech you had a sword duel with three weeks ago?"Elita asks

He nods his helm "We've gotten along better since then"

Optimus holds up a digit "No matter how much you think he's your friend, AWLAYS BE ON GUARD" he puts his digit down. "Decepticons are called that for a reason"

Rodimus grumbles "Other than Senators, have you truly even met a Decepticon"

"Well"

"That's what I thought"


	20. Chapter 20

I'm machine gunning these chapters out. If you like it and would like to see more, please review. Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20

Drift was dreading going back to school. His face and Moonrider's have been all over the news from the day before and he was absolutely nervous. After urinating, showering, brushing his denta, having some energon, and saying goodbye to his family he was finally at the front of the school. Even in his alt mode he seemed to stand out. His black color stood out like a sore thumb from the colorful alt modes of his classmates. Once he transformed, he tried his best to not stand out. He could tell everyone was staring and whispering about him. He got the hallway where it was usually crowded with students arriving. Surprisingly, everyone parted and let Drift through; usually you'd have to push and shove to go anywhere. Drift immediately got to his locker. He put his lunch in it and took out his necessary data pads.

"Hey Drift, you in the reserves or something" one of the jocks pats his back. He turned and faced the white mech.

"No"

"Well tell us, how did you pull off that stunt." A green mech asks. A small crowd is starting to form around his locker.

Drift looks at all of them, they are awaiting an answer.

"I had a lot of help from my spark mate, we both worked together at picking them off with our sniper rifles. They didn't see it coming" he turns back around closes his locker and locks it.

"Wait a sec? Your dating Moonrider Eclipse?" the white mech laughs.

Drift is about to pounce on him but he holds back his Decepticon urges.

"It doesn't matter"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? That maximal freak is a….." he doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Drift punches him in the face and tackles him. He gets on top of the white mech and punches him again, taking care not to cause permanent damage.

"DON'T EVER FRAGGING TALK ABOUT MY MATE THAT WAY!" He snarls and instantly bolts out of the crowd and to his literature class.

"Holy Primus!" one of the femmes in the crowd says.

The white mech is helped up "remind me not to piss him off." He wipes the energon from his mouth.

Drift arrives in his class and brushes past his professor who attempts to stop and question him. He rushes to his desk and sits down. He ignores everyone walking into the class around him. A face he is happy to see is Springer who approaches his desk and sits down next to him. Springer pats his shoulder

"Hey buddy how you been?" he kindly smiles.

"Fraggin slaggy" he says.

"Yep" he scratches the back of his helm and looks back to his friend.

Springer is about to say something but the bell rings. Springer slaps Drift's shoulder. "See you later ok"

Drift gives him a thumbs up and professor approaches the front. Drift shakes his leg nervously.

"Alright, welcome back. Did any of you do anything this weekend?"

Drift hits his helm on the desk.

"You ok Mr. Drift"

He looks up and rests his helm on his arms "I'm ok"

"Care to tell us how your weekend was?"

Drift can see everyone is staring at him.

"Oh MY weekend!" he stood up. "I KILLED OVER SIX MECHS! THE NEWS PRACTICALLY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!" Drift angrily slams his fist on the desk "I DON'T WANT ANY MORE QUESTIONS OK!"

Drift sits down and the teacher stares at him. He snaps away from Drift "Alright did anyone else do anything this weekend?"

No one raises their servos.

Drift was absolutely pissed by the end of the day. He grabbed his sword from his locker and he speed walked all the way to the gym. Some of his teammates were already stretching.

"What's up Drift" Instinct stretches out his calf.

"Nothing much" Drift sets his sword down and starts on arm circles.

"Dude, heard you kicked the slag out of slapstick, good work by the way."

"Oh, that afthole." Drift starts to stretch his calf. He feels the muscles in it tighten and feels the energon rush to his calf.

"Yeah….." Instinct clenches his leg and balances himself on one pede. "I tell yah mech, once we get to the competitions; you're not going to need to kick other mechs afts"

Professor Bludgeon walks in followed by the team captain. Bludgeon spots Drift and goes up next to him.

"Hello Drift, where were you and Moonrider Friday?" he asks as if he dosnt know

"Are you messing with me?" Drift lifts his knee to his chest and hops all over the place trying to balance himself

"Why…would I?" he meets his red optics and realizes immediately that Bludgeon isn't the sort for games

"It was all over the news?"

Bludgeon snaps his digits "No wonder I didn't hear about it" he leans in "fragging Autobot propaganda" he whispers.

Drift stops trying to balance himself. "We should have a conversation sometime"

Bludgeon laughs. "Now what was it?"

Drift feels happy to tell Bludgeon "Me and Moonrider went up to her carriers cabin and we….."

"It's ok I can fill it in"

"She treated my sword wound and it's completely healed" Drift lifts up his armor revealing the lack of a stab wound.

"Amazing"

He throws his armor back on. "We were about to go hunting and we found like…. fourteen or so mechs who wanted to get revenge over a bad business deal with Moonrider's carrier. So, me and her used our sniper rifles and picked them off. I reckon I got about six"

Bludgeon smiles "I knew there was something I liked about you" he laughs "Alright story times over, time to go back to work soldier."

Everyone finally arrives and they wait in a circle around Bludgeon.

"Ok, I got word from the athletic director that we will have our first competition here on Friday this week. We were a little sloppy at starting the season, so let's squeeze every bit of sweat out of you before then. We'll get you in your gear, and we can start our own competition for practice's sake."

He pushes a button on the wall and part of the floor parts and a boxing ring raises itself from the floor.

"I nominate Instinct and ugh…" he points his digit and stops on Drift "Drift, you think you can take on instinct."

"I can try" he drew his sword. Bludgeon pointed over to a supply crate. Drift and Instinct opened it up. Instinct found an armor set for a sports car frame and he served it to Drift. Drift held the box containing the armor. He sighed and went to the locker room. Instinct close behind.

They both emerged; their armor has the schools colors. Red, with streaks of purple and white. They both climb into the ring. Drift stands in the red corner and Instinct in the blue.

Bludgeon climbs to the center of the ring. He notices the other teachers arriving.

"Alright begin!" he blew his whistle.

Drift keeps his cool; he knows Instinct is one of the best. Could he top him? He can tell Instinct is on the defense so he counters it by also going on the defense. He narrows his red optics and intensifies them, the color is brighter. Drift grins and twirls his sword. This surprises Instinct who's optics hide behind his visor, he wouldn't admit he is scared by this.

With death in his optics, Drift dashes at Instinct and quickly knocks him to the ground. He holds his sword to Instinct's neck. He grits his denta, he doesn't want to admit defeat. He rolls out of the way and quickly gets back on his pedes. He charges Drift and Drift dodges him. Realizing he has his chance, Drift kicks Instinct and slashes at his armor. Instinct dodges it and kicks Drift in the shin. He loses control on his pedes and hits the floor. Instinct is about strike but Drift rolls out of the way.

"YOU LIKE TO PLAY DIRTY HUH FRAGGER!" Drift growls.

"Control your anger!" One of the teachers yells

Instinct attempts another charge but Drift barely ducks out of the way, grabs instinct and kicks him right in the pelvis. He screams in agonizing pain. Everyone gasps at this. He falls to the ground clutching his pelvis, and rolling on the ground. Drift twirls his sword and holds it up to Instinct's neck.

"FRAG! I SUBMIT! Aghh" he yells at Drift and smacks his servo on the stage.

Drift smiles with an evil grin. He gets down next to Instinct.

"You'll be fine, come on mech, get on your pedes have some dignity" he holds out his servo. Instinct looks at him and then takes it. Drift pats Instincts back in a friendly way.

"Well, both of you are absolutely disqualified" Bludgeon says "Good job to both of you"

Drift realizes one of his digits is jammed, so he pulls it out of is socket with a loud crack. He closes his fist, realizing that it feels better.

After practice, Drift laid in the bath. He groaned from the warm feeling. He lifted his pedes out of the water and realized that the shins had bruises. He cursed Instinct and checked himself for more bruises. His shoulders and knees also felt a little funny. When he climbs out, he takes his towel and wipes off the condensation in his mirror. He studies himself. The first thing he sees is his sire, if he were older, they would count as twins. He then notices he has his carriers nose, he softly rubs it. It still feels somewhat sore from his scuffle with Rodimus. He looks down at his stomach, the wound is a thousand percent healed and he doesn't feel literally anything. He dries himself off, slides into his pelvic armor and takes a running start and jumps in his berth. He then realizes something; he forgot to do his homework.

"Frag" he gets up off of his comfortable position, his skin still steaming from his bath and finds his armor. He takes out some data pads and completes his homework. When he is done, he shuts off the light and lies down. The one thing he can think about is Moonrider. He wants her soft body to be wrapped around his. He smiles at the thought. He thinks about having some sparklings with her, but then he realizes that means their interfacing and long nights will come to an abrupt end.

He thinks about sparklings. It would be hard to take care of one. He then looks past it and thinks about a little new sparked sparkling rubbing into his servos. He also sees it with his helm and little red optics. He smiles and a small tear comes from his optics.

"I want to mate with you Moonrider" he whispers and offlines his optics.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Screams and fire surround Drift. Mechs run out of the flames, their armor intact but their faces are just bone! He quickly dodges them. He runs, he tries to transform but cant. The mechs are gaining on him. Drift feels sweat pouring down his face; his armor is trying hard to cool him off but cant. The mechs catch up to him and grab his shoulder.

"You can't run from the past"

Drift awakens with a sudden jolt, he pants loudly and sweat runs down his face. He takes the covers off and looks at all of the sweat that has flowd down.

"Frag" he looks for his mate. But finds no one. Drift feels scared. He turns on the lamp next to his berth. Everything is normal. He wipes the sweat from his helm and goes to the washroom, grabs a towel and dries himself off. He looks at the clock realizing it is one in the morning. He doesn't want to recharge. He puts on his armor and goes downstairs. He sees a faint glow from his Sire's office and goes inside to see his sire working on what looks like weapon schematics.

"Sire" he says faintly. His sire exits out of the program and slides around in his swivel chair.

"Hmm" he hums

"I think I had a nightmare about….I think you know what"

He sighs. "Come"

Drift nods, walks in

"Tell me about it" he rubs his optics. And pats a chair next to him signaling for him to sit. He sits down.

"During my firefight on Friday, I shot a laser gun through the barrel and exploded. It lit them on fire, and…I watched them die….. Sire….I watched them die" a small tear falls from his red optics. Drift stands up and paces a little bit.

Thermal gets up, hugs, and pats his back. His parental instincts kick in, first time in a really long time.

"Son, I've killed before too. There's no wrong in it, and there's scrap no right in it either. You are a Decepticon mech, it is your job to be the patriarch and the defender of your family. You needed to protect your mate, and by all means you did it. I'm proud of you" he caresses his sons cheek, which has turned red. "You needed to let it out sometime, after the war, the night I conceived you, I laid with your carrier and just let it out. I cried too, she comforted me." A small tear comes in his own optics. "She saved my life, if I hadn't told her everything, I probably would've built up depression…." He stays quiet and pats his sons shoulder.

Thermal changes the subject for both of their sake "You want to know a little about our OTHER business" he goes back to his computer.

He clicks on the program again showing new weapon schematics.

"This is the Horizon Rail Gun" he smiles and points at it. "Its soul mission is to punch through literally anything."

Drift examines it "I don't think that's necessarily legal"

"Well, it's not ILLLEGAL if no one knows about it." He grins "Besides, we could sell it as a mining tool, primus knows those mechs need it." He looks on the bright side. Thermal scratches his helm. "I was thinking…." he looks towards his son. "did you tell the enforcers about the weapons we sent to the Workers Party?"

Drift is scared beyond belief "n..n..no sire, why would I want mechs who share the same ideas as me arrested?"

Drift's sire narrows his optics studying him "Your hiding something, what is it" he stays seated and rubs his chin "Im starting to believe you told them, and left my responsibility out of it" he sits up straight "Son, I love you, please tell me the truth" he guilt's Drift out

"Well…. I thought long about our discussion on what is and isn't my business. So I waited until you and carrier left the factory, I went on the computers and snooped around. I called Rodimus and sent him the data"

"As in Prime?" Drift nods. Thermal sighs "I will erase all of the data tomorrow, please, for your sake, forget about it…."

Drift slowly nods.

"Well, I guess ill explain some more about the family business." He opens up a website that says. Thermal's Weapons.

"I handle the serious business; I let your carrier handle smaller projects, like your mate's carrier's case. And most of the things we sell are not illegal; we only go that far if we have known a customer for a long time." He smiles at his work "What do you think, you think you can handle this when we're gone" he looks to his son.

Drift shakes his helm. "I guess I could do the legal part, I'm not a fan of illegal activities"

Thermal snickers "Come on Drift, it makes good credits"

"What about the regular machining business" Drift asks

"That's still in operation, we recently got contracted to make parts for the new trade ships"

"Oh" Drift relaxes in his chair. "What else are you selling?"

"Mostly knockoffs of things the military has." He rubs his chin "assault rifles, scatterblasters, etc"

Drift softly yawns, he is getting tired. Thermal yawns too

"Thanks a lot, those things are contagious" he jokes

Drift says goodnight to his sire and goes back to berth. He throws his armor off, hits the berth, and clears his helm.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, its finally here. I've been working hard on this chapter for a while but its time to move onto new chapters. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 22

Friday that week…

Drift, Rodimus, Moonrider, and Springer were ready. Dressed in their red, white, and purple armor, they stood with their swords out making some final preparations for the tournament.

"All right…..freshman team!" Bludgeon got them to form in front of him "I want what I saw on Thursday, fast, precise, and clean. You understand!"

"YES SIR!" they yell in unison. Bludgeon smiles

"Go!" They run to the door of the locker room. They wait for a moment by the door while the announcer goes on script.

: Representing Iacon Academy's Warriors, we have Rodimus Prime: The announcer says. Rodimus runs out into the dark gym to a loud screaming crowd. The crowd snaps pictures at him. He runs over to bench with a spotlight and is ushered by a referee to keep standing.

: Springer, Son of Anchorage:

Springer ran out and joined Rodimus

: Moonrider Eclipse, Daughter of Phemnoma:

She does the same thing

: And lastly, Drift, son of Thermal:

Drift ran out into the gym. He joined his friends and they all stood up straight looking directly at the stage.

: And representing the Kaon State Shields! We have Overcast, son of Iron sight: The announcer announces. A small crowed of Decepticons starts cheering. Drift's friends look at him, Drift shrugs his shoulders. A mech with a red visor, and wearing black armor with a purple face over the spark. Drift recognizes it as the Kaon Shield.

The mech runs over his team's side of the gym and stands at attention.

The rest of the team meets him, seven in all. Even though Iacon has a rich chivalrous tradition, their team is smaller.

"First competitors up!" A ref yells.

Rodimus and Overcast meet in the middle of the ring. A ref stands in the middle.

"Alright mechs, I want a clean completion, no hits below the waist and swords only. We are playing by Iacon rules; a spark from the chest means elimination. Am I Clear?"

The competitors just stare at him.

"Shake servos and begin on the bell"

Rodimus shakes servos with Overcast. Overcast's grip is especially hard.

"Good luck" Rodimus says

"They'll have to pull you out of here on a stretcher… Prime" Overcast smirks

Rodimus lets go and narrows his optics, moseying over to his side of the ring. He twirls his sword and stairs at Overcast's expressionless visor.

The bell rings and the ref steps out of the way. Overcast immediately charges Rodimus. Rodimus does what he was taught and remains on the defensive. He ducks his swing, and shoves Overcast back causing a loss of balance. Rodimus cautiously moves towards him and Overcast attempts to attack again but Rodimus drops to the floor and slashes at his armor causing sparks to fly. The bell chimes but Overcast doesn't accept defeat. He attempts to jab Rodimus on the floor with his sword. Rodimus rolls out of the way and jumps up onto his pedes. Overcast throws his sword on the ground and charges Rodimus. Rodimus swings his sword at him causing a massive laceration in his armor. Energon starts to spill from Overcast's armor but he keeps going. He clutches his wound and keeps going for Rodimus but is quickly tackled by a ref. Rodimus is escorted off of the stage by Bludgeon and a ref. He turns back to look at Overcast who has finally calmed down and is being escorted by the enforcers who were guarding the competition.

Rodimus sits down on the bench and wipes the sweat from his helm with a rag. Springer punches his shoulder and then shakes his servo. Everyone congratulates Rodimus and then another ref comes up.

: Round 2, Iacon Academy's Springer, and Kaon State's Ravager. The score is one nothing Iacon Academy.:

Springer takes the stage and meets a large maroon mech with red optics.

"Alright mechs, clean completion, no hits below the waist, and swords only. A spark from the chest means elimination. Am I Clear?"

Springer nods and the Decepticon remains silent, death staring Springer.

Springer is extremely tall for an Autobot, 14'3. Somehow, the other mech is easily 15 feet tall.

"Must be a tank or some slag" Springer mutters.

The bell rings and Springer remains on the defense. Ravager understands the way Iacon's competitor's fight and waits on his side of the ring for Springer to attack first. Springer has infinite patience and taps his pedes.

"COME ON MECH, YOU MUST BE GETTING LONLEY OVER THERE!" Ravager grows impatient. Springer just stares at him "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! YOU WANT TO FRAG ME! COME ON STAFF STROKING SWITCH HITTER!" He insults him with literally every derogatory term in the Cybertronian language that implies Springer liking him in obscene ways.

Springer continues to stare, tapping his pedes. "Not gonna work" he grins

The crowed starts to boo from the lack of combat. The bell rings and Springer quietly exits and sits down on the bench

: Score is still one-nothing:

Bludgeon comes over and pats Springer's shoulder

"Excellent job"

: Round 3, Iacon Academy's Moonrider Eclipse, and Kaon State's Smoothbore:

Moonrider climbs into the ring and looks at a small mech with deep red optics. He snickers looking at the femme who stands opposite of him.

The referee says his speech and they shake servos.

The bell rings. Moonrider doesn't give Smoothbore a chance to collect his breath and she dashes in a zig zig pattern at him and quickly slashes the armor on his kidney and sparks fly out. She twirls her sword and smirks at him. Smoothbore gapes and stares at her. Moonrider tips her helm at him and climbs down from the ring. The crowd goes wild.

: Round 4, Iacon Academy's Drift, and Kaon State's Harbinger. Score, two-nothing:

Drift climbs into the ring he looks at a mech about his size. The ref stands between them and says his usual jargon. Drift shakes servos with the mech, and proceeds to his corner.

The bell rings and Drift rushes out and meets Harbinger with a loud cling from their swords. Drift dives away from him and rolls. He sits on his aft and tries to sit up. Harbinger slashes for Drift's helm and narrowly misses his helm spikes. Drift ducks again and rolls away, this time immediately jumping up. He charges Harbinger and swings his sword. Harbinger was ready swinging his own sword at Drift and making sparks fly, Drift hits him also sending his sparks flying.

The referees convene. : It is the call that Harbinger has struck first. Two- One Iacon Academy.:

Drift slides out of the ropes and walks over to his friends, defeated. Despite this everyone pats his shoulder.

"To the last, good job kid" Bludgeon pats Drift's shoulder.

: The competition has ended Two-One Iacon Academy."

The crowd cheers. And the team runs back to the locker room. They change back into their own armor and hang the school armor up in their lockers. They wait and Bludgeon comes over to them.

"Excellent job everyone." he smiles with pride. Our next competition is Friday, so enjoy the after party. He opens up his subspace and pulls out a bottle of whiskey. He takes a long swig, coughs and wipes his mouth. He servos it to Drift who takes a large gulp but starts gaging.

Bludgeon pats his back "It's an acquired taste"

He servos it to Moonrider. She looks at the brand and then wastes no time drinking it. She takes a few small gulps and wipes her mouth. She servos it to Rodimus who takes a giant swing and almost chugs down the whole bottle. Springer takes it and finishes it.

Bludgeon laughs, he looks upon the team "Have fun, I'll see you all Monday." He leaves leaving the team together

"That was a fragging great win" Rodimus slams his locker shut.

"Pit yeah" Springer leans on his locker

"I just wish I could have been faster" Drift sits on the bench. "If I was, it would have been a shutout"

"It doesn't matter mech" Rodimus laughs and punches Drift's shoulder. "We won! Let's party!"

Drift smiles and waves him off. "I'd love to, but I have to go to a family party" he stands up

"What for?" Moonrider asks

"My sisters spark day" everyone snickers at him

"He's a family mech leave him alone." Moonrider narrows her optics at her friends.

Drift smiles at her. "My creators count you as family now if you want to come"

"I guess…..fine" she comes to his side. They all walk out to the front and meet their creators. Drift is basically tackled by his family.

"You did great out there!" His sister hugs his waist. He pats her back.

"I'm so proud of you!" His carrier kisses his cheek. Drift turns away in embarrassment.

Moonrider's carrier stops hugging her. "Words cannot describe how proud I am of you" she smiles at her daughter

"Almost as crazy as your sire" she tries to hide from Rodimus' group

Rodimus kisses Arcee and hugs his carrier.

"Great job out there" Optimus smiles at his son. Rodimus shakes servos with the other primes.

Springer meets his incredibly large family. Creators, along with three brothers and four sisters. They all hug their brother and congratulate him.

Drift shakes servos and exchanges words with his sire and he jogs over to Moonrider.

"Hello Ms. Penumbra, Is it alright if Moonrider comes over?"

Penumbra looks at her daughter's puppy dog face. She thinks for a second.

"Alright, I'll see you kids later." She transforms quickly and drives away.

"What was her rush?" Drift looks at Moonrider who shrugs her shoulders. Drift then snaps his optics. He then her shoulder and gestures towards Optimus. Moonrider gapes and looks into Drift's optics.

"You think…" Moonrider whispers

Drift nods his helm.

Moonrider transforms, Drift looks at her for a moment, scratches his chin and then transforms. They drive to Drift's house and transform at the front door. The rest of Drift's family arrive and they also transform. Drift types in the keypad and flips on the lights. He goes to the door leading to the basement and waits for Moonrider to catch up. She joins him and he goes down the steps and flips on a light switch revealing an entertainment center, complete with a bar, holovision, pool table, and arcade machines. Moonrider keeps following Drift and he opens another door, he turns on another light revealing a workout room.

"This your idea of a fun Friday night?" she wraps her arms around his waist. Drift turns his helm to look at her. His mouth concealed by his shoulder.

"That was barley a workout. Besides, I'm going to shower anyway so might as well put some work in" he looks back around and he forcefully pulls her servos from his waist. She leans on the door and watches Drift go over to a cabinet and pull out some grey workout armor. He throws a femme's pair to Moonrider who catches it.

They both remove their alt mode armor and put on their workout armor, resembling a tank top, shorts, and sneakers. Moonrider takes glances at Drift as he changes.

Drift walks over to the bench press.

"Mind spotting for me?" he smiles leaning on the bar.

"Drift…Your crazy" she reluctantly stands behind him. "I have the feeling your trying to impress me." She smirks

Drift lies down on the pads "I don't need to" He scooches a little closer and lifts the bar up in the air. He pushes it from his chest to the air thirty two times and keeps it up in the air. He exhales deeply; Moonrider grabs it and helps it over to the rest. Drift scooches out of the bar and sits up. Light blue sweat is all over him, leaking through his light armor.

"Frag I should have done a warmup set" he rolls his shoulders.

"That all for you?"

"Yeah, you can take it" she removes most of the weight. Totaling the weight to ninety pounds.

"You sure you can do that much?" Drift leans on the machine.

"Worth a shot right?" Drift stands behind her and waits for her to start. She struggles to pull it off the bar and he helps her. Once it is off, she slowly does four presses and then sticks it up the air. It starts to dip to one side. Drift immediately realizes she is tired so he takes it and places it on the rest.

"Again?"

"Frag Drift how do you do it?" she breaths heavily

"Practice"

Moonrider slides out of the bench press and walks over to a pull up bar.

"If you can't bench ninety I doubt you can pull up your whole weight?"

"How much do you weigh?" she asks

"With or without alt mode"

"Without"

"Three seventy six"

She blows air out her mouth. "Two twenty-two"

"Let me show you how it's done" Drift softly pushes her out of the way and jumps up on the bar. He does ten reps and jumps down. "Think you can do that?"

Moonrider takes a running start and jumps on the pull-up bar. She uses the energy to quickly get to the top of the bar and she continues pulling up, going twenty times.

She smirks at her mate who is in awe. "Think you can beat that."

Drift smiles and jumps right back up on the bar. He gets to thirteen and he grits his denta, He falls down on his aft, Moonrider giggles.

"Frag you Moonrider!" he playfully says and gets up and dusts himself off.

They continue to work out, they emerge from the basement, in their bare minimum of armor, panting loudly, and covered in sweat.

Amity giggles at them. "When carrier and sire told you two to go somewhere else, they meant a different building"

Drift sighs and continues up the stairs to his room. He throws his armor on the ground. And nonchalantly drops his pelvic armor. Moonrider drops her armor, pelvic armor, and breast armor and meets Drift in the wash room. He turns on some room temperature water and hops in. He moans feeling the cold sensation. Moonrider comes in and joins him. She hugs his back and Drift softly nudges her off of him. He turns around and presses his helm to hers.

"I love you Moonrider" he hugs her moving his servo around her back feeling all of the newly worked muscles. She takes her own servos and feels his ribs. She then moves her servos up Drift's bare chest and up to his faceplates. She caresses them; Drift slowly moves his helm down and leans into her slipping his glossa into her mouth. They kiss passionately, closing their optics and moaning. Drift feels his cord strengthen and Moonrider feels something brush up against her leg. She breaks the kiss and looks into Drift's optics. She feels his hot breath over the water. Drift nods his helm, getting her message. He softly wraps his arms around her and rubs her back, he slowly blinks and grabs a bar of soap from a small ledge and washes her and then himself off.

They conclude their shower; Drift opens the door for her. Drift grabs his armor and puts it on, along with Moonrider. They fully dress and meet Drift's creators who are preparing to have guests over. Energon is placed on the burner and warmed up.

"Oh…Drift; I thought you forgot about the party." Drift's carrier smiled stirring her homemade energon on the burner.

"You need anything?" he asked

"I do need you to do some cleaning…..You forgot last night" She reminds him

"uhh, everything looks fine" his optics squint.

"No its not" stress is in her voice "clean the windows, dust….just do something"

Drift nods his helm and walks out, Moonrider behind him.

"I'll clean up things that were already clean. Just go watch HV or something." He recommends that she watch holovision.

"Best friends don't let each other suffer" she punches his shoulder.

"I'm your best friend now too?" he smiles

"I told you that I didn't want just a mate, skip the romantic slag"

They reach the supply closet, Drift servos her a mop and grabs a duster.

"Well, all we've been doing recently has been romantic."

"Not really, in berth, sure, but I feel like I'm around a friend when I'm not there. Especially in the ring today" she follows Drift into the dining room.

"Well, I've never noticed it" he smiles and begins to dust.

They finish their jobs, Drift and Moonrider sat on the couch waiting for the guests to arrive. Due to Amity's age, they don't set up decorations.

"How old is she?" Moonrider looks to Drift.

"Fourteen"

"Are you sure everyone will be fine with me being here?" she asks nervously

Drift chuckles "Your my mate, we always bring new sparkmates to get-togethers. Besides, I need a distraction from the constant brawls" he rolls his optics

"Brawls?"

"Yeah, my fraggin extended family always fight over the stupidest things. It's amazing how my creators didn't break up from all of the violence"

"We lucked out"

"Yeah, I'd imagine your carrier to be the kind to be afraid of you dating"

"I don't know, she almost constantly lectured me to avoid mechs. I guess she just likes you"

"I could tell" he smirks "What do you think she sees in me?"

Moonrider shrugs her shoulders "You've got a good atmosphere; you seem like the problem solving type"

"I get that a lot"

The doorbell rings.

"I'll GET IT!" Amity yells and runs to the door. She opens it and a dark grey Decepticon mech, and a light green Decepticon femme are at the door. They are both old, wrinkles under their red optics.

"Happy Sparkday Amity" Amity's grand-carrier walks up and hugs her.

"Thanks Grandcarrier" she smiles and is kissed on the cheek, the femme grabs her granddaughter's cheeks.

"You're getting so big, Thermal what are you feeding these kids?"

Drift uneasily smiles, leaning on the dining room doorway, Moonrider peeking out behind him.

"Ughh… Grandcarrier?" Drift tilts his helm

"You're telling me that's Drift!" His grandsire says loudly. Thermal and Starwing come in through the dining room and laugh. Drift's grandcreators are helped into the house by Amity.

"Let me get a closer look at my grandson." Drift's grandsire steps towards him.

"My primus, you look just like your sire, where is that old scrapper anyway?"

"Over here sire" Thermal comes over and grabs his sire's servo. "You might need some rest; it's been a long drive hasn't it?"

"We took the subway, how have you been sweetspark" Thermal's carrier helps herself on a cain over to him she wraps her arms around her son.

"Hi carrier" he pats her back and lets go.

"Hello Starwing, you look great"

"Thanks" she smiles and hugs her carrier in-law

"Drift, how have you been?" Drift's grandsire hugs him. Drift is about to reply but his grandsire spots Moonrider behind him. "Who's this?" he looks at Moonrider who is still standing behind Drift.

Moonrider shyly smiles.

Drift lets go of his grandsire. "This is my mate, Moonrider"

"Hello sir" Moonrider holds out her servo

"Come, your family now" he holds his arms out and Moonrider looks at Drift who nods his helm. She shyly smiles and hugs Drift's grandsire. He pulls away. Moonrider looks uneasy. Drift's grandcarrier comes over to her. "Hello Moonrider, I'm Drift's grandcarrier" she hugs Moonrider also. Moonrider looks at Drift who smiles and tips his helm at her.

They sit in the kitchen and talk, some more of Drift's family members arrive, Moonrider gets acquainted to them and they all drink some energon. They all don't talk about the Kaon Crisis out of courtesy but in the end there is no evasion.

"What do you think about all of that scrap going on in Kaon?" Drift's Decepticon uncle asks him

Drift shrugs his shoulders "It's crazy but at least the situation is improving. The troops defiantly shouldn't be there. I know that."

Drift's Autobot cousin laughs "The troops wouldn't be there if there wasn't a reason"

"Good point" one of the Autobot aunts joins in.

"I LIVE THERE!" One of Drift's Decepticon aunts joins in "The government overreacts to everything we do"

"As a mix, I'm remaining neutral" Amity steps back from everyone

"Everyone please, no need for a political debate" Thermal placed his energon on the table.

"No Thermal, your kind need to learn!" One of Drift's Autobot uncles blurts out

"That proves US right! Fascists!"

"Drift, are you with us or against us" an Autobot cousin points a digit at him. Several other bots, Autobot and Decepticon crowd around him.

Drift struggles to find words; he looks to his carrier who understands her sons anguish and claps her servos loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Why must we argue every time we get together?" Starwing takes her mates side. "Were family, act like it!" anger is in her voice. Thermal grins and nods his helm at her. "Now, can we celebrate in peace?" she places her servos on her hips.

Everyone remains silent.

"Thank you" Thermal rubs his fore helm with his fist. Drift sighed and slipped past everyone and out of the kitchen for the basement. He didn't realize Moonrider following him. He reaches the door to the basement opens the door, flips on the light and walks down stairs. He stops abruptly when he realizes another pair of pedes on the steps. He looks behind him and looks into the red and blue torso of a femme. He looks up and meets his mate's optics.

"What are you doing" Moonrider asks firmly

Drift turns around and continues down. "I need some high grade; it looks like your joining me."

"You've got that right, I'm not letting you suffer alone" they walk down into the basement. They walk past all of the entertainment items and go straight for the bar. Moonrider sits on the bar stool and Drift goes behind the bar and pulls out a glowing orange bottle. He pulls out the cork with a loud pop and then reaches under the bar pulling out two small cubes. He fills both of them up half way and he servos it to Moonrider. She takes it and examines it. Drift immediately swings his down and gulps it. His optics bulge open and start to leak.

He gurgles "Frag, ugh" He starts loudly coughing, he rubs his optics of energon.

"You ok" Moonrider asks. Drift shakes his helm violently, his face has turned red. He gives a last shake and blows his nose, some mucus comes out. Moonrider servos him a towel and he takes it and rubs the mucus from his nose and energon from his optics. He throws the towel away and he continues to rub his optics.

"Need me to get someone?"

He coughs under his breath "No I'll be fine. How does my sire drink this scrap?"

He grabs a cube and pours some energon into it. He drinks it down quickly and then rubs his mouth

"Did you pay attention in health class in high school?"

"Yeah…"

"Your sire has probably built a tolerance towards it"

Drift nods his helm, puts the cork on the bottle, and puts it back under the bar. Moonrider servos him her energon and he turns around and dumps it in the sink and then places the cubes in it. He comes around the bar and sits down next to Moonrider. He rubs his optics and the silver starts to return to his face.

"Remind me never to drink that again"

Drift and Moonrider go up the stairs and meet everyone up in the Kitchen.

Drift says goodbye to his extended family. His sire handles the cleanup, he needs the distraction. Amity counts the credits she received as presents, his carrier cleans up in the kitchen, and he and Moonrider sit next to each other on the couch watching holovision. The nine o clock news is on and the same usual purple femme is doing her usual thing.

"In local news, the Iacon Academy Warrior's took home a win in the sword fighting arena against the Kaon Shields. And it is also believed that one of the Warrior's was in fact a Decepticon. And not just any Decepticon but THE Decepticon who sustained a serious injury from Rodimus Prime in an out of hand gym class tournament. He later came back and won that tournament. But he was the only member of the team to lose a round begging the question, did he loose on purpose?"

Drift grits his denta and is about to yell at the holovision but Moonrider grabs his arm quickly. He starts venting loudly and shaking violently. Moonrider sighs and Drift offlines his optics and stops shaking his helm. He re onlines his optics and calms down his breathing. Moonrider feels confident enough to let go of his arm and he sits back on the couch.

"Fraggin media" he crossed his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rodimus sat down in the diplomatic conference room, draped with Cybertronian, American, Russian, and European Union flags. The United Nations and most of the people of Earth are completely unaware of Cybertron. Only a select few knew the truth, eliminating the likeness of whistleblowers. Among them were military officials, government journalists, and agents.

Rodimus looked around the conference table. The Primes were there, along with a human in a blue uniform bearing many ribbons and metals on his chest. This is Lieutenant General Ryan Everly of the US Air Force. He sat up straight, a few documents under his folded hands. His job was to be the middle man between Cybertron and Washington. Due to the incredibly top secret nature of Cybertron and its inhabitants, the US has men like Everly.

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice sir" his non-mattalic voice makes its presence known.

"The pleasure is mine General." Sentinel copies his demeanor. "What are your grievances?"

He sighs and opens up a document sent from Earth. It is marked Top Secret and is dated two weeks ago.

"Our Area 51 Space Port runs the risk of being overflowed by your merchant marine fleet. Only one extra ship has arrived and we scantly had enough room to properly dock it. I must implore, that you cancel production of merchant marines until further notice" he professionally reads it and takes out a copy written in Cybertronian and slides it across the table. Optimus almost rips it.

"We could send the Engineering Corps to build state of the art ports in..uh…Alaska" Optimus suggests servoing the document to Sentinel.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! We cannot have any Cybertronians leaving the walls of Area 51. If the public were to find out about this, there would be a major catastrophe not just within our national borders, but throughout the whole world" his eyes beat into Optimus

"I understand" Optimus remains professional

Sentinel rubs his chin. "This will greatly hurt our economy; is it possible to send the usual amount of ships but set up a half way station on Mars. This could possibly to speed up travel times, and we could have a constant flow of ships.

The general sighs. "Too close…..Pluto"

Optimus steps in "Pluto is absolutely fine"

"Alright, I will draft a resolution and have it in your hands tomorrow morning. One more thing, my government wishes for your long range transmitters to communicate back and forth. We have been relying on the postal service and it is extremely slow. Something I send reaches the Pentagon in three weeks and vice versa"

"I think I have an offer for you" Sentinel sits back. "We wish to have a direct embassy on our planet, as helpful and useful you are; it is difficult to conduct direct relations with your government. We have a few buildings in the government district that use to belong to government agencies which have since been integrated into others. I would like you to consider it in exchange for our transmission technology" He stares at the general.

"I will pass the message and have it tomorrow morning along with the trade resolution. Will that be all"

Sentinel nods his helm and Everly gets out of his chair along with the Primes. The general is half their height, the top of his head is at their hips. The general shakes servos and then puts on his blue cap, decorated with an eagle and leaves. He salutes them and then opens the door leaving.

"Good riddance" Rodimus scowls


	24. Chapter 24

Alright another chapter :D Need I say more?

* * *

Chapter 24

Another weekend came to pass and Drift sat in health class, another graduation requirement for Iacon Academy. He said hello to Tailboom, Arcee, and Rodimus before sitting down next to his best friend, who is now wearing a new blue visor.

"Hey mech" he said. Atlas turned to face him. "Whats with the visor?"

"Oh..hey Drift" he sounded tired, as if he were up for weeks "I got it by carrier's orders"

"What happened to you, I didn't see you in a while?"

Atlas yawned "I've been sick for a while." He took off his visor and set it down next to him. He rubbed his blue optics. When he took his fists away, it revealed blue crust around them. He put his visor back on and Drift gaped wide at his friend.

"Atlas, you need to see a medic, right now!" Drift panics.

"Its fine, its fine" he waves his friend off.

"I'm serious; you need to see a medic now!" Drift repeats

"Drift, I've had nothing BUT medic appointments for the past few weeks. After school I'm going to the medic's office. I'm lucky I found enough time to get to school even for today." He outbursts "Sorry"

Drift shakes his helm and looks back at Atlas who hides his face from him.

"Alright class, were ready to begin?" The light blue femme of a health teacher closes the door and approaches the front of the class.

"Please take out your data pads and prepare for notes" she instructs and everyone takes out their data pads and flips them to empty pages, the students also take out their stylists and prepare to write.

The health teacher selects a presentation and the interactive board says "The Many Races of Cybertron"

Drift sighed, realizing what was going to happen.

"Today we're going to talk about the many races of Cybertron. Our planet isn't just home to Autobot's. Unlike Iacon, our planet is vastly diverse."

She touched the board and a picture of an Autobot femme, and Decepticon mech are shown.

"These are of course the most common races on our planet. The Autobot is what almost all of you are so there is no need for further discussion. Most of you however, don't know the true difference between Autobot's and our Decepticon cousins."

Drift almost smiled; perhaps there was hope for society after all.

She tapped the board again and a list appeared.

"Write down the list you see on the board." She ordered.

Drift took a look at the list before reading. Physical Characteristics, blue optics, light grey skin and light armor color. He took down the notes and then looked at the Mental Characteristics. Honorable, self-controlled, peaceful

Drift realized immediately what was going on and refused to take more notes.

After a moment bots started talking so the teacher touched the board and a Decepticon list appeared.

Physical Characteristics; red optics, silver skin, dark colored armor.

He could feel bots staring at him. He stared intently at the board.

Mental Characteristics, Fanatically loyal, aggressive, violent,

Drift growled and raised his servo.

"Keep taking down notes Drift" the teacher ordered him, realizing what he was trying to ask.

"I respectfully refuse" Drift lowered his servo "If I write it down, the words become mine. I do not agree with it" Drift looked down at his servos and scribbled a little on the margin.

"Drift that's insubordination, you are to take your notes!"

Drift looked up at her, anger in his optics.

"May I be excused?"

"No, do your work"

"MAY..I..BE…EXCUSED!" He almost yelled

"For the last time Drift NO! This is state required material and you are to learn it." Drift looked behind him to Rodimus who was typing on his phone. Drift suddenly heard a drum roll and pulled his phone from his armor.

:Mental note to revise our education system:

Drift replied immediately: Thanks Buddy:

"Drift, care to tell who you are talking to?"

Drift looked behind himself to Rodimus who gave him the thumbs up.

"I was talking to Rodimus"

"Why?"

"He told me he needed to revise the education system"

The teacher laughed "PRINCE…Rodimus, you don't have any REAL political power yet. Now let us get on with our studies"

"Wait wait wait!" Springer held his servos up "Rodimus votes in the senate AND attends diplomatic meeting" Rodimus tips his helm at his friend.

"This isn't political class now get back to work before I assign a three page essay on the Cybertronian anatomy!"

Drift rested his helm on his servos realizing he was defeated. Anger boiled inside of him the rest of class, the whole time it was pouring untrue information down the class' throughts. One of them was that Decepticons are not homogenous, even though they talked about "fanatical loyalty" earlier in class. Indeed, Iacon is on the road to segregation, and hopefully not genocide. Drift was absolutely happy to meet his friends in the sword fighting team. They stood behind Bludgeon who paced around in front of them.

"I liked what I saw on Friday, Kaon State usually fights less fair but they still put up a good fight, what I would like to see is speed. We got everything down but that." he stops and turns to face his team. "If we can be faster than the other mech, but keep up the precision, we will go undefeated"

The team nods.

Bludgeon could see an intense fire in Drift's optics.

"Drift you alright" he asked.

"Fine" he muttered.

"You look a bit..shall I say…. Heated"

"Maybe I am HEATED, maybe I need to kick someone's aft." Drift punches his fist into his servo with a loud smack.

"If you wish to duel, I will happily accommodate you" Bludgeon narrows his optics.

Drift grins and nods before unsheathing his sword.

Bludgeon takes his sword its sheath and twirls it. "Haha" Bludgeon laughs "You want to gamble!" he twirls his sword and points it at Drift who also draws his sword. Both of the swords ping eachother. Drift gets into a perfect fighting pose, knees bent, servo behind his back, and his side facing bludgeon.

"Good so far" Rodimus mumbles. Moonrider stares at him with fury, taking that as an insult. He realizes her anger, and shrugs his shoulders. They both look back at the spectacle.

Drift and Bludgeon circled like two sharks. The rest of the team takes a few steps back and the upperclassmen stop what they are doing and join the crowd.

Bludgeon struck first, lunging at Drift making him loose control and swing at the air, missing Bludgeon whose helm snaps backward and dodges the swing. He quickly dodges to the right and holds his sword to Drift's rising and contracting chest. The only sound in the whole room is Drift's heavy venting from his anger. Bludgeon smiles and twirls his sword. He sheaths it and Drift blinks and stands up straight, sheathing his own sword.

Bludgeon snickers; suddenly the crowd starts to snicker as well. Bludgeon breaks out into a full blown laugh, followed by the rest of the crowd. Drift starts to feel a warm sensation running through his vertebrate. He loudly growls and charges Bludgeon, he anticipates this and dodges Drift sticking his leg out and tripping the young adult.

Drift braces his servos and lands on them in a pushup position. Bludgeon kicks Drift's side making him collapse and offline his optics. He growls again and reonlines his optics, he rolls onto his back and his servo is crunched under Bludgeon's pede.

"Wish you used your CPU" He comments grinning

"FRAG YOU!" Drift yells in complete anger "IM GONNA OFFLINE YOU!"

"Excuse me I don't think I heard you correctly" Bludgeon digs his pede more into Drift's servo making him force his optics offline and tears to fall from under his optic lids. He reonlines his optics looking into the face of Bludgeon.

"Calm down, I won't let go until I get Drift back" Bludgeon reasons with him. Drift offlines his optics again and looks to the side. Bludgeon takes this as submission, and he takes his heavy pede off of Drift's servo which has turned red from the pressure. Drift onlines his optics and looks at his sword wielding servo. The sword falls from it as he has no more strength in it. Bludgeon backs away from him and he stands back up clutching his servo.

"Learned your lesson" Bludgeon smirks

Drift has only been made even angrier. He narrows his optics "No…" and charges Bludgeon again. This time he tackles him and punches Bludgeon in the face. Bludgeon pushes Drift off of him and onto his aft. Drift jumps up immediately and Bludgeon charges him throwing a punch at Drift which connects into his faceplate sending energon flying from his mouth. Drift quickly recovers and jumps at Bludgeon, ignoring all of the punches hitting his chest. Drift punches Bludgeon in the chest making him fly back a bit. Bludgeon curses under his breath and hits Drift right in the spark forcing him to fall on his back. Bludgeon is about to stomp Drift's face but he rolls out of the way and quickly gets back up. Bludgeon charges again but Drift drops to his knees and throws Bludgeon over his helm. He hits the ground with a bang and gets up. Drift realizes he has the advantage and charges Bludgeon again sending a punch right into Bludgeons faceplate. Bludgeon falls to the ground but kicks Drift away. Drift regains his balance but bludgeon sends a fist smashing into his optic. Drift feels intense pain but keeps going. He dashes to the nearest wall, Bludgeon close behind. Drift bounces from the wall and is about to use the energy to hit Bludgeon but is uppercutted and hits the patted side of the gym.

Drift feels out of energy and wobbles. Bludgeon grabs Drift by the collar and sends multiple hard punches right into Drift's chest. He coughs up some energon and Bludgeon relaises Drift has had enough. He makes a final punch in Drift's faceplate and lets him slide down the wall and into a sitting position. Bludgeon catches his breath. Moonrider is held back by Springer from running over.

"Enough fun for one day Drift" Bludgeon smiles.

Drift struggles to keep his optics online "Sir, that indeed is enough"

Moonrider slips out of Springer's grip and runs over to Drift. The crowd of students also run to Drift's aid. The other teachers assist Bludgeon.

"You think that was a little too much" one asks

"Nah, he learned his lesson."

Drift's optic lids fall down on their own and he rests for a moment. Everyone thinks he passed out from a concussion

"You ok buddy" Springer asks "We're gonna take you home ok" He taps his friends shoulder. "Drift wake up buddy, now is not the time for games."

Rodimus shakes Drift's shoulders and his optics slowly come back.

"Sorry guys, I feel like slag" he shakes his helm and tries to stand up but his aft hits the floor again. "I'm not one for show; just get me out of here"

"Roger Drift" Springer pats his friend's shoulder.

A few of the seniors help Drift up and Drift shrugs them off. Bludgeon is being assisted by the other teachers, his nose is realigned with a loud crack. Bludgeon smacks the ground from the pain. Drift staggers over to them and the other teacher's back off.

"Good fight coach" Drift holds out his servo.

Bludgeon is almost taken back by this he gapes at Drift's gesture. He takes Drift's servo and they shake confidently.

"You have honor, it's a rare thing in this day and age" he smiles and let's go of Drift's servo. Drift nods his helm.

"Wait" Bludgeon holds up his servo. Drift turns to face him. "Go home and get some rest" he gestures towards Moonrider "And take her with you." Drift turns his helm and Moonrider runs to his side, joy in her face.

"See you later sir" Drift tilts his helm and is helped out with of the school with Moonrider.

"You sure you don't want to check in with trainer?" Instinct asks

"I'm going home and recharging" he grins "Maybe a little extra" he smiles at his mate

"Good luck, see you tomorrow ok" Rodimus pats his back.

"Yeah.." They reach the front of the school and Drift and Moonrider say goodbye to their friends before transforming and driving out of the parking lot. Moonrider drives next to him and can clearly see the dents in his alt mode and can hear him groaning.

"You alright?" she asked

Drift kept driving at the legal speed of 64 klicks per hour. "I'm alright, agh, were not far from my house."

"Drift my house is right on the next street, follow me." She sped ahead of him and he followed her. They make a turn and make it to her house. She transforms and Drift pulls up. He attempts to transform, his parts separate but snap back together.

She ran up to him and he attempted to transform again and he is able to transform. He stands up, a bit hunched over. Moonrider helps him into her house. She flips on the lights and she helps him over to the stairs. He holds onto the railing and slowly climbs up. When they reach the top, Drift is helped to Moonrider's room. She turns off the hallway light plunging them into darkness. She then feels around the wall and turns on her room's lights. Drift comes in and Moonrider shuts the door. Drift walks over to the bed and sits down. He slowly lays back and moans.

"I need to get one of these." He offlines his optics and tries to shift his legs to comfortably lay down. He gets comfortable and is about to recharge but Moonrider grabs his pede and shakes it. Drift reonlines his optics and sits up, Moonrider continues trying to jerk it and finally is able to remove his shoe. She does it for his other pede too. Drift smiles at her and she grabs his leg armor trying to take it off also but can't get a good grip. Drift lifts his legs up and unlocks his leg armor and Moonrider finishes the rest sliding it off and setting it down by his shoes. She walks over by his helm and he sits up realizing what she wants to do. He lifts his arms up and she grabs his torso armor and helps slide it off. His muscular frame is brused. Moonrider is utterly saddened by it. She places his armor by the rest and she removes most of her armor, with the exception of her pelvic and breast armor. Drift slowly moves under the covers and Moonrider tucks him in. Drift smiles at his mate, he could feel the love oozing from her every motion. She takes out another blanket from a cabinet and she climbs in berth with him. She takes the blanket and throws it around herself and Drift. He offlines his optics and feels a warm body sliding over top of him. He reonlines his optics and looks into his mates beautiful blue optics. He takes his servos out from under the blankets and he carasses her cheeks. She leans in and slips her glossa into his. She grabs Drift's helm spikes and softly strokes them he moans softly and feels her bare back.

Drift pulls back and puts his helm to her's.

"Interface or mate" he whispers he feels down to her covered aft.

"…Im sorry but..interface" she kisses his lips and sits up. She takes her breast armor off and throws it on the ground. She pulls the blankets off of her mate and he sits up slowly pulling his pelvic armor off and sliding it between his legs and onto the floor. His cord strengthens, and elongates. Moonrider also takes off her pelvic armor and throws it down also. Drift reaches his arms out and Moonrider jumps into them. She snuggles into his body. She stops and looks into his optics. She kisses him for a moment and moves down to his cord. She plays on Drift's emotions and grabs his erect cord and spits on it. She starts to jerk his cord up and down and he growls. She feels it throb slightly and some coolant flows, covering his cord. She takes it as time to begin; she moves her mouth over his cord and licks around the head with her glossa.

"Ahhh" Drift moans softly.

She slides her mouth down the length of his cord and sucks hard. Drift snaps up feeling a massive wave of pleasure. She sucks up and down, and Drift grabs her helm and forces her further down his cord. She hums softly and Drift's legs start to twitch from the excitement. Drift uses all of his strength in his pelvis to thrust deep into her mouth and shoot mech fluid down her mouth. Drift lets her go and she sits back and tries to swallow it all but most of it leaks out of her mouth. Drift put his arms around his back and he grinned at her.

"Good huh?" he grinned

She made a final swallow and rubbed the rest of the purple fluid off with her arm.

"Hmm" she grunts and climbs back up to Drift's level and he takes his servos from behind his arm. She collapses on top of him and feels his body start to burn. She sits on top of him and rubs her burning wet port on his chest. She moves up to his faceplates and smiles down at her mech.

"Think you can return the favor" she smiles.

Drift doesn't respond, instead he grabs her legs and she forces it into his face. His nose almost penetrates her port. He pulls his helm into her lets and then moves his mouth into her leaking port. He licks around the port and fluid sprays into his mouth. He can feel her legs start to shake so he moves into her. He penetrates her port with his glossa and he tries to lick the entire walls of her port. She starts to violently shake and he moves his servos to her aft and gently rubs it. Moonrider feels a rush of energy and her port explodes with ecstasy. Fluid sprays into his face and he quickly offlines his optics and backs away. He reonlines his optics and looks up at his mate who is panting loudly from ecstasy.

"Ready?" Drift smiles at her.

She moves down and kisses him. They taste both of each other's fluids inside of their mouths. They let go and place their helms together. Drift rubbed the back of her helm and she caressed his cheeks. She snuggled into her mech and he moved his pelvis into the bed and thrust deep into her. She grunted from the feeling and Drift moaned under his breath. He thrusted again and then again and then again.

He picked up the pace and Moonrider forced her optics offline. Drift realized he couldn't see her optics so he stopped thrusting and rubbed her back gently with her servos. She lifted her helm up and looked into his optics. Drift began to slowly roll his pelvis, his cord gently penetrating her. She moved her mouth to him and he moved into her they gently kissed passionately and Drift picked up the pace intensifying the kiss. Moonrider felt her port spray more fluid and she moaned in ecstacy. Drift kept picking up the pace and Moonrider almost screamed from the pleasure. Drift felt fluid about to spray from his cord so made a final thrust and pulled his cord out quickly spraying mech fluid between her legs. They both panted loudly as they recovered, Drift rubbed her round breasts and she held his servos as they explored. Drift nudged her with his nose and they both embraced each other in a warm kiss.

They relaxed and Moonrider pulled blankets over both of them. There pedes played with each other under the blankets. She tried to reach for Drift's helm spikes but she couldn't. Drift scooted down and she was able to gently rub them.

"You love my helm spikes don't you" He rubs into her gentle feeling

"Your best part, next to your optics" Drift offlined his optics and softly purred starting to have a great feeling emiting from them. Moonrider felt her arms get tired and she laid down on Drift. He onlined his optics, smile still on his face and rubbed her soft back.

"I'll never interface again" Moonrider gently rubbed his bare chest.

"I was wondering" Drift said nervously "Do you want Sparklings?" she lifted her helm and looked into his red optics. She saw beauty in them, everyone from spark was taught to fear Decepticons and be weary of them. Moonrider felt the opposite, she loved Drift.

"What kind of question is that?" she growled "I would love to have your sparklings." She sat up and they both passionately kissed. Drift felt his cord tighten again, so did Moonrider.

Drift pulled away from her "Round two?"

Moonrider smiled. "Meet me in the washroom"

"I can barely even move." Drift complained as Moonrider got out of his grip and opened the door.

"If you don't want to interface I can pleasure myself." She left for the washroom. Drift sled out of the bed and limped over to the door. He entered the washroom as she turned the shower on, she grinned at him and she climbed into the running water. Drift jumped in as well and she leaned against the wall of the shower dripping wet with water. She spread her legs and Drift approached her. Under the lights, she could vividly see all of the damage.

"Drift, after this I'm giving you some treatment" she says concerned.

"Let's just concern ourselves with the here and now" he smiled and leaned into her. He kissed her and then let go.

"Here, could you hold me up?" She gently rubbed his bare chest. He smiled and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her to the side of the shower. "Go as fast as you want to" she smiled. Drift pushed his pelvis back and thrust into her hard, making her gasp. He then pushed his cord in and out repeatedly at a brisk pace.

"Awww" she felt pleasure.

"I like it in here, ugh; I'm cooled off immediately from my heat." He continued thrusting. She moaned loudly feeling the energy. Drift made one more hard thrust and struggled to pull his cord out. He almost impregnates her as he pulls out right at the last second. Drift lets Moonrider slide down with him and they both snuggle on the floor of the shower as water continues to cool them down. Drift kisses her passionately and places his helm to her's.

"I love you" he whispers.

They both wash each other off and then meet in the kitchen. They are both dressed lightly, Drift in his pelvic armor, and Moonrider in her breast and pelvic armor. She made another concoction a white cream. Drift scratches his chin at this. "What does this do?"

Moonrider stirred the concoction even more. "It's almost like the first thing I used on you, but this one relaxes bruises" she returned to stirring the potion with a spoon.

Drift cracked his knuckles and Moonrider shook her helm. "Drift don't do that"

"mmm" Drift crossed his arms

"Alright, I'm done." She places the spoon in the sink. "Go to my berth and lay down" she ordered "Also, turn on the lights"

Drift nods his helm and does what he is told. He removes his pelvic armor and lies down on the bed. He feels around for the lights and turns them on. Moonrider immediately comes up and rubs the top of his helm gently before dabbing her digits in it and rubbing it on the dark blue spots on his silver skin.

He hisses from pain and then it almost immediately subsides.

"I just might hang you for witch craft" he smiles as she repeats the process for other bruises. She rubs it into another bruise and he again hisses and shakes his legs.

She rubs his arm lovingly and then spots another bruise.

"If I am indeed a witch, then you're my cyberaven" she rubbed the substance into his arm. He got used to the pain by now and holds back his outbursts. "Believe me, witch craft isn't my thing. All of the potions I make were traditionally made by the native Cybertronian's"

"WE'RE Cybertronian too" Drift narrows his optics. "I'd imagine they'd be just like us"

She rubs some more cream into his leg. "NOT really." She rubbed his leg softly to sooth some of the pain. "It's a part of our public school system, you should have learned it"

"Yeah, they didn't have alt modes and they weren't sparked with armor"

"They were much more religious than our science orientated society. A lot of their beliefs were based around plants. Scientist's today love to use minerals. Yeah, they work, but the natives really knew what they were doing. Are you religious?"

Drift nods "I believe"

"Hmm" she rubs the top of his helm and strokes his helm spikes softly. Drift looks up at her and then she realizes what she was doing and stops. Moonrider goes over to the light and turns it off. She climbs in berth with him and snuggles under his neck.

"Was that a question?" he asks wrapping his arms around his mate.

"No" she feels his warmth and snuggles harder into him.

"Do you believe?" Drift asks as she scooches up further and places her helm in between his neck and shoulders.

"Yeah, my carrier is atheist, but everything makes sense to me." she rubs his muscular chest. "If I don't find out who my sire is in this life, it will surely be the next." She looked up at her mate's red optics.

He looked into her beautiful blue optics and caressed her cheeks. "I will never stop loving you" His optics softly narrowed as if to prevent tears. She moved her servos up to his face and rubbed his faceplate. Drift realized what he was doing and his optics widened. "Sorry, I let emotion get the best of me"

Moonrider smiled "I love it when mechs show emotion. You don't have to be tough all the time, your only tough when you need to be and you don't show off." Drift smiled at her response.

"Us mechs like it when you femmes are tough, you are sweet like a femme, but you got the warrior instinct" he smiled at his mate who's optics brighten "You're not like other femmes, your (as a sailor would say) a rare catch"

"Thanks for comparing me with marine life"

"What are best friends for" he smiled but then it subsides as he remembers his real best friend.

"What?" she asks

"Nu..Nothing" he nudges into her and he sighs softly. She snuggles into him and they both drift off to recharge.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry about the wait, but here's your latest chapter :D. Any comments, suggestions, or grievances feel free to PM me.

* * *

Chapter 25

Moonrider awoke, still in her mates arms. She looked up and couldn't see his red optics. She slid out of his grip and stood up. She sneaked over and fished through the discarded armor on the floor and found pelvic armor. She tried to put it on but it immediately fell off. She realized it was Drift's. She set it down and found her breast armor and put it on. She forked through the pile of armor and found her own pelvic armor and slid it on. She looked at the still recharging Drift, and he shifted position. She smiled and turned to open the door and went down to the kitchen. She looked at the time, six in the morning. She had at least two hours until their college day started. After warming up some energon, she took the steaming cubes upstairs and entered her room. She gently kicked the door shut and set her cube down on a shelf. She shook Drift awake and could see red optics online and then widen. He sat up and looked at her and rubbed his optics.

"Morning Drift, got you some energon" she smiled.

He took his servos from his optics and accepted her offering. "Thank you" he nodded his helm and took a sip. "hmm, what's in this?"

"Believe it or not, it's just energon" She took her energon and drank some.

"It's good though" He smiled and sat on the side of the bed, his back to the wall. He patted next to him for her sit down. She sat down next to him, energon in servo.

Drift drank some more energon, swallowed it, and servoed it to Moonrider "Mind if you hold this for me?" she took it and Drift got out of berth and stood over by the pile of armor. Moonrider smiled at him as he pulled up his pelvic armor and then took his energon from her and sat right back down.

"Were you embarrassed or something?" Moonrider asks

Drift took a small drink from his energon, ignoring her comment. After finishing their energon, Moonrider looked at Drift's armor on the floor and decided it isn't presentable for public. She jumped out of berth and picked it all up in her arms and walked over to the washroom.

"Where you going with that?" Drift asked.

"I'm cleaning this up, I can't have you be KAON level dented" she instantly realized Drift didn't take to kindly to that comment. "Sorry Drift" she walked out and Drift opened his mouth ready to say something but she was already gone.

After about twenty minutes, she emerged from her wash room and showed Drift his shiny, clean torso armor.

"Wow, thanks!" He smiles and is servoed his armor. He slides it over his chest and shakes his shoulders a bit

"Only the best for you" she smiles.

"How many times do I have to say I love you" he smiled. Moonrider's spark lifted

"As many times as you like"

They got to school about the time as all of the others who lived off campus. They transformed and Drift grabbed her arm.

"Hey, if you want to go out for lunch we can." He looked into her optics which shot alive with joy.

"Of course, I would love to" she punched his shoulder and they went inside. Drift said goodbye to Moonrider and went into school with her.

After completing his usual routine, Drift entered history class and said hi to his friends before sitting down. He sighed noticing Atlas' seat was still empty. The professor shut the door and walked over to the interactive board and turned it on.

"Since all of you have done extraordinary, I've decided to give you a break before your essay. I found a documentary on the War for Independence. Not many of you know much about it but I'd argue it's the most significant event of our history." A little gear spins in the center of the screen, indicating it was loading. "The reason I want you to understand this event, is that this war is perhaps the least avoidable but most justified war to ever have ever been fought. And by you understanding this, you will be able to prevent tragedies like this in the future."

Drift rubs his optics, this teacher would put Decepticons in death camps had he had the opportunity.

The documentary boots up with the Cybertron spinning. "Cybertron" the narrator states "Our home world…" A loud explosion is heard and Cybertron is shown with fires burning and smoke covering the atmosphere. "This is our home world three thousand thirty eight thousand years ago" The camera zooms down on a dirt field with bots digging trenches. The shot then goes to a reenactment of the event. Bots, with their armor covered in dirt move throughout the trench, brushing by a taller mech with soldiers armed with laser rifles following him. The camera freezes. "This….. is Zeta Prime" the video resumes and he walks by a sniper firing from a sniper plate. The sniper takes a shot and then takes his optics from the scope and rocks the slide of the rifle. A shell explodes right over the trench and everyone takes cover, all but Zeta Prime. "The sire of our nation is only thirty two years old. He grew up poor, the son of factory workers. He leads now, the Cybertronian army. Their mission….. independence from the Quintesson empire." He saluted by a corporal with red chevrons who then servos him binoculars. Zeta returns the salute and climbs up a latter in the trench and looks out. The camera shows the view of the binoculars, smoke is all over the view. And then, ape like Quintesson warriors charge from the fog wielding duel laser staffs. Resembling Darth Mauls light saber in Star wars Episode 1. The camera returns to Zeta Prime, as he removes the binoculars from his optics and waves his servo towards the Quintessons and his soldiers climb up on small ledges and only their helms, and laser rifles stick out. "The key difference that made us win the war… Firearms". Zeta Prime lowers his servo and his soldiers fire their rifles and drop almost the entire line of Qunitessons. The soldiers cock their rifles and fire again. The charging Quintessons are mercilessly cut down without body fluids shown. Zeta Prime draws his sword and jumps out of the trench. His mechs follow suit and laser bayonets expand from their rifles. "The battle of Iacon sealed the Quintesson's doom for the remainder of the war"

Drift had enough of the over the top nature of the documentary and rested his helm in his arms on the desk. His optic lids felt heavy

The professor flips on the light. "Could you please tell me what you learned?" The professor looks around the room at everyone with their servos raised. He notices Drift's servo isn't up, and his helm is down.

"Drift…..What have you learned?" Drift sits up; there is a big red mark on his chin where it was in his arms.

"I came out of the womb reading a history data pad; This subject isn't new to me." Drift arrogantly says

The professor shook his head, if Drift were only an Autobot.

"Besides" Drift crossed his arms, his common gesture. "I would like to know more about the humans. We never discuss about them in school and there's nothing on them online"

The professor paced a bit and then looked at Drift "The only thing the public knows about homo sapiens is that one of our ships crash landed on their planet in 1947. They were extremely hospitable to us, so we made a trade deal. They give us some of their goods, we give them technology. The thing is, the goods are limited to Iacon ONLY, mostly due to the expenses of shipping costs. Now you can say we talked about it in class."

Drift respectfully listened, although he was only trying to be sarcastic.

At around noon, the students were dismissed for lunch and Drift waited by the front door for Moonrider. She finally arrived and threw some data pads into her subspace. "Hey" she smiled

"Oh good, your early" He smiled "There's a classy diner downtown if you want to go to it" He started walking and she followed him.

"Did you develop a taste to solid foods" She took his side. Drift nodded his helm.

"Having to release solid waste wasn't fun though" a nervous expression forms on his face.

"Too much information" she smiled at him as he transformed. He revved his engine and she transformed and sped off with him.

After driving for a while, they reach the restaurant and they meet a waitress who greets them. She seats them, and they both order some low grade energon. Drift and Moonrider wait for their energon.

"So" Drift smiles, pure joy on his face "What have you been up to recently?"

"Same old" she can see the happiness on his face. "What's got you so happy?"

Drift kept up the smile "I'm happy that I get to spend some time with you"

Moonrider laughs "I don't know whether to find that sweet or kiss aft"

Drift's smile disappears and he rubs his chin. "To tell you the truth I don't know myself"

Moonrider shakes her helm at him and the server arrives with their energon. "What will you have to order today?" She asks Moonrider as she sets down a cube in front of both of them.

"I'll have a plain petro-cow stack with fries." Moonrider says. (A petro-cow stack is the equivalent of a cheese burger)

The waitress takes it down. "And for you sir?"

"Same, but not plain" The waitress takes it down.

"I'll be back shortly" she leaves.

"Your armor is looking better than ever" Moonrider jokes

"All thanks to you" Drift smiles "I've always thought you'rs was beautiful" he tried to be chivalrous

"Thanks" she looked at her red and blue armor and then back in his smiling face.

"Well, were off to a good start" he shakes his helm "pit…..Why am I so fragging nervous?"

"It's our first real one on one date" she smiled and took a small drink of her energon.

"I guess so; I'm used to non-stressful environments." He also drinks some energon.

Moonrider sets down her energon "Were mates already, it's not like were still judging each other" she rationalizes.

The waitress arrives with their food and they dig in. After lunch they sat waiting for the waitress to come by with their bill. Drift checked the time, only ten minutes before they had to report to next period. Drift seems much more relaxed, he rubs his nose with his arm and Moonrider grabs his attention.

"Drift can I ask you something?" he nodded his helm

"Do you think,… I'm a Prime?" she looked down "I mean, I don't know my sire, and I look so much like Optimus Prime…"

Drift stroked his chin and looked a bit distant and then turned his attention back to Moonrider "You've gotta be, you legitimately look just like him. You know what I thought when I first met you, I immediately knew what you were."

Moonrider cracks a smile and giggles "What is it" Drift narrows his optics

"I was just thinking, if I'm a Prime and we spark sparklings, then you'll be the first Decepticon Prime. And also Rodimus would be my half-brother" Drift immediately realizes something

"Were gonna have a chat with Rodimus later" he sips some energon.

"I would love to have an energon test done, if we could convince him…." She picked up her energon as if to drink it but set it down again.

"He's easy going, if he doesn't I could always find another way" Drift grinned.

"Drift, there's a reason we are mates" she returned the smile. "Drift, last night was excellent, I forgot to thank you."

Drift sarcastic grin fell into a small smile "I should been the one thanking you."

Drift smiled at her and then released the time. A small frown appears on his face.

After paying the bill, transforming and driving back to school, Drift and Moonrider stood by the front entrance just as other bots were entering. She hugged him trying to feel his warmth but could only find armor. Drift softly patted her back.

"We gotta go, I'll see you in sword fighting okay" he looked down on his mate and smiled. She looked back up and returned it. He leaned down and softly kissed her. She took it farther and slid her glossa into his mouth. They passionately kissed and then let go.

"I love you" she let go of him and they both entered the school.

They finished up the remainder of their courses and met their friends in the gym.

"Hey guys" Moonrider fist bumped her friends and then the same with Drift. The two instructors, who haven't introduced themselves, casually approached them. A white mech with dark blue optics, and navy blue leg armor and streaks of blue down his chassis. Another one, an all green mech with light blue optics approached them. The freshman turned to face them.

"I don't think we ever properly introduced ourselves" the white and blue mech said. "I'm Coach Blueshot and this is Coach Canister. Were the JV and Varsity coaches for the Iacon Warriors."

"Nice to meet you sir" Drift takes the initiative and sticks out his servo. Coach Blueshot takes and shakes firmly with Drift. He then extends to Coach Canister who also takes it.

"You have quite a reputation son, that stunt with Coach Bludgeon yesterday was out of line but your talent is….admirable."

"Thank you sir" Drift smiles.

"You must be Rodimus Prime." Coach Blueshot extends his servo and shakes it with Rodimus. Rodimus nods his helm and then shakes servos with Coach Canister who practically squeezes his servo. Rodimus grunts.

"What's the matter" Coach Canister grins "Royalty make your servos weak."

Rodimus starts to sweat and his lip starts to quiver. Coach Canister lets go and he laughs and pats Rodimus' shoulder as he grabs his servo in pain.

After getting acquainted with the other coaches, Bludgeon came in just as Springer finished shaking servos.

"Oh good to see you back" Coach Blueshot put his servos on his hips. Drift turned around and Bludgeon patted his shoulder and brushed by him.

"Afternoon Bludgeon" Canister tipped his helm

"Evening…" Everyone then immediately noticed all of the bruising on his face; a bruised optic was the most noticeable.

"That's odd, how come Drift doesn't have bruises?" Springer asked

Drift smiled and shook his helm "I had a little help from my medic" he grinned at Moonrider.

After practice, Drift and Moonrider approached Rodimus and Springer who were about to transform and leave.

"Hey Hot Rod, can we talk to you for a moment" Drift called him over. Rodimus jogged over to him.

"What is it?"

"Moonrider and I believe that you two are related. You see, she doesn't know her sire but she looks so much like yours." Drift scratched the back of his helm. Moonrider came up behind Drift and put her servo on his shoulder.

Rodimus thought for a moment examining Moonrider. His mouth suddenly gaped and his optics widened. "HOW COME I NEVER NOTICED THAT?" He lowly yelled and then turned around to face Springer who towered over him. Rodimus pushed him aside and he paced over to the curb and turned back around. A mix of confusion and anger in his face.

"What we want to do is to get an energon test." Drift suggested, Moonrider still standing behind him.

"Why? If they found out you were the bastard spawn of my sire they would offline you in a spark beat" his words come out terrified. "Trust me; it's happened so many times throughout our history." Rodimus turned around and took a heavy breath of air. He shook his helm and turned back around.

"I'm sorry for breaking the news…sis… but it is not in yours, or mine, or Drift's interest to go telling other bots this." Rodimus takes a breath and he calms down.

"Rodimus" Moonrider came out from behind Drift. "How would they come for me, what's the process?" Moonrider asked.

Some other sword fighting team members came out of the school laughing and joking.

"We better go somewhere private" Rodimus walked off the curb and transformed into his hot rod race car. Drift walked over to him and tapped on his hood. Rodimus transformed and looked Drift in the optics.

"Do you think it would be ok if we got an energon test?" he whispered so no one else would hear.

Rodimus stared at him for a second before nodding and transforming again.

They didn't have to drive far to reach the hospital. They checked in, and they sat in the waiting room, the room is almost empty.

"You want to know the process right?" Rodimus asked.

Moonrider nodded.

"The reason we do this is to preserve the purity of our energon line. Us Primes are not only a political symbol, but of religious as well. I think you've already known that….but that's beside the point. If anyone who has any control of anyone, ill bee it politicians, military commanders, and even me were to even SUSPECT you are my sire's bastard sparkling, you will be…."

"It's alright, I get the idea" Moonrider looked down and then back up at Rodimus

The nurse opened the door to the waiting room holing a data pad "Rodimus son of Optimus"

Everyone got up followed the nurse into the room with a medical berth, a desk with a computer, and two chairs. Springer and Drift sat in the chairs and the medic motioned for Rodimus and Moonrider to sit on the berth.

"Please retract your sleeves so I can take your energon pressure" Rodimus and Moonrider complied and they retracted their sleeves and the nurse took out a small stethoscope and approached Rodimus. He turned his arm around and the nurse placed the stethoscope to the blue veins in his gray wrist. She moved it around a bit, and listened to the beating of his spark. She took off the stethoscope and wrote down some notes on her data pad and repeated the process for Moonrider. She wrote down some notes.

"What brings you in this evening" she asks as she takes her blue optics off of the data pad

"We would like to both get energon tests" Rodimus states

"Ok" the nurse writes it down.

"Could you please erase that?" Rodimus says looking at the data pad.

"Hmm, sorry its hospital polic..."

"My orders override all non-government policies"

The nurse takes her optics from Rodimus and deletes the document "The medic will be in shortly" she then leaves.

It wasn't a short wait whatsoever; the medic must have heard that Rodimus Prime himself was here.

A white mech with red crosses on his shoulders entered the open door.

"Hello everyone" He tapped the door with his pede and it closed

"Hi doc" Moonrider said

"Hello" Rodimus put his servos in his lap and sat up.

"Aren't you Rodimus Prime?" The medic lifted his optic ridge

"Uh...yes sir"

"Ok, let's get down to business, what brings both of you in today?" the medic taps on his data pad with a stylist.

"I would prefer that you don't take records." Rodimus asks. The medic gives him a funny look "We would like to take an energon test to see if we are related"

"Alright then, I need you to sign this consent form and then we can get started" the medic attempts to pull up a document on his data pad but Rodimus stops him.

"I said no records"

The medic sighs and puts the data pad in his subspace and walks over to the sink and opens up a cabinet. He pulls some packages from a box and places them on the sink. He tears the covering off, revealing medical syringes. He reached under again and pulled out a black bottle. He opened up the bottle and dabbed some white fabric balls in it. He walked over to Moonrider and rubbed her exposed shoulder with the medicine. He threw away the suave and got another one and rubbed Rodimus' shoulder. He then grabbed a needle. He could see she was antsy.

"Look away" he ordered. Moonrider complied and the medic jabbed her with the syringe. Her optics jumped out of their sockets and her mouth gaped open, and the clear capsule filled with her blue energon. Moonrider calmed down her optics and the medic quickly pulled the syringe out. Moonrider sighed with relief when the medic placed a small bandage on her arm. She expanded her sleeves and sat back against the wall. She looked at her mate who smiled and nodded his helm.

The medic placed the syringe on a tool tray, and took out a new one. He rubbed Rodimus' shoulder with the medicine, and didn't have to order Rodimus to look away. He jabbed Rodimus and he gritted his denta and hissed. But it was over quickly and the medic pulled out the syringe. Rodimus calmed himself down and unlocked his sleeves and they slid down his arm to the end of his wrist.

The medic collected the syringes and disposed of the needles in a waste bin. The medic turned to everyone "I should only be five or six minutes" he turned and walked out making a sharp left turn.

The wait was unbearable, Rodimus' leg shook, Springer was lost in thought, and Drift and Moonrider looked at each other, not saying a word.

About seven minutes later, the medic came back and shut the door.

"I have some good or bad news depending on your perspective" The medic leaned against the wall.

"You two are CLOSLY related. Not a hundred percent, you understand, but I found a common family member that is too similar to be a great grand carrier. The relative is your carrier or sire. I would say you two are half brother and sister.

Moonrider and Rodimus looked to each other and then back at the medic.

"Thank you medic" Rodimus jumped from the table. Moonrider jumped down and thanked him as well. Everyone else filed out of the room except Rodimus and the medic.

"Listen doc, if you blab about our little visit today, I promise I WILL mess up your day" Rodimus turned abruptly and stormed out. The medic too scared to do anything else just stood there in shock.


	26. Chapter 26

Another chapter, as always, enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 26

They all clanged their high grade cubes together and cheered before they downed the cubes. Rodimus gurgled a bit and set his cube down on the bar.

"I'm still in complete shock" Springer wipes his mouth with his arm.

"I know right" Moonrider giggles and sets her cube down

"Now that were siblings, is there anything we can do together that we missed out on?" Rodimus sat down on the bar stool.

"Don't you think sports are a good start?" Moonrider insists sitting down next to her brother

Drift felt a little something. Anger would be going too far, perhaps it was jealousy. He walked next to Moonrider and she immediately placed her arm around his waist. He grinned as the feeling subsided.

"Well, I guess." Rodimus blinked his optics a little bit and then yawned. "What time is it" he tapped on his wrist and the time came up on his phone, nine thirty.

"Frag, we got a tournament tomorrow" Springer came up to his friends.

Moonrider got up and patted Drift's back and let go of him. "I guess we'll get going"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Drift rubbed his optics

"Hold on I'll walk you out" Rodimus joined them and Springer followed suit. They walked up the steps and into the hallway.

Moonrider whistled "I'm in the nobility class and this makes my house look like storage shed"

"Well, when you've had about twenty generations of Primes they all want to make some sort of addition" Rodimus smiled in pride and then his sire rounded a corner and it disappeared.

Rodimus and his friends stopped abruptly.

"What are you adolescents doing?" Optimus asked

"Oh, we were just hanging out before the tournament tomorrow" Rodimus quickly thought up.

"Hmm, I wish you all good luck"

Drift could tell his mate was anxious so he placed his servo in her's. She looked into his optics and could hear what they had to say. Its ok, everything's going to be all right.

She calmed down and turned her attention back to Optimus. Drift gently squeezed her servo and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Thanks sire, will you be there?"

"With all this Kaon scrap going on I'm not sure if I…" he noticed Drift and immediately corrected himself

"If the senate can come to a resolution I'm sure I can get over there. You're a Prime now, so I expect you to try and make up for lost time."

"Ok sire, my friends gotta go." Rodimus tried to scoot past his sire but Optimus grabbed his son's collar.

"Please do take care of yourself" he then let go and continued on his business. Optimus is a great leader, and sire, Rodimus knows that everything he does is for the best.

Rodimus watched his friends drive away and went back inside. He kicked his shoes off and walked to the dining hall, and grabbed a cube for himself and for his mate.

"Rodimus" Elita called to him. Rodimus turned and looked at his carrier. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"When was the last time we ever just sat down and talked?" she asked and put her servo up to her son's cheek plate and gently rubbed it. Rodimus closed his optics; this is what she did since he was a sparkling. She stopped and Rodimus onlined his optics.

"It's late, carrier I have to go to berth" he leaned in and kissed her cheek before standing up, and taking both of the energon cubes and nodding at his carrier.

He came up the steps and stopped at his room; he pushed open the door and saw Arcee reading from a datapad. She looked up from her reading and smiled. Rodimus came over and servoed Arcee a cube. She set her datapad on the end table and took it

"Thanks" she took a sip

Rodimus lifted his torso armor above him and gently set it down. He slid his leg armor down, took his cube and sat down on the berth. He wiggled into the covers and then scooted next to her, chafing his legs against her's. Arcee leaned into Rodimus' shoulder and he smiled and tilted his helm into her's. Rodimus rubbed his helm into hers and then sat up straight. He took a quick drink and sighed.

"You ok" Arcee put her lips to the cube and took a drink.

Rodimus looked at her and then back at his cube "Nothing.." he sounded strangely like his sire.

Arcee knew Rodimus long enough; his change of mood was obvious.

"Roddy please tell me" she drank a little energon and then set it down on the nightstand. She laid down on her side and watched Rodimus down the last of the energon. He set the empty cube down on the nightstand next to him and tapped on his alarm clock to set it. Rodimus' side of the room was much darker than Arcee's side. He laid on his back and his whole body was covered in shade, with the exception of his blue optics which remain wide open. Rodimus' optics slowly offlined and he rubbed into his berth to get comfortable.

Arcee frowned and sat back up and grabbed her energon from the nightstand. She quickly drank the rest of it and turned off the light. Rodimus rolled to his side and faced away from Arcee. She felt a bit annoyed and shook his shoulder. Rodimus pretended not to notice.

"You'd be snoring if you were recharging, Rodimus…..Rodimus." She continued to shake until he rolled around to face her, his optics narrowed a bit. "What are you keeping from me" she returned the angry optics.

"You don't need to know" he responded annoyed and made an attempt to roll back around but Arcee grabbed his chin. Rodimus slowly blinked and moved his arm from under the blanket and softly grabbed Arcee's arm. He genty stroked it and then leaned his helm down to kiss her servo. Arcee gently took her servo from his chin and then to her side.

"Cee, how long have I known you? Eight years?" Rodimus asked softly.

"Hmm" she responded

"I've never kept a secret from you in all of that time, please just let this one go. I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're processing"

"I'd never think that" Arcee scooted closer to Rodimus and he wrapped his arms around her, gently feeling her vertebrate.

"Please recharge" Rodimus kissed the top of her helm. "I love you" he snuggled into her and offlined his optics.

"Rodimus" she wraped her own arms around him and rubbed his back. "Don't ever let go"

Rodimus started to gently snore, Arcee smiled; poor mech, must have had a rough day. Arcee sighed and offlined her optics and fell into recharge

A little sparkling Rodimus cuddled with the sparkling Arcee at nap time. His little optics were offline and he gently snuggled with his friend.

"Alright sparklings, naptimes over" the kindergarden teacher turned on the lights and all of the sparklings got up and stretched, it's fairly obvious none of them were truly recharging.

Rodimus stood up on his little legs and stretched out his back he looked around at his classmates. Springer ran over and tacked him when his attention span was low. Rodimus hit the ground with a thud and his lip quivered. Tears started to flow down Rodimus' cheekplates and he unleashed a loud wail. He cried lowdly and the teacher quickly ran over.

"You ok Roddy? Where are you hurt?" Rodimus pointed to his waist and the teacher gently lifted up his armor and there was a red mark where Springer had hit him.

"Why Springer.." Rodimus cried

"I..Im sorry Roddy, I didn't know I would hurt ya!" Springer paniced and tears started to fall down his cheekplates

"Roddy, Springer, enough" The teacher regained control. "Springer, please escort Roddy to the nurse" the teacher commanded.

Rodimus sniffed and Springer gently grabbed his friend's arm and escorted him out of the classroom and into the hallway. Their small pedes made quick tapping noises on the brown tiled floor. They pass by classrooms in session, but Rodimus awoke from his dream.

Rodimus looked into his mate's faceplates. He felt extremely uncomfortable and lifted her arms over him and he slipped out. He slid over the side of the berth and allowed his legs to dangle from it. He quickly felt the length of his legs and his chest muscles. He gave a sigh of relief when he confirmed it was still adult Rodimus.

"It felt so real" Rodimus whispered and looked at his alarm clock. Three in the morning. "Frag" he whispered and laid back down and tucked himself back into the covers. He felt a soft and warm servo gently rub his chest and then his mate sat up, her optics squinted.

"What are you doing up so early Roddy?" she rubbed her optics and Rodimus shifted position to his side to face her.

"I just had a dream was all." He reached out and gently brushed the back of his servo on her cheek plate and then reached up and rubbed her helm. "It wasn't a nightmare. Remember kindergarten?"

Arcee smiled and nodded. She scooted closer to Rodimus and they both wrapped their arms around each other. Rodimus sighed and scooted closer to her, their pelvic armors made a soft cling and Rodimus got a smirk on his face.

"Roddy, not now." She nuzzled into him and the smirk disappeared.

"See you in about two hours." Rodimus kissed the top of her helm and passed off into recharge.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry this took so long but here it is. I must have re-wrote this chapter at least three times but hell, quality is better than quantity. Don't forget, if you're a loyal fan and love reading new chapters, let me know by reviewing or by suggesting. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 27

Drift slid the red, white, and purple leggings up to his uniform pelvic armor and locked it in. He then proceeded to take the uniform torso armor from his gym locker and slid it over his chest. Moonrider put on her white shoes and locked them in. Springer sharpened his sword on a textured block on the gym bench. And Rodimus grabbed his sword from the locker and shut it in a loud bang. Springer made a final examination of his sword before brushing the side against his white sleeve and throwing the block into his locker. He got up and locked the locker just as coach Bludgeon came around the wall of lockers carrying a small box. The team shot up to attention, swords at their sides.

Bludgeon set the box down "Evening femmes" and then took the top off revealing white cloth. Drift came over first and Bludgeon fished around inside of the box and pulled out a small plastic bag that had a picture of a mech with Drift's helm spikes wearing the cover. Bludgeon served him it and Drift took it with a little curiosity.

"Slide it over your helm" Springer nudged his friend and is then given his own helm cover by Bludgeon.

Drift sighed and tore the packaging before slipping the cover over his helm, it stretched a little bit and Drift cocked his helm to adjust.

"A little snug eh" Bludgeon moved Drift's servos away and helped him stretch it to cover the remainder of black paint on the top of Drift's helm. His armored sideburns still sport his black armor and look out of place with the helm cover

Springer pulled the covering over his helm but it rolled up on the edges. He took it off and stretched it out as far as possible before snapping it on the top of his helm.

"Sir I don't mean to sound like a sparkling but this is hurting my helm" Springer massages the top of his helm crunching up the covering.

Bludgeon sighed "Forget it; it was a good idea on the drawing board". He grabbed the cover on Drift's helm and gave it a quick yank only for it to get stuck.

"Frag!" Drift whined. Bludgeon wiggled the covering before taking it off. Drift rubbed the top of his helm and his helm spikes contracted when he rubbed them.

Springer also took his off and threw it back in the box.

"Alright, I'm sure you all know what I'm about to say next." Bludgeon leans on the lockers. "Were out here to win, but by all means have fun too" Bludgeon tipped his helm to the players and then walked out.

The commentators did their usual thing, they introduced the Iacon Academy Warriors, and then they introduced the Air Force Seekers from the Air Force Academy in Vos. They wore gold armor with red government shields on the front with wings coming out of the side. The same logo was found on their shoulders.

Drift was the first up and he met an Autobot with a silver helm and dark blue optics.

"I'm sure both of you know the rules, no hits below the pelvis and swords only, sparks signal an end of the round" am I clear. The mechs nodded and shook servos and then proceeded to their own end of the ring.

The bell rang and Drift twirled his sword and deadlocked optics with the air force cadet. The cadet looked a bit nervous, Drift realized this and intensified his red optics, perhaps the best Decepticon dominant trait. Drift charged the cadet but he ducked out of the way and then they both faced each other again. The cadet lunged for Drift but he caught his sword in his own. Drift overpowered the mech and sent his sword flying backward. Drift made a quick slash on the air force logo on the front of the cadet's armor making sparks fly. The mech looked down and there was a large scratch diagonally over the government shield.

The bell rang and Drift tipped his helm to the cadet and then slid out of the ring. Springer hit Drift in the back and Rodimus shook his shoulder. Drift smiled at Moonrider who was climbing into the ring.

Her opponent was a skinny femme with red optics, Moonrider was about to laugh, Moonrider compensated muscle for athleticism and this little femme didn't look like she had either. At the sound of the bell Moonrider quickly attacked the femme making a quick slash at her ribs. Sparks flew and the round ended quickly. Moonrider ran next to her mate and punched him in the side. He retorted by putting his arm around her.

Rodimus was up next and he went into the ring. The air force cadet couldn't control himself and ran up to Rodimus and to Rodimus's surprise, saluted him. Rodimus tossed his sword to his left servo and returned the salute with his right. Rodimus nodded his helm and shook servos with the mech.

"Best of luck" Rodimus let go

"Thank you sir" the mech smiled as if he met a celebrity.

The bell sounded and both mechs charged each other swinging blindly and crashing swords together. The cadet made a swing for Rodimus but he ducked out of the way. He made another swing and Rodimus rolled out of the way losing his sword in the process.

"Give up!" The cadet proudly announced. Rodimus looked down at the cadet's pedes and could see his sword sitting right in front of them. The cadet kicked it behind him and Rodimus ran for the back but the sword came crashing into Rodimus' face causing him to hit the floor. A flow of energon started to flow down his face and he grabbed his sword from the floor. He made a triumphant charge and slashed at the cadet's armor spraying sparks around. The bell sounded and Rodimus quickly left the ring and threw his sword on the bench. The trainer immediately came over to him and Rodimus let him inspect him. The cut was long and bleeding energon but it wasn't going to scar thankfully.

"Catch you on the flip side" Springer gently kicked his friend in the leg and climbed up the ring

The ref did his speech and Springer shook servos with a thin but tall mech with light red optics. The bell rang and Springer and the mech circled each other. Springer kept up his patience and the air force cadet struck first, Springer dodged the strike and swung at the mech but it got caught in the other mech's sword making a loud cling. Springer took his sword from the mech and swung again, both swords connected in a loud ding. Springer attempted to strike again but the air force cadet slid out of the way and swung at Springer's helm. He ducked out of the way fast enough and swung again, hitting the mech in the stomach spraying sparks. Springer climbed out of the ring and rejoined his friends. Rodimus servoed him a towel and he wiped off the sweat from the top of his helm.

: The competition has ended, four nothing, Iacon Academy: the announcer talks into the microphone and the crowd cheers on the team. They ran through the aisle and back into the locker room.

Springer immediately took his torso armor off and threw it on the bench and opened his locker. Moonrider started to open up her locker and ducked inside to swap out her breast armor.

"Hey Moonrider why arnt you in the femme locker room?" Rodimus asked trying his best not to look at her grey breasts.

"I'm part of the team TOO you know" she replaced her breast armor with her red and blue armor and then kicked off her shoes.

Springer put on his green shoes and then slammed his locker shut. At that moment, coaches Bludgeon, Canister, and Blueshot came around the corner smiles on their faces.

"Great job freshman" Coach Blueshot smiled "Usually we don't go to the freshman games but…" he sighed "you're the exception"

Rodimus leaned on his locker "How does it usually go?"

"Most teams win by one round, but yours always end in an overwhelming victory. Congratulations" Coach Canister complimented them.

"We have the varsity game in a few minutes so were going to get going but keep up the good work" Blueshot and the other coaches walked out.

"I'm not going" Rodimus immediately said locking his locker.

"I'm with yah bro" Moonrider leaned on her locker and watched as Drift made a final inspection of his sword. He rubbed it against his black armor before putting it back in its sheath and locking the locker.

"You guys want to go to the pool or something, I could make some high grade and we could party." Rodimus suggests

"How about my Carrier's cabin? There's the lake and if you want you can recharge over." Moonrider retorts.

"Last time I was at your cabin I had nightmares for weeks" Drift isn't joking

"Come on Drifter" she nudged him

"Drifter?" he looked at her with a confused look

"I guess we could go I'm sure it would be fun" Springer speaks up "Wouldn't it be dark though by the time we get there though?"

"Agh true" Moonrider whined

"How about my house" Springer nudges Rodimus

"As long as Arcee and Tailboom are invited, AND you can control your creator's litter." he smiled.

As bots were flooding in to see the varsity game, the freshman team met with their creators and friends outside.

Moonrider and Drift came up on their creators talking.

"Great job guys" Amity smiled

"Thanks sis" Drift rubbed the top of her helm

"I'm proud of both of you" Penumbra hugged Moonrider and extended her servos to Drift. He shook servos with her and then turned it into a hug.

Springer met his family, his brothers and sisters swarmed around his legs and he tried hard to individually greet them all.

"Woah slow down guys!" Springer laughed. He turned his attention to his creators. "Hey carrier, is it alright if I have friends over" he smiled

She smiled "Of course, who's coming?"

Springer pointed behind him "Them and their mates"

"Alright" she smiled

Arcee hugged and then kissed Rodimus's cheek. He laughed and then wrapped his arms around her. He let go, kissing her cheek and then shaking servos with Optimus.

"Hey sire, where's grand-sire?" Rodimus asked

"He wanted to come but he was tied down with work" he let go of his son's servo "I know he is proud of you. You know he fenced, I don't know about this sport though"

Rodimus snickered and moved his attention to his carrier. He gave her a quick hug and she kissed his cheek.

Everyone sat in Springer's berth room drinking energon. The room was painted green, had a large berth in the center, a few beanbag chairs, pictures of rescue vehicles on the wall, a large window facing the city, and a large holovision in the front with multiple videogame consoles hooked up to it. Springer and Tailboom laid down on the berth, Rodimus and Arcee sat on the floor next to it.

Moonrider nuzzeled her nose into Drift's neck and rested her servos on his shoulders.

"You two are adorable together" Tailboom commented

"Thanks" Drift put his arm around Moonrider and she offlined her optics.

"Is there anything to do?" Springer asked as Tailboom came under his arm and setting her helm on his chest

"Truth or dare?" Tailboom suggests as Springer gently strokes her cheek

Springer smiles "Truth"

"If you could have passionate and consensual intercourse with anyone's carrier in this room who would it be?" she looked up into his confused optics, Drift giggled like a little school femme and Rodimus covered up his mouth.

"Ummm… Rodimus's carrier doesn't look that bad…." he shrugged his shoulders and Tailboom giggled

"BAHH HAHA!" Drift lost control of himself and almost threw Moonrider off of him.

"Frag, come on Drift calm down." Moonrider tried to cling to his shoulders.

"I agree, heh heh, it is funny" Rodimus smiled trying to prevent himself from coming under fire

Springer grinned and looked over to his best friend. "Hot Rod…truth….or dare" he narrowed his optics

"Ughmmm truth?" Rodimus looked at Arcee who shook her helm and then rested it back on his chest.

"What fictional character gives you….feelings" he put a digit into a hole he made with his servo

"Feelings?" Arcee looked over to Springer.

"Hmmmm, that April O'Neil character in Ninja Turtles has GRRRREAT mammary glands" Rodimus smirked

Tailboom burst out into laughter followed quickly by Drift

"Frag, where has this side of you been?" Moonrider giggled and tightened her grip on her mate.

"Ok ok" Rodimus waves his friends off. "Arcee, Truth or dare" he looks down at his femme.

"Frag it, dare"

"Oooooooooooooooooooh" everyone teases her

"Oh shut up!" she angrily demands

"Ok, I want you to….spin around in a circle ten times and then yell…..suprise" Rodimus smirks

Arcee grunts as she slips out of Rodimus's grip.

Arcee spins around in a circle multiple times, she planted her pede down to stop herself "Suprise!" she dramatizes

Springer starts clapping followed by Moonrider and Rodimus.

"Thanks guys" she plopped herself back on Rodimus who gladly wrapped his arms around her.

"Now it's time for me to pick on someone" Arcee snuggles more into Rodimus "Moonrider, truth or dare"

Moonrider smiles "truth"

"Do you sometimes pretend Drift is someone else when you interface?"

Moonrider gently rubbed her mate's armor "No, Drifts perfect in literally every way why would I….. Unless….you have a little something to explain to Rodimus" she smirks

"Whatever" Arcee rolled her optics

"Thanks love" Drift squeezed Moonrider hard and cuddled with her

Moonrider smiled and rubbed his legs. "Drift, truth or dare"

"Dare…." He purred into her audios

"Hey were not filming a porno here!" Springer joked

"Here's what I want you to do" Moonrider got out of her mate's grip. "Do some bicycle kicks on the floor and when you are done, stand up and say the most embarrassing thing you did today"

"Frag" Drift muttered as he got on the floor. He put his arms behind his helm and bent his legs and stuck them in the air. He started doing the exercise. Right arm to left leg, left arm to right leg and so on. He jumped up and immediately babbled. "I missed the waste disposal this morning when I was urinating"

Rodimus absolutely lost it, Springer close behind, the femmes snickered mostly at the other mech's reactions.

"Alright guys" Drift sat down and was immediately snuggled by Moonrider

"Ok, Tailboom, Truth or Dare" Drift smiles

"Truth"

"If you could pound (not in the way you think) anyone in here, and mean every punch, who would it be and why?"

Tailboom looked around. "I'm sorry but I'm picking you" she pointed to Drift. "Don't get me wrong, you're a great friend but I'm motivated by upbringing here."

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now"

"Used to it?" Arcee looked at him in disgust

Drift shook his helm "It's not easy being THIS" he gestured at himself "Fraggin Autobots never fragging understand!" tears started to form in his optics and Moonrider quickly got on top of him and gently rubbed his shoulder. Drift rubbed his optics and looked around at his friends and then looked up into the loving optics of Moonrider and all of the hateful emotions ran away. Moonrider smiled at him and leaned down to his audios

"I love you, don't you ever forget that" she then kissed his cheek and scooted down back into his arms.

"Sorry Drift" Tailboom turned herself to Springer who nodded his helm

"Truth or Dare Spring?" Tailboom asked, lack of humor in her voice

"Truth"

"When was the last time you masturbated?"

Drift and Rodimus immediately lost it and the femmes chuckled a bit

"Look at his face!" Drift pointed at him and belted out more laughter.

"Ughm, sorry that's too personal, whats your challenge?"

Tailboom thought for a moment. "Stand on top of your berth, pull down your pelvic armor and move your aft in a circle and sing I'm a little helicopter twirl twirl twirl"

Drift laughed so hard tears started to form in his optics, Moonrider laughed too just simply from his laughter.

"Fine" Springer muttered. He got on top of his berth and was about to pull down his pelvic armor.

"Springer turn around, no one wants to see your cord" Tailboom joked

"Because it's so small!" Rodimus pointed at his friend and Drift gave out a small chuckle

"Frag you guys" Springer turned around, "Frag I forgot to take my shoes off"

"Just do it Springer" Tailboom chuckled

He pulled down his pelvic armor and he wiggled it down to his knee plates. Almost everyone jumped in surprise. On his right aft cheek was a branding mark burned into his skin.

"SPRINGER WHAT THE PIT IS THAT!" Tailboom almost screamed

Springer pulled his pelvic armor up and jumped back down on the berth.

"That was a branding mark" Drift looked to Tailboom

"How do you know?" Arcee asked

"Decepticon, duh" he pointed to himself but no one found it funny.

Springer sat on the side of his berth and tears started to flow down his face, he covered up with his servos but they seeped out.

Drift jumped up and was the first one over to Springer. He sat down next to him and patted his friend's back. "It's ok buddy" he tried to imitate his positive demeanor "Were your friends, no need to be embarrassed"

Tailboom came behind him and wrapped her arms around Springer and locked her servos on his chest.

Moonrider came next to Drift, putting her arm on his shoulder. "Springer….." she couldn't think of anything to say

"Springer I've known you since we were sparklings, how have I never figured it out?" Rodimus was next to Springer.

Tailboom let go of her mate and then laid down on the berth. She patted next to her and Springer got the que.

He put his helm on the pillow and Tailboom immediately put her arms around him. Springer looked at his ceiling and then at the faces of his friends "Listen guys" Springer spoke up. "I'm only going to tell you this once"

Springer's carrier and sire were tired from a long day at the plantation. Most of the day his carrier, Vogel, is responsible for housekeeping around the plantation. Adler, his sire, uses his helicopter alt mode to carry goods from the plantation to the rail yard. Under radar surveillance of course. Vogel sat with her newly sparked mechlet in her arms. He looked up at her and held his servos out to her. Vogel smiled and let him grip her digit as she held him with the other. Adler, Springer's sire, came over to his new family and gently patted his son's helm.

"We did well" Vogel looked up to her mate.

"He is one of the greatest things to have ever happened to me." He smiled and moved his servo down to his cheek plates and gently rubbed them.

Just then, loud knocking emulated from the cabin door. Adler hesitated before opening the door and looking into the evil red optics of the head overseer.

"Hello Adler" Adler froze and fear emulated from his blue optics but he stood firm

"What do you want" He attempted to be the stronger mech

"I heard we have a new addition to…. The family" he gave an evil smile

Adler stood up tall "You're not taking away my son" he growled and put his arms on both sides of the door.

The overseer laughed "Son? You mean my boss's property" He snapped his digits and some handlers pushed Adler out of the way and pinned him against the wall

"GET YOUR FRAGGING PAWS OFF OF ME!" He yelled as one of the handlers drew a needle and stabbed him in his neck and injected him with a drug. Adler's optics widened and then slowly offlined. He slid against the wall and then hit the ground

"ADLER!" Vogel yelled as she got up with her son. He started to wail, and tried to find safety in his carrier's arms.

"Servo him over" the overseer held out his servo.

Vogel looked at her crying son whose face had turned from light grey to a bright red. The overseer pointed at her and the handlers tried to forcibly take her sparkling but she turned around and held on firm. One of them punched her in the face and knocked her out. She collapsed and the only sounds that could be heard were the crying of the sparkling. The handlers took the sparkling from his carrier's servos and servoed him to the head overseer.

"Now, it's time to make you part of our family" he gave an evil smirk and walked out of the cabin with the still screaming mechlet

Springer returned back to the present and looked at all of the stunned faces of his friends. "I'm sorry if I got a little emotional, we never usually…"

"Springer, can it, we love you brother, we want to help" Rodimus patted his friends leg "All four of us shared energon, were family" he smiled.

Springer rubbed his opitics and then took his servos away to look at all of his friends. He looked into his lap and back up to Rodimus.

"Thank you Rodimus" he muttered and looked down.

"Springer, Rodimus is right, were family , If I can trust you as a teammate I trust you as a brother" Moonrider smiled

Springer looked up into her optics "Thank you Moonrider"

"Springer, I'm sorry for what you went through. We've got your back if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or an audio to talk into." Drift nodded his helm

"Thank you Drift, guys if it's alright with you I'd like to be alone for a while." Springer sighed "Sorry I invited you guys over"

"Springer it's my fault" Tailboom tried to explain

"Tail…it's no one's fault, I knew someone would find out one day. I'm jglad it's you guys"

Everyone lined up to say goodbye to Springer before leaving. Everyone, including the mechs, gave him a hug and some words of encouragement. Drift and Moonrider said goodbye to Rodimus and Arcee before transforming and driving to Drift's house.


	28. Chapter 28

Well, here you go guys.

* * *

Chapter 28

Drift took his seat in health class and rubbed his optics. He reached into his subspace and pulled out all of the supplies he would need, a data pad, and a stylist to go with it. He noticed a familiar orange mech pass in front of him and then slap something down on his desk. He looked over at Atlas who took his seat and covered up his face with his servos. He looked at what was on his desk and it was a holocard. It was an invitation to Atlas's coma inducing.

"Atlas" Drift looked to his best friend who cleared his throat and looked over to his friend with a blank visor.

"I can't live like this, I can't" Atlas looked away from his friend and tried to take a breath and loudly wheezed

"Since when do you have asthma?" Drift asked

"Now I fragging do" Atlas pulled out a small inhaler and took a breath, he put it away and was able to breathe normally. He looked back to Drift "Everything is wrong with me, my spark is declining and it is causing everything else to malfunction. My lungs, my alt mode, my optics…."

"Atlas stop, please don't dwell on it" Drift held out his servo and Atlas weekly held it before letting go.

Drift sighed and looked back at the holocard, he looked back to his friend with empathy.

Moonrider was getting ready to go to lunch. She grabbed some datapads and set them inside of her subspace; she shut her locker and locked it when the white mech known as Slapstick and his group of three other friends walked up to her.

"Well Well, look who it is" A red mech grinned

"If it isn't the maximal freak, and if I'm not mistaken, she's fragging a Decepticon" Slapstick leans on the locker and crosses his arms.

"I don't care what you have to say" she maturely stands tall. "Both of us can't change our genetics"

"That doesn't mean we can't hate you for it glitch" the red mech laughs

Moonrider's optic ridges narrow in anger

"Awwww is the little maximal mad, come on you freak, you know you want to cry" laughs Slapstick

Moonrider lashes out and punches the mech in the faceplate causing him to face the other direction. He turns his helm back to face her, smile still on his face. He wipes his mouth of energon. His crew steps back a bit and the mech lunges at her and slaps her in a loud smack. Moonrider jumps back and rubs her cheek and gapes her mouth open at the mech. He starts laughing at her and then his friends join in.

"YOU FRAGGER!" Moonrider growls and removes her servo from her cheek revealing a red servo mark. She charges at him again and the mech grabs her by the collar and throws her into the locker. Moonrider tries to get up but the mech kicks her hard in the ribs. Moonrider groans and crawls into the fetal position and angry tears begin to form in her optics.

"Awwwww, she's crying now, look mechs" the Slapstick laughs. His friends continue to laugh. A crowd of bystanders begins to form around them.

The mech smiles and kicks her in the face, she buries her helm into her arms.

Suddenly, there is a fast tapping of pedes coming from behind the group. One of the mechs turns around "LOOK OU…." Drift pushes past him and tackles Slapstick and punches him hard right in the nose in a loud crack, obviously breaking it. Moonrider peaks out and looks to see her mate repeatedly pounding the white mech in the face. Drift's face has turned a bright red and his optics explode in a violent red. Energon leaks from the mechs face, coming out of his mouth, his optics, and his nose.

The mech's friends try to pry Drift from their leader but they are unable to move him. Drift continues to punch until the mech goes unconscious, possibly from a concussion. Drift stood up and spit on the mech, whose white armor became soaked in his energon.

Drift growled "I FRAGGING WARNED HIM! (see chapter 20) Now get this fragger out of my sight" to the mechs friends. They didn't waste a single moment grabbing their friend off of the ground and helping him to the nurse, leaving behind a pool of energon. Drift realized his servos were covered in energon so he wiped them on his leg armor, he then realized the figure on the ground next to him. Drift crouched down next to his sobbing mate and gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his servo. She looked up into his red face and deadly optics and made her a bit terrified. He helped her up and gently hugged her, she started bawling, her optics we're forced shut and felt the warm embrace of Drift. He gently purred and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into him.

Drift and Moonrider left school early and Drift followed her to her house. She transformed and he did a few seconds later. He followed her as she opened the door and walked up the stairs to her room. She took off her shoes and sat on the bed. Drift stood in the doorway and looked at his mate sulk on her bed. She then removed her torso armor, and then her leggings. She slid into bed and rubbed her optics. Drift sighed, his face had returned to it's normal silver, however his optics still contained deep fury. He walked next to her and took off his shoes, torso armor, and then leg armor. Drift slid in with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Drift" Moonrider sniffed and snuggled into her mate "Thank you" she cried and Drift could feel her warm tears land on his shoulder. Drift began to feel tears come to his optics as well.

"Moonrider, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I love you, I never want to see that happen again" he offlines his optics and snuggles into her.

"I love you Drift" she continues to cry

"I love you too Moonrider" He starts to feel the emotions rub onto himself.

Moonrider gently cups Drift's cheekplate, he onlines his optics and looks into her's.

Moonrider sighed, "Were going to both be in a load of trouble"

Drift smiled and chuckled as she put her servo down. "Those fraggers won't be bothering you anymore"

"Drift, I saw something in you that I've only seen one other time. You…become a Decepticon when your angry." She fearfully looks away and then back into his optics, a hint of fear in her voice "Right now, everything's in balance, but when you let one emotion dominate your thoughts, you become something else"

Drift sighed and looked away from her, he got on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Moonrider still stays on her side. She moves to him and wraps her arms around his chest. He growls harshly and she backs off of him and she narrows her optics

"Drift I'm serious"

"Moonrider… I don't want to hear it." He growls "I'm done hearing this Decepticon slag" he turns on his side away from her, clearly even more irritated.

"Drift…." She puts her servo on his shoulder and he starts to shake angrily. Drift flips around violently

"FRAGGING SHUT UP!" Drift yells and sits up.

"NO DRIFT! WE NEED TO TALK!" She yells in return

"I DON'T WANT TO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU I HATE STEROTYPES?"

"IT'S TRUE DRIFT! YOU ARE OVERLY SENSITVE AND YOU VIOLENTLY LASH OUT WHEN YOU ARE EVEN SLIGHTLY ANGERED" she yells

Drift shakes violently and his optics brighten in fury "I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT, Maximal!"

Drift jumped on top of her and pinned her down. His optics lit up with anger, Moonrider's optics widened in fear.

"I want you to take it back" he growls

"I WON'T BECAUSE IT'S TRUE" she yells at him

He growls as he forces his glossa into her mouth and as he removes his pelvic armor. Drift lets go and he starts to breath heavily, he doesn't give himself time to catch his breath as he forces himself into her lips again. Moonrider feels a warm feeling from her pelvic armor and lets go of Drift and throws off her breast armor, and slides off her pelvic armor. Drift lets go of the kiss and realizes both of them are bare.

His optics glow even brighter and he moves his pelvis back and forces it into her port, Moonrider almost screams from the intense force, her optics begin to water and Drift throws his pelvis back again and rams it into her port.

"Drift..ugh" he forces his cord deep inside of her again and then moves into her neck and gently nibbles on her neck cables. "Drift….I love you" she looks up into his beaming red optics, she feels a bit fearful but excited at the same time. Drift pulls his mouth from her neck and touches his nose to hers.

"Don't call me that portey autobot name" he growls and begins to rock his pelvis, Moonrider moans and doesn't break optic contact with her mate. He moans loudly and he feels a great sensation in his cord. Moonrider moans as her port leaks some lubricant. Drift clenches his denta and keeps pumping, Moonrider moans in a mix of lust and agony. Drift turns his helm and throws the blankets off of both of them. He moves his servos to her breasts and feels them before putting his mouth to one. Moonrider moans again and she grabs his back and holds on for dear life as he begins to lick around her nipple. Drift looks up and gives her a small kiss on the lips and he gets right back up and continues to ram his cord into her. Moonrider smiles, feeling her spark lift at the seemingly insignificant gesture. Drift offlines his optics and clenches his denta as he feels his cord throb.

"Drift, pull out now!" Moonrider feels his cord begin to throb.

Drift does as he is told and pulls out and immediately sprays mech fluid on the bed. He looks down at his femme and smiles, her port feels like its on fire. Drift doesn't let up, he climbs out of berth and grabs her pelvis and flips her over.

"Drift what are you doing?"

Drift doesn't respond he forces her aft to the edge of the bed and he lines up his cord with her aft. He gently begins to prod it. Moonrider clenches her denta and holds onto the bed.

"You ready glitch" Drift purrs in a teasing way

"Shut up fragger" she returns the tease to him but Drift sees it as a challenge. He growls loudly and forces his cord into her. Her optics explode in pain. Drift thrusts harder and she cries out. Drift gently grabs her aft and then begins to thrust hard, Moonrider moans loudly and feels her port squirt fluid onto the bed. Drift thursts harder and he tightens his hold on her aft. Moonrider feels some liquid pour out of her aft and Drift can feel it too, he thrusts even harder and his cord can barely hold in his pleasure. He slows down and his cord stars to squirt mech fluid into her aft, he growls softly and pulls his cord out. To his surprise it is not only covered in purple mech fluid, but blue energon. Drift feels a wave of sadness, and his optics return to their normal shade of red. He gently helps picks her up by the aft and puts her on her back. She breaths hevily, still recovering from the pleasure and pain. Drift climbs in next to her and pulls up the covers and puts his arms around his mate. She flips around and faces the now friendly face of a loving mate.

"I love you Moonrider, don't you ever fragging forget it" he purrs

"Frag Drift, that was the best interface yet" she smiles

Moonrider wraps her arms around her mate. "I'm sorry if I angered you" she reached up for his helm spikes and he smiled and leaned his helm into her servos. She gently stroked them and looked her in the optics

"A little words aren't going to hurt me, I'm glad we got to have a little fun, this romantic stuff gets old after a while" he smiles

"You're cute when you're angry" she lets go of his helm and wraps her arms around his muscular frame.

"How so?" he asks nudging into her.

"I can't explain it, your friendly now and I can tell you hold back when you get love in your optics. When your angry, you could care less" she smiles

"You want me to act like an aft-hole? Moonrider, I love you and would never want to hurt you, EVER. I knew you were enjoying it so I didn't go easy, if I sensed that you were in pain, I would wrap my arms around you and comfort you" he smiles and she snuggles with him.

"What did you mean about a (portey Autobot name) earlier. When I tried to call you Drift?" Moonrider looks into his optics

Drift sighed "My carrier picked out my name. My creators thought it would be appropriate if it were an Autobot name since I was sparked here."

"That doesn't answer my question"

"You ever heard what a Decepticon name sounds like?" he asked

"Drift, ughh Thermal, Megatron"

"That last one, you notice how harsh it sounded?"

Moonrider nodded her helm.

"That's what a typical Decepticon names sound like"

"You don't need a harsher name, Drift suits you fine"

Drift smiles at her "Who do you belong to?"

"You" she retaliates and kisses his lips and leans back again

"Who will always be there to love and protect you"

"You"

"Who will sire your sparklings and raise a family with you"

"You"

"Good femme" he kisses her and offlines his optics

She takes the que and offlines her optics as well.

"I love you Drift"


	29. Chapter 29

Ok, another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 29:

Drift had returned to school the next day, completely aware of what is going to happen to him. He and Moonrider had their early dismissals cleared at the main office and we're out of there before they questioned them.

Drift didn't want to leave his mate's side but first period had to happen sooner or later. He gave her a comforting hug before she left for her class. Drift sighed as he entered history; he kept his helm held low to avoid any unnecessary attention. Thankfully, Rodimus, Springer, and Tailboom immediately came to his seat.

"Hey mech, we missed you and Moonrider yesterday" Springer smiled

Drift looked up "you heard what happened right?"

Rodimus blew air out his mouth "Are you joking? Everyone's heard of it by now"

Springer looked down at his pedes and up to Drift "This is almost like you and Moonrider's first stunt, except bots actually hate you for it now"

"I could care less what anyone else thinks" Drift crosses his arms

Tailboom cleared her throat "You should because that mech is the son of a senator"

Drift's optics widened and stood up "Your slagging me right?" Drift's optics lit up with fear.

"Relax I got your back" Rodimus patted his friends shoulder "Junior Prime is higher in status than a senator. If he tries to throw you in prison I'll quickly override it"

"Junior Prime?" Tailboom asks

"My official title, everyone just calls me Prime though."

"Well, the senator throwing me in prison is the least of my worries" Drift rubs his fore helm. "What if he sends a hit squad after me?"

Springer scratches his chin "Depends on how bad his injury was"

Tailboom steps in holding her phone "I just looked it up, he is in the hospital in stable condition. Uhhh, he's got a concussion, broken nose, and skull fracture" she looked up to her friends

"That's still pretty bad" Rodimus laughs

"Goody two shoes senator's mech probably never felt pain in his life before that" Drift growls

The bell rings and the professor closes the door.

"Alright class today we will be discussing..." the phone buzzer on his desk goes off "one second" he answers the phone and listens for a second. "Thank you" he hangs up

"Drift, you are wanted in Mr. Spoiler's office" Everyone in the class teased Drift as he left the room. Despite his funny name, Mr. Spoiler was surly the scariest school disciplinarian on all of Cybertron. Drift took his time down the hallway and hummed to himselfin order to prevent himself from going mad on the way. He entered the main office and immediately went to the door to the disciplinarian's stood up straight and knocked on the door.

"Come in" the disciplinarian ordered. Drift entered the tan room and shut the door. There was a desk with a computer, a bookshelf next to it, and two chairs in front of it. Behind the desk was a strongly built mech with dark blue optics and a green color scheme. His demeanor was that of discipline, one of a soldier. Drift shut the door and held out his servo.

"Hello sir, my names Drift and I was summoned here" he held out his servo. The mech stood up and took Drift's servo. They both firmly shook each others servos and then let go.

"Have a seat son" he gestured towards the chairs. Drift sat down hesitantly. He could feel his spark beat a mile a minute. "Let me pull up your file here" he types in on the computer. He looks up at Drift "what do you want to be when you leave here?"

Drift gulps "Cavalry scout in the army...my sire is a veteran and he is the one who inspired me"

Spoiler didn't look up from his computer "admirable" Drift felt a wave of dread, he didn't ask it out of curiosity.

"Ok I've got your file, Drift, son of THERMAL" he looks up in surprise "you mentioned your sire was in the military?"

Drift tenses up "yes sir"

"What service branch?"

"Army"

"What unit?"

"Ughmm, I think... First Wrecker Battalion"

Spoiler gets a massive smile on his face and turns to look at a group holoframe sitting behind him, he grabs it and shows Drift. He points to Drift's sire and Drift's optics light up in excitement.

"There's you're sire" he smiles and moves his digit over one "there's me"

"Wow" Drift smiles in excitement.

Spoiler turns around and puts the picture back. "Good crew, Thermal was one of our machine gunners, saved my aft a few times. I... Oh my prImus" he sat back in his chair and smiled. "He left the military shortly after you were sparked, he had a big retirement party and I remember how your sire was so proudly showing you off." Drift smiled. Spoiler laughs "No wonder I didn't recognize you, you've grown so much."

"It's amazing the coincidence" Drift rubs his chin

"It IS amazing" he sentimentally looks off into space. "I wish we could chat more but I've got to discipline you according to school policy." Drift nodded his helm in understanding and the smile disappears from his faceplates "you have severely beaten a fellow student to the point of him needing to receive advanced medical treatment" Drift looks down at his pedes and swings them. "But it also says that you were protecting your friend..."

"Mate" Drift mumbles

"...I'm sorry...mate who was being physically and mentally bullied" he can tell Drift feels a bit uncomfortable. He sighs "Drift in my professional opinion, you were protecting your classmate and you deserve to be recognized, but, you have participated in a fight on school grounds that could warrant a 3-5 day suspension." He bites his lip and looks at Drift who shakes his helm. "Look up at me son"

"Sorry sir" Drift looks into his optics

"However, I'll let you off on this" he smiled and could see Drift's spark raise. "Listen, ill give your creators a call and explain everything to them. I'm sure your sire especially will understand"

"Thank you sir" Drift nodded his helm

Spoiler stood up and so did Drift. They shook servos and Drift went on his way.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry this tease of a chapter took so long, I've been working on a chapter before this one and decided this would be more appropriate given Chapter 29. Wow are we really at Chapter 30? Anyways, enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 30

Drift walked into his home after practice. He kicked off his shoes and walked past the dining room to see his creators sitting there, apparently waiting for him.

"Hey everyone, where's Amity?" Drift asked

"She's still watching HV" His carrier stated.

Drift leaned on the door and crossed his pedes. "What's this about?"

"I think you know what, now sit down" Drift's sire's optics beated into his son

"Frag" Drift muttered and he took his seat.

"Drift, I'm going to cut the slag, we know about what happened in school yesterday" Drift's sire crosses his arms "In fact; the bot who called me was one of my old friends from my army days"

Drift looked into his sire's optics and then looked down.

"Drift, you're lucky your sire and I have the credits to pay for your schooling and you have the intelligence to get those scholarships" His carrier went on

"Starwing, let me handle this." Drift's sire put his servo on her's and then turned his attention back to his son "I fully understand you felt you were in the right and I do believe you were" He looked next to his mate and then back to Drift "But, if this happens again, I was warned that you would be put on hormone pills well as a suspension for the semester. Keep in mind; this is only counting a justifiable act of violence. If you were to instigate the fight, they wouldn't think twice about expelling you….." Drift's phone started playing a ringtone of military drums tapping in a cadence. He looked on his wrist and saw it was Moonrider. He tapped ignore and turned his attention back to his creators. He folded his servos on the table and watched his sire with a blank stare, trying hard not to run his mouth at his sire's speech. Thermal just looked at the younger version of himself and thought for a moment before talking again.

"Son, I've known you all nineteen years of your life. I know what you're going to say and I know how this feels. I'm proud of you for being there when Moonrider needed you, but I'm fragging disappointed in your impulsive response. Had you killed that mech, you would have received six years in prison for voluntary mechslaughter. Is that what you want? Decepticon mechs who have that behavior end up spending half their life or more in prison" He shook his helm. "Run along now, your carrier will call you in for dinner" he gave a servo gesture

Drift nodded his helm, stood up and went upstairs.

"I'm worried about him" Starwing looked at her mate

"So am I" he looked back at her

"He's our mechlet but, it's just….."

"Decepticon programming" he sighed "Us Decepticons aren't meant for cities like Iacon"

She was silent for a bit "Why?"

Thermal slumped in his chair "Where I come from, we solved all of our problems through violence and then mended it with friendship. Here, you are expected to hold grudges and just go on with your lives hating each other."

Starwing put her servo on his arm "He isn't a typical Decepticon, he's our son"

"I guess, but you can take the sparkling out of the Decepticon but you can never take the Decepticon out of the sparkling."

Drift threw his torso armor off and was getting ready to take off his leggings when the phone rang on his armor. He sighed, walked over to it, picked it up and saw it was Moonrider again. He tapped answer and he put the phone to his right audio.

"Hey Moonrider, sorry I couldn't answer earlier but…"

:Drift..I think….we might have a slight problem: she sounded a bit panicked

"What is it?" He sat on his berth, concern on his faceplates

:I missed my menstrual cycle, I don't want to rush to a conclusion but I'm…fearing I might be…: she sighed

"It's alright; you have been under a lot of stress recently." Drift had a lot of calm in his voice, deep down, he was scared as well. "What's your usual pattern?" he asked

:Once every month, except, it's the end of the month…and we have been interfacing….:

"Moonrider I didn't fertilize you." He gave off a serious attitude

:Drift you could have pre ejaculated, we don't know:

Drift knew she was right. "What about medications? Are you on anything?"

:No, I told you, I don't trust modern medicine:

"Moonrider, relax. We'll be fine, I love you ok. I want you to know that." There was a long pause, Drift bit his upper lip "I want you to wait a while, and we can get a pregnancy test. Until then, don't think about it, if you want someone to recharge with, or simply to talk to you, I'll be here" His words managed to calm Moonrier down as well as himself

:Thank you Drift, I guess I'm going to recharge I guess. I love you:

Drift cracked a small smile "I love you too, bye love." He hanged up the phone, set it on his nightstand and went to take a long, very thought involved shower.


	31. Chapter 31

I'm starting to feel bad for Drift. Anyways, enjoy this chapter at his expense :)

* * *

Chapter 31

Drift wondered why Moonrider wasn't in school. All day, one question was on his mind, "is she carrying my sparkling?" After practice, he walked up to her front door and knocked. The door opened and he met Penumbra who politely smiled.

"Hi Drift, come in" Drift smiled and entered. He stood by the front door as she closed it.

"Thank you, I was wondering how Moonrider's been and I came to check up on her"

"I forgot to thank you for sticking up for her a few days ago. I've seen the news report and the media is out for your energon" She smiled but it faded "Drift, did she tell you about her, how do I explain it to a mech?"

"She did, I think its nothing though."

"That's what I said when I missed mine and next thing I knew I was carrying a sparkling." She crossed her arms

"I'm sorry about what happened but I love Moonrider" he patted his chest "This is what we would have wanted eventually"

Penumbra sighed "I like you Drift, your perhaps the only mech I would allow to even touch her. If I had it my way, she would be asexual but…" she sighed again "I guess I'm stuck with you. In a good way though." Drift looked down at her pedes. He started to get antsy and wanted to see Moonrider "We went to the hospital today and….."

"I hope you don't mind if you excuse me, I have to see her" he cut her off while tipping his helm and went up the stairs located in front of the room they were talking in. Drift walked from the hallway to Moonrider's room. She was watching holovision and snuggled up in her bed. He gently knocked on the open door and Moonrider turned her attention to him and smiled.

"I missed you at school today" Drift smiled and leaned on the door.

"Yeah, I went to the hospital and got a test done."

"And?"

"I'm…" she teases him and smiles at the mix of emotions on the Decepticon's faceplates

"Not pregnant, they managed to jumpstart my menstrual cycle and you were right, I was just under a lot of stress." she laughed. Drift sighed and wiped his helm. Moonrider giggled at him "Come on, don't act like your happy, I know your disappointed"

She saw right through him "I want sparklings, but, but not now is all" he walked in the room and shut the door.

Moonrider scooted a little in her bed. Drift took off his shoes and then climbed in bed with her. She put her arm around him and rested her helm on his armored chest. He saw a HV show about animals was on.

"Why don't you take off your armor, you look like you've had a long day" she looked up into his optics

"I don't want to tempt myself" He gently rubbed her back

"Tempt yourself? Drift, I got something from the hospital and I think it might help." She took her arms from her mate and climbed over him. Drift turned on his side and watched her walk over to her armor and pull a small box from her subspace. She tossed it to him and he realized it was a box of condoms.

"Medium size? Thanks for crushing my ego" he smiled and tossed it back. She put it back and then got back in bed with him.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" she put her helm to his chest.

Drift smiled "Certainly to be there for one another" he lightly kissed her cheek and his phone started beating drums. He picked up the phone from his armor "Hello"

:Drift did you forget about your medics appointment today?: His carrier sounded angry

"Oh scrap I did! I'll meet you at the medic's office." Drift hung up, nudged Moonrider off, got out of bed, and slipped on his pedes.

"You forget about a medic's appointment?" Moonrider got out with him and started getting dressed.

"You think you're coming with me?"

"It's not like you have a choice in the matter. Let's go"

Drift, Moonrider, and Starwing sat in a white medical room. It had one berth to which Drift sat on, two chairs in front of it where Moonrider and his carrier sat, anatomy posters on the walls, cabinets containing equipment under them, and a computer desk with a chair in the back corner. The medic came into the room.

"Hello guys" the medic shut the door and clenched his datapad. He fist bumped with Drift, and then shook servos with Starwing and then Moonrider "I'm sorry I have to poke around some more. You know the drill, so lift your armor up young mech"

Drift unlocked his armor and threw it over his helm. The medic scratched his chin, his stomach looked like it suffered no damage at all. "Interesting, usually it would scar, did you receive any other treatment?"

"My mate made me a home remedy, it worked in about…..three minutes" Drift looked to Moonrider.

"Are you Drift's mate" he asked Moonrider

"Yes, I'm Moonrider"

"Hi Moonrider, what exactly did you give him?"

"An herbal solution that forces skin and muscle to regrow, it speeds up the natural healing"

"Are you trained to administer these?"

"Yes, well, not officially. My carriers a big game hunter and she always tries to learn something on all of her expeditions"

"Interesting…. Drift" he turned his attention back to Drift. "By any chance did you feel any long-term soreness after applying the solution?"

"Immediately after she applied it, it stung, but I was fine and walking around a few minutes after"

"Ok that's a good sign, I hope you don't mind if I inspect the area of damage"

"Go ahead doc" Drift sat up straight and the medic took out a stethoscope and put it on Drift's spark, he heard his spark beat and he moved it down to the area of Drift's wound, he could tell the inside was solid and there was no open cavity within. He put the stethoscope on his backside to the same result.

"Well, you certainly won't need me for a while" the medic grinned. "You had your shots?"

"No"

"You're eighteen right?"

"No, I'm nineteen"

"I don't think we gave you anything for STDs or even performed a study." The medic hesitated for a moment. "Do you mind if I perform a quick test on your reproductive system?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok, im going to need you to remove your pelvic armor" the medic turned around and Drift's carrier looked away. Moonrider watched as Drift stood up, removed his shoes, his leggings, and lastly his pelvic armor. He sat back down.

"Ok were good" Drift leaned on the medical berth with his servos.

The medic turned around and stood in front of the femmes. "You can look back if you'd like" Drift's carrier looked around and could only see the medics back.

The medic took some red gloves from his subspace, slid them over his servos, and then crouched down and pinched Drift's cord, he inspected it, making sure it was free of any growths or was discolored.

"Are you breeding?" the medic asked as he took out a small flashlight.

"…yes…" Drift muttered trying hard to make his carrier not hear it.

He looked down in Drift's opening and could see there were no problems. He turned the flashlight off. "I'm going to need you to turn around and point your aft outward"

Drift did as he was told and could hear Moonrider giggle. "Drift, is it night because I can see a full moon" Moonrider giggled

The medic chuckled a bit and Drift cringed because he knew what was going to happen next. The medic swapped out another pair of gloves and he immediately jammed his digit into his aft.

"FRAG THAT HURTS!" Drift cried and collapsed onto the berth

"Well, at least I know your urine cycle is in order"

"YOU COULDN'T JUST ASK!" Drift could feel angry tears come down his faceplates.

The medic chuckled "I'm only joking, but in all seriousness your prostate is in order" The medic pulled his digit out and immediately disposed of the gloves. "Do you submit to an STD shot?"

Drift looked over his shoulder to his carrier and blinked his optics she responded for him "he does"

The medic went into one of the cabinets and pulled out a box that had a bio-hazard insignia on it. Drift gulped and looked towards his carrier who could see the fear in her son's optics.

The medic came back to Drift holding a needle.

"Please sit down on the berth. Now this is going to sting.."

"Please don't tell me any more" Drift got on the berth, looked away and his lip noticeably quivered in fear. Moonrider couldn't take seeing her mate like this so she got up and then sat down next to Drift on the berth and gently held her servo out to him. Drift took it and looked her in the optics

The medic saw his chance and made a quick stab deep inside of Drift's cord. Drift clenched his denta and forced his optics offline. He squeezed Moonrider's servo and held on for dear life, she hissed in pain but Drift was holding in far worse pain.

The medic pulled out the needle and Drift immediately lightened his grip on Moonrider's servo and opened up his teary optics. Drift sighed and the medic patted his shoulder.

"You're done, don't worry you will only have to do that once, you are free to get dressed" the medic disposed of the needle "Look on the bright side, you'll be free of all STDs until you die at one sixty" the medic wrote some information down on a data pad. "You're going to sting for a while so I'm going to prescribe some painkillers to take"

Drift grabbed his pelvic armor and slid it up slowly to his pelvis, he hissed in pain when it locked in. He leaned on the berth and took in the pain. His carrier servoed him his leggings and he slid them up to his pelvic armor, followed by his shoes.

"Why, why did you have to stick that in my cord?" Drift growled to make his whining seem less sparkling like.

The medic sighed "You don't reproduce with your tongue do you?" Drift looked at him blankly. "Anyway, we still got your all-time favorite flu shot to take care of" he smiled and Drift rolled his optics. "Not to mention your allergy shot, and your coodies shot, oh wait we just took care of that" the medic chuckled and Drift laughed too. Drift's medic had been tending to Drift since he was little, obviously he recalled a time when Drift was afraid of catching coodies from his then, newly sparked sister.


	32. Chapter 32

Well, finally some more violence. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 32

Friday was finally upon the sword team as they waited out the front of the school for Coach Bludgeon after getting out early from school. They stored their school armor in their subspaces, and wore their swords around their hips.

"Hey Roddy, where we going again?" Springer kicks the ground. Rodimus looks up from his phone

"Hills Urbugy" Rodimus looks up at his friend "its. Traditional Cybertronian for Hills City"

"It's 78 Klicks south from here, not the closest place in the world" Drift drew his sword and playfully swung at Moonrider who quickly and artfully took her sword out and pointed at Drift who smiled at her and put his sword away. She smiled back and put her sword away. Just then, Bludgeon came out of the school with a folder under his arm. Everyone stood up a little straighter.

"At ease trooper" he playfully saluted Springer who released his tense shoulders. "Alright, let's get rolling, the competition starts in an hour"

Rodimus takes the initiative and transforms, followed by everyone else. Springer contemplates transforming into his helicopter alt mode but he instead transforms into his car alt mode to stay with his friends. They all follow close behind Bludgeon. Drift drove at a comfortable speed and Moonrider raced next to him. He rolled down his windows and talked through his radio "Hey, what are you doing?" He yelled through his radio.

"Two wheelers don't follow the same rules as you four wheelers" she yelled through her own radio. Drift revved his engine

"Are you trying to impress me Mister Sports Car?" She mocked him. Drift chuckled.

Thet drove on the highway for a while before finally getting off. Drift spotted a sign that said (50/50 line 1 klick.)

"Frag... I didn't know we were THAT close to the fragging line." Drift pulls next to Rodimus who rolled down his windows.

"Yeah mech, we should be in Decepticon territory. This is where a lot of them settle in after they move up north. Now, please be careful Drift, bounty hunters LOVE to inspect new faces for branding marks" Rodimus would scowl if he were in his bipedal form.

"What about Springer?" Drift asks

"Keep in mind, he's an Autobot with an Iacon accent, he'll be fine" Rodimus reassured him.

Drift sighed as they turned into the university. It was laid with red brick and it's very well taken care of with a beautiful lawn out front. The team transformed. Bludgeon stretched out his legs and took sight of the government flag. He stared at it, as if he were thinking up a response.

"Coach sir?" Springer interrupted him and Bludgeon snapped to his optics. He looked at Springer for a second before talking.

"Tell me son, what do you think of Cybertron?" Bludgeon asked

"I'd die for it; it's the only planet I will ever call home"

"Hmm" bludgeon looked back at the flag "that flag meant more to me when I was younger" Springer gave an offended look and stared at his coach walking towards the school.

"Hey mech, what's the matter?" Drift asked, Moonrider and Rodimus next to him

"You're a Decepticon, why do you bots hate our planet so much?" Springer asked a bit mad

Drift scowled "We make up about 80% of our planets slave population and 60% of our planets lower class. We as a group have been kicked around by... I don't want to say.. Frag it, the autobot controlled government" he started walking and Springer followed him

"Where do your loyalties lie?" Springer asked

Drift shrugged "I don't know, there's so many problems with our society. I think a total social overhaul would be what our planet needs, although, I doubt that's going to happen." He reached the steps and opened the door.

"So your being neutral?" Rodimus asks as Drift holds the door open for his friends. Bludgeon is talking to one of the school officials, a dark blue mech with light red optics.

Drift shut the door as Moonrider entered. He shook his helm

"I don't know, as I said." Drift looked to Rodimus who rubbed his chin. He can tell his friend is unprepared for this conversation.

Bludgeon stampeded over obviously angry.

"What's wrong coach?" Moonrider asked. Bludgeon bit his upper lip.

"Have you ever done four verses four before?"

"Four versus four?" Rodimus raised an optic ridge "We're completely unprepared for something like this."

"I know" Bludgeon bit his lip and looked down. "This isn't something you are supposed to do until junior varsity, but, frag I don't think they got the memo"

"Bring it on" Springer smiled and punched Rodimus in the shoulder "If we can handle one on one we sure as pit can handle four V four"

The team all climbed into the ring wearing their red, white, and purple armor. Swords drawn, they laid optics on the opposing team. Almost all Decpticons with one Autobot, their uniforms consist of entirely green armor with their schools logo on the front. A referee stood in between the two teams and gave a typical speech for the competition.

Rodimus blanked out from intensity but he came back to attention when the ref came in between them.

"Alright, I want this to be a fair and honorable competition. No hitting below the waist. You are to engage your opponent until their back touches the ground or they forfeit. Best of luck to you all"

Bludgeon was about to explode "THESE AREN'T CPAA APPROVED RULES!" he yelled at the ref

"Silence coach or you will be thrown out of the competition!" The ref warned sticking a digit up.

"Son of a glitch" Bludgeon stepped back from the ring and started pacing around.

"Whats our strategy?" Moonrider asked Bludgeon who stood on the side of the ring.

"Do your fragging job and try and overpower your opponent. If one of you gets knocked out…." Everyone had their attention on him now "The bot next to you will get double teamed and we will no doubt loose"

"Frag it to pit" Drift muttered. He didn't want to have to rely on his friends to get the job done. He looked into the optics of the mech who would be his target. Decently built mech with crimson optics. Drift nodded his helm at him in a sign of sportsmanship and the mech did also.

The whistle blew and the two teams charged each other. Springer picked up and flipped the much shorter mech over him, Rodimus made an attempted to ram his sword into the mech's chest but he deflected it and sent a sword swinging towards his faceplates. Drift slid under the mech and made a slash for the mech fighting Moonrider and quickly made two large slash marks on his shin. He fell down in pain and one of the refs quickly got him out of the ring. Moonrider pushed past Drift and swung for the mech that was trying to attack him. He took a large slash in the torso armor and angrily turned around and grabbed Moonrider. Drift watched in horror as he threw her at the side of the ring. She quickly got up and was escorted off out of the ring by a ref. Drift made a charge for the mech who was still concentrated on Moonrider. He slashed the mech close to the waist. The mech clenched his denta, growled loudly and swung for Drift. He luckily ducked out of the way and then swung at the mech. Sparks rained from the mechs armor and Drift's optics widened as the mech sent a sword coming for his face. Springer quickly bodyslammed the mech out of the way giving Drift enough time to get up. Both of them made an assault on the mech. Springer sent a swing that was deflected and Drift quickly slashed his ribs when he was occupied with Springer. He hit the ground and the mech was escorted off. Springer rubbed his helm of sweat and Rodimus jogged over to them.

"Frag that was intense" smile on his faceplates

Drift shook his helm "A little extreme but I loved it"

:The match has ended, Iacon Academy Victorious: The crowed had a mix of clapping and booing

The team climbed off of the stage and met with Bludgeon, and Moonrider. The gym started to clear of spectators.

"Coach, that was fragging awesome" Rodimus sheathed his sword, some energon leaking from the top of his helm.

"Frag Roddy I would that checked out" Springer looked next to him towards his friend.

Rodimus rubbed the area where his skin met his helm and looked at his servo, some energon was on it. Bludgeon threw him a rag and he quickly rubbed off the energon.

Bludgeon shook his helm as he escorted the cheerful team to the locker room.


	33. Chapter 33

Happy Easter, Passover, etc. Here's a good chapter to eat candy with :D

* * *

Chapter 33

Rodimus rubbed his optics and took another look at the senate. Press watching the government meeting with cameras, Elite Guardsmen behind them proudly standing guard by the doors. The senators sat in a U shape in front of the Primes and a podium in front of them with Sentinel standing behind it.

"The meeting has commenced, it is..four thirty two. Senators, what is the status of the planet?" Sentinel asks.

Senator Farcestorm (pronounced far storm), Slapstick's sire stood up. A white mech with black streaks, his blue optics beamed at Sentinel "Senator Farcestorm wishes to address the senate" he spoke confidently. Sentinel nodded and he took his seat in between both of his successors.

The senator got on the podium, a look of anger on his faceplates. "Senators, and Primes. I would like to instill a vote for separation between those of Autobot and Decepticon decent…." The senators started whispering among each other and the Primes looked at each other in astonishment. "I am sure a vote like this has already long crossed each of your minds. Deceptcions, are almost constantly harassing us, they will never stop with their…their impulsive acts of violence until they are all one with the allspark. I'm not saying leave them on the streets, I'm saying that they must use separate schools, hospitals, and military barracks. Its in their energon to want to commit violence and rape our pure autobot youth. If we don't do this, I fear that it will continue long into the future." There is silence for a moment, but then some of the senators begin clapping.

"What the frag is wrong with you!" Senator Shockwave scorns one of the clapping senators next to him.

"It's true…unfortunately" he looks away from Shockwave.

Senator Farcestorm gets off of the podium and smiles as he walks over to his seat. Sentinel is about to get up to the podium but Rodimus gets up before him and approaches the podium.

"I have a question senator." Rodimus stands dignified

The senator sits up in his chair "Go ahead"

"Is that based off of reason? Or are you just looking for revenge for your son?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Your son, Slapstick, was harassing a fellow student, got what he deserved, and now his sire is going to take care of it for him" a few senators snicker but attempt to hide it.

"Excuse me, who do you think your talking to….youngling?" he growls

"Certainly a mech who makes impulsive decisions and decides to categorize an entire race of bots and force them out of our society"

"Im not saying we should force them out, im saying…."

"Separate them?" Rodimus grunted and leaned on the podium "Is that what you want? Even putting morality aside, do you know how many credits it would cost to construct separate schools and all of the other buildings mentioned?"

"If it will keep our young safe then it must work"

Rodimus shook his helm. "One of my best friends, who I'm sure almost all of you should have heard of by now, is a Decepticon. I have never once felt threatened by him and I've been through some intense situations with him. He is chivalrous, smart, and overall the poster mech of an honors student. Sure there are allot of Decepticons who are as you mentioned, and my friend even mentioned how they make up the vast majority of lower class and..not to mention.. slave population. Do you know who he blamed for it? The government." Rodimus took a breath and watched the optics of all of the mechs in the room. "This senate is perhaps more responsible for allowing the practice of slavery to continue AND economically handicapping areas with large Decpeticon populations and sending military forces to keep them…(under control)" Rodimus growls and shakes his helm. "Listen senator" Rodimus shifts his attention to Senator Farcestorm "What your calling for is the final divide that will outcast bots who were outcasts to begin with. Allot of them are good bots, but by doing this you will absolutely shred any hope for them to embrace our planet with open arms. Senator, I am deeply sorry that you as a sire have to deal with a severely injured son. But by all means, Decepticons as a whole, are not responsible and I'll be damned if my friend will be incarcerated for protecting his mate." Rodimus bit his lip and stared at the senator. Rodimus felt like all he did was ramble. He got off of the podium and sat down on his throne behind it.

Senator Shockwave started clapping and then everyone else in the senate began clapping. Rodimus gave himself a triumphant smile, maybe he just saved the fate of his entire planet.

Sentinel got up on the podium still clapping. He smiled, he felt extremely proud of his grandson. "Thank you Rodimus. Anything else to ad Senator?"

"No" Senator Farcestorm announced. Sentinel tipped his helm

"Ok, all in favor of separation of Decepticons from society?" No servos were raised.

Sentinel smiled "Anybody else have anything to discuss before the senate?" Senator Sherma raised his servo

"Senator Sherma would like to take the stand" he proudly announced

"Go ahead Senator" Sentinel stepped down and allowed the senator to take the stand

The senator took in everyone's face. "Other than the minor setback with Earth's trade system, everything is going just fine in that regard. What I would like to address everyone on is the opening of the United States embassy tomorrow. Everything is planned and ready to go and we hope it will be an excellent public event. The one thing I do have concern with is that even though they are our friends, the United Statsians will be sending armed soldiers to perform a ceremony and then guard the embassy. They going to remain withen the wall around their compound for security but we will have to make sure the public knows that if they come close to the compound they may face criminal charges. Other than that, we will accept our new ally with great pleasure and hope our alliance will create the strongest democratic unity of all time. Thank you, and that is all" the senator stepped down to the clapping Senate.

Rodimus had morning energon with his family. Sentinel and Optimus congratulated Rodimus with hugs and kind words. Rodimus drank down his energon and relaxed, he was starting to like being a Prime.

"Hey sire?" Rodimus asked. All optics turned on him "Can I ask why Autobots and Decepticons hate each other?" Rodimus tried to sound innocent

Optimus put down his energon and thought for a moment "When we were under control of the Quintessons, the Autobots were put to work in the factories while the Decepticons were used for labor and military service. After the War for Independence, the Decepticons lost most of the labor jobs the Quintessons needed to sustain their empire. The Decepticons, because they were much more physically fit, continued working other much lower paying labor jobs while Autobots began climbing up in professional work. I'm sure that's what led to slavery although nobody is exactly sure how it truly started."

Rodimus frowned and looked at his empty cube "If slavery and poverty are what divides us, can't we change that?"

Optimus shook his helm "As much as I would like to it is simply impossible, Decepticons are built for labor, it's their biology. Same as us Autobots are built for intelligence."

"Are you saying were smarter but they are stronger?" Rodimus raised an optic ridge

"It's biology, if I had the power of our ancestor Primus then I would make everyone as strong as Decepticons." Optimus chose his next words carefully "About this…Decepticon friend you have, your speech in the senate has me curious. Can you tell me a little about him?"

Rodimus smiled "Drift is one of my best friends, a damn good bot. He is a talented swordsmech, he is very politically involved…uhmm..he is really big on traditional family values, oh and he's mates with a maximal" Rodimus immediately realized he shouldn't have said that

"A maximal huh" Optimus put his energon cube down "So he's courting Penumbra's daughter?"

Rodimus gulped and nodded his helm "There inseparable"

Optimus raised an optic ridge "Does she have a sire? The announcer at your competitions always say Moonracer daughter of Penumbra."

Rodimus looks at his cube and back to his sire's optics "It's Moonrider sire"

Sentinel laughed "Let go Optimus, you and Penumbra weren't meant for each other anyway" the old mech saw right through his son.

"What?" Rodimus looks at Sentinel funny

"I'll tell you when you're older" Optimus got up and grabs all of the empty cubes and walks over to the buffet table and set the cubes down. He takes a look at the other Primes before walking out. His Faceplates showed a normal expression, his optics however, showed sadness.


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry this took so long, but enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 34

Today the embassy was being opened. The large grey compound had a large wall with a building inside and it was surrounded by onlookers and media. Rodimus, Optimus, and Sentinel stood on the top of the steps leading to the entrance of the compound. A few senators stood behind them. They were waiting for the arrival of the staff of the embassy who were heading straight from the dock. Considering this was the grand opening of the first embassy on Cybertron, celebrations were already in preparation.

Rodimus tapped his pede and turned to his sire.

"Sire, weren't they supposed to arrive an hour ago?"

Optimus checked the phone on his wrist. "Two to be exact."

Rodimus looked around, he saw the Elite Guard Band, blue and red uniforms plus the distinctive insignia and chevrons on their shoulders. They stood at parade rest and were starting to get antsy. Next to them was the Elite Guard Honor Guard, they were standing at parade rest, Cybertronian flag waving in the breeze and rifles on their shoulders. He could see the media section, loaded with news van mechs pointing cameras at reporters who narrated with microphones. He could also see the extremely large crowd behind them, wanting anxiously to get a view of the humans.

Before Rodimus knew it, a pack of black SUV's waving American flags from their antennas drove up. The Elite Guard Band immediately started playing The Washington Post on their instruments and large men with blue coats, white hats, and blue pants with red stripes exited the vans and stood in formation next to the column. They stood uniform; Rodimus further examined them and could clearly see their red chevrons on their shoulders, and metals and ribbons on their chests. He instantly recognized them as the Marines.

A Marine opened the door to one of the SUV's and the US ambassador exited. His black suit looked dull compared to the Marines. The Marine saluted him and the ambassador saluted back. The ambassador jogged up to the steps and shook hand and servo with Sentinel, Optimus, and finally Rodimus. He stood next to Rodimus while the band switched to America the Beautiful. The ambassador couldn't help but smile at the amazing talent of the band. The rest of the main embassy staff joined him including General Everly. Sentinel was personally grateful that Everly was still involved, while his son and grandson didn't share his pleasure.

A group of Marines pulled an American, and Marine flag from the back of one of the SUV's. Two other Marine's pulled shiny World War 2 vintage M1 Garands from the back. The Marines who took the flags, wore special harnesses and placed the bottom of the flag in them. They formed into a unit of four and marched to the front of the embassy to the bare flag pole. The Marine honor guard as well as the Elite Guard Honor Guard met in front of the flag and presented their rifles. Sentinel approached a podium speech on a data pad. The song ended and the Elite Guard Band put their instruments down.

:Today we open the embassy to our human friends from the United States of America: The crowd broke into a loud outburst of cheering and clapping. Sentinel smiled "This nation has been our friends, ever since they returned our crew of the C.S.S. Odyssey who crash landed in their country on Earth. We hope that by establishing this embassy, we can further tie that bond: Sentinel went on and Rodimus leaned into the US ambassador.

"Is it ok if I ask what all of that business was with the flag?" he asks

Optimus is about to punch him but the ambassador happily responds. "Its all about tradition, our people are fully confident that we can accomplish anything that challenges us and our history and our traditions is what keeps that spirt alive. I don't expect you robots to understand all of that." Rodimus feels offended but realizes this is the first time the ambassador has been to Cybertron.

"Oh ok, and for further reflection, were not robots"

The ambassador gave him a funny look "Then what are you?"

"Uh…a mammal." Rodimus looks away awkwardly

"hmm" the ambassador turns his attention back to Sentinel.

:And that this embassy shall stand until the end of Cybertron, and for a million years of diplomatic friendship.:

After the speech, the crowd went wild and everyone remained still for a bit. When the crowed quieted down, The Marines began to raise the flag and one of them began playing To the Colors on a bugle. The Marines stood still, disciplined. Rodimus couldn't believe how quiet the world had become as the flag was raised. The flag began to wave in the Cybertronian wind and the Elite Guard Band began to play The Star Spangled Banner. Rodimus turned his attention back to the Marines who were still standing still, maintaining the salute and the staff of the embassy who held their hands over their heart. The song concluded and the Elite Guardsmen switched to the Halls of Montesuma. The Marines all looked a little stiffer and prouder when it came on. When the song ended, the Elite Guard Band put their instruments down.

The crowd roared, and Sentinel stepped back motioning for the ambassador to take the stand. He gladly came over and stood on a stool behind the podium to look out at the crowd of Cybertronians.

:Good morning everyone: he talks through the intercom. :I would like to personally thank Sentinel Prime for this opportunity to establish formal diplomatic relations with your country. I'm sorry I don't know much about your people, your customs, or even your biology, but I hope to change that. We the United States, are glad to wholeheartedly accept you as our friends. The crowd erupts into a mix of clapping and cheering and the ambassador stepped down and rejoined the Primes.

When the opening ceremonies were in order the Americans took a tour of the new embassy. When everything was settled, the Primes sat down in a small living room area with multiple lounge chairs and couches. There is a fireplace to the left of the room and windows to the right. The room is almost completely white with the exception of the black chairs. In front of the Primes were the new ambassador, General Everly, and First Seargent Owens who is head of security. Next to them was General Ultra Magnus who arrived from Kaon on Optimus's request.

"I understand you to be a Marine." First Sergeant Owens, the American head of security leaned forward in his chair as he spoke to Ultra Magnus "Have you seen combat?"

General Magnus sat forward "Indeed, I served in the border conflicts with the Galactic Council. I was head of our force that retook Moonbase 31. You?"

"I saw action in the War on Terror, I served two tours in Iraq and two more in Afghanistan." The Marine smiled with pride

"I worked with you Marines before. During Mechanized Thrust, I had a detachment of my bots there working alongside NATO troops and I am fully aware of your combat capabilities."

The Sergeant raised a brow "I was a part of Mechanized Thrust. Nobody said anything about robots..sorry I mean bots there. Word spreads like wild fire, someone would have reported it."

The general laughed "That's because we posed as your vehicles" Seargeant Owens shook his head.

The group sat in a small moment of silence. "I was wondering" Optimus spoke up "I heard that your nation has been ending its wars in the region known as the Middle East. I heard it is now being taken over by perhaps a much worse force that you have been fighting? Are you going to return?"

The First Sergeant sighed "You're going to have to ask General Everly"

"In all likeliness" General Everly nodded his head.

Rodimus scooted a bit in his chair "What if we got involved? If the ultimate evil exists there, shouldn't we destroy it?"

"Rodimus, now is not the time for negotiations" Optimus spoke

Sentinel scratched his chin "No, he's onto something….What do you think ambassador? What if we embedded with your forces if they decide to redeploy to the region?"

The ambassador thought for a moment "That isn't a bad idea. But remember, we have to ensure your existence is deniable. We could maybe replace our vehicles with your bots, just like in Mechanical Thrust"

"It was Mechanized Thrust not Mechanical Thrust and I don't like the idea of my mechs being turned into IED magnets" General Magnus spoke "I've seen combat footage and I believe the aftermath is not in the best interest of the Cybertronian bots."

Everly nodded and the group sat in silence.

"Do any of you have family?" Seargeant Owens asked to General Everly, aiming to break the awkward silence.

"I have a wife and two kids at home" General Everly spoke up, "When I'm done my tour I'll see them again."

"Same here" Sergeant Owens smiled "Were all used to long deployments by now, I had to lie that I was being sent back to the fleet because I'm sure they would have wanted to come along."

Sentinel smiled "This is my son." He patted Optimus's shoulder, and this is my grandson he gestured towards Rodimus. He turned his attention back to the humans "All of us also have mates"

"Excuse me, Mates?" Sergeant Owens asked

"I think he means wives" The Ambassador whispered to the general

"They do" Ultra Magnus spoke up

"What about you sir, do you have family?" Rodimus asked Magnus

"Mate and daughter"

"Interesting" General Everly sat back in his chair

After the meeting, the group of politicians and soldiers walked by Marines loading large green metal crates into a room that had a safe door. The Marines saluted their superiors and the group saluted and stood there.

"What are they loading in?" Rodimus asked

"M16 Service Rifles, M4 Shotguns, tear gas, enough weapons, ammunition, and body armor to hold out for a century" Sergeant Owens observed his Marines taking out black M16 rifles from the green crate and leaning them on the armory wall.

"I'm interested by these weapons, could you show us one?" Sentinel asked

Owens turned to his side and pointed to a Marine "Lance Corporal, bring me an M16." and the Marine took one out of a crate and handed the rifle to the senior Marine. "This has been our general service rifle since the 60s. He cocked the rifle. Wow, finally not another hand-me-down."

"I see why you use these" Ultra Magnus held out a servo and the Marine handed the General the rifle. His digit barely fit into the trigger guard as he pointed the rifle at the ceiling, checking the sights. He turned the rifle to its side and cocked it half way. He examined the mechanism within the rifle and then let it slide in. "The caliber is a little small, what is it?"

"5.56mm"

"Small is correct" Optimus approached Magnus and he servoed the rifle to him

"We outfitted our weapons with API rounds that use depleted uranium. These new bullets were designed to punch through your armor." Everly spoke.

"API?" Optimus asked as he servoed the rifle to Rodimus

"Armor Piercing Incendiary" Sergeant Owens put a hand on his hip and the other by his side.

Ultra Magnus scratched his chin. "It pierces armor and then burns the target?"

"Yes" Everly spoke before Owens

"Interesting" Ultra Magnus said and then contemplated

Sergeant Owens glanced at Rodimus who looked extremely excited to hold the rifle. He pointed it at an empty wall and aimed and pretended to shoot at nonexistent enemies all over it. He then cocked it and then ceremoniously put it down by his side. Sentinel laughed

"You still got some youngling in you" he laughed and took the rifle and servoed it back to Seargeant Owens who walked into the armory and handed it to a Marine who put it on the armory wall.

The group proceeded to the banquet hall that had a huge amount of round tables with table cloths and flowers in the center and an elevated rectangular one in the back of the room with US and Cybertronian flags behind it. There were ornate chandeliers that reflected the tan color of the carpet and walls. A greeter servoed data pad of the evenings schedule and the group sat behind the rectangular table and caterers brought out some low grade energon and water. Just then, Marines, Elite Guardsmen, embassy staff, press, and other Cybertronian officials began to file in. Sentinel held the datapad and read the list of ceremonies.

"Hmm I have to servo it to Senator Sherma, he organized this event well. Supposedly were supposed to have some of the original CAS Odyssey crew do a brief speech and meet the ambassador"

"Cool" Rodimus said as he took out his phone and quickly texted Arcee. Optimus looked at Rodimus and that was all it took for him to put his phone away.

Senator Sherma approached the dance floor and he tapped on a microphone: Hello Everyone!: He happily said and the room became quiet in a few seconds. :I know we are all happy that today is grand opening of the first embassy on Cybertron. I know everything that can be said about this event has already been said but I would like to ask the crew of the CSS Odyssey to approach the dance floor: The Senator smiled and everyone clapped as a few mechs in white navy dress uniforms with rows of ribbons and nametags on their chests and Prime Shields with propellers behind them on their shoulders. The mechs looked old, they had to have been in their twenties when the Roswell incident happened. Now they were old, their faces worn and wrinkled, but in there optics there was happiness. Only seven of the original sixty four crew were able to attend the banquet. Most of them have long passed away.

Senator Sherma read off their names and ranks and the crowd clapped for each one. The highest ranking crewman, Admiral Neutron, was only an eighteen year old wireless operator when they encountered the Americans for the first time. Senator Sherma servoed him the microphone and the old mech gladly accepted it.

: Hello, my name is Admiral Neutron, I joined the navy after my general schooling, wanting to see the galaxy. I was assigned to the CSS Odyssey as their wireless operator on our mission to scout out a galaxy we believed to be the mythical Milky Way. We had engine trouble halfway through, and our flight engineer patched it up: he paused for a brief moment and began again.

The engines of the ship shut off

"SCRAP! FLIGHT ENGINEER What happened to the engines?" The captain, an autobot, yelled into a radio as he tried to steer his ship.

:Our engine is malfunctioning sir! Our ship won't make it back, were going to have to land so I can make repairs!:

"That's impossible, we had our engine repaired yesterday!" The Captain yelled

:It was just a patchwork sir! Im going to return to the bridge:

The ship started plummeting towards a planet mostly covered in water. The captain steered for dry land. The ship entered the planet's atmosphere and fire surrounded it.

:All crew this is the captain speaking, brace for impact, repeat, brace for impact: The captain spoke into the intercom. The fire died as the ship entered the atmosphere. The decepticon flight engineer held onto the wall as he found his way to his seat. The captain spotted the ship was heading for the desert, he smirked.

"Lovely, just lovely" he pulled a leaver back and balanced out his ship and it slid into the sand. The whole crew grunted as the ship vibrated harshly. It came to a screeching stop and the ship sat in the sand.

The captain gave a sigh of relief "Everyone alright?"

"Alright, frag" one of the crew members leaked energon from his mouth

"All good sir!" Another got out of his seat and stretched.

"Frag, I think I broke my hip" another crewmember got up and rubbed his sides. All of them wore light blue service uniforms that had their names, and serial numbers as well as Cybertron Navy on their chests. On their shoulders were their ranks.

"Alright, wireless operator." The captain looked to the mech across the room "Send out a transmission for our recovery"

The wireless operator checked the computer "Sir I can't, the antennas either broken or damaged" the young mech sadly stated

"Just great, we'll go outside and fix it. Docker and Neutron, you're with me. The rest of you, stay put" the captain collected the wireless operator and the flight engineer and went outside.

"Frag it's hot" The flight engineer sweared as his armor started to whirr as his cooling fans activated.

The wireless operator immediately started to sweat, he took out a towel from his subspace and rubbed his helm of sweat.

The group examined the desert; all they could see was sand, rocks, and a few cacti. The captain examined his scratched up and dusty ship. It had a large cannon on the front as well as a few CIWS systems on both sides of the main tower. The flight engineer found the half buried latter on the side of the ship and he began to climb it followed quickly by the others. Their pedes clinked and clacked as they made their way to the conning tower that resembled that of a submarine. There was radio equipment still sitting on top. The wireless operator slipped and almost fell but was caught by the captain. They made it to the conning tower and the flight engineer and the wireless operator began work on the radio.

They spent about an hour working on the radio, the captain came back and removed some energon cubes from his subspace and servoed it out to the crew members.

"I hate this heat so much" The wireless operator rewired some more radio equipment and then took the energon "thank you"

The flight engineer slowly took his lips from the cube and he listened.

"What is it Docker?" The captain asked and then he heard it too. It sounded like the hum of engines.

"Is it our mechs?" The wireless operator asked as he stood up.

The captain pushed a button on his helm and binoculars appeared over his optics. He saw a column of trucks driving towards the craft. A jeep with a huge machine gun on the back led green transport trucks with huge white stars on the front.

"Alert the crew, tell them to arm themselves"

The crew raided the ships armory and took as much weapons and ammunition as they could carry. They all posted themselves at every door on the ship and they watched as the trucks came to a stop and a flood of soldiers dressed in khaki uniforms charged out of the back of the trucks. The officer who jumped from the jeep began barking orders and they quickly formed into a line in front of their trucks. The soldiers aimed their weapons at the ship and they slowly approached. As they approached, the captain sighed, holstered his pistol and walked outside into the sun. The soldiers froze in place and then they all hit the dirt and continued to point their rifles at the mech. The captain raised his servos

"I come in peace, please lower your weapons" the Captain calmly spoke. A soldier with an M1 Carbine threw his weapon behind him and then stood up; he had a leaf on his helmet indicating he was either a major or LT colonel.

"Who are you, what are you, what is your affiliation and where did you come from" The soldier bravely stared into the Captains optics

"Captain Steelwing, Autobot Cybertronian, Cybertronian Navy, I hail from Cybertron. You?" The captain gulped, it wasn't a good idea to fire questions back and forth.

"Major Allen Everly, United States Army, and I come from Ohio." The soldier calmed down a bit. "Are you alone?" He kept professional and didn't show much emotion

"No, if your mechs lower their weapons I will order them outside" The Captain looked behind him and could see a few pairs of optics looking out at him.

"Agreed" The Major sighed "Everyone stand down!" He ordered and the soldiers hesitated and then stood up and they slinged their rifles behind themselves.

"Alright everyone, come out, unarmed!" The mechs inside of the ship looked at each other, some of them kept their sidearms on their hips but they all put their rifles down and went outside.

The US soldiers stood still and couldn't believe the amount of bots that came out.

"Keep in mind mechs, there more scared of you than you are of them" the first mate told the crew

Major Everly looked around and he walked towards the crowd of mechs. He felt the way he had when he stormed the beaches of Normandy, he was fearful yet optimistic. The Captain looked around at the stunned eyes of the soldiers and to his crew who stood by him as if they were protecting him.

Before anyone knew it, Everly stood within an easy ten feet from the Captain. He raised his hand and saluted the Captain. The Captain smiled and he saluted the soldier. He was followed by the wireless operator, and then the first mate, and then everyone saluted him. The American soldiers behind Everly returned the salute and then they started traveling over to their commander. Everly extended his hand and then the Captain smiled and shook hand and servo.

The media took multiple pictures of the leaders behind the rectangular table. After a while, their food arrived, trout fresh from the Iacon river basin as well as steak. After dinner, everyone began to get up from their chairs and talked with the other races. Rodimus stood with a group of lower ranking Marines and Elite Guardsmen. The Marines are about half the height of the Cybertronians making conversation somewhat a challenge.

"How do you guys speak English so well?" A Marine asked

"English? You mean common dialect?" An Elite Guardsman raised his optic ridge

"We adopted this language about a billion years ago so all of the states of Cybertron could share a common language." Rodimus stated "However some other languages are still spoken"

"What other languages are there?" A Marine asked

"There's Traditional Cybertronian, Imperial, Northern Tribal, Southern, and some more that I can't name off the top of my helm" Rodimus said

"You're, your planet's prince right?" One of the Marines asked.

"Yeah, but I have almost the same political power as my sire and grandsire."

"Sire and what now?" Another Marine asked

"A sire is the male creator of a sparkling" an Elite Guardsman spoke

"By attempting to clarify you only made it murkier" the Marine laughed.

The Elite Guardsman chuckled "Well when two creators love eachother VERY much"

A Marine laughed and his friends close behind

"So are you guys the equivalent of the Elite Guard?" Rodimus asked

"From what they've been telling us, yes. I heard you have your own corps that sort of act like our MEUs"

Rodimus watched enough movies to know what that meant "Yes, General Magnus is the head of a much larger version of those units and our best at that." Rodimus looked over and Magnus was chatting with Sergeant Owens.

"Haha, I thought you said MATTIS for a second" A Marine laughed

"Mattis for president 2016" Another smiled

"President?" An Elite Guardsman raised his optic ridge

"Yeah, our country a republic, we elect our representatives" The same Marine nodded his head.

"Sort of like the Senate, is this your head of state or something?" Rodimus crossed his arms, interested

"Yeah I guess you can call him that."

"So is your government like a monarchy with an elected parliament?" A Marine asks

"Yup, it's been the family business for centuries" Rodimus smiles.


	35. Chapter 35

Listen guys, I try to keep my own politics out of my stories but this has to be addressed. In this chapter, there is a major event relating to the enforcers and I know people will make the connection to the recent events in Baltimore. I am a major police supporter, and my grandfather was a police officer. I would like to say the events in this story do NOT reflect my opinions on police officers, National Guard, Reservists, etc. With that in mind, by all means enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 35

Moonrider punched the punching bag being held by Drift.

"COME ON HARDER! I KNOW YOUR STRONGER THAN THAT!" He yelled at her

Moonrider punched it in a loud POP and then kicked it POP and then quickly jabed it three more times POP POP POP.

"haha good job" Drift let go of the bag and slaped Moonrider's sweaty shoulder.

"Ah, frag you" she smiled and rubbed her shoulder. Drift got in front of the punching bag and Moonrider got behind it and grabbed the bag. Drift smirked and he started punching jab jab PUNCH, jab jab PUNCH

Moonrider was having difficulty holding it. Drift kept punching and then made a final kick and Moonrider was sent backward. Drift smiled and he caught the punching bag. Moonrider came up to him and punched him hard in the shoulder in a loud smack but it didn't faze him at all. Moonrider shook her servo from the pain and Drift approached her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Is that enough for one day?" Drift asked "You want to recharge over?"

"Yes and Yes" she joined him as he took off the grey workout armor and swapped it out for his own black armor. They came up from Drift's basement all sweaty and immediately headed for the showers. They cleaned themselves up and then came down to watch some holovision. They came to the theater and Drift's family was watching the opening ceremony of the embassy. "What do you think sire?" Drift said as he leaned on the couch. His sire looked to him

"Im interested, still doesn't mean I like it." he turned his attention back to the holovision.

"What do you think?" Amity asked Drift

"I don't know" Drift responded "I believe our planet should remain isolationists but it's cool we have friends."

Drift stood up straight and got down on the couch next to Amity. Moonrider sat down next to him and she gently leaned into him as he watched as the US flag was being raised over the embassy. His sire thought for a moment and then turned to his son.

"They may look a little intimidating but always know we are superior. And as a decepticon, you are superior to the superior."

Drift raised an optic ridge and looked at his mate, confusion on her face. "What do you mean sire? I always thought all cybertronians were the same?" he turned back to him

Drift's sire laughed "Drift, you know better, you're a Decepticon and you know you're different"

"I know I'm different but I would rather everyone to see us Decepticons as normal mechs and not as violent criminals."

Drift's sire looked at Starwing who narrowed her optics at her mate. He looked away back at his son "Your stronger than an autobot, and you have the processor of an autobot" he smirked "You'll know just how important that will become."

Moonrider could see deep down Drift agreed with him. He didn't want to admit it

They sat in silence for a moment and continued watching the news. Moonrider offlined her optics and began to drift off into recharge leaning her helm on his shoulder. "I love you" he whispered and offlined his optics too.

Starwing and Thermal looked at eachother and Thermal held his servo out to his mate. She took it and they both smiled

Sergeant Plugger a member of the Kaon Enforcer Department and the Special Response Team/Task Force, stood holding a baton and riot shield observing the latest protest for the release of Megatron. He seemed to provide hope to the population of Kaon, even with credits starting to flow into public institutions, the city still was unrestful.

"When will these fraggers give up" A young enforcer lifted up his ballistic mask, took off his visor, and rubbed his red optics.

"When we give them our terrorist" An older enforcer growled and observed the crowd

Plugger as well as of the other SRT members have, MRAP alt modes, navy blue armor with black streaks down their legs, as well as red visors. To protect them from the fury of angry rioters, they wore ballistic masks and other riot gear.

A young Kaonian took a mega phone: GIVE US BACK OUR GLADIATOR!: he angrily yelled at the enforcers. And then he was joined by the angry crowd.

"This is going to get really ugly" Plugger tapped the shoulder of the enforcer next to him

"Yeah, maybe it's today we teach them a lesson" The mech smirked

Plugger scowled "Just wait until they cause bodily harm to one of our mechs, if we try to disperse them we become the bad bots"

"Who says we already aren't" an older enforcer growled "Fragging flower younglings"

The crowd roared at the enforcers who stood their guard. "RETURN OUR GLADIATOR!" they continued to shout as they marched towards the enforcers.

The lieutenant pulled out a Motorola like receiver off of his armor and his voice projected from speakers behind him :Disperse immediately or we WILL use force:

"NEVER! FRAGGING SPARKLING KILLERS!" A young femme yelled at them. The crowd got crazier, some of them were throwing miscelanious items at them, such as bricks and anything they could get their servos on. They hit the enforcers shields, and one of them flew right by the leautenants helm. He cursed under his breath and nodded to an enforcer with a grenade launcher. He fired a few tear gas grenades at the demonstrators. They exploded in loud pops and gas started to fill the air. The enforcers deployed their gas masks and they pushed forward in a few long lines. Some of them whirred their sirens to intimidate the demonstarators. A Molotov cocktail was thrown and an enforcer put his riot shield up that protected him from the fire that spread all around him.

:SURRENDER THE CITY TO THE BOTS!: The mech with the megaphone commanded :WE WANT REAL CHANGE!:

"Leave our city!" some others shouted. The enforcers began to push through some of the crowd, the front rank pushing bots behind them and the rear rank servo cuffing them and escorting them to blue prisoner transport vehicles. The crowd began to go wild. Some of them flung more Molotov cocktails, bricks, and all sorts of junk at the enforcers. They plopped off of the shields and the enforcers picked up the pace and drifted apart from their protective formation and began making arrests. More tear gas was being fired and many mechs and femmes began to disperse. Plugger servocuffed a young femme who yelled insults at him. He pushed her to a rear echelon enforcer who grabbed her and escorted her to the transport vehincle. The enforcers began to push through into the open air and the crowd was getting even bigger and more angrier.

"Frag" Plugger muttered "Get into formation mechs!" He ordered and a brick was flung at his helm. It hit him right in the helm and he hit his aft onto the ground. He felt a bit dizzy, and he shook it off and got up. Just then, the crowd charged the enforcers. Plugger saw flashes, enforcers obsorbing the charging masses with their shields and then turning to their batons, enforcers being pulled down, demonstrators taking enforcer gear and wielding them. Plugger was tackled and a mech tried to grab his sidearm. Plugger growled and forced the mech off of him and was about to reach for his pistol when another mech jumped on him. Just then, a massive amount of weapons opened fire. Fully automatic, single fire, all kinds of weapons. Energon exploded from all of the demonstrators that were still standing. A bloodied mech landed right next Plugger, energon leaking from his mouth and his red optics faded right in front of Plugger. He stared at the lifeless mech, he didn't even notice all of the weapons ceasefire.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE *BANG BANG* I SAID CAESE FIRE PRIMUS DAMN IT" A mech yelled. Sergeant Plugger took his optics off of the offlined mech and looked around at the carnage around him. There were dead bodies EVERYWHERE! A few survivors began to scream, it made his energon run cold. A few horrified enforcers got up and blanked out and looked around and couldn't grasp what happened. Some groans were heard and finally the sound of metal on metal, pedes slowly making their way to him. Plugger slowly got up, he rubbed the energon from his helm and turned around to see mechs in blue and red digital camo helping survivors from the hoard of dead bodies. Some of them pointed their rifles at the offline corpses. Plugger finally grasped what had happened; the army had gunned down the demonstrators. Plugger joined the other enforcers in helping finding survivors. There weren't many, almost all of the survivors were either enforcers who had been pinned on the ground or the random lucky few demonstrators who were on the ground with them. Some street enforcers began to block off the whole area as a crime scene and Plugger could hear the crowd's cries. He vegetated out as he searched the bodies for any signs of life there. He helped a wounded enforcer to one of the hundreds of ambulances that have arrived and he himself climbed in and shut the door.

At school the next day, Drift and Moonrider met Rodimus and Springer in the gym to do some stretching. However, some upperclassmen led by Instinct and the team captain came over.

"Hey guys, I don't think we met you yet." The green team captain said "Im Javelin and you know Instinct. This is Stingray, Jetblast, and Whiteout" he gestured towards the purple, blue, and white mechs.

"Hello, I'm Springer" he smiled and shook servos with them. The rest of the freshmen smiled and shook servos with their teammates.

"Hey, aren't you the mech that Rodimus Prime stabbed right through the chest?" Stingray asked as he shook Drift's servo

"Yeah, it's all better now" he smiled

"Can we see the scar?" Instinct asked

"What scar?" Moonrider smirked at Drift.

"If it went right through him it had to have scarred" Javelin looked at Moonrider oddly

Drift chuckled "It didn't scar"

"Your joking right?" Jetblast laughed "lift up your armor, lets this (ghost scar) or whatever" the upperclassman chuckled.

Drift sighed and servoed his sword to Rodimus before taking off his chest armor, revealing his scratchless chest.

"That's impossible" Rodimus gasped "I felt it go through your flesh!"

"Nothings impossible when you have a medicinefemme as a mate" he smiled at Moonrider

"Wait, you did this?" Instinct pointed at Drift's chest as he put his torso armor back on

"Yeah" she smiled "Nothings impossible" just then Drift's phone began to ring. He saw it was his carrier and turned the other way and put the phone to his audio

"Hello, Carrier?" he asked

:Drift I need you to come home right now!: She almost mumbled and Drift gaped and started to stroll towards the padded walls of the gym.

"Carrier, what is it? Is something wrong?" He asked

:Drift I need you to come home NOW!: she cried and Drift got the message immediately

"Ok ill be on my way, I love you" he hung up the phone and ran quickly over to the group who just stared at him "I have to go guys, tell coach im sorry but it's an emergency"

"I'm going with you" Moonrider crossed her arms "Whatever it is im sure you can use some moral support" she jokingly smiles and nods her helm.

Drift growls "Frag it, see you later" he jogs out of the gym followed quickly by Moonrider

Both of them reach Drift's house and he immediately opens up the door and runs inside. Moonrider runs after him and they both reach the dining room and Thermal has his helm in his arms and Starwing rubbing his shoulder. "Thermal, Drift's home" she rubbed his arm and he looked up, his red optics moist with tears.

"Moonrider, could you please take a bath or something" Drift whispered to her and she nodded and walked away. He turned his attention back to his sire "Hey sire" Drift smiled "Are you ok, what happened?"

His sire rubbed his optics with a towel and sniffed "I don't want to tell you, but"...sniff… "I guess I have to" he looked down and back up at his son's face. "Your cousin Hardline died"

"Wah…what? How?" Drift could feel the seeds of tears planted in his optics

Thermal's lip quivered "FRAGGING UNDERTRAINED EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD RESERVISTS THAT'S WHAT!" Thermal yelled and buried his helm into his arms again and began to cry some more.

"Carrier, whats he talking about?" Drift felt complete shock

She paused for a moment still rubbing her mate's arm "He was attending a demonstration in Kaon an..and everything got ugly and the army decided the best solution was to..fire on them" a tear rolled down her faceplate.

Drift growled and punched the doorframe. He started crying and he gritted his denta. "Why, why? FRAGGING STUPID AUTOBOTS!" he yelled "EVERY TIME THINGS START TO GET BETTER THEY HAVE TO GO AND FRAGGING" he choked on his tears "Ruin it" he rubbed his optics and he growled again and ran to the stairs and then sprinted up them. He pushed his way into his room just as Moonrider was getting ready to get undressed. He plopped himself on his berth and put his face into his pillow.

"DRIFT!" she yelled in concern and she immediately got next to him and crouched down. "What's wrong, tell me?" she gently spoke and put both of her servos on the side of the berth. He turned his helm to face her, tears flowing down his faceplates. "Awww Drift" she sadly got up and sat down on the berth. He shuddered, flipped onto his back, and sat up. He let her put her arms around him and he sniffed and tears fell down his face.

"My cousin was killed by the army" he choked on his tears

"What? Why?" Moonrider asked as she leaned into Drift's neck

"He..he participated in a protest that went wrong, AND THE..THE Army gunned them down" Moonrider helped wipe the angry tears from her mate's optics.

Moonrider felt the emotions rub onto her. A few tears came down and Drift offlined his optics and looked the other way, his optic lids trying hard to contain his tears. "Lets go bathe or something" Moonrider smiled "We can just sit and talk, I know you like that" she smiled

Drift wasn't feeling in the mood to do anything he simply onlined his optics and stared at his mate. "I don't want to"

Moonrider nodded her helm and gently nudged into Drift. "I told you you could use some moral support" she kissed his neck. He softly purred and embrased her. Moonrider quickly put her arms around him and gently rubbed his armor. Drift kissed her servo and gave a soft smile as tears continued to flow, he never met anyone like Moonrider.


	36. Chapter 36

If your liking the story so far, please leave a review. In that case, enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 36

The Primes as well as their mates were enjoying their evening energon. Sentinel drank some energon and then set the cube down. He took a datapad out from his subspace and looked over some of his old notes for the next senate meeting.

"Sire, it can wait" Optimus drank some more energon. Sentinel sighed and put the datapad away.

"I can't put a digit on it but I have the feeling there is something I have to do" He looked around at his family and continued to drink his energon

"Is it the matrix?" Rodimus asked "Maybe it's trying to tell you something" he finished his energon and set it down. An Elite Guardsman speed walked into the dining hall and immediately saluted and then got next to Sentinel and whispered something.

"THEY DID WHAT?" he stood up

Seargeant Plugger received a quick patch on his helm, a piece of energon stained cloth secured with a bandage sat securely on the top of his helm. The situation in Kaon had gone from bad to worse. There is widespread rioting and insurgency all throughout Kaon. Every enforcer in the entire province as well as any military were deployed to control damage. He looked out the window as the rioters were taking on the enforcers outside the hospital. Plugger sighed and turned back to the hospital hallway. They separated enforcers and military from the general population for fear of violence. Plugger examined the chaotic room. Enforcers and soldiers were stroon all about and were being given attention by limited medical staff.

"Nurse, I'm leaking like a hose over here!" an enforcer panicked and a nurse got down next to him and servoed a cloth to the one next to him giving him instructions to apply pressure.

Plugger took off his visor and put it in his subspace. At this point, all he wanted to do was go home and recharge. He sat in silence for a moment. How had the world gone so mad? He was lost in thought when a captain from another precinct came into the hallway flanked by at least three other enforcers. He has grey skin and blue optics, obviously an autobot.

"I need everyone who still has strength to bolster our forces in the streets! Our units are getting overrun!" He announced and some of the enforcers got up from the ground and eagerly joined him. Plugger pulled his visor from his subspace, put it on and joined the group of enforcers. Some enforcers, severely injured, tried to get up off of the ground and join their comrades. One of them growled before standing on both of his pedes, wobbleing and then falling back down.

"You two" the captain pointed to two street enforcers wearing navy blue armor. "Stay here, make sure nothing happens to the wounded" With that, the group went back into the streets.

City hall was a mess, enforcers and soldiers were holding back the tsunami of angry rioters with every kind of non lethal weapons they could find. An enforcer ducked out of a window, and fired his riot cannon, sending about twenty rioters flying into the crowd behind him. Another fired dummy grenades that rained rubber shrapnel on the crowd. POP POP POP, BANG BANG BANG. The crowd screamed and threw rocks into the shattered windows. Another enforcers ducked out of a window and fired a stun laser that wend out in an echelon shape that hit and electrocuted everyone in the first row.

.A column of red and blue military jeeps drove in from behind the rioters and then transformed. Ultra Magnus appeared at the front of them, massive anger on his faceplates.

"I leave for one fragging day and this is what happens!" he growls "Major, Clean this fragging mess up!" he waves off his subordinate who begins directing riot teams equipped with the latest riot weapons to push back the rioters.

General Magnus entered the city hall to find an absolute catastrophe. Fire had taken effect in most of the rooms and Enforcers and Army reservists were either on the ground wounded or manning the windows. Ultra Magnus came up on an extremely dirty Lieutenant who saluted him. He breathed heavily, sweat coming down his face mixing with the dirt and energon.

"Who's in command, soldier?" he asked

"I am sir" He took a breath "Our C-O left after the massacre"

Ultra Magnus clenched his fist. "Who the frag gave that order?" The lieutenant looked a little nervous

"Our battalion commander, but he's gone"

Magnus could see the faces of the bloodied Enforcers and soldiers looking at him, looking for a sense of direction in this mess. He took a breath and authoritivly put his servos on his hips and turned to a clean marine officer next to him.

"Organize the wounded to be evacuated, and secure the sight" he ordered

"Sir" the marine jogged at a brisk pace to the squad of fresh marines standing in the back clenching their rifles.

Military dropships began to arrive and land in the now clear city square. The wounded who couldn't stand were immediately placed on gurneys and wheeled to the helicopters. More soldiers began to arrive on dropships. They charged out the back and set up a small perimeter while even more wounded were loaded on and then the ships before they flew away. The leaders gave servo signals and the soldiers began securing the perimeter.

Ultra Magnus shook servos with almost everyone in the city hall before they ran to the dropships and and an airmech would grab them and help them onto the ship.

Magnus stood on the balcony of the city hall. There were police sirens, fires, gunshots, tires screeching. Just what the end of the world was supposed to be.

:Vindicator, this is Emperor, over: he immediately recognized the voice of Sentinel Prime coming through on his com link.

Magnus touched the com link on his helm :Emperor, this is Vindicator, go ahead, over:

:Roger, I want you to set up a defensive position around city hall and prep for reinforcements. Break. What is your status? How-copy over:

Ultra Magnus looked around at the city that had turned into hell overnight "Copy, Area around city hall is secure, break. Cybertronain Marines are beginning to establish control. Break. Request permission to engage armed crowds in the city. Over." He took his digit off of his helm

Sentinel, and the rest of the Primes sat in the war room, mechs and femmes in red and blue military uniforms crowding around computers, talking into helmsets. A big holo map in the middle of the room showed the layout of the city. There are specks of blue dotted around the red color of the map. The blue represents area under government control, while the red refers to under enemy control.

Sentinel talked into a helmset, crowded by various military officials. "Solid Copy Vindicator, You are not to fire unless you are engaged first. Emperor Out" he took the helmset off and leaned back in the chair. "It's like the ghetto war all over again" he sighed

"Regretably so" Optimus leaned on the desk looking at the holo monoter. "If this truly is as large as a crisis as that, we are going to have to deploy more troops to the region"

"Sir, position in the city center is locked down!" The middle of the holo map turned blue, and heavy feeling the room lifted slightly. Rodimus sighed and sat back in his chair; he rubbed his helm and turned to his sire.

"I'm going to go to berth, I have school tomorrow." He got up but he realized nobody paid him any attention. He scooted past everyone in the war room, saluted the Elite Guardsmen at the elevator and hit the button to return to the first floor.


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry it's been so long since the last update but I've been tied down with sports. Anyway, I've started a new facebook page! So come on out and support yours truly! The name of the account is Starfighter Koala

* * *

Chapter 37

"So what do you think about what's going on in Kaon" Springer asked Drift as he started stretching.

Drift sighed "Scrap, all of it" He crossed his arms and pushed them into his chest; he exhaled loudly and turned to his mate. "What do you think?" he asked and switched arms

Moonrider stretched out her half "I don't want to think anything of it, Kaon is clicks away from here" she didn't want to touch Drift's sensitive side.

"I sort of have to" Rodimus rolled his shoulders "If my family decides to visit Kaon they would probably have me go along"

"Do you have an idea if or when they'll be going?" Springer asked as he rolled his shoulders

Rodimus shrugged "My sire would want in on the action, but my grandsire will probably wait until unrest stops"

"Action?" Drift stops stretching and stands firm "Your acting like it's all a game?"

"No, ughm…..sorry" he gives an apologetic look and Drift snarls at him, stops stretching and draws his sword and smirks

"Want a long overdue rematch….Prime"

Rodimus chuckles, stops stretching and draws his sword as well. "Bring it on" he smirks

Springer looks at Drift and then at Rodimus "Roddy I don't think he wants to do it for fun"

"It's alright Spring, it's just a friendly competition." Rodimus smiles, gets in a fighting pose and advances on Drift.

Drift swings first and Rodimus catches it in his sword in a loud CLANK. The sound alerts the rest of the team to what's going down and they soon crowd around them. Drift charged Rodimus and swung for his chest but he dashed to the side and then came at Drift. He deflected Rodimus's swords swing and he went in for a stab but Rodimus ducked out of the way and then went in for his own strike. Drift quickly leaped backward and went again for Rodimus, this time slashing at his ribs causing sparks to fly.

Drift breaths heavily and puts his sword away. Rodimus smiles and does the same. Both mechs reach their servos out, shake servos, and then pat eachothers backs.

"Good job mechs, professional, and skilled" Coach Blueshot pushes his way through the students.

"Thank you sir" Drift nods his helm

Practice was finished and Rodimus felt he needed to get away from the happenings in the Prime Palace. He and Arcee sat together on the side of the pool, for the most part undressed. They both sit close together and they submerge their pedes in the pool.

"I seriously can't take this scrap Cee, I can't be a soldier, politician, or any of my other…." He grunts "Duties… I was sparked to do something else" he sighed and Arcee put her servo on his leg

"Rodimus, there are millions of bots who feel they were sparked to be Primes, and they end up living lives they don't want. You have the opportunity to do something great, but you need to tap into your potential." She smiled and leaned into Rodimus.

Rodimus looked into the pool and kicked his pedes "I understand but... I feel my life doesn't belong to me, it's as if it's been decided before servo"

Arcee kept quiet and Rodimus looked down at her put his arm around her and gently rubbed her bare shoulder. She sat up a bit and also put her arm around her mate. Rodimus sighed and the two enjoyed the moment together.

"Arcee." He looked down at her and smiled "Thank you for listening" he offlined his optics and snuggled with his mate.

The crisis in Kaon was getting even worse, if that's possible. Thousands of regular Cybertronian Army and Marine units were being deployed to relieve the battered enforcer and reserve units. The night had turned to day and Sergeant Plugger's dusty form sat on a toppled statue of the city's founder with a mix of SRT and street enforcers. His visor removed, his face is dirty and energon stained.

"I remember a time when everything was peaceful" An older enforcer rubbed his helm. He looked at his dirty servo and looked to the other enforcers

Plugger sighed "It never was, well, truly at least, that's why we have jobs right?" he looked down and back at his company.

A street enforcer sighed "He's right" he rubbed his optics "A clusterfrag like this was in everyone's minds since….frag, even before the ghetto uprising."

"Kind of ironic you mention that" an enforcer grunts "Were experiencing the continuation"

An army convoy rolls by them and the enforcers watch, their wheels bumping up and down on the carnage that used to be city square. Ultra Magnus and his command staff follow behind the convoy walking and barking orders on his comlink. Suddenly he stops and looks at the enforcers sitting down on the statue.

"You mechs are relieved, this is a military operation now" he then speaks again into his com.

The enforcers all looked at eachother, sure they were beat to scrap, but they didn't like the idea of federal military forces taking over. Mistrust in the central government has plagued the Decepticons of Kaon, letting the military take control was too reminiscent of the ghetto uprising which some of the veteran enforcers fought in.

"Sir, I'm afraid we cannot obey that order" Plugger spoke up and the command staff stopped to look at him.

General Magnus approached the enforcers. Plugger slid off of the statue and saluted the general.

General Magnus towers over the Sergeant and puts his servos on his hips "Enforcer, this is now a military operation. I order you and your mechs to go home, all you would do is hinder our operations"

Plugger clenches his denta "Sir, Ill have you know that it was the ARMY that fragged up! We did our jobs and took on the rioters in the street with the antiquated equipment that has been provided!" Plugger angrily points at the general "If your concerned that were sympathetic towards them, you are dead wrong!" He stood defiant and put his servos down on his hips

Magnus growled and one of his junior officers stepped foward "stand down enforcer" he turned back to the general and another enforcer jumped off of the statue.

"Sir, I cannot obey that order either" he stood next to Plugger. Magnus shook his helm

"Leave now or you will face time in the brig under Codicle 44 for obstruction of military duties" Magnus threatened

A younger enforcer shook his helm "frag it then, if your mechs kill more civilians, it's not our fault!" The enforcer, jumped off the statue, stomped away, transformed and sped home. The other enforcers looked to each other before doing the same. Plugger defiantly stood strong as his allies left. He sighed before transforming and leaving as well.

Magnus watched them leave, emotionless. "Sir?" a Jr officer looked to his commander.

"That is why I hate Decepticons" The General mumbled under his breath


	38. Chapter 38

Read up and enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 38

"Uhhh...Frag" Sergeant Plugger, out of his enforcer uniform and in his fresh black armor moaned as he slipped into his favorite recliner and offlined his optics. He was so excited to get forget about work for a while and simply relax.

BANG BANG, BANG BANG BANG BANG

gunshots emitted from down the street and he could hear the army units smashing their batons on their riot shields like a roman legion on its way to slaughter barbarians.

Clank…Clank…Clank…Clank

Plugger onlined his optics and growled, he leaned forward from his comfortable seat and grabbed a remote from the energon table and turned on the HV showing a helicopter view of the carnage going on outside. An army soldier was apparently shot and he was being loaded into the back of an ambulance. The camera then zoomed in on a group of demonstrators carrying the body of a bullet ridden body from the scene. The soldiers, armed with riot shields and stun batons pushed slowly towards the crowd that flung bricks and other objects at them. Plugger sighed and typed in a number and a Cybertronian soap opera that his mate loved to watch came on.

"Come on sire! We have to get to school!" A teenage femme in a kitchen yelled at her sire

"Not until I figure out what our neighbors are building in their back yard!" He then looked back out the window with a pair of binoculars. A laugh track played and suddenly he heard bare pedes tap on the wooden floor next to him.

"Servos in the air and state your name and intention!" he recognized the voice of his mate. Plugger turned his helm meekly to look at her with tired optics. She pointed his handgun at him in a clearly professional way.

"Sweet spark, it's me." He frowned "What do you think you're doing with my gun?" She pointed the gun down, carelessly threw it on the couch and ran and jumped up on the recliner. "HEYY" he laughed as she bombarded his face with kisses.

She put her nose to his "Frag Plugger I was thinking you were still deployed in the street" she put her lips to his and they both intertwined each other's glossas. They finished and she sat on top of her mate and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Officer Mrs. Dispatch I am glad to see you too" he smiled. They both were patrol partners back in the day. "What are you doing off work?" He asked as he relaxed back into his chair.

Her red optics narrowed "Military err Marines, whoever they have same CBDUs. Recquisitioned the station and told us to go home, same for you"

"Yeah, I got ordered personally by General Magnus himself" he blew air out his nose and his mate got up again.

"I'll go get the younglings, I'm sure they'll want to see their sire" she took the handgun from the couch and put it in her subspace. She tipped her helm to her mate and he smiled and returned the favor. He turned his attention back to the holovision.

"It wasn't my fault! He made me do it!" A young femme pointed to a mech and a laugh track played.

"SIRE!" Plugger heard both of his daughters cry out and run over to him. Plugger wanted to get out of his chair but he was too tired and leaned forward as his femmes kissed his cheek.

"How are you femmes?" he smiled and rubbed both of their black helms.

"Scared" his youngest one said.

Plugger caringly held out his servo and let her hold it "There's nothing to be scared of my sparkling, everything's going to be alright" he gave a final squeeze and let go of her servo.

"Sire, there's been bots outside, we've seen the army and..."

"It's ok, let's just forget about it for now ok" he smiled and rubbed her helm.

Plugger and his family sat in the dimly lit dining room drinking energon and listening to the holovision to drown out the situation going on in the street. The phone rang and Plugger set down his energon.

"I'll get it" he got up and walked over to the kitchen phone and could see a picture of his sister, Phenomenon. He picked up the phone "Hello Phenomenon, how you doing?" He asked and smiled

:Hey Plugger, I tried to reach you yesterday but you didn't pick up.: she sounded a little sullen and Plugger's smile faded

"I was working and we aren't allowed to have personal phones on us. What's the matter? You sound a little low" he rested his servo on the wall and leaned forward towards the wall.

:Well...: she sighed :I don't know how to say this but...Hardline was...was killed in the city square massacre: she sniffed over the line and left the phone

Plugger bit his lip and looked down.

"What is it Plugger?" His mate asked as she collected all of the energon cubes.

"Phenomenon? You still there?" He asked almost at a whisper

He could hear the phone being picked up :I'm sorry Plugger it's still a very bad time.:

"Hold on, he was at the massacre?" His lip quivered "WELL WHAT IN PRIMUS'S HOLY NAME WAS HE DOING THERE!" His emotions turned to anger

:I DONT KNOW I DONT FRAGGING KNOW PLUGGER! He left the house this morning saying he was going to be spending time with friends next thing I know!: she chokes up :Some of his friends identified his body:

Plugger wiped the tears from his optics and he vented heavily "I was there, all of the demonstrators who died did so quickly. Hardline was a good nephew and I'm going to miss him." He catches his breath "Did you talk to our creators yet?"

:No, I and Phalanx only told you, and Thermal.:

Plugger thought for a moment "When's the funeral?"

:I don't know yet, we were thinking of having it in another city, maybe Hills Urbugy. There's going to be a lot of funerals in this city:

"Yeah" he whispers and then sighs "I guess I'll break the news to Dispatch, but anyway, love you sis. Your family and especially Hardline will be in our prayers."

: Thanks, I'm sorry and I love you. Bye:

"Bye" Plugger puts the phone on the wall and sits down on the stool next to it. He doesn't know how to take the loss of his nephew; he sits and contemplates for a while. He can't help but feel somewhat responsible, but then again, what could an honest enforcer have done?

* * *

That's right, Thermal's his brother!


	39. Chapter 39

Like chapters? I got em :)

* * *

Chapter 39

"Drift do I dare ask what your current event is?" Drift's history professor joked.

Drift sighed and approached the front of the class "My current event is from Iacon" the history professor hummed in surprise. Drift dragged his knuckle on the interactive board and found Iacon on the 3d map of Cybertron. He double tapped to zoom in. He looked at the class and then at his data pad.

"This weekend, the United States of America opened the first diplomatic embassy on our planet ushering in a new era of foreign relations between us and the human's" Drift took a breath "Present at the ceremony were some of the original crew who made contact with them for the first time in hundreds or even thousands of years. This is important because Cybertron's isolationism is coming to an end and a new era of foreign interaction is being introduced. Only time will tell what this will bring for us so you can not make any judgment on the future." Drift put his datapad at his side and his classmates and professors clap.

"Great job Drift, I was expecting you'd go off on Kaon but..."

"I don't want to talk about it" Drift folded his arms and narrowed his optics

The professor shrugged "Very well, any questions?" The professor asked and his digit traced the room. "Ok, thank you Drift" he walks back to his seat and sits down.

The professor shrugged "Before we move on, anyone else have one?" Rodimus raised his servo. "Ok come on up Prime" the professor chuckled

Rodimus went up to the board and dragged his knuckle across it until he found Kaon. He looked at his datapad.

"Gunshots rang out across the city of Kaon as panicked reserve officers ordered their troops to fire." Drift wished he could just run out, he stared blankly and tried to think of something more pleasant. Mating with Moonrider, the races his sire used to take him to when he was younger, history, the planets, visiting Kaon, frag.

"And thus it is believed this will end soon and hopefully with less energon shed than the ghetto revolts years ago."

The class clapped. "Well done Mr Rodimus, do you have any involvement in the decision making for this?"

Rodimus shrugged "No, I'm just along for the ride"

"Anyone got any questions?" The professor looked and pointed on a raised femme's servo

"Would you say that the rioting in Kaon is race or poverty related?"

Rodimus looked up into space and back at the femme "I'd say more of a social and political divide caused by distrust in the government"

A mech raised his servo and Rodimus pointed to him "Do you have any idea on the death toll"

"I'm not too sure," he looked to Drift "Could you answer that?"

Drift snaps out of his thoughts "wah..what?" The class chuckles at him

Rodimus realizes his mistake but its too late to turn back"How many do you think were killed in Kaon during the recent rioting?"

Drift wants to punch Rodimus in the face plate "Unknown, but high" he harshly states and looks away.

"Any more questions?" The professor asked

"Yeah, why does Drift have to be so stiff helmed" the class laughed

"Excuse me!" Drift looked over but then he remembered what his sire had said what would happen if he overreacted again. "Never...never mind"

"Haha, I guess he doesn't like to fight anymore" he smugly smiled

"Shut up!" Springer intervenes

"Ok quiet everyone!" the professor assumes control "Now we get to go on with our lesson." The class let out a collected groan.

The freshman team stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched Instinct and Coach Blueshot sword fight. Instinct parried Blueshot's thrust and went in for a stab and then both mechs stopped.

"Do you see what he did?" Blueshot asks "You see how my aggression has come back to bite me in the aft?" There are some chuckles from his students. "By being defensive, Instinct was able to DIVERT me away and go in for the kill" he relaxes himself and sheaths his sword. "Thank you Instinct"

Instinct stands up straighter, nods his and sheaths his own sword.

"One more thing before we wrap this up" Bludgeon steps in. "we are going to be playing the KMI Cannons on Friday" the upperclassmen whisper amongst themselves. "Yes, the competition between us and the Kaon Military Institute is still on."

"That's insane!" Javelin gapes "The crowd'll tear us apart!"

Coach Canister narrows his optics "Your a well trained swordsmech, AND team captain. In the rare case that they will give us problems, you know how to combat it"

Jetblast shook his helm "I know we're trained and all, but considering current events, will the enforcers spare a few to prevent the worst from happening?"

Bludgeon put his servos at his side and grabbed the grip of his sword "doubt it"

Rodimus spoke up "I could dispatch some Elite Guardsmen to provide security. I mean, they stand around guarding the palace all day I'm sure they'd like to do something like that"

Bludgeon thought, and coach Blueshot spoke up "I like that idea" he smiled "Thank you Rodimus I'll look into that" Rodimus nodded and cracked a prideful smile

"Hi sire" Drift smiled as he walked into the dining room after practice.

"How was practice today" he set his data pad down and looked up at his son as he leaned against the wall

"Good, had a bit of fun and learned a few things. How was your day?"

"Can't complain" he set his data pad down and pats on the table and Drift walks over, pulls out a chair and sits down in front of his sire. "Kaon has been big business recently in the arms trade, but we've pulled out of all business, ever since Hardline you know." His demeanor changed to a sadder one.

"Yeah" Drift looked down sullenly. He thought for a moment and looked back at his sire "About Kaon, I have a competition this Friday against KMI, I think I might stop over Aunt Phenomenon's while I'm there"

His sire scratched his chin "you know, maybe the rest of us can come down with you and stay with your grand creators for the weekend? I'm sure they could use the company. How's that sound? And YES you can bring Moonrider along" he chuckles

Drift chuckles "Sounds good sire" he gets up out of his seat "I'm gonna hit the shower, practice really makes you build up a sweat" he got up and smiled and tipped his helm and walked out.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40! I need to get a life! Enjoy guys :D

* * *

Chapter 40

Bam a rifle fired and energon exploded out the back of a mech. Drift sat up in berth quickly and shook violently. Another nightmare, he felt next to him for his mate who wasn't there. Drift sighed and got out of berth. He walked to the wall leading to his washroom and leaned on it. His got a little smile when an idea crossed his helm. He got dressed and quietly snuck downstairs to the front door. He slipped his shoes on and went outside and carefully and quietly transformed. He drove at a low speed, engine at a low hum. He started to pick up speed as he pulled off of his street. He reached Moonrider's house and transformed. He snuck up to the front door and typed in the combination on the keypad lock and he heard the door click. He smiled and opened the door. The house was dark and he snuck to the stairs and started to ascend them. He breathed quietly and his pedes gently clicked on the floor as he snuck past Moonrider's carrier's room and to her room. He opened the door and it made a loud creak. Drift anticipated seeing blue optics online but there were none. He approached her bed and saw no one was in it. He scratched the back of his helm wondering where she might be. They had a sword competition tomorrow and Moonrider would have told him if she was leaving. He heard what sounded like a team of horses galloping in the hallway and he froze. He turned and could see two dogs, a large purple and white one and a smaller blue and red one. They looked at him from the doorway with glowing blue optics. Drift gaped and backed away. And the larger one started growling and slowly approaching him.

"N..nice doggy" Drift backed into the corner and the other dog began to growl and approach as well. Drift wanted to climb out the window but he knew the dogs would get him by the time he started pulling it up. His only hope was to get past them somehow. He gritted his denta as he dug his pedes into the floor, the dogs ever so closer. He could feel the growling dog's warm moist breath before he charged out the door and down the hallway, the dogs close behind. The smaller one caught up to him and jumped on his back making him roll down the stairs and right into a wooden table. The table shattered and the holo picture on it hit him on the nose. Drift could see the door now and he was about to get up when the big dog jumped on top of him and forced him down on his belly. The smaller dog snarled at him and Drift in a final act of defiance showed his denta and growled loudly at the beast. The dog then put its growling nose to his face and then its angry demeanor stopped, so did the big dog's. The dog leaned into him and began licking Drift's face. He started laughing and the big dog got off of him and he rolled onto his back and the smaller dog continued to lick him and then run its head into him. Drift continued to laugh and the dog rubbed it's back into him and he rubbed its stomach. He looked at the dogs private parts to identify its gender.

"Hello femme, you're adorable" he laughed and the big dog evilly laughed making Drift's energon run cold. The dog transformed into Penumbra and she continued to laugh at Drift and then the smaller dog rolled out of his grip and laughed too as it transformed into Moonrider. Drift looked at them with confused optics and he sat up.

"What?" Drift whispered and rubbed the back of his helm.

"I'm sorry Drift" Moonrider caught her breath "We saw you pull in and we had to frag with you"

Drift rubbed his optics and Penumbra walked over to him and offered her servo "That was a hard fall you took, you ok?" Drift took her servo and she helped him up. She smirked at him and then patted his shoulder.

"I'm fine" Drift looked away towards looked at his mate who smiled and put her servos on her hips.

"What exactly were you coming for?" Penumbra asks

Drift is at a loss for words "Well I..."

"I invited him over" Moonrider put her arm around her mate.

"This late at night?" Penumbra narrowed her optics "You know there's much better times to mate than midnight unless if your into that sort of thing" Penumbra smiled at Drift again "Have fun younglings" she waved them off.

Drift nodded and Moonrider helped him to the stairs. Drift looked at her and nodded his helm and she let go of his arm and they entered her bedroom. She shut the door and Drift sat down on the bed.

"Drift...I know you well enough to know your mating habits. I know something's bothering you. What is it?" She sat down next to him and caringly held her servo to him. He took it and looked into her optics.

"I'm still a little shook up about killing thoes mechs" He looked away and Moonrider could instantly tell what he was talking about.

"CARRIER!" Moonrider called. It didn't take long for her carrier to come.

"What is it sweet spark?" Penumbra opened the door

"Can you explain who those mechs we killed were?" She rubbed Drift's arm

"Revolutionaries who wanted me to assassinate Sentinel Prime" she answered without thought "They weren't innocent by any stretch of the imagination, they were responsible for committing the Fort Belator shooting a few months ago. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she put her servos on her hips

Drift bit his lip "By any..ughm...by any chance would they happen to have been members of the Cybertronain Workers Party?" he looked down

"No, they were apart of the Cybertron Liberation Army, a radical far left extremest group. The WP are rightists you understand." she paused "Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, thank you carrier" Penumbra smiled and shut the door. Drift looked a little happier "You see Drift, these guys weren't in any grey area. They were deep in the black and were very bad guys. I had a few nightmares too but I hope knowing who they were will help" she smiled.

"Thanks Moonrider" he nodded his helm "I love you" he smiled

"Thanks, I love you too" she leaned into him "Why don't you get undressed? You look like you could use some rest" he rubed her shoulder and got up and took his torso armor off. He thought for a moment as he got undressed. He never knew what to make of those...revolutionaries... he felt he was forced to pull the trigger. Now he would gladly do it again. He laid down and Moonrider got on top of him and nudged into his neck.

Drift gently purred and rubbed her back "Hey Moon?" She looked into his red optics with her beautiful blue "How would you like to stay at my grandcarriers for the weekend at Kaon"

She looked away and back at his optics "I don't know, don't you think one day is pushing it?"

"No, we'll be fine" he gently rubbed her back

Moonrider nodded her helm "Sorry for putting you through so much scrap tonight, I made you fall down the steps and smash a table"

Drift giggled "I'll be fine, I'm just glad we got to spend the night together." He offlined his optics and Moonrider started licking his neck causing Drift to laugh

"Haha cut it out!" He laughed and Moonrider smiled and kissed his cheek

Moonrider stopped and rubbed his helm"We got a big day tomorrow, best rest up big bot." she smiled and put her helm back on his chest "I love you"


	41. Chapter 41

If you've been watching the news i'm sure you've already heard about the recent tragic murder of four US Marines in a terrorist attack in Chattanooga. Even though they deserve much more, I would like to dedicate this chapter to them. Semper Fi.

"Here's health to you and to our Corps

Which we are proud to serve;

In many a strife we've fought for life

And never lost our nerve.

If the Army and the Navy

Ever look on Heaven's scenes,

They will find the streets are guarded

By United States Marines."

* * *

Chapter 41

After leaving school early the freshmen sword team all waited for Bludgeon and hopefully Blueshot and Canister to arrive. Nerves were really on edge, Rodimus slowly paced back and forth clutching his servo on his sword's handle. Springer laid on the curb and offlined his optics trying to squeeze in much needed rest. Moonrider and Drift sat cross legged across from each other holding eachother's servos with their optics offline.

"Now take a deep breath" Moonrider commanded and they both inhaled deeply. "Now let it out" they exhaled. "Now imagine your emotions being sucked out of your energon and placed in four separate bubbles. Love, contemptment, fear, and hatred. Which one are you feeling right now?"

Drift clenched his optics "fear"

"Ok, I want you to imagine that bubble being popped and it being replaced with composure. That is what you are feeling right now" she let go of his servos and he onlined his optics and smiled.

"Thanks" he leaned in to kiss her when his leg was softly kicked and looked up at Canister's blank expression

"Time to get a move on lovermech"

Drift nodded his helm and both he and Moonrider stood up.

"Here guys" Coach Blueshot servoed Rodimus a silver case "swords in here, we're taking the gravity pods"

The coaches watched as everyone took their scabbards from their armor and placed them in the case. Springer servoed it to Bludgeon who nodded his helm at his student. Coach Canister transformed into an APC type vehicle and popped open the trunk allowing Bludgeon to place it in his back seat and shut the door.

"Alright, let's go" he ordered and the team transformed. They all followed the coaches down the street. Moonrider pulled next to Drift and he rolled down his window.

"I really hope we don't get caught up in the violence" they rounded a corner and Drift sighed "what is it love?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm concerned for you. Autobots arn't well liked in Kaon. Only like 2% of Kaonians are autobots but almost all of them hold high positions of..." Drift swerved past a piece of trash "Power. My uncle's an enforcer and everyone above the rank of sergeant is an Autobot. Even though everyone else is a Decepticon"

"Hmm, I'm a maximal though." they come up on the station and the coaches transformed followed by the students.

"You still look like one, and looks are enough" they started walking into a large concrete station that had the word (gravity pods) written in Cybertronian at the entrance.

"Well, you're a mutt, I guess I trust your judgment" she joked and punched his shoulder. He smiled at her otherwise crude joke.

The team and coaches entered the basically deserted gravity pod station. The station is a reminder of an early 1900s train station. White marble walls and tiled floor with large chandeliers hanging from the glass ceiling. Coach Blueshot walked up to the high counter and a blue femme behind the counter put down her datapad and smiled.

"Hello" she smiled at Blueshot who tipped his helm and servoed her an envelope containing credits

"6 adults for Kaon and 21 for after 1400. He turned around "Who's going to stay behind for the others?"

"I will" Canister folded his arms.

The femme looked at Blueshot oddly as she inputted the information in on her computer. A stack of blue holo tickets were printed out on the printer next to her and she grabbed them.

"Good luck" she nervously servoed them to Blueshot who nodded and turned around and walked away inspecting his tickets. He stood by the large holomap of the station and servoed out the tickets to the team and gave the rest to Canister.

"That about covers everything." Canister checked his phone for the time. "Station 7 right?"

"Yeah" Blueshot looked at his ticket. He began walking and everyone followed him "Last minute latrine trips?" He pointed in the direction of the latrines and thes students looked at eachother. No one had to. They reached station 7 and after waiting for a bit. They looked out two glass doors and could see a red bricked chimney structure. The caution lights turned from green to red and a large silver pod slid down slowly into the chimney. The hatch on it opened and a few bots got out, the official business looking type all carrying suitcases but it looked like only Iacon Academy's Warriors would be making the journey to Kaon.

"All aboard!" the conductor, an old brown mech walked out of the front of the pod and popped open a pocket watch and watched the sword team and coaches say goodbye to Canister and enter the train.

The team entered the pod, seats all around in a circle with a seat in the middle for the conductor. Holograms played all around the center seat showing advertisements. Bludgeon and Blueshot sat down on the opposite side of the students and went over their notes for the upcoming event.

The conductor waited hopefully for other passengers and was about to turn around and stamp tickets when marching heel plates clicked and clanked through the station. The conductor looked over and could see a squad of Elite Guardsmen in shiny red and blue armor, with rifles slung over their shoulders. They all marched into the pod and from there spread themselves out and sat down. The leader of the unit, a tall mech with pistol and sword on his belt held together with a belt buckle that read (CEG) in cybertronian and with brass lieutenant bars on his shoulder's approached Rodimus and the group. He saluted and Rodimus saluted back.

"Hello sir, we're with the Cybertronian Elite Guard and have been attached to you for protection in Kaon this evening."

"Thank you Lieutenant" Rodimus smiled and the soldier nodded his helm and turned around and sat down next to a sergeant. The conductor, still with a surprised look on his faceplates, went along the circle of seats, asking for and then stamping seats.

The advertisement holograms switched to images of pods going through space. :Welcome to the COPC, (Cybertronian Orbital Pod Corporation) we pride ourselves in being number one in customer satisfaction. Your ride to Kaon this evening will take approximately one hour. Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride: The hologram disappeared and the engines on the pod started up. It slowly started picking up speed and all of the metal of the pod disappeared and everyone could see through the pod and looked at the brick chimney. The pod could see out the top of the chimney and then the engines exploded at a hundred miles an hour into space.

Springer clenched his optics offline and held onto the rail on the side of his chair. Rodimus, acting perfectly fine gently tapped his shoulder and he tightened it in fear. Rodimus looked to Drift and Moonrider who also looked a little concerned.

"You ok Spring?" Rodimus asked

"Ye..yeah I guess" he onlined his optics and looked at his friends and then away "Sorry, I haven't been on a pod before"

"Oh" Rodimus laughed and Springer began to relax.

The pod then entered the atmosphere; everyone looked around in awe at the Galaxy. Cybertron looked so beautiful from up there. Sprawling grey cities with mountains, water, and endless forests in between could be seen from high above.

The pod trip took a while,the team exited the pod and were surrounded by Elite Guardsmen who harshly pushed bystanders out of the way. The lieutenant turned to the coaches "From now, until you return to the pop, you are under our supervision. Follow us" the team and the guardsmen made their way outside.

"Detatchment! Transform!" The lieutenant ordered and the soldiers turned into red and blue military jeeps. Even though some of them may transform into cars or trucks in their civilian armor, the military armor turns all of them into Jeeps.

"Transform Warriors!" Coach Bludgeon smiled and transformed followed quickly by the students and Coach Blueshot.

"ROLL OUT!" The officer ordered through his radio and everyone began driving down the street. Despite the city being an absolute madhouse, military units patrolling the streets, riots, and other sort of things. The Iaconains couldn't help but marvel at the classical conservative architecture. They could see the tall concrete buildings behind the looted and gutted storefronts where some of the main riots had been. Eventually, they reached the walled compound of the Kaon Military Institute. Two students in the uniformed grey armor guarded the front gate with military discipline. The group transformed and the lieutenant stepped aside and Coach Blueshot approached the guards.

"Hello were here for the sword competition"

One student nodded his helm, talked in a little radio on his chest and the gate parted, allowing the sword team and the Elite Guardsmen entrance. The courtyard of the university looked like a scene out of a boot camp movie. Students in grey armor marched in formation down a parade route, the enlisted carried bolt action rifles with bayonets and their student officers carried swords. A band played the classic drum and fife song Kaon Bells which shared a similar melody to Bonnie Blue Flag. Coach Bludgeon stopped and checked the time, they still had a half an hour.

"We got time, let's watch this" Bludgeon turned his body to face the cadets and everyone else stopped and did as well.

The cadets performed flawlessly, they all marched to a row of four cadets waving the Cybertron and Kaon flags and with two cadets with rifles on their flanks. The massive groups of cadets all formed up still marching in place. "BATTALION! HALT!" The professor ordered, wearing his blue and red Cybertronain dress uniform. "ORDER ARMS!" The cadets leaned the rifle's butt stocks on the ground. "IN PLAAAACE!...REST!" The Cadets flipped their rifles sideways and put their pedes in a tee shape.

A much older mech in the same uniform as the professor with many ribbons and medals on his chest, walked next to him. "Battalion, I would like to congratulate you on another job well done. Before you dismiss for the weekend, I would like to thank all of you for not abandoning your posts during the unfortunate events that have been going this past week. Thank you for another good week, battalion is dismissed!" He saluted and the color guard saluted. The rest of the battalion lifted their rifles and saluted with their servos over the rifles.

"Those were great times" Bludgeon smiled and started walking in the direction of the gymnasium.

"You went here?" Drift asked and Bludgeon nodded his helm.

Everyone else followed suit and Bludgeon opened up the twin doors leading to the Gym.T he group entered the hallway of what appeared to be a trophy room. A mech in red and blue dress holding a datapad approached them.

"Oh good your here" he extended his servo to Bludgeon and they shook "Welcome to KMI, your team can use the locker room to your left and the Elite Guardsmen can post themselves where they wish" he extended his servo to Coach Blueshot

"Thank you for your hospitality" Coach Blueshot nodded his helm and turned around to see the Elite Guardsmen posting themselves on the doors

"What about crowds?" The lieutenant approached the athletic director.

"We are a very big sports school, we will allow bots in as usual and we can expect about seventy to three hundred for the freshman competition. Varsity it can be expected to double or even triple that"

"Damn it" the lieutenant muttered "We only have thirteen mechs counting me."

"I could request backup" Rodimus suggested

The lieutenant thought it over and looked to Rodimus "You're the boss sir. I would strongly recommend it"

Coach Blueshot servoed the silver case to Springer "Go get suited up" he ordered and Springer nodded and was soon followed by Drift and Moonrider. Rodimus pulled his phone from his armor and dialed the number for General Magnus. He put it to his audio and everyone looked at him.

:This is General Magnus, C-O, 15th Marine Division. This is an unsecure line. State your business.

"Hello sir it's Rodimus Prime"

:Hello Prime, what do you need?:

"I'm at KMI for a sword competition, we have security but we do need more reenforments. Here, I'll put you on with the C-O" he servoed the phone to the lieutenant who took it and turned around.

"Hello sir this is Second Lieutenant Landslide, Second Elite Guard regiment, my unit is to provide security for Iaconian residents for the sports match tonight and we are severely understaffed. We request any reinforcements you can spare to be transferred to us"

The line was quiet for a moment. :I'm sorry lieutenant, everyone who isn't either offline or injured is on the frontlines. I'm sorry but I can't spare anyone at this time:

The lieutenant bit his lip "Ok, ughmm, thank you for your time sir" the lieutenant disconnected the call and turned around and gave the phone back to Rodimus. The lieutenant shook his helm and started walking towards the doors which had two guardsmen stationed at it.

"Well Prime, you better get ready" Coach Blueshot motioned towards the locker room door. Rodimus nodded and he attached the phone back to his armor and he walked into the locker room.

Rodimus entered the white locker room and walked down the aisle until he reached his friends who were getting into their red, white, and purple armor. The case laid on the bench, opened with Rodimus's sword and armor sitting in it.

"So what's the news, we getting gunships?" Springer joked as he put his shoes on

"In fact" Rodimus took his torso armor off "We're on our own" he put it down and then reached into the armor box and pulled out his own red, white, and purple torso armor.

Springer attached his sword scabbard to his hip "We'll be fine, I mean we're in a military school for crying out loud"

"They aren't soldiers though" Drift leaned on a locker. "We'd fare better than them at crowd control"

"True" Rodimus pulled his leg armor up to his pelvic armor. "The best solution to this would be to not have a crowd at all!" Rodimus growled

"The real question is who's the fragging idiot who allowed crowds in the first place" Moonrider put her servo on her sword

Coach Bludgeon came into the locker room and stood at the end of the row of lockers. Rodimus quickly slipped his shoes on and stood up. Bludgeon looked at all of their faces. "You ready Warriors?"

"YES SIR!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Listen" he approached closer. "Kick some aft, and show them that we're the bigger bots on the block. All of Cybertron has their optics on you. I'm counting on ALL of you." Bludgeon nodded his helm and walked out.

"Guess we should wait by the door for them to call our names." Rodimus finished getting dressed and crossed his arms.

Moonrider nodded her helm and walked towards the door leading to the gym. Everyone else soon followed and they all stood waiting for their chance to run out.

The voices inside picked up and Rodimus leaned on the door and gently nudged it open. The gym was packed! More bots than he'd ever seen at a competition! They left a hole for them to reach the stage but that was because it was roped off. Rodimus backed away and the door shut on him. He turned to his friends "primus" he whispered.

"What? Let me have a look!" Springer nudged his friend aside and he too gently pushed the door open. "Oh no" he shut the door and turned around also "I hope someone has them under control because if they snap..." Springer got an uneasy look.

Moonrider peaks out as well followed closely by Drift. The announcers and referees walk down the aisle and to their desk by the stage. The refs climb into the ring and two Elite Guardsmen walk up to the door and post guard.

There is a wave of tension that flows over the team. The competition is about to start and anything can happen once the doors open. The announcers look at their data pads. And they announce the names of the KMI crowd cheers extremely loudly at each name. The stress eats away at the Warrior's, before they know it. :Representing Iacon Academy: the announcer looked on his datapad we have Rodimus Son of Optimus: Rodimus ran out. The crowd booed as Rodimus ran through the blocked off isle, protected by very few Elite Guardsmen. Someone in the crowd tossed a small cube of high grade in the roped off area. Rodimus ran into it and started slipping, his pedes skidded on the gym floor and then he braced his arms out as he fell. He fell onto a pushup position and saved himself from splitting his helm open.

The crowd laughed at Rodimus's blunder. "Frag" he growled and an elite guardsman offered his free servo to him while he firmly grasped his rifle with the other. The crowd laughed at Rodimus's blunder, he took the guardsman's servo and looked behind him to see the broken energon cube with a pool of green high grade around it. Rodimus slapped the shoulder of the Guardsman and then continued running amongst the laughter. He immediately sat down and Bludgeon patted his shoulder.

"Fragging aft holes" Rodimus muttered

The announcer smiles as he had his servo in a first by his mouth, as if he were laughing too. :Springer son of Anchorage:

Drift looked at Moonrider as Springer burst opened the door and ran into the booing crowd.

"Anchorage? I thought his name was Adler?" Drift looked at Moonrider funny.

She shrugged "Maybe he's trying to hide his identity from slave hunters." She dug her pede in the ground "I doubt it'd make a difference"

"Well it's been like...twenty years since his family ran away, no one should remember them anyway"

An elite guardsman held out both of his servos and Springer slid to a stop. He pointed towards the puddle and Springer nodded and jumped over it. He ran over to the bench and sat down next to a disgruntled Rodimus.

"You fell in that didn't you?" Rodimus continued his cranky face and nodded.

:Drift, son of Thermal: Drift growled and charged through the door. He could tell the crowd booed a little louder.

"Tory!" some of them yelled. "Traitor!" A great many of them yelled

Drift was too angry to see the Elite Guardsman who tried to stop him before he started to slip in the liquid. He growled in deep anger and transformed and landed on his tires. He clenched his brakes angrily and revved his engine loudly. The crowd became quiet and he transformed and ran to the bench.

Bludgeon smiled and gave Drift a fist bump as he ran to sit down.

Everyone talked amongst themselves, the announcer shrugged off the act. :Moonrider Eclipse, daughter of Penumbra: she ran out into the dead silent audience. She was shown the puddle by the elite guardsman and she jumped over it. With an uneasy feeling of the sudden silence, she walked over to the team.

The announcer looked at his datapad, :Round one, Iacon Academy's Rodimus and KMI's Garrison. Rodimus sighed as he climbed into the ring and met the ref and a Decepticon mech in grey armor with a brown helm.

The ref was young and nervous, he stood in between the two competitors in his white and black armor with a whistle around his neck.

"Alright, I want a fair and honorable competition" he instructs "No hitting below the waist and swords only. Sparks from your armor signify an end of the round. Do I make myself clear?"Rodimus and the mech nod. "Shake servos and proceed to your corners"

Rodimus shakes firm and looks into the blood red optics of his competitor. He nods his helm at him and moves to his corner.

The bell rings and both of the mechs cautiously approach each other, not wanting to make the first move. Rodimus grits his denta. The mech flinches forward, Rodimus panics and charges him. Both swing their swords and they ping together. Garrison tried to slam his sword down on Rodimus like a hammer. He acts quickly and holds up his sword in defense and Garrison angrily continues to smack down on Rodimus's only defense. He raises his sword to strike Rodimus again but Rodimus jumps out of the way the mech smashes his sword down. Rodimus yells in a loud battle cry and stabs forward at the mech's armor causing sparks to rain from his armor.

The crowed booed loudly. Rodimus breathed heavily and he nodded his helm at the mech before sheathing his sword, turning around and grabbed the rope around the ring and slipped out. Everyone smiled and patted his back.

:Round two, Iacon Academy's Springer and KMI's Jäger. One-nothing Iacon Academy.:

Springer was smacked on the shoulder by Bludgeon as he climbed into the ring. He looked across from him and could see a mech with dark blue optics and a green helm. Springer remembered his name and smiled recognizing him as a fellow Germanic. The ref was taking his time talking with the other refs so Springer saw his chance.

"Hallo mein bruder" he smiled and could see the mech's optics light up in surprise.

"Hallo freund" he gripped his sword "Wie wussten Sie, dass ich Deutsch bin?"

"Ah, ihre bezeichnung" the ref went into the middle of them, a confused look on his face. "Gut glück" he approached him and both mechs friendlily shook servos.

"Danka, für Sie gleich"

"Ok you guys know the rules" the ref said rather awkwardly and both mech's nodded their helms and approached to the corners.

He nods steps back and the bell rings. Both mechs lock optics and then moved in on each other. Jäger swung, Springer jumped back in time. He swung in retaliation and Jäger leaned back and then hopped foward sending another swing but springer caught the slash in his sword. Springer went in for the attack but Jäger was faster and sent a jab straight across Springer's red armor causing sparks to fly.

The crowd cheered and Springer sheathed his sword and approached Jäger. Who put away his sword away, he reached out so did he. Both mechs smiled and shook servos.

"Hey, we should meet up some time" Jäger laughed and they took their servos from eachother. Everyone was astonished at the two competitor's interaction.

Springer nodded his helm "I'll see you in the courtyard" he tipped his helm and turned around and slipped under the rope and met the confused optics of his friends "What? It's not every day you meet a fellow Germanic" Springer innocently sits down next to Rodimus.

:Round three, Iacon Academy's Drift and KMI's Noose. Score is tied, one-one:

Drift climbed into the ring and looked across from a pissed off Decepticon. Drift took his sword out and twirled it.

"Know the rules mechs?" the ref asked and Noose spit on the ground in front of Drift. Drift narrowed his optics as he approached him and both mechs squeezed eachother's servos as if they were arm wrestling. "That's enough" the ref ordered and both mechs let go and walked to their corners. The ref backed away and the bell rang. Noose charged Drift, making a swing forcing Drift to drop to his aft to avoid getting decapitated. He sent a jab at the mech's exposed torso making sparks fly. Drift got up and sheathed his sword, surprised at how quickly the match ended. He got ready to turn around and walk out but the mech charged him and tackled him onto the stage in a loud thud. Drift looked up, shaken from the surprise and the mech sent a fist right into his face.

"FRAGGING TRAITOR!" He yelled getting ready to throw another punch but Drift rolled out of the way and the mech's servo punched straight through the stage in a loud crack of wood splinters. Drift growled and jumped on him, knocking him down and punching him repeatedly in the face in a fit of rage.

The refs rang the bell thrice and two of them grabbed Drift by the arms and dragged him to his corner. They stood in front of him and Drift looked back angrily at Noose who was also being forced to his corner. Drift narrowed his optics at him and then slid out of the rope and walked to the bench. He rubbed his optics and Springer punched his arm in encouragement,

Rodimus laughed "Well, talk about a sore looser!"

Drift looked at the ground and shook his helm "Him winning or losing had nothing to do with it." he looked at his friends "It's cause I'm a Decepticon."

Bludgeon put his servos on his hips. "Makes sense" Bludgeon looked at Coach Blueshot who was convening with KMI's coach and the referees by the announcer table.

"This is a school competition, it's not like it's a race war" Moonrider stood clenching her sword waiting to get in the ring.

"Us Decepticons are very communal, I see where he's coming from" Bludgeon put his servo on his Drift's shoulder and gently patted it "Good job kid"

Blueshot shook servos with the other team's coach and walked over to the team, datapad in servo.

He scoffed "I love how they think WE started this whole charade" he shook his helm "Absolute nonsense"

The refs talk with the announcers who then lean into their microphones :Score is two-one, Iacon Academy: the crowd booed incredibly loudly.

The ref waited for the crowd to calm down: Round four, Iacon Academy's Moonrider Eclipse and KMI's Cellblock.:

Moonrider nodded her helm at her friends before climbing in the ring. A mech with a dark blue helm and red optics breathed heavily, stressed out. Moonrider smiled, this was going to be a piece of cake.

The ref came in the middle and spewed his usual jargon, he didn't order them to shake servos. They approached their corners and the bell rang. Moonrider charged the seemingly nervous mech but his demeanor quickly turned serious and then he spun himself on his heal and got behind Moonrider as she ran into the net. He swung and she dodged quickly, she went in for the attack but he jumped back. Moonrider tried to lunge forward but he jumped to the side and slashed and sprayed sparks everywhere.

"Frag" she muttered under the sound of the crowd cheering. Cellblock smirked and nodded his helm at her before turning around and climbing out the ring. Moonrider punched the rope and then slid under it. She met her rather disappointed team.

"We'll get em next time" Bludgeon patted her shoulder

:The competition has ended in a tie 2-2: the crowd acted like they won, cheering and absolutely going wild. LT Landslide approached the group and gestured for them to follow. The team all walked single file, coaches and elite guardsmen to their sides; they jumped over the puddle and then walked into their locker room.

"That was fun to watch, I'll be out in the parade ground when you're done" the Lieutenant smiled and saluted Rodimus who returned the favor.

They reached their lockers and opened them up. Rodimus immediately threw off his torso armor

"I'm seriously surprised no one died yet" he collapsed the armor and threw it in the team suitcase.

Drift laughed "Even if the crowd tries something I'm sure the Elite Guard will fire into them just like they did with Hard..." He paused "never mind"

They heard the door open and a massive group of reporters with cameras and microphones burst in and then they stopped at their row of lockers.

"RODIMUS PRIME, RODIMUS PRIME, RODIMUS PRIME!" They all yelled pushing cameras and microphones in their faces. Moonrider ducked in her locker to hide her exposed breasts and Drift and Springer stood in front of her as she got her torso armor on.

"I'll ANSWER ONLY ONE QUESTION!" He pointed to the nearest microphone and the room got quiet

"How do you think this competition will affect the political situation!" A green mech with red optics asked

Rodimus tapped his pede "I feel this will show that despite the complex situation in this city, business will go on as usual and the city will in time recov"

An elite guardsman pushed through the crowd "Sorry sir they pushed right through me!"

"It's alright sold..." A gunshot rang out and it pinged against the locker next to Rodimus. The media panicked and the Elite Guardsman shoved past everyone chasing after a crimson mech. He pointed his pistol at the running soldier and fired two more shot. One bullet missed, hitting a camera in the back and another hit the guardsman in the chest making him hit the ground and growl. He propped himself up on the lockers and switched the fire mode on his rifle to full auto. He forcefully held down the trigger.

RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT his rifle spit out bullets all over the place and one got the shooter in the leg as he was running out into the courtyard.

He breathed heavily in pain and was about to transform when he was tackled and pinned in between a young green mech's legs.

"GET THE FRAG OFF OF ME!" The mech was about to turn his gun on the mech. He quickly grabbed the mech's gun and force it onto the ground.

"HANDS UP, ARMY!" LT Landslide and three of his mechs quickly approached the duo on the ground. The young mech didn't get up. The soldiers got to them and LT Landslide kicked the crimson mech in the side, making him let go of the gun and clench his ribs. The green mech breathed heavily as he sat on his aft and looked at the gun on the ground. He took the gun from the ground, flipped it around and servoed it to Landslide.

"Thanks son" he nodded his helm.

The reporters and the Warriors came running out of the side door. The reporters took pictures of the perpetrator and the young mech.

"JÄGER!" Springer yelled in surprise and he ran over to him and offered his servo. He smiled and took it and was helped up.

The soldier who was shot was being supported on his right arm by another guardsman and clenched his rifle in the other. Energon was slowly flowing from the hole and he was taken to a tree and set down. His friend took his torso armor off revealing a bullet hole the size of a dime just under his left breast.

"Damn it" the young mech growls

"Chopper's on its way!" Another soldier had two digits on his audio as if he were talking on a radio. The reporters began moving their attention towards the wounded soldier.

"Let's get out of here" Rodimus suggested. Bludgeon came out of the locker room holding the suit case that contained their swords and team armor.

"Hold on a sec" Springer turned to Jäger "Ich bin froh, dass Sie auf uns gewartet, danka, für den Besuch dieser Hund"

"Nicht der Rede Wert" he smiles "Was ist Ihre Nummer?"

The two then pull out their phones and exchange contact information.

"I find that language very interesting" Drift stands next to Moonrider and Rodimus "If you ever seen a human war two movie that's the language the Germans speak"

Rodimus put his servos on his hips "Yeah, we colonized Earth remember"

The mechs finished swapping information and Springer patted him on the shoulder and the mechs walked over to the team.

"Hello, I'm Jäger" he held his servo out to Rodimus who grinned and shook it "Hi I'm Rodimus, Rodimus Prime. Thank you for catching the assassin, I owe you one"

"Don't mention it" he smiled and scratched the back of his helm.

LT Landslide came up to them, pistol still in servo. "Alright guys it's time to go, this is a crime scene now" They all turned to him and could see the media was being forced out by the Elite Guardsmen.

The team looked to each other and nodded to each other.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry about the wait guys, but I've been working on three chapters at once.

One thing before we start, I am going to edit some of the early mating/interfacing scenes to prevent this story from being removed. I am fearful that some blue falcon will report my story for the sexual nature and have the entire thing removed. If you made it this far, I know I can trust you guys and I will continue to write them for your enjoyment ;)

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 42

Springer, Rodimus, and Jäger sat on stools at the gravity pod bar drinking energon together. Lieutenant Landslide and his mechs observed nearby alongside an entire Cybertronian Marine platoon dispatched after the assassination attempt. Despite the massive amount of security, crowds moved freely along the station.

"What exactly does your name mean in common dialect Jäger?" Rodimus asked.

"It means Hunter." He answered proudly "Mine is a little unique in our culture as we usually have traditional names such as Springer." he gestures towards his new friend. "Also, because of that, we also have less name diversity so I guess you can see what our unique problem is" he chuckled and drank some energon.

"Haha, that would be interesting if I met another Rodimus." He laughed "We have common and overused names too. I know at least three Roadsides and like ten bots with the name Star in front"

"I find it funny how you guys have a lot of noun names. Like...what if my name was street? That's a weird name but it's still no different than Starblahblah"

Springer chuckled "That makes a lot of sense when you think of it like that" he picked up his energon cube and finished the remainder.

"How did you end up sword fighting?" Rodimus asked

"Oh, I didn't play a sport in primary school and in KMI it is a requirement that you HAVE to play a sport so I browsed the list of available sports and sure enough I found sword fighting interesting. I spent all of my reserve pay on a sword and I practiced..."

"Hold on!" Rodimus interrupted "You said reserve pay?"

"Yeah, I'm an army reservist" he nonchalantly answered as he picked up his cube "I wanted to serve anyway and the extra pay and college benefits are always good." He drank the rest of his cube and set it down. "I was surprised coach let me fight you guys today, seeing as how I was gone for so long. But hey, KMI is military friendly so I guess it was to be expected."

Rodimus turned his helm Why aren't you deployed in the streets? Everyone else is?"

"Why do you think?" He smartassed the Prime. "Some dumbafts on the other side of town shot up a bunch of bots and they booted the rest of us to BOGUE duty." He shook his helm. "I was origionally escorting rich aftholes out of the city. They had their own protection protection squad with the latest weapons so I don't see why they needed us." Rodimus and Springer glanced at eachother, knowing where those weapons came from. "When slag it the fan, they had my combat battalion doing FOB work." He sneered "I asked my first sergeant if I could go back to school and…..surprisingly he let me." He shook his helm. "Enough about me, what's it like being Prime?" he asks cheerfully.

Rodimus sighed "I hate it and love it at the same time." he twirled his energon cube around and turned his attention back to Jäger. "I mean, I'm still subordinate to my grandsire and sire so I'm essentially a senator."

"Interesting" Jäger says "I'll have to watch the news sometime. What are your plans when you become a full Prime?" Rodimus feels like he's being interviewed but he gladly answers the question.

"I would probably start with steps to make Autobots and Decepticons more equal" He notices the armed soldiers viewing them from across the atrium. "I'll revise our education system, it's way too biased towards Autobots If you know what I mean"

Jäger puffed "This planet has more problems than just a flawed education, slavery would be a good start" Springer's optics widen

"Slavery?" Springer asks a little frightened.

"Yeah, one bot owning another." He glances at Springer "It ain't right in my honest opinion."

Rodimus and Jäger continue their political conversation but Springer gets a really bad feeling in his stomache. He jumps out of the barstool and rubs his armored stomach.

"Hey Spring, you alright?" Rodimus, still sitting down, slaps his friend's shoulder. Springer wipes his helm of his sweat and then looks at his friends. "Sit down mech, you feeling alright?"

Springer pretends to cough and covers his mouth. "I have to use the latrine" he stumbles and walks in the direction of the latrine. Rodimus and Jäger attempt to follow, Rodimus grabs his shoulder but Springer pushes him away and he almost runs to the male latrine door situated next to a low grade energon fountain and a female latrine next to that.

Springer pushes his way into the marble walled latrine. He immediately runs to the large and tall white urinals and he puts both of his servos on it's sides before grabbing and slightly pulling down his pelvic armor.

A stall door opens and a late middle aged decepticon mech with red optics and navy blue armor emerges carrying a datapad under his servo. He notices Springer breathing heavily, resting one servo and the urinal and one on urinating cord.

The mech begins to walk by him but then he suddenly stops looking at the intricate design on the mech's aft. He gets a sinister look on his face and steps backward towards the sinks and huge mirror. He unconsiously puts his datapad on the counter and he crosses his arms and legs as he leans on the counter.

Springer grunts, shakes his cord, and then slides his pelvic armor up to his torso armor. He wipes his helm and optics while leaning on the urinal. He sighs and then flushes it, watching the air jets force his black urine into the sewer system. Springer slowly turns around and meets the evil optics of a very familiar face.

"Hello Springer" Springer gasps and his optics widen

"How do you know my name?" He panicked

The mech smiled "How could I forget a member of...the family." Springer backed up to the urinal and the mech walked over the urinal next to him and leaned on it looking at Springer's side. "You look better than the last time I saw you."

Springer turns to face him and stands tall. "Frag you and ESPECIALLY the family!" he growls and attempts to step past him but the overseer steps in front of him.

"What's wrong, I just want to talk?" He teases him. Springer starts to violently shake

"WHATS WRONG!" Springer snaps "WHATS WRONG! ARE YOU FRAGGING KIDDING ME YOU SICK FRAG!" The overseer laughs at the young mech's rage "I HAVE NIGHTMARES TO THIS DAY!" He stamps his pede down "OF ALL OF THE SCRAP I'VE SEEN WHEN I WAS ONLY A SPARKLING!"

Rodimus and Jäger open up the door behind him "Spring what's with all the..." They stop and the mech turns on his hips and looks the mechs up and down. He notices Springer's resemblance to Jäger and he sneers. He turns back to the angry Springer.

"I guess the green one is your brother" he chuckles "Has your carrier been fragging like a turbofox trying to get even a *hint* of what I gave to her." Springer growled and charged for the mech but he grabbed him and threw him into the urinal. Springer fell aft first into the urinal with his pelvic armor making a loud ping against the ceramic construction.

Rodimus ran over and helped Springer out of the urinal while Jäger approached the mech. "Listen aft-hole, I don't know who you are or what you want but you have to leave now" he pointed in the direction of the door

The mech looked to Springer as he got up. Absolutly pissed off expression on his faceplate. "Springer. Lassen Sie mich diesen schweinehund zu töten!" Jäger growls in his native language.

Springer dusts himself off, not breaking optic contact with the overseer. "Nien"

Jäger gets a shocked expression "Was! Warum?"

Springer sighs "Vertraue mir"

The overseer smiles "I'll be sure to tell the master that you're alive and well. And...there's always a berth in the cabins for you or your creators" he smiled and casually walked around Jäger.

The mech left and Rodimus patted Springer's back as tears started to flow down his optics. "It's alright, he's gone." Springer gently pushed Rodimus aside and he rubbed his optics.

"I'm going to offline that mech one day, I swear to primus" he grumbles and then he spots something sitting on the counter. He walks over and picks up an offline datapad. Springer turns it over and he gets a sinister expression when he sees the same brand that is on his aft.

"What? What is it?" Jäger asks

Springer puts it in his subspace and then looks up at his friends. "This isn't the ultimate payback I want but this is something" he grinned "With that datapad, I have access to their staff's names and addresses" he starts counting on his digits "Security, farm equipment, and best of all" he grins "Plantation finances"

Rodimus and Jäger looked at each other shockingly, knowing full well what Springer was planning.

* * *

Translations

Bogue/BOG- Bot Other than Grunt. Refers to soldiers who do not fight on the front lines.

FOB- Foward Operating Base

"Lassen Sie mich diesen schweinehund zu töten!"- Let me kill this pig dog! (Most derogatory term in the German language)

"Nien"- No

"Was! Warum?"- What! Why?

"Vertraue mir"- Trust me


	43. Chapter 43

Are we really at the one year mark? Well, I can't believe I've been working on this for a year!

* * *

Chapter 43

Drift knocked on the door of his grandcreator's condominium in the sea of the Kaon suburbs. Moonrider stood next to him and both of them smiled at eachother before the door opened and Drift was immediately snatched in the arms of his carrier who sniffed as tears fell down her face.

"I'm so glad you're safe" she kissed his cheek and squeezed harder.

"I'm alright carrier" Drift laughed and gently patted her back and then she let go and rubbed the tears out of her optics before smiling at Moonrider "Glad you could come Moonrider"

"Thanks" Moonrider looked at Drift and his carrier turned around and walked back into the condominium. As they both walked in, Moonrider shut the door. Everyone sat in a living room watching holo vision. Drift's grand carrier was warming up some energon in the kitchen and she gave a warm smile as she tapped the wooden ladle against the pot and walked over to her grandson.

"Hello" she smiled

"Hi grand carrier" Drift gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. He let go and nodded his helm.

"Hi" Moonrider smiled and Drift's grand carrier went in to hug her.

"That was a great match to watch, good job you two" Drift's sire leaned on the couch and smiled "You two witnessed history at the end too, it's not everyday someone tries to assassinate a prime"

"Yeah, this would make a GOOOOD documentary" Drift sat down at a kitchen chair and his grandcarrier set down an energon cube in front of him "Thank you".

"We saw it live on the news!" his grandsire almost yelled "One of the greatest wallops I've seen in a long time!" he smiled and Drift did as well.

"Thanks grandsire" Drift nodded his helm "I think that accurately describes how it feels" he placed his arms on the table keeping good educate.

Amity came over and tipped her helm at her big brother before sitting down next to him. Everyone else say down and Drift's grand carrier served everyone energon.

"How has school been for all of you" Drift's grand sire asked

"Good" everyone responded

"This is better than primary school by a long shot" Drift smiled "I always liked going to sword ranges but when you're fighting someone it's a rush" he nodded at Moonrider "Would you agree?"

"Yeah, I would just have fencing matches with my carrier but having a whole team really changes everything"

Amity places her cube down "I wish the matches we're longer, It sucks it ends so quickly"

"Well…" Drift strokes his chin and then looks back at his sister "It is realistic. If we didn't wear thick armor plating one of those slashes would injure us or worse"

"Yeah" Moonrider put her cube down "We wouldn't want you to get injured like last time"

Drift's sire laughed "It was just a flesh wound right champ?"

Drift chuckled a bit "I guess your right sire" he picked up his cube and drank some more of it.

Amity sniffed "For only three seconds of activity you smell like a walking locker-room"

Thermal and his sire laughed almost obnoxiously and Drift looked down and sniffed. He looked back up embarrassingly and downed the rest of his energon. "If all of you don't mind I'm going to wash up" he got up and collected all of the empty cubes. He walked over to the sink and washed them and then took a rag and dried them. He collapsed them and placed them in the cupboard. He walked in the direction of guest room and Moonrider got up out of her seat and joined him. Both of them walked in the door, and then clicked the door shut.

"Both of them are going at the same time?" Drift's grandcarrier asked a little concerned.

"Noooo stopping them" Drift's sire then heard the water turn on. He smiled. "Drift and Moonrider have something special going on between them, you can see the looks they get in their optics when they're together." He chuckled "Reminds me of a story"

"Come on Thermal" Starwing held onto Thermal's shoulders as they mated in the tan hospital bathroom. Thermal looked deep into her beautiful optics as he continued to thrust.

"Ughhh Frag" Thermal growled and he and Starwing moaned as he filled her port with mech fluid. Both of them breathed heavily and Thermal leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the helm.

"Great, just great" Starwing pulled herself off of her mate's slimy cord.

"What?" Thermal asked as she slid her pelvic armor over her bare legs.

"I spent too much time in here, frag, they'll know I'm up to something now" she panics as she slides up her leg armor. Thermal smiles as he leans on the handicap toilet rail and watches her get dressed. She finishes getting dressed and smiles when she sees the smiling face of her new mate. "Your wounds are healed, I wouldn't be surprised if you get to leave today" she looked at the scars on his chest "I'm quitting here when you discharge"

Thermal approached her "I've never said this to a femme before but...I" someone knocked on the bathroom door

"Starwing! You in there!" A wave of dread flew over her.

There is silence for a moment "No, it's just me!" Thermal yelled back

"Your not supposed to lock the door Corporal"

"Sorry, I forgot"

"Well, Starwing is five minutes late, she is usually with you on her break time"

"I'm not sure where she went"

There is a pause "Ok, thank you corporal"

He hears the nurse walk out and he wipes his helm "whew"

"Whew is right" Starwing checks herself in the mirror.

"I'll see you later?" Thermal asks crossing his pedes

"Why wouldn't you?" She smiles and leans in and kisses him again. "Thanks again" she opens the door and walks out "Can I get you anything else Corporal?"

"No, that about settles everything" she waves him off and he nods his helm at her.

As her shift ended, she brought two energon cubes into Thermal's room but when she pulled the curtain away from the berth. No one was there. Starwing rubbed the back of her helm in questioning and she placed both of the cubes into her subspace. She knocked on the latrine.

"Thermal? You in there?" she continued to knock when another nurse walking down the hallway noticed her.

"No use sweetie, he's been discharged" Starwing's optics exploded in surprise.

"DISCHARGED! HE DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE!" She was furious, now she knew why Thermal was being so nice to her. He wanted her to spread her legs for him.

The nurse shrugged her shoulders "Sorry, some things aren't meant to be" she lowered her helm in sympathy. "He still likes you, he was ordered to immediately return to his unit"

Starwing was still extremely angry "I don't care! He couldn't at least say goodbye!" she shook her helm. "Frag him, I'm going home" she growled and brushed past the nurse as she walked down the hall to the elevators. She pushed the button and she anxiously tapped her pede in anger.

"Typical Decepticreep" she growled to herself and the door to the elevator opened and she was surprised to see a smiling soldier in his service uniform, black torso, grey pants, and shined pedes. On his arms were two corporal chevrons, and a wrecker tab on his left shoulder, and prime shield on his right. On his chest read Thermal:221. In his servos was a bouquet of flowers.

"THERMAL!" Starwing yelled and charged him and wrapped her arms around the mech. He wrapped his arms around her as well and nuzzled into her neck. "Frag you Thermal, Frag you!" she began to cry from the udder joy of his return. He patted her back and he kissed her cheek. Starwing took her helm from his chest and looked into his loving face to check if he was real.

"You really thought I would leave without saying goodbye?" he took his right arm from her back and punched the button for the first floor. The elevator closed and it began to move down with a light hum.

"I…I" Starwing was at loss for words.

"Love you" he smiled. "I know. That's why I thought I'd get you these" he slightly shook the bouchet of flowers and Starwing's optics lit up in happiness.

"Thank you Thermal" She took her arms from him and gladly accepted and sniffed the flowers.

"Are these red roses?" she laughed and Thermal blushed a little bit. The elevator door opened however and Thermal immediately stood at attention and saluted an officer wearing a red and blue army dress uniform.

"Good morning sir!" Thermal sounded off and the officer casually saluted back and stood in a corner of the elevator and read something on his datapad. Thermal didn't want to break his professionalism in front of the officer so he stood in the corner, extremely stiff. The elevator stopped on the first floor and Thermal waited for the officer to depart before stepping out into the busy hospital atrium. Soldiers from all over the battlefield were being flown to the military hospital due to all sorts of battlefield wounds. Thankfully, everyone down in the atrium was either healed or about to be. All of the incoming wounded were airlifted to the roof of the hospital.

Starwing walked beside Thermal and then a little spark in his helm ignited. He spotted another soldier in the same Wrecker uniform as him. Sitting in a motor chair he soon spotted Thermal and got a happy smile on his face. Thermal approached him and then happily saluted him and he returned the favor. Thermal extended his servo and so did the mech. Both soldiers shook servos.

"I knew you survived" The mech cheerfully laughed as both of them let go. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to thank you….for saving my life."

"No problem Spoiler…ugmm sorry…Lieutenant Spoiler" he chuckled and so did his commanding officer.

He laughed "It's ok" he then noticed the beautiful blue and red femme standing next to him. "Is this your sparkmate? You didn't tell me you had one." He questioned and Starwing and Thermal laughed

"I met her because of you!" he smiled "Florence Nightingale effect. You ever hear of it?" he chuckles

Spoiler smiles "What is your name?" he asks Starwing and he extends his servo towards her. She takes it and shakes

"Starwing"

"You're very pretty Starwing, Thermal defiantly got lucky meeting you" They let go and Spoiler turns his attention back to the Corporal.

"Did I mention I've recommended you for the Medal of Primus?" Thermal's face explodes in happiness

"THANK YOU SIR, THANK YOU!" He is elated and he wraps his arms around Starwing and then kisses her on lips in a giant smooch. He turns back to his C-O. "Thank you so much sir, it means so much to me!"

"When the revolts end….." he shakes his helm and then a nurse comes over to the group.

"I'm sorry but the Leautenant is due for surgery" she smiles and walks behind him and taps a button combination on the back.

"Well, goodbye sir, and thank you" Thermal salutes him and he salutes back.

"It's the least I could do; you take care of yourself…..SERGEANT!"

Thermal's optics light up again and he watches the motorchair start up and begin to move. The nurse follows next to it and Spoiler turns around a little in the chair and nods his helm to his soldier.

"What do you want to do tonight? I heared that you have to report to your unit tomorrow." She looked at him and he smiled.

"How does dinner and mating sound?"

"Deal" she immediately responds.

Thermal laughed as he took a break from his story. He held Starwing's servo and he smiled at her. "I seriously can't believe you actually thought I just got up and left!"

Starwing laughed "WELL! What was I supposed to think?" she patted his servo.

Thermal turned his attention back to his creators and daughter "And thus begins the story of Drift" he chuckles. They hear the water turn off and Amity scoffs.

"Well, they're done already."

Thermal's sire laughs "You want to tease him" he shakes his helm "I'm going to regardless" the older mech then yawns.

His mate then rubs his shoulder "You look tired, I think you should go to berth" he looks over at her

"I aint going to berth just yet" he sets his servos on the table. "The trial is on tonight and I've been itching to see it"

"Trial?" Amity asks "Did someone get arrested?"

Thermal laughed "No Amity, we would have told you by now" he then noticed, his son and his mate walk out from the washroom still a little wet.

"Drift, whose trial is tomorrow?" Thermal smugly asks

"Other than Megatron's…" he stroked his chin " I can't think of anyone else's" He paused before sitting down "Wait….am I right?" everyone at the table laughed and Drift shook his helm as he and his mate sat down.

"You've always been interested in that sort of stuff." His grandcarrier laughed "You must get it from your grandsire" she patted the old mech's leg and he jumped as if he we're sleeping. Everyone laughed at him and he rubbed his helm anxiously.

"Yep, she's right, I'm going to berth" he rubbed his optics and stood up. He leaned down and kissed his mate on the cheek and he smiled at everyone before walking to his berthroom with a servo on his hip.

"Anyone want me to finish my story?" Thermal asked.

"You ended it just right sweetspark" Starwing smiled and Drift got up and obtained everyone's attention.

"I'm watching this" Drift walked over to the couch with holovision in front of it and he found the remote on it and turned it on. The channel was already on the news and a blue decepticon femme was on. The rest of his family was soon sitting on the nearby easy chairs and other couch. Drift sat and Moonrider sat next to him. He put his arms around her and both of them leaned into eachother.

"….has no comment" The camera switched to an older autobot mech next to her

"Sentinel Prime announces that twenty five thousand soldiers will leave the Kaon city limits due to the lull in city wide violence. Military forces are expected to gradually downsize their presence in the region and city and province enforcer units are expected to return to work by next month."

"And now for our top story" A big flashing message reading TOP STORY flashed on screen and the femme returned.

"After a sword competition at Kaon Military Institute this evening between KMI's Cannons and Iacon Academy's Warriors, Rodimus Prime" a generic school photo appeared next to the femme. "…survived an assassination after the match. Our reporter, Analog, has more." A screen went into split screen with a decepticon femme with purple armor. She stood in the foreground of KMI'S gate, illuminated, and with soldiers standing guard behind caution tape. "Analog, good evening"

The screen went fully into Analog's camera and she smiled. "Good evening, the competition at KMI was full of tension today. The crowd was fairly hostel but nobody would expect what would happen next. We do warn you, the footage you are about to see, is highly graphic."

The camera then switched to the media who stampeded for the locker room door. The elite guardsman posted there got a shocked expression much like one of the guards in Metal Gear. He flipped his rifle sideways in an attempt to shove the bots back but they pushed past him and into the now open door. They then followed their way to the lockers. They found the team and there was a noticeable black bar where Moonrider's breasts were and Drift and Springer immediately stood in front of her as she got dressed

"RODIMUS PRIME, RODIMUS PRIME, RODIMUS PRIME!" They all yelled pushing cameras and microphones in his face.

"I'll ANSWER ONLY ONE QUESTION!" Rodimus pointed to the camera and the room got quiet.

"How do you think this competition will affect the political situation!" A voice asked.

Rodimus tapped his pede "I feel this will show that despite the complex situation in this city, business will go on as usual and the city will in time recov…"

The elite guardsman pushed his way through the crowd "Sorry sir they pushed right through me!"

"It's alright sold..." A loud gunshot rang out and it pinged against the locker next to Rodimus. The media panicked and the Elite Guardsman shoved past everyone chasing after a crimson mech. He pointed his pistol at the running soldier and fired two more shot. One bullet missed, hitting a camera in the back and another hit the guardsman in the chest making him hit the ground and growl. He propped himself up on the lockers and switched the fire mode on his rifle to full auto. He forcefully held down the trigger.

RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT his rifle spit out bullets all over the place and one got the shooter in the leg as he was running out into the courtyard. The cameras then zoomed in on the soldier who cursed under his breath and pulled his medical kit from his belt. He tore open a morphine pack and sprinkled It onto the open hole in his chest and growled in pain. Two more soldiers then rushed in from the door to the gym. One of them pointed to the injured soldier and he ran to the door after the shooter. The other soldier crouched down next to the injured guardsman and helped him up.

The camera cut back to the femme outside. "In the wake of the attack, Sentinel Prime has announced that special forces will be deployed to Kaon and the KPD's Special Response Team will return to operational status. Back to you Anchor."

Everyone looked to Drift and Moonrider who looked away awkwardly.

"How did it feel being shot at?" Amity asked

"Amity!" her carrier acted shocked

Drift gently patted his mate's side "Not as bad as when I had to shoot back. It was over in two seconds and I barely noticed"

Moonrider shook her helm "Same for me, I don't even think Rodimus noticed"

"Hmmm" Thermal hummed.

"In other news" The mech spoke and a picture of Megatron from his gladiator days appeared next to him. "Former gladiator and revolutionary Megatronus, better known as Megatron has been sentenced to indefinite confinement in data prison today." Drift's optics widen in shock and video footage from the trial shows. "Having been convicted of the murder and attempted murder of numerous enforcers, It seemed fitting that the sentince would have been harsh, however this is the first indefinite digital incarceration and has generated a fierce response from the Commonwealth Party who advocates that this is in fact the very definition of cruel and unusual punishment. To continue this discussion we have defense attorney, Barrister, Barrister good evening." A split screen with a middle aged mech with black armor and red optics appeared.

"Good evening"

"I can't watch anymore of this" Drift sighed

"Thank you for joining us. Could you please describe the sentence and your opinion on it"

"I watch the news for information, not for opinions" Thermal crossed his arms.

The mech nodded "Thank you, a digital sentence is where a convicted criminal is hooked up to a machine and their consciousness is uploaded to the DP database. An interesting thing about this is that it allows time to go by much much faster in the machine than it does on the outside. A FULL YEAR in this system is ONE day on the outside world. The object of this…this system is to allow a convict to serve a complete sentence and get on with their private lives within a few days." He pauses for a second. "In my opinion this is an amazing alternative for an average bot which makes the sentence longer but at the same time, makes it shorter. In the way it will be used on Megatron is almost the very definition of cruel and unusual punishment and I think decepticons everywhere can agree that this is will only INCREASE tensions in an already troubling time."

"Thank you Barrister, anything more"

"That is all, thank you"

Moonrider sighed "I don't understand this guy, why did he say *decepticons* everywhere?"

Drift and Thermal looked at her with disapproval but Drift's grandcarrier spoke up.

"We are a very communal race, it's an evolutionary thing" she speaks.

"Hmm" Moonrider retorts "I've been friends with Drift long enough to know that, but it's weird how big the backlash is. I mean, he killed enforcers for crying out loud" She reasons but then Drift takes his servos from around her. He scoots over to the side and sits up straighter . Moonrider then locks with his very angry red optics.

"As you've said, we've been friends long enough to know what this is about" he crosses his arms angrily. Moonrider's optics widen in shock.

"Drift, quit being a sparkling, she asked a valid question" Starwing speaks up.

"Valid question?" Thermal growls

"Yes, to an average bot this is a little out of control. Even I am questioning it"

Drift puffs "AVERAGE BOT" He clenches his fist "It's always about the autobots!"

"It is always about the fragging blues!" Drift growels "Us decepticons are always being kicked around like cattle and yet they always act like we're the bad bots!"

"DRIFT! YOU'RE HALF AUTOBOT!" Starwing yells "I CARRIED YOU IN MY WOMB AND BREAST FED YOU AND FRAGGING LOVED YOU!" tears formed in her optics and she rubbed them "I COULD HAVE JUST SAID (I'M CARRYING THE SPAWN OF A DECEPTICON) BUT I DIDN'T! I WANTED TO CARRY YOUR SIRE'S SPARKLING AND THAT IS WHAT I DID! TWICE!

"Drift! I'm also an Autobot! Yet I love you!" Moonrider points to herself but Drift's anger is then directed towards her.

"I DON'T GIVE A SCRAP AUTOFRAG! YOU LIKE MY CORD AND THAT'S IT!"

"DRIFT SON OF THERMAL!" His carrier acts shocked but Drift ignores her.

Moonrider starts to tear up "ARE YOU SPARKLING ME DRIFT! I LOVE WHO YOU ARE NOT WHAT YOU ARE YOU OVERSENSITIVE DECEPTICREEP!" Drift growls as he clenches his fist and is on the verge of picking it up and slamming it into his mate's face.

"ALL OF YOU! QUIT FIGHTING!" Drift's grandcarrier intervenes "YOU'RE FAMILY! ACT LIKE IT AND SHUT THE FRAG UP" She growls and everyone is utterly shocked that such words could come from an old femme.

Thermal sighs "I guess" he looks away from his mate. Starwing gets a triumphant smile and leans into him and puts her arms around him. Thermal purrs and returns to favor and puts his arms around her as well.

Drift looks down at the floor and then into Moonrider's blue optics "Sorry" he embarrassingly whispers and looks away.

Moonrider feels a little sympathy for him and gently rubs his arm. He looks back at her and she smiles at him. "Want to hit the rack?" she puts her servo on his knee. Drift smiles

"Ughmm, I'm going to berth. I'll see everyone in the morning" Drift gets up and walks down the hall to one of the guest berth rooms and opens it up and shuts the door.

Moonrider feels a little awkward and Amity can tell.

"I feel for yah sis" she laughs "Drift has always been like that but he's still an amazing brother"

She looks over to Starwing and Thermal. Starwing takes her servo from her mate and points in the direction of the guest berth rooms. Moonrider takes the hint and nods. "Goodnight everyone"

"Goodnight" everyone returns. Moonrider tips her helm and walks towards the berthroom. She opens it up and sitting on the berth with a sullen expression is her mate.

"Hey" Drift says as she shuts the door.

"Hi" she pulls her leg armor down and carelessly throws it over to both of their armor piles. She sits down next to him and gently punches his armored shoulder. Drift emits a little smile and he unlocks it and takes it off.

"Drift" She tries to put her servo on his shoulder but he shrugs her off and climbs under the blanket. Moonrider does the same and scoots into her mech. She puts her arms around him, expecting him to growl in anger like last time she angered him but he didn't. She scooted even closer and kissed the back of his neck but he still lied there. Moonrider began to feel around his chest and found her favorite spark beat and felt it punch her servo.

"I'm so sorry Moonrider" Drift softly speaks and turns himself around. Moonrider looks into his sad red optics and immeditaly her blue ones sink.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I fell in love with a decepticon and I'm not settling for no one else" she could see a small smile from her mate's face. "Drift, I courted other mechs before you, and none of them made me feel as safe and as loved as you. Frag, Drift, you're like a best friend I can interface with, your trustworthy, cute, strong, everything I could want in a mech and then some"

"Thank you, I'm sor.."

"Don't be. I don't want to change you, I want to be with you. You're the roller coaster and I'm the passenger, don't slow down just because I start to scream" she scooted into him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and nuzzled into her neck. "Frag I want to make a sparking so bad" He smiles and gently rubs her back, thinking. He kisses her nose and then smiles.

"In time, don't rush. Because you're gonna miss just the two of us. You're gonna want this back, and you're gonna wish these days, haven't gone by so fast" he starts to sing "These are the good times, so take a good look around. You may not know it now….but you're gonna miss this" Moonrider laughs taking Drift out of his trance.

"What?"

"Since when are YOU into country music?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No" she laughs "You're the biggest city mech and you still like this stuff?"

"Considering you know the song I think you might want to sing along" he smiled "Before she knows it, she's a..brand new bride."

Moonrider joins in "In a one bedroom apartment…..and her daddy stops by"

"He tells her it's a nice place."

"She says….it'll do for now"

"Starts talkin about babies…and buyin a house"

"Daddy shakes his head….and says baby just SLOW DOWN!"

Both of them hold servos and sang together

"You're gonna miss this. You're gonna WAHHNT this back. You're gonna wish these days….HADN'T GONE BY SO FAST!" They looked each other directly in the optics and laughed "These are the good times. So take a good look AHUU ROUND! YOU may not know it NOW!...But your gonna miss this" both of them lock lips and softly kiss.

* * *

Song name,

"You're Gonna Miss This"

Trace Adkins


	44. Chapter 44

I'm so sorry for such a long wait, varsity football has given me extremely demanding hours and leaving me little time for writing. I already have a few chapters half complete so they shouldn't take as long. Anyway, enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 44

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!" An officer in his CBDU's and service pistol in servo ordered a large crowd away from the would-be Prime assassin. He was being escorted to the tunnel that led upwards from the Kaon Police Department garage into the street. Soldiers grasped their rifles tightly as the crowds grew around them. The officer followed next to the mech who was being pulled on both arms by other soldiers.

"WHY DID YOU MISS!" One of the bots shouted as the soldiers on the perimeter began to back themselves into the tunnel.

"MY DUMB AFT SISTER COULD DO A BETTER JOB AT SHOOTING THAN YOU!" The soldiers then entered the garage and the door lowered.

The Crimson mech looked around the garage. It looked like an industrial warehouse, concrete floor, dim ceiling lights and a large police badge with (Kaon Police Department) painted onto the floor. The Soldiers with wide blue optics stared at him like he had two helms. Not sure what to do with him.

The officer who escorted him into the garage seemed to be in control and looked to one of the soldiers who still had a servo on the crimson mech's shoulder. "This place has interrogation rooms right? Take him there"

The two soldiers looked at each other and then pushed their prisoner through the crowd of curious soldiers.

Rodimus and Optimus followed Sentinel to the side room of the noisy command bunker in the prime palace. The elite guardsman in his clean red and blue armor and rifle shouldered, turned to his side, saluted, and opened up the door for the Primes. Sentinel nodded his helm to the soldier who remained stiff. As soon as Rodimus entered the brown meeting room, the soldier shut the door. Two soldiers in dress uniform stood up and Sentinel approached and shook servos with them, followed by Rodimus and Optimus.

"Good evening gentlemechs" Sentinel sat down on one of three chairs facing the two chairs set up for the mechs.

"Good evening sir!" Both of them responded and sat down.

"Optimus, Rodimus, this is Colonel Facil, and Captain Roadhouse" Both mechs shyly smiled and nodded their helms.

"It's a pleasure sir." Captain Roadhouse smiles and folds his servos on the table.

"The pleasure is mine" Optimus nods his helm.

"Now, shall we begin?" Sentinel pulls a datapad from his subspace and he clicks it on and the document with a prime shield pops up. He looks back at the officers and he takes a breath and begins to speak. "Both of you come highly recommended, I was speaking to General Paramount and he says both of you are the best intelligence officers he has worked with."

"Thank you" Facil smiles

"It is my understanding that you specialize in counter terrorism?"Sentinel looks back at his datapad.

"Yes sir" Facil proudly sits up straighter.

Sentinal takes a breath "I will need you to put your skills to the ultimate test. I am giving you a temporary promotion to brevet brigadier general and I am assigning you to fix what General Magnus has failed to control." The officers optics light up in surprise and happiness and he cracks a very small smile. "His militaristic approach is what led to the Kaon Square Massacre and the effects we are still feeling today. I am assigning you to replace the general. Dispatch him back here with orders to oversee the transportation of the fragger…" he pauses for a second and everyone even himself has a look of surprise "Sorry…" he recollects himself. "The bot who attempted to assassinate my grandson. This is where you come in Captain." the officer feels a sense of importance and slightly turns his helm. "When he gets here, I want you to extract information. I want to know who he's working for, his contacts, what his favorite flavor of energon is, EVERYTHING! You did an amazing job for finding out the group behind the Fort Belator shooting. I hope you have as much success." He turns back to the Brevet General. "Anyone have any questions so far?"

"No sir, please continue." The Brevet General gestures towards the datapad.

"As for Kaon" looks back at his datapad "I want you to enforce a curfew, no bots out after twenty hundred. The police are not to receive any more heavy weapons and are strongly encouraged to replace them with non-lethal means." he looks up "I'll contact the enforcer department about this." He looks back down and continues to read "Armed soldiers are to be removed from street corners and I want the engineers to assist in rebuilding. Slowly but surely I want you to turn over military duties to the local and providential enforcers. These are very sensitive times and with the Cybertronain and Interplanetary Conferences next month doesn't make our jobs any easier. You must understand?"

"Absolutely sir. You can count on that" Rodimus then realizes how much of an aft kisser this bot is. He prevents himself from scowling and crosses his arms as a silent form of disapproval. Optimus notices this but he sympathetically and silently pats shoulder.

"If you have any questions or concerns. Com me" Sentinel stands up, followed by his family and company. He extends his servos and shakes them with the officers.

"Thank you sir, we will make you proud." The general smiles as he shakes servos with Sentinel.

The dinner table that night was rather silent. Optimus was angrily reading a Tom Clancy data pad and avoiding optic contact with everyone. Sentinel finished up his drink and he set it down and looked at Rodimus who was texting Springer about his plans for the slave overseer.

"Why don't you mechs talk?" Elita set her energon down "All of you are usually very talkative."

Optimus sighed and set his datapad down. "I don't know. Why won't Sentinel INFORM ME before he makes a major edict!" he growls, using his sire's name.

"Edict?" Elita asks

Optimus sighs "A policy" he angrily faces his sire. "He gutted the abilty of the public servants and military peacekeepers in Kaon without telling me."

Sentinel too sighs "You do not realise how much good this will do in the longrun. This is a time of healing not a time for more viol…."

"Violence can only be combated by violence!" Optimus reasons "You can't just pull the plug on a massive operation and then expect everyone to collaborate."

Rodimus jumps in. "I agree with my sire. This is rather sudden and…"

"No one asked you!" Sentinel scoffs

"What?" Rodimus snaps and raises his voice "YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO GET ME INVOLVED IN THIS SCRAP NOW WHEN I DO YOU SLAGGING YELL AT ME!" Rodimus clenches his denta.

"Roddy, calm down" Optimus softly speaks "Sire, I believe you have made a grave mistake and this conversation shall continue tomorrow." Optimus stands up and puts his datapad in his subspace. He begins to walk out of the dining hall and Rodimus looks at his grandsire and carrier before getting up and following his sire out. Both of them walk out of the dining hall and head for the elevator. Optimus hits the up arrow and he turns to face his son.

"Rodimus" Optimus softly gets his attention and Rodimus looks up at the kind face of his sire. "I and your grandsire are very proud of you. Your becoming a mech right in front of our optics." He smiles and rubs his sons helm.

The elevator door opens and Rodimus and his sire step in. "Thank you sire".


	45. Chapter 45

Primus I'm a busy bee! Without further adieu...

* * *

Chapter 45

Everyone in Drift's grandcreator's was watching some old holovision programs. Starwing and Thermal squeezed in with Drift and Moonrider on the couch. Amity sat on the floor next to the wooden espresso table and the grand creators sat in two armchairs on both sides of the couch.

"And I here declare!" An actor playing Zeta Prime stood on the balcony of the Quintesson's Governor's mansion addressing a crowd of thousands of bots. "That our planet Cybertron, shall belong to the original primes once again!" The crowd cheered "And may it be that not only we shall be free! BUT OUR SPARKINGS SHALL BE FREE!" The crowd cheered wildly again and uplifting orchestra music played.

Drift yawned and rubbed his optics. Moonrider nudged him "Come on Drift, I thought you liked history?"

"I do….that is…if it's actually factual" he gets ready to cross his arms but instead sets his servos on his lap.

"What's not factual about this?" Drift's gradcarrier asked.

Drift grunted "Zeta Prime was taken out of action after being crushed by a falling building in the siege of Vos about three months before the cybertonians took the governor's mansion. This is also taking place in Iacon. Iacon was not the capital city while under the Quintessons. It was Helios."

His grandsire laughs "That's my grandson!"

"Aaaannnnd that's my big brother!"Amity laughed.

Drift nodded his helm and before they knew it the end credits to the movie were playing.

"I was wondering sire." Drift asks and his sire turns his attention to his sire "When are we going over Aunt Phenomenon's?"

He checks the time on the holovision. "Why not now?" He stands up "Carrier, sire, you want to come?" He asks

"Of course" his sire stood up and put his servo on his lower back and stretched himself backward.

The rioting had calmed down. As the family drove through the eerily quiet streets they couldn't help but shudder in their frames. They deliberately avoided downtown, driving through the residential areas which were relatively undamaged. If business were going as usual, bots would be leaving home and going to work. However, the only bots out are military vehicles sitting on practically every street corner. Drift could smile as they passed the massive blue and red tanks. Even though he himself was questioning his loyalty, he still loved them.

They reached Aunt Phenominon's house, a small two story white wood house with a big tree and bench in the front yard. The neighborhood is middle class, most of the houses look almost the same way. The family transformed and approached the door. Drift and Amity helped their grandcreators to the door and Thermal knocked on the door.

They heard some bots inside and then the door opened revealing a teenage black mech with red optics. "Hi everyone" he smiled.

Everyone replied with a collected "Hello"

"Hi Warband" Starwing smiled and kissed on the cheek and hugged her nephew. She let go and waited next to him for her mate. Thermal smiled and hugged Warband. He let go and patted his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and the young mech's optics lowered

"I'm ok I guess. Thanks for coming uncle" Thermal tipped his helm to him and walked in to see everyone.

"Hi Warband" Drift's grand carrier said

"Hi grand carrier, everyone else is in the living room" he kissed and hugged both of his grandcreators. They walked inside and he met his cousins.

"Hey Drift" Warband shook servoes with his cousin "Saw you on HV, good job"

Drift smiled and put his servo on his mate's shoulder "Thanks, and this is my mate, Moonrider"

Warband tipped his helm to her "Hi, I'm Warband. Nice to meet you" he extended his servo and both of them shook servos.

Moonrider gently smiles "It's a pleasure, and I'm so sorry for your loss" Warband softly nods his helm.

"Thank you, why don't you guys go in" he gestures inside and his cousin and mate smile and nod their helms also as they step inside and he turns his attention to Amity and greets her.

They walk in and in the background of a pedestal is a closed casket sitting in the living room. Everyone is standing next to or near it and Drift spots Thermal, and Phenomenon hugging in front of the casket. Phenomenon cried softly into her brother and he gently patted her back.

Starwing and Drift's grand creators were greeted by his two uncles. His uncle Phalanx tearfully hugged Drift's grand carrier. Uncle Plugger, in his fresh SRT uniform hugged Drift's grand sire.

The door shut behind Drift and Moonrider and Amity and Warband walked next to them. Amity walked toward her aunt first and Drift walked to his uncles. Moonrider slowly tagging along.

"Hey Drift" Uncle Phalanx softly smiled. The group turned their attention to the mech.

"Hi uncle" Drift extended his servo to him and he took it. Both mechs shook servos but then Drift moved in closer and hugged and patted his uncle's back.

"I'm so sorry about Hardline" was all he could manage to say.

"Thank you..." The middle aged mech gave a sullen expression and he patted his nephew's shoulder. He let go and then noticed Moonrider standing behind his nephew. "Aren't you Drift's spark mate?" He smiled and Moonrider approached him and both of them shook servos.

"Yeah, I'm Moonrider" she smiled and then they both let go.

"I thought I recognized you, I met you at Amity's spark day party"

Drift could then see his Uncle Plugger and he gently brushed by Moonrider and extended his servo to his uncle. "Hey Uncle"

"Drift" he shook servos with his nephew. "You look good for someone who's been shot at...twice is it?"

"Haha" Drift laughed. "This was nothing compared to the first time"

"Oh" Plugger chuckled "I saw you and Moonrider on the news at the station when that happened. I bragged about you for like a week" he laughed and rubbed the back of his helm.

"I saw the SRT got activated again." He gestures towards the enforcer shield on his armor

"Thank Primus" Plugger shook his helm in disapproval "There's only like a hundred of us so the majority of the work will still be done by the feds."

"Yeah..." Drift is silent for a second and bites his lip "We're you there? When Hardline...you know?"

Plugger looked away and softly nodded "I was in the front rank of our shield line" He locked optics with Drift "We got over-ran and I guess someone panicked..." He shook his helm in disapproval "The undertaker didn't have time for his autopsy but from what I've seen he died instantly. The best death in my opinion

Drift nodded his helm and noticed his Aunt Phenomenon looking over at them. He nodded his helm to his uncle and he walked over and silently hugged his aunt. She teared up and sniffed and Drift gently patted her back

"I'm so sorry Aunt Phenominon" Drift gently rubbed her back armor and she sniffed into him. They stayed locked in the hug and Drift offlined his optics and gently patted her back. She let go and Drift onlined his optics and looked into her sad red optics and rosy, tear stained face. Drift wanted to say something so badly but couldn't. She leaned in and kissed Drift's cheek and Drift gently smiled as she patted his shoulder and then walked back to the coffin and leaned on it. On top was a picture of Hardline and Drift stopped and put his servos behind his back. He respectfully remained silent and a tear came down from his red optics. Moonrider walked over from his uncles and stood next to her mate.

"You were close huh?" Moonrider spoke and Drift nodded his helm.

He cracked a small smile and continued looking at the floor. "Me, him, and Warband would play in the park down the road." He looked over to his mate "He would push us on the swing, we would..." He studders "…play mech hunt when it got dark. I remember when he first transformed." His smile grew bigger "He turned into this (at the time it seemed huge) sports car and he drove around the block with me and Warband riding inside of him. I remember...remember when he peer pressured me into drifting" he chucked "He said (I'm gonna change your name on your spark certificate if you can't Drift)" He laughed but then he sighed "I'm gonna miss him"

As day drew to dusk everyone except Plugger who had work drank energon in the dining room. Moonrider left to use the latrine and Drift looked at the empty chair next to him and then back at the doorway. He felt a little concerned and leaned in towards Amity and whispered "I'm gonna look for Moonrider"

He got up and he turned and walked through the open doorway and peeked into the empty hallway. He walked down it, towards the latrine. He walked up to the door with a flower on it. He gently knocked and listened in on it "Moonrider, you in there?" He gently knocked again and he heard something that sounded like a hundred small taps coming from the master berth room. Drift approached it and opened it to see two dogs, a red and blue one robotic one and black furry one. Drift smiled and the black one pranced over to him, tail wagging. Drift shut the door behind him and he crouched down and smiled as he reached out and let the dogs head.

"Hello Buster!" Drift spoke in doggy talk and he rubbed the dogs head and it slid towards his back. He turned his attention back to the red and blue dog who sat in front of the berth. Drift nodded his helm and the dog transformed into his mate. Drift stood up and he rubbed the dogs happy head and he approached Moonrider. "I was getting a little concerned, what are you doing in here?"

Moonrider smiled "I could smell that dog the second we came in here. Cute little fella just wanted attention" she smiled at the dog who laid down and turned on his side. Drift knelt down and rubbed the dog's belly. "Was he...Hardline's dog?" She asks a little sullen.

"No...well...they got him on Warband's spark day" Drift then had a question in his helm "Can you two…. Like…. communicate? Your half dog right?"

"Maximal I would prefer." she walks next to her mate, rubbing the dog's head. "We communicate through smells and body expression"

"Did he tell you anything?"

"I already told you, he felt lonely. It's not to difficult to guess what a dog's thinking even for a normal bot such as yourself"

"I'm a Decepticon, I'm not normal"

"Of course you're not" she laughs and punches his side. The door then opens and Warband slips his way in followed by Amity.

"Hey Drift" Buster prances over to him and he rubs the dogs head. "Your carrier wanted me to tell you she ordered some things at the bakery and she wants you to go pick them up." Drift thought for a moment.

"The Franko one?" He asks and Warband nods his helm. "It's open? I'd figure every business was closed."

"It's a carrier and sire shop so I guess they weren't required to close" Warband puts his servos behind his back. "Your carrier pre-paid so all we have to do is pick it up"

"We?" Drift laughed "I think your too big to sit in my alt mode" his cousin chuckled and reached into his subspace and pulled out a small blue holo card. It appeared to be a driver's license. Drift smiled in approval and Warband put it back.

"Alright, come on, it's gonna be dark soon" Drift said and Amity and Warband stepped out of the way as Drift walked out the door. He turned and saw Moonrider gently rubbing the dog's head. She smiled and joined everyone.

After walking out the door. The group walked into the driveway and transformed. Drift and Warband into black sports cars, and Moonrider into a blue and red motor cycle. Amity was just small enough to climb into her big brother. His door popped open and she climbed in. Drift then stretched the seatbelt over her and clicked it into the safety lock on the other side.

"Comfy?" Drift asked and Amity dug her back into the seat jokingly. "I'll take that as a yes." He started his engine and then drove down to the street. He sat there and Warband drove up behind him and Moonrider slid next to him. He then began to drive off. Drift drove towards the sunset and it reflected off of his shiny black paint. They all drove for a bit, and reached a small storefront. A sign out front of a machine shop read (looters will be shot). Warband shuddered a little bit in his frame.

"You alright?" Drift asked, noticing his cousins agitation.

"Yeah, yeah." Warband pulled next to Drift. "It's just...damn...this place was a real mess a few days ago."

"I saw the highlights on holovision. Where we're you?"

"School. Well, Hardline invited me to go since basically all of the college students we're going to protest." He sighed "I'm glad I declined"

"Me too, count it as a blessing you didn't go"

Warband sighed and he turned into a small storefront with small businesses lining them. He transformed followed by Moonrider. Drift unsnapped and took the seat belt from around his sister and he opened up the door allowing her to step out. He then slammed the door and transformed, putting his servos on his hips and looking at his family who gave him a look before turning around and walking towards a bakery with a long pane window. In the window was multiple birthday cakes, as well as other baked goods. A bright sign written in French read (De Franc à Kaon). Warband opened up the door and the smell of fresh baked bread hit his nose immediately. He smiled and held the door open for his family as they walked in as well. They walked into the wooden room, a counter was to the side with a glass display of various French treats,

"Bonsoir Warband" The old Autobot femme behind the counter smiled. This bakery is a favorite to Drift's extended family.

"Bonsoir" he chuckled at the sound of French on his common tongue."We're here to pick up an order for Starwing"

The femme nodded her helm and turned behind her to a large brown paper bag and picked it up and servoed it to Warband.

"Thank you"

"Non, merci monsieur Warband" she smiled

Drift looked at the cookies, he knew his carrier would never order junk so he looked at a blue icing heart shaped cookies and he looked up at the old femme.

"Could I have two of these?" He pointed at the heart shaped cookies. "And two of these" he pointed towards the sugar cookies with yellow icing.

"Oui Oui mousiour" she smiled and she opened up the back sliding panel of the glass cabinet and picked up two of the heart cookies with her gloved servos and slightly turned and placed them in freestanding paper bags with wax paper on the bottom. She turned back around, picked up a wax paper from a small box on top and picked up two of the sugar cookies and placed them in the bag as well. She smiled and turned back to Drift

"That will be twelve credits mousiour"

Drift smiled and he reached into his subspace and pulled out his wallet that had a red government shield on it. He opened it up, and his driver's license was immediately visible. He peeled back some other cards and he withdrew his credit card and servoed it to the old femme who swiped it on her phone on her armor. It clicked green and she servoed it back to Drift. He put it back in his wallet and she servoed him the paper bag.

"Thank you, have a good night."

"Au Revoir" she smiled and the group walked out. As soon as they walked out Amity laughed and punched her big brother's arm.

"What?" Moonrider and Warband then giggle along.

"I saw what you got Moonrider" he smiled and he put his arm around her

"Just because I love another femme doesn't mean I still don't love you" he patted her shoulder and she put her arm around her brother's waist.

Everyone walked into the house's door. Warband looked over at the dark living room with the coffin still sitting there. They could hear laughing and chattering of their family in the dining room. They walked in and could see everyone sitting around the table. Uncle Plugger and Aunt Dispatch we're in civilian armor sitting down and chatting with everyone else. "Hey Aunt Dispatch, Uncle Plugger" Warband smiles and both of them smile in greeting. "Where's the femmes?"

Plugger lowers his helm a bit "Oh we left them with the sparking sitter. We didn't want them to…..you know"

"Oh, your back already" Drift's Grandsire smiled as he walked through the other door and sat down at his chair. Warband then took out the paper bag from his subspace and ripped open the top and pulled out some paper wrapped baguettes. He then reached deeper and found a carrot cake covered in a plastic like shell. He placed them on the table and he sat down.

Drift then reached into his own subspace and pulled out the bag he bought. He ripped the top off and picked out the two sugar cookies and servoed them to his sister and cousin he pulled out the heart shaped cookies and servoed one to Moonrider.

"Thanks sweetspark" she smiled and Drift returned the smile and took a bite of the cookie. Uncle Phalanx laughed

"How long have you two known each other?" Drift chewed and swallowed.

"About a month" Heshyly laughed

Thermal chuckled "They remind me a lot like me and Starwing" He smiles to the Autobot next to him. "Except we fell in love in one day"

"I have no regrets" Starwing smiled "I know we have this conversation a lot but we are living proof of love at first sight."

"How long did it take for you and grandsire to fall in love?" Drift asked his grandcarrier.

She smiled softly. "We lived in different times, I courted him for over a year before we bonded. And at those times…." she shrugged "We still lived in a patriarchal society. Love was decided AFTER bonding but we both knew each other very well so we bonded together before our creators would decide otherwise." She gently put her servo on her mate's folded servos on the table. "It didn't work out at first. And….for a time I'd say we even despised each other. But when we looked at those little red optics peeking out behind the baby blue blanket, all of that was gone" she laughed.

"To be honest I still kinda hate you" Grandsire chuckled followed by Thermal.

"It's still like that" Drift commented "Iacon is the worst offender and like….every Senator was specially bred through arranged bondings." He shook his helm in disapproval.

"Hmm" Phalanx hummed "That is true, but Senator Shockwave is a great candidate."

"I actually like Senator Shockwave" Drift turned his attention to his uncle. "The only problem is nobody listens to him."

Uncle Plugger shook his helm "Well, I guess the whole infrastructure funding was a great thing but…." He sighed "Nothings ever going to get solved"

Drift nods his helm in agreement "As long as the Auto…" he realizes his company and immediately shifts gears "The government is supposedly (peace-loving) and (tolerant) but I can spot their race targeted militarism from a mile away. I have no problem with militarism and if anything I embrace it, but when it's targeted at your bots then it's a different story."

Aunt Phenomenon nods her helm in agreement "The only civil servants who side with us are the enforcers, but even then everyone still hates them." She turns to Plugger and Dispatch who's optics have a look of neutrality but behind them she could sense disapproval "No offense…."

"None taken" Dispatch nods her helm

"I remember Drift mentioning that the enforcers above sergeant are all autobots" Moonrider speaks and looks around at everyone "Is there a reason for that….or…"

"In order to get promoted for anything, you have to fill out an application" Thermal calmly responds "They look at (race) and if you're anything other than autobot, your chances of promotion are slim." He shakes his helm "When I got nominated for the Medal of Primus, it got denied two times by top generals. All autobots of corse. My LT was very persistent and worked his aft off to get the necessary signatures." He chuckles and turns to Drift "You might know him as Mr. Spoiler" he laughs and Drift cracks a smile.

"I identify myself as a maximal, is there any discrimination for that in the job market?"

"In fact, yes" Uncle Plugger crosses his arms "I'm an enforcer and we instantly move all the maximals to ordinance disposal. It's an important job, don't get me wrong, but still we count them as different."

"Same thing with Decepticons" Plugger turns to his mate who gestures her servos as she speaks "We get passed for promotion all the time."

She nods her helm "hmmm…mmm" she hums "I've been on the force for sixteen years and yet" she grits her denta "Some Autobot femme, with only FIVE years on the force was given a promotion to Sergeant!" Plugger then calmly patted her shoulder.

"I hate it too" he sympathized with her. "I got passed up for Sergeant at least ten times before I finally got promoted"

"Same thing with the architectural field" Uncle Phalanx spoke "Some Autobot fresh out of college took my place for project manager"

"Well, everyone in our machine shop gets a fair promotion" Starwing looked to her mate "We made sure it was fair"

"Not every buisnessmech is bonded to a member of the opposite race" Plugger gestures towards them.

"Yeah, it was hard getting business at first. We climbed our way up the ladder." He smiled with pride "After me and Starwing bonded, I wanted to get a job at her family's agricultural factory. They turned me down saying (Decepticons don't have the patience to build tractors)" he dramatizes and then chuckles "We sure showed them, didn't we?"


	46. Chapter 46

Before our feature presentation, allow me to explain the near future of this story. I have barely enough time to juggle football, and homework and now I'm throwing firefighting into the mix. I get sworn in as a volunteer firefighter on Columbus day and I know that I will have literally zero time to work on this story. The next update will be sometime in December, when the football season is over and I have more time to myself. I do thank everyone for their support of this story and I can't wait to get back to writing it.

As I have always said before, Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 46

Springer was up into the pre-dawn hours sitting at his computer with the plantation datapad. He rubbed his optics. He wanted justice but the plantation was below the 50/50 line, the legal area where slavery was permitted. He rubbed his tired optics, he was too excited to recharge and too tired to work. He looked over all of the information on his computer document and looked at their names and home addresses, he figured out positions, including the afthole head overseer. Aileron, which gave Springer a small chuckle at how ridiculous his name was.

Aileron smiled as he laser whipped a bare torso femme clinging to a metal pole. The whip cracked and then snapped giant blue gashes into her back on top of the countless others. She wailed out in pain and clenched her denta.

"Now, do you promise to work you're hardest from now on?" He sneered and cracked the whip again on her back.

"YES!" The femme cried, clenching her optics shut.

He licked his chops as he looked at her shaking hips. "Prove it" The femme looked behind her at the evil face that put away the whip. "Meet me in your quarters in one hour." He ignored her falling to her knees, still grasping the metal pole and sobbing loudly. Other slaves, a mix of Autobots and Decepticons ran to her aid and helped her to the large concrete building that looked more like an army barracks than a slave quarters.

Aileron smiled as he walked towards the white mansion. His pedes clicked on the concrete walkway with a massive fountain in the middle of a round road. He approached the large wooden door and scanned his wrist phone on the sensor which light turned green and the door clicked open.

He entered the cozy, homely mansion. The mansion was much like one you would see on a cotton plantation from 1860s Virginia. Wooden furniture and classic red wallpaper lined the hallway Aileron walked through. He walked into the dining room where an older Autobot with white armor studied a datapad.

"Good afternoon sir" Aileron spoke as he stood at the end of the long wooden table,

"Good evening Aileron" the old mech spoke, his voice "Sit, please" he gestured toward the seat next to him and the mech walked over and sat down on the chair diagonal of his boss.

"I have a slight...problem"

The older mech placed the datapad on the table "What could it be? The plantation is performing ahead of schedule"

Aileron bit his lip "I don't expect you to remember names...exactly. But do you remember when Adler and Vogel ran away? That German couple?"

The mech looked to the side of the overseer and then looked back into his optics "We have many Germanics on this plantation but I do remember when they ran away and the search we launched. Did they turn up?"

"Close. I found their sparking. He's all grown up now. I would say...Seventeen, Eighteen I'd imagine. I saw him with some friends, one of them looked similar to him and spoke that retched German to him. I have a hunch they are brothers." He froze for a second "The other one may surprise you..."

"Who?"

"Rodimus Prime" he chuckled "Of all mechs he could be friends with it's a slagging Prime!" He laughs

The older mech nonchalantly nodded "Do you know where he is?"

"Well...sort of. I saw him at the pod station. I was taking a look at the Kaon breeders for any new stock like you asked. I had to use the latrine and sure enough, I recognized his branding mark. The same one I burned into him"

"Do you know his name?"

"Springer, son of Adler"

"I want my property returned to me" the older mech ordered as he sat back in his chair.

Aileron crossed his arms and puffed "I wish we invested in tracking chips sooner"

The older mech nodded in acknowledgement to his comment "I want this mech and if possible his...brood returned. I need you here for the upcoming harvest. Send some bots out for information and if possible, retrieve him."

"Are we going to peacefully reinstate him back into the cycle?" He cocked his helm "I would prefer to make an example of him but seeing as he was just a sparking..."

"He is innocent." The older mech spoke "His creators, however...we will make an example of." He gave an eerily warm smile.

"Hmm" Aileron hummed

"How is he? You mentioned he is in his teens?"

Aileron nodded his helm "He actually looks really good. I don't think he's very muscled but if he can fly he can be of great use to us." He deliberately did not mention Springer's hostility.

The old mech sighed "Ever since Adler left we've needed a helicopter. Did the breeders have any?"

Aileron shook his helm "They had the usual, constructicons, trucks, but no airborne. I think everyone keeps what they spark." He stood up "I'm sorry to have to cut our conversation short but I have an important meeting soon. I'll get some of my bots to find him."

"Thank you. You are my most trusted servant and I do believe you will return my property." He smiled in approval. "You do take care of yourself sir"

"Thank you Master"

Aileron opened up the door to the femme's quarters, a depressing grey room with only a berth and a table with two chairs and a datapad shelf. She sprawled herself out over the berth and she cried to herself. Her wounds were still gushing energon and she turned on her side and could see Aileron shut the door and remove his torso armor. He then kicked his shoes off and then slid his leg armor off and left it by the pile of armor. He approached her sulking form and gently ran his servo over her gushing back. The femme's body stiffened in pain and Aileron picked his servo off of her back and looked at the energon that now covered it. He examined the berth and noticed the energon running off of her back and onto the berth that started making a small pool around her bare torso. Aileron then grabbed her leg armor and pulled it off. He dropped it on the ground and then he grabbed her pelvic armor and gently slid it off. He marveled at her bare aft and a sinister smile took over his face.

"You didn't want to put in the work, now I'll give you something to work on" The femme shook and she buried her helm in her arms. Aileron grabbed her and she whimpered as he forced her onto her back. She breathed heavily as she looked the evil Decepticon in the optics. He sneered and he pulled his pelvic armor off and jumped on top of her.

His cord began to harden on top of her bare chest and she looked away but he leaned his helm into her breasts and began licking them. The femme rubbed some tears from her optics and Aileron gently began to nibble on her breast

He licked up her breast to her neck and nudged into her neck and forced back his pelvis and rammed his cord deep inside her. She wailed out in reluctant pleasure and she wrapped her arms around the mech's back. He clenched his denta and locked optics with the femme and leaned down and leaned down and locked lips with her. Both of their glossas intertwined as Aileron continued to thrust. Both of them moaned and he took his mouth from her's and they both breathed heavily as he moaned a final time and filled her port. She moaned as well and gently rubbed the mech's legs as warm mech fluid started to seep between his cord and her port. He leaned in and nibbled her neck. She clenched her optics offline and the tears flowed out. He sneered as he got off of her and wiped off his pelvis of sperm and her coolant on her blanket.

The femme lied back and breathed heavily "Did you..." She caught her breath "Did you breed me?"

Aileron sinisterly smiled "Yes, its much more enjoyable to make new workers than it is to buy them" he pulled up his pelvic armor. "It's fun to breed than to go to a breeder eh" he locked his leg armor onto his pelvis and put on his shoes. He stood up straight and looked at the bare femme sitting on the berth with purple fluid leaking from her port. He then noticed the small puddle of blue energon behind her. The slightest inkling of guilt was felt in his spark. However, he barely even noticed the feeling. "Go to the medic and have him look at your back" he looked her over and she rolled to her side, exposing her wounds. "Take care" he smiled and opened the door and walked out, leaving the femme to herself. She cried, she didn't want to go to the medic, she hoped that Primus would let her bleed out from her back wound.

Springer shook his leg as he rubbed his optics. He stopped and pressed the power button on his computer and it saved and shut down in a nanosecond.

He turned around in his swivel chair and he grabbed the bottom of his torso armor and threw it off. He pulled off his leg armor and then thought for a second. He shook his helm and pulled down his green pelvic armor. He dropped it and he leaned on his berth and put his servo on his aft and slowly ran his digits on the branded design. He offlined his optics and his breath became shaky. Although he was young, he remembered escaping that pit hole like it was an hour ago. Just rubbing the area made every painful memory from his sparklinghood come flying back. He quickly grabbed his pelvic armor and put it back on and took a deep breath and onlined his optics. "I am not a slave, I am a free mech" he told himself as he climbed into berth. He leaned over to his nightstand and shut out the lamp, only his blue optics provided light in the room. They lowered in sadness and he leaned back over and picked up the datapad from the nightstand and he turned it on, illuminating his face.

It picked up where he left off, inspecting all of the maintenance systems. The kind that would be in a security office in case of an emergency. On the top right was a camera that had full view of a white catwalk over what appeared to be industrial generators. An Autobot in blue armor would walk on the catwalk every few minutes, clearly a guard. Springer looked at all of the commands, one being the option to cool down the pipes. He thought back to engineering class, and knew that frozen pipes will explode if left unattended. He selected the option of the pipes and he saw two sliders, one for heat, and the other for cold. He dragged the heat slider all the way down and he pulled the cold slider all the way up. He waited. The Autobot walked by the camera again, routinely patrolling. Springer's denta clenched inside his mouth, his jaw tightened as warning flashes began to appear on the datapad. The Autobot still didn't notice. He was as carefree as ever. Then, the pipes started to have condensation on them, steam rose from them but the Autobot didn't notice. Springer's leg shook, he forgot to breathe. And then he took a deep breath, and slid the sliders back to the way they were. He exhaled loudly. The steam slowed, and stopped, and the condensation began to roll down the pipes and onto the floor below. Springer shook his helm and turned off the datapad.

He looked down, his helm covering his optics. He shook violently and growled in extreme anger. He whimpered. So much pain and suffering was caused to him by those tyrants. He wiped his face, and he looked at the datapad. He knew that the only way to get justice was to do something. Every second he waited someone was suffering in slavery. Springer turned it back on, and dragged the cold slider all the way up.


	47. Chapter 47

Another chapter, once again filled with a massive amount of controversy. I'm surprised I managed to get a chapter out since I'm so busy so I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 47

The door to a dark all white room opened and three Autobot mechs in military red and blue digital CBDUs walked in and switched on the very bright lights. Stuck to a magnetic wall, the crimson mech offlined his optics as he turned his helm to the side. His optics soon adjusted and he looked forward as two of the mechs leaned against the door and the last one, Captain Roadhouse, knocked on a spot on the wall and the center of the floor lowered to the sound of hydraulics. Soon, a table and two chairs rose to take its place and then came a locking sound and a silence to the hydraulics. Roadhouse waved to his mechs who approached the wall the crimson mech was attached to and typed a combination on a keypad and the mech fell off onto his knees. He shook his helm and rolled his shoulders as he smiled at his freedom. The soldiers allowed him to stand on his own. He stood up straight with a look of somewhat pride on his face.

Roadhouse looked at the table and then at the crimson mech "Sit" he gestured towards the setup. And the mech approached the table and chairs and sat down at the one opposite the door. Roadhouse then adjusted his armor like a politician and then sat down in the chair in front of the mech. One of the other soldiers approached the table with an energon cube in servo. He twisted the clear portable cap off of it and then set it down in front of the crimson mech who eagerly took it and took a few sips before noticing the leader taking out a datapad and stylist. He started tapping selections on the datapad before looking up at the crimson mech.

"My name is Roadside, Sergeant….Roadside." He paused for a second after his lie "What is yours?"

The mech took his lips from the cube and set it down, he looked at Roadhouse straight in the optics in an act of bravado. "Salvage"

"Full name please." Roadhouse asked staring him in the optics. Salvage gulped and his optics looked to the top left before looking back at the interrogator.

"Salvage son of Ravager of Kaon" he took the cube and drank some more. Roadhouse wrote the information down and looked back at him.

"Where in Kaon do you live?" he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. His now calm demeanor relaxed Salvage.

"I live in an apartment complex by city hall."

"Which one? Please." He jabs his stylus at him.

He looked down, thought for a moment and then back at Roadside. "Steeler Gardens"

"Oh, Steeler Gardens" he smiled "I used to live there, great place" he wrote it down.

Salvage smiled and then drank some more of the energon.

"When did you first come to Kaon?" he asked

He put the cube down "I was sparked there"

"Hmm" Roadside wrote the information down and then looked back up at him. "What is your social status?"

"Single" he instantly responds and Roadside wrote own the information, he again looked back up. "Any dependents?"

"No" Roadhouse then crossed out the question on his datapad. He looked up again.

"Why did you attempt to murder Rodimus Prime?" he asked without emotion but Salvage bit his lip, looking down. He shook his helm but he refused to look back up. "Look at me" Roadhouse ordered and Salvage looked up. "Why did you attempt to murder Rodimus Prime?"

He gulped "I don't know" he shook his helm and teared up a bit "I swear I don't know why I rolled out of berth and grabbed my gun and shot Rodimus Prime. I think there's something wrong with me." He looked up and tears started to roll down his face. Roadhouse wrote it down as he sulked to himself. He looked back at the sulking mech.

"Did you work alone?"

"YES!" he cried "I did it because I was stupid. I'm sorry sir." He looked down and continued to glume.

Roadhouse rolled his optics and put his datapad in his subspace. "Thank you so far, I will get back to you shortly" he got out of his chair and then walked out the door into the white hallway and took a right and walked to the first door. He scanned his thumb print on a small scanner and then looked down at it as it scanned his optics. He shook off the blinding laser as the scanner clicked green and he walked into the dark and dimly lit room. It was a command center, with a holoprojection of the room in the center with a few mechs sitting around it. "Hello gentlemechs" he walked in and shut the door.

"Good job Captain Roadhouse" An older mech in the same blue and red digital uniform congratulated him.

"Thank you Colonel. What's the TQ analysis?" he sat down on a free chair next to him.

He picked up a datapad from his lap.

"It is our analysis that subject Salvage son of Brutus has purposely lied to combat interrogator Captain Roadhouse-424, son of Storm-Runner." He took a breath and looked around at the other soldiers. "The tactical questioning performed by Captain Roadhouse concludes that Salvage worked with either a group or organization." He sat back in his chair and turned to Roadhouse "I'll send the information to your datapad." He points it at him and then taps a few commands on the datapad and then Roadhouse's datapad had the information he wrote down turn to red and then the correct information in black coloring next to it.

"That aft hole lied through his denta the entire time." Roadhouse shook his helm "His body expressions and wording however didn't lie and that tells me that he needs...coaxing"

The older mech stroked his chin "I'm listening"

"Hook him up to a consciousness scanner. It worked well for the Fort Belator shooter"

"It did work well but the family sued the government for permanent CPU damage" Another soldier in the room spoke up.

"Scrap" Roadhouse bit his thumb "Do I have permission to interrogate him? Time and tested methods?"

The mechs sat silent for a second watching the mech in the hologram. "Very well" the older mech nodded "I'll clear you for level one interrogation. You were briefed on this mech ahead of time yes?"

"Yes sir. Well, sorta. I was just told he was the mech who tried to assassinate Rodimus Prime." he stood up and nodded his helm to his superior officers.

Roadhouse touched his audio receptor, as if speaking into a radio. "Hook him up to the table" the two soldiers in the hologram touched their receptors as if they were listening. "Tilt it at a 15 degree angle." The soldiers did as they were told, they grabbed Salvage by both arms. They pushed him into the magnetic wall and one of the soldiers walked next to it and typed in a combination. The wall sucked Salvage onto it and both soldiers wheeled the wall next to the table and chairs in the middle of the room and typed more information on it's keypad and the wall slowly tilted at a 15 degree angle.

"I'll get to work on him, I give him about a week before he capitulates" he stood up and saluted his superior officers and walked out and down the hall to the interrogation door. He leaned against it for a second, thinking. He looked over his datapad, scrolling down on the document looking for things to nitpick, as if studying for a test at the last minute. He found some descent things and he put the datapad in his subspace.

He then put on an angry expression and he walked into the room. He locked optics with his two assistants and then that of Salvage. He approached the magnetic wall and then leaned his arm on it and crossed his legs.

"You know Salvage, there are two things in life I hate. Terrorists, and being lied to" he noticed the look of fear in the mech's optics and he then looked away. "LOOK AT ME!" he yelled and the bot looked up at him quickly. "I know you are not Salvage son of Ravager of Kaon you are Salvage son of BRUTUS OF TARN." The fear in Salvage's optics intensifies. "You want to know what else you lied about? You don't live in Kaon and you were not sparked there. You also have a mate and a nine year old youngling that you forgot to mention." He sinisterly smiles "I also know that you didn't operate alone and you also passed our psych evaluation" He took a breath and he uncrossed his legs.

"I WON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD UNTIL I TALK TO A LAYWER!" he snaps but that is just what Roadhouse wants.

He turns around and walks near the door and hits a spot on the wall making a part of the wall slide away revealing an optic scanner. He holds his thumb on the side and he puts his face to the scanner and a bright laser scans his optics going vertical and then horizontal. The machine beeps and a greenlight turns on the side of it. Roadhouse takes his servo and rubs his optics as the wall lowers revealing an assortment of interrogation devices. At least three metal boxes sat to the left of a kitchen sink with soap and paper towels. To the right of that was an opaque water pitcher, a defibulator, and a first aid kid. "I'll tell you what" he glances at the angry Salvage. "I'll give you two options. Option A, you tell us the truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Primus." He takes the water pitcher and removes a black hood from it. "Option B, we force you to give us the information and you're lucky if you don't get the death sentence." He smiles and laughs "If I were you, I'd take option A" he laughs and then turns his attention to one of his assistants "Corporal" he motions to his assistant who approaches him and takes the black hood. "What's it going to be Salvage?" Roadhouse's voice sent a shiver down his vertebrate. The soldier with the hood gently nudges the other out of the way and then lunges and throws the hood over the mech's face. He shakes his helm violently and growls in a desperate attempt to get it off.

"GET THIS FRAGGING THING OFF OF ME!" He yells and fidgets around.

Roadhouse turned on the water faucet and began to fill the water pitcher. He sighed at Salvage's resistance "Calm down" Salvage didn't stop. He growled "I SAID CALM DOWN!" He bangs his fist against the wall but the mech didn't stop as he is completely panicked. Roadhouse turned off the water and held the full pitcher in his servo. "Remember, this could end at any time if you give us what we want" he walks to the side of the magnetic wall and looks to his assistants. He nods and they both grab each of Salvage's shoulders and hold him down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO OF ME!" Salvage thrashes despite the pull of the wall and strong push of the soldiers. Roadhouse sighs as he grabs Salvage's chin, and then proceeds to pour cold water on the hood in loud splashing sounds. He gurgles water and continues to writhe. He tries to speak and his words are distorted and he then begins to gag the water up. His body locks up and Roadhouse dumps the remaining contents on the mech. He gags up the remaining water and it pours out of the hood. He gasps for air and coughs out much of the remaining water.

"How's the water?" He taunts and pats Salvage's shoulder. He tries to sit up but the soldiers push him back down. Roadhouse gets up and puts the pitcher under the faucet and turns the water on, refilling it. He turns off the water goes back to his position next to Salvage's helm. "I told you that this ends at any time if you provide us information" he then begins to splash water on the hood. Salvage tries to hold his breath. Roadhouse notices this and pours the water slowly to deprive him of oxygen. "WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!" He yells

Salvage tries to breathe and ends up having his nose filled with water. He coughs and tries to speak

"Blahb YO Blauh" He tries to speak. Roadhouse takes the pitcher away and Salvage gags out the water and then coughs violently. "YOUR CARRIER!" He yells at him. Roadhouse didn't take kindly to it. He narrows his optics and then sends a fist smacking down on his face. The fist connects making a smacking sound from the water.

Salvage grunts and shakes his helm and Roadhouse grabbed his chin again and splashes more water over his face. The gurgles and panic begin immediately and the mech thrashes around in an attempt of resistance.

"TELL US WHO YOU ARE WORKING WITH! HUH! YOU DIDN'T WORK ALONE! WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!" Roadhouse yells as he continues to splash water on the mech's face. The last of the water runs low and Roadhouse dumps the rest of it on the mech's face. He violently coughs up the. Salvage takes shallow breaths attempting to suck in as much air as possible before the next segment.

Roadhouse gets bored of this exercise and he walks over to the opening in the wall and places the pitcher in the sink along with the hood. He looks over his equipment and then selects the defibrillator. He looks over the keypad and powers it on. He snaps his didgets and one of the assistants walks to the keypad on the magnetic wall and types in a combination and the top part of the wall powers down. The other assistant pries Salvage from the top of the wall, and unlock and then slide the mech's torso armor above his helm, reveling his bare chest. One of the assistants casually sets the armor down next to him.

:Charging...Charging...Charging: the robotic voice on the defibrillator sends shivers down Salvage's vertebrate. :Charge ready, place cups on upper right and lower left of the bot's torso: he then hits a button on the side. :Manual...Shock Ready.:

"This is my favorite tool when it comes to meat helms like you" Roadhouse smiles as he approaches the mech. "The original inventors of this device intended for it to save lives. However, the intelligence services had a better idea" he placed the machine on the table in front of Salvage and then picks up the paddles. "There's always time to reconsider my proposal"

Salvage looks over at him and he casually as he casually and with no hurry approaches his side. Salvage feels like is spark is about to pop out his chest. He is frozen, unmoving and the only sounds are Roadhouse's heel plates and his beating spark.

"Would you like to reconsider option A?" He sneers but Salvage looks away. Roadhouse shook his helm. "So be it" he grabs his bare chest with the paddles which make a loud bzzzzzz sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams in agony as all of the muscles in his body tense up.

*BEEEEEP* the machine makes and Roadhouse moves the paddles away from the shaking mech :Charging...Charging...Charging...Shock Ready: the defibulator says.

The electricity gradually leaves his body and he then offlines his optics and takes very thin and scattered breaths.

"Hey" Roadhouse speaks softly and Salvage looks over at him, on the verge of tears. "No need to suffer, all you have to do is tell me who your friends are" he caresses his cheek and eerily smiles.

"I won't tell you..." He locks optics with him and tears start to form in his optics.

"Well, at least I tried" he took his servo from the mech's cheek. And then threw his arm backward and slapped him. The mech shook off the stab at his pride but then the chest paddles were back with another painful shock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" his body violently shook and his spark felt as if it had been jump started with jumper cables.

The crackling of the defibulator stops and so does the electricity. Salvage shakes off the after effects but he has difficulty breathing and inhales shallowly to through his nose.

"Pathetic" Roadhouse scorns "Like a wounded rodent you grasp onto life. No matter, I'll leave you to think about reconsidering my offer, BUT FIRST!" He approaches the tool cabinet and fills up another piture of water. He approaches Salvage again and throws the cold water on him. He then puts the piture back and he places his digits on his audio receptor. "Turn on AC on full please" He takes his servo away and the air conditioner kicks into life. It reaches Salvage's cold, wet form and he begins to shiver and his denta almost chatter. One of the assistants walks over to the keypad on the magnetic wall and they type in a combination on the wall and Salvage's helm is forced back to the tilted magnetic wall. He then types in another comination and the lower magnets power down and the other assistant unlocks and pulls off Salvage's shoes and leg armor. He carelessly throws them off to the side and they make loud pings on the floor.

Roadhouse retracts the table and chairs, again to the sound of hydraulics. He then closes the cabinet full of interrogation devices. The area where the table and chairs once were replaced by a white floor. Roadhouse then typed a combination on his phone and loud death metal blasted into the room. Roadhouse then typed in another combination and shut off the lights as he opened up the door.

"I AM THE SPAWN OF UNICRON! AWHULLLLLLLLL!" The music played and the soldiers walked out and shut and locked it. Salvage offlined his optics as his world went dark, life is only going to get worse from now on.


	48. Chapter 48

So much stuff happened between now and the last chapter! My heart goes out to the victims of the Paris attacks, as well as the victims of the California attacks. Now, let's join hands and say "FUCK ISIS!"

* * *

Chapter 48

Moonrider onlined her optics to the sound of her mate's phone blasting drums on his armor. He shifted a bit, and growled in anger as Moonrider herself rearranged on his bare chest.

"You want to get that?" She groaned as she flipped off of her mate and onto her back, her helm plopping on the pillow.

"I don't feel like it" the mech gently writhed to get comfortable but Moonrider narrowed her optic ridges and jabbed him in the stomach. "OW!" his optics opened wide as he shot up and then slid his legs from under the covers "fine...fine" he hopped off the berth and walked over to the armor pile and disconnected the glowing phone. A white silhouette of a car appeared on screen that read (Warband) on it. Drift picked it up and clicked the answer button. "Hey it's Drift" he rubbed his red optics.

:Hey Drift, it's Warband.: The voice sounded rather awake and full of energy :I was wondering if you would like to go to center city to do a memorial service before we hold the funeral: he deliberately didn't go into details

"When is it? And the funerals today?"

:Yeah, my carrier told me last night after you guys left. Can you meet up at my house in two hours? I got some friends who are coming."

"Alright. Should I tell my creators?"

:Uh...no. I'm sure they'll assume this is a protest:

"Is it alright if I bring Moonrider?" Drift doesn't hesitate saying.

On the other line, Warband thought for a bit. :I don't see why not:

"Alright, I'll see you in two hours" Drift starts to get a little impatient.

:Sounds good, see yah cousin:

"Bye" Drift hung up the phone and attached it back to his armor. He looked over at the blue optics coming from the berth and sighed as he walked over.

"What was that about?" she then sits up revealing her bare chest. Drift looks at it and then back to her optics. Moonrider chuckles and pulls the covers up over her breasts, deliberately playing hard to get. Drift smiled as he came back to the berth and opened up the covers and climbed back in with her. He looked to his side and grinned in the typical decepticon way and Moonrider chuckled and flipped on her side to face him. "Sooooo?"

"Apparently we have a memorial service in center city to go to and then we go back to my Aunt's house for the funeral." His expression fades from a playful one into a more mature and serious one. "I'm not sure on details so I'll assume a public vigil of some sort."

"Center city?"

"The city center, it's an old memento of our French culture."

Moonrider smiled and scooted closer to her mech. "You're cute when you talk about history" Drift smiled as Moonrider reached out and snuggled into him. He leaned his helm over her and gently hugged her. She felt warm and protected in her Decepticon's grip. She gently rubbed his skin and marveled at how warm it is compared to her own. She rolled him onto his back and she smiled at him "You know" she lifted her helm up and rested her chin on his bare chest. "For a Decepticon you are really cuddly"

"Thanks" he gave a sincere smile "That's my Autobot genes."

Moonrider chuckled "I think I just made a breakthrough"

"What are you talking about?" Drift asked as Moonrider scooched up a bit.

"Earlier in our friendship you would cringe whenever I acknowledged your affection."

Drift embarrassingly smiled as he felt her soft skin "I'm sorry, I just feel a little….awkward, off… in interacting with anyone in the way I do with you." Moonrider smiled as she gently petted Drift's belly.

"Is this what love is?"

Drift squinted for a second "Yeah but I feel like I have a switch that goes on that makes me your friend one moment and your mate the next." He pauses for a second "Others don't seem to have that. Do you see couples kissing and groping each other at school. Scrap, my creators don't act like friends at all."

"True, but the ones at school do it more for attention." She shrugged her shoulders "Your creators are doing everything right, how can they be good creators to you and Amity if there isn't a lot of love?" Drift nodded "It's hard to love whenever you want with a Decepticon as a mate." She sighed.

Drift nodded his helm in agreement "Me too, all I want is for privacy but none of the dumbaft Autobots in Iacon will leave us alone"

Moonrider chuckled "Are you forgetting who you're mating with?"

Drift's optics widened "Oh, Primus! Sorry Moon, I didn't mean it" he looked at her with apologetic red optics and Moonrider smiled and sat up to his level. Drift took his servos from her and placed them on his pelvis. He shook his helm. But Moonrider wrapped her arms around him.

"Drift, I'm not one to get offended by words."

"What DOES offend you?"

"Ughmm" Moonrider scratched her chin "Over sensitism" she angrily narrowed her optics at her mech.

"What?" He looked down at her death stare and shrugged.

She then turned the evil look into a caring one and gently rubbed his ribs. "I was wondering, were you ever into Autobots before me?"

He puffed "Not really. To put it blank, the majority of Iaconian femmes are all copy and paste clones. Personality wise, alt modes….like have your own personality yah know?"

"You're talking about a friendship, I'm talking about what get's your cord hard" Drift laughed and punched her shoulder.

"No, consider yourself special." Drift laughed again "How about you for Decepticons?"

"Well, I had an experience with a Decepticon when I was younger so that turned me off towards them for a while. I sorta liked Autobots...I'd court them but once they found out I was a..."

"Hold on Moon!" Drift interjects "What did you say about an experience?"

Moonrider rolled her optics, story telling really isn't her thing. "Well, I was young and my carrier left me with one of her Decepticon hunter friends while she and everyone else checked the traps." Drift's optics widened and he gaped at her. "Without going much into details I let him touch my port and...well, I guess the early stages of breasts. It's all in the past so it doesn't really matter."

"DOSN'T MATTER!" Drift panics and he lets go of his mate to sit up followed quickly by her "Moonrider, HE MOLESTED YOU!"

"So? You touch me all the time."

"YEAH! BUT WE'RE ADULTS!" He pinched his nose and clenched his optics closed.

"I think you're just jealous." Moonrider chuckled at the emotional mech.

"Moon" he looked back at her "Have you told anyone else but me?"

"No, do I tell my carrier every time we interface?"

"That wasn't interfacing, that was sparkling molestation." He shook his helm

"I don't care, it happened so long ago and it doesn't affect me at all"

"Oh my Primus you are so stupid" he grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Did your brain take a slag? How does this not affect you?"

"It just dosn't. Besides, Steeljaw is a great mech."

Drift took a mental note of the mech's name. "In prison, when the molester is identified by the other prisoners, they make a statement to either rape him or kill him. Sometimes a combination of both because molestation is the LOWEST of the low. Frag, If molesting a sparkling makes a killer angry you'd figure it'd be worse than murder"

Moonrider rolled her optics "Drift, quit being a sparkling, you're really turning me off" she took her legs from around his waist and flipped and laid on her side.

"Moon, I don't care about interfacing with you. I care about you, I fragging love you Moon." He shook his helm "Why can't you see how serious this is?"

Moonrider's optics lowered, primarily from seeing her mate become depressed. "I love you too Drift. If I can put up with your Decepticon breakdowns like the one you're having right now, I can put up with anything"

Drift scooted over and dangled his legs over the side "I'm sorry I care about you" he growled. "I care so much about your wellbeing that I'm willing to argue with you over it" Moonrider looked at the Decepticon who got up and walked over to the armor pile. He grabbed his pelvic armor and slipped it up. He locked it in and then grabbed Moonrider's pelvic armor and then searched a bit and grabbed her breast armor. He threw them to the berth and Moonrider sighed as she locked her breast armor on. She watched as her mate got angrily dressed. She really hated making him angry. He truly is the perfect mech for her and their future sparklings. She watched him slip on his torso armor as she sighed. If making Drift angry would prevent her from stressing over something that was out of her control, it was worth it.

Drift and Moonrider drove up to the white house that belonged to his cousin. They transformed and then spotted three Decepticons standing on the porch. Drift started walking up the walkway and Moonrider cautiously stood back. She then bit her lip and followed her mate. Warband smiled and stepped off the porch to extend his servo to his cousin who took it and gave a cheerful smile as they both shook servos. "Hey Drift" he let go as Moonrider walked next to him. He smiled and extended his servo to the femme who smiled and kindly took it. "Nice to see you again"

"You as well" She smiled.

Warband turned around and standing behind him were a dark green and dark red Decepticons. "This is Buzzsaw and Fireblade"

Both mechs as if on cue stepped off of the porch. Fireblade examined Moonrider and then turned to Warband.

"You didn't tell me she was an Autobot." He looked her up and down and then to Drift. "Are you guys mates or something?"

"Yeah" Drift hesitantly responded and stepped in front of Moonrider out of instinct to protect her. Moonrider disregarded her mate and walked to his side.

"What's wrong with that?" Moonrider arrogantly put her servos on her hips.

"Well..." Fireblade froze

"It isn't the best idea for an Autobot to be going downtown." Buzzsaw interjected.

Warband chuckled trying to enlighten the situation. "Have you seen her on HV? She's an athlete who competes in competitive sword fighting. She'll kick your aft" he laughed but no one else did.

Buzzsaw ignored Warband's humor. "Well, MISS, Autobots aren't well liked around here and your mate here…" he pointed at Drift "…will get his aft kicked just for being seen with you"

"Do you guys think you're above me because you're Decepticon mechs?" She puffed "I've kicked so much Decepticon aft long before youse"

"Is that a challenge?" Buzzsaw narrowed his optics.

"Maybe it is. Decepticons think they're on the top of the world because they're so aggressive, but they're really just substituting for small cords"

Drift turns to her questioningly. Moonrider instantly feels guilt but then notices the anger on the other mech's faces.

"Guys" Warband attempts to intervene again "Quit acting like sparklings, are we going to leave or not?"

"I'm not going with an Autobot or this energon mixer" Fireblade growls

"What did you call us?" Drift's fists shook and he growled through his denta.

"ENERGON MIXER!" Fireblade put his servos on his hips "You mixing your clean Decepticon energon with her WEAK Autobot energon!"

"He's half Autobot you Decepticreep! He can mate with whoever he wants!" Moonrider intervenes.

"WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU CALL ME YOU AUTOFRAG!" Fireblade's energon boils. Buzzsaw grabs his shoulder to hold him back but that only infuriates him more. He squirms; Warband runs over and grabs his other shoulder.

"Drift..." He struggles to hold back the pissed off Fireblade "I'll see you later"

Drift nods and grabs Moonrider's shoulder. Drift watches as Moonrider transforms and Drift wastes no time in transforming also. Moonrider speeds off, followed by Drift.

They reach Drift's grandcarrier's. Moonrider transformed followed by Drift. She bit her cheek and shook her helm. "Way for Decepticon's to be hypocritical"

Drift nodded his helm in agreement. As he sat on the curb. Moonrider did also and both of them sat together for a moment.

Drift took a breath" Yah know….I fragging hate society."

"I know what yah mean"

"No...I mean...I hate...everyone." He shook his helm. "I might sound delusional, but why can't we all get along?"

"To be real though, it really is the order of things for one race or species to be weary of another. I can't say I blame bots for disapproving of us." She looked down.

"Yeah but we don't shove it down bot's throats like the hybrids, switch drivers…"

She put a servo on his shoulder to silence him "Well" she sighed "I know where you're coming from. Maybe one day there will be reform much like we did for them..."

"No no no no no" Drift stuck a digit at her as he shook his helm. He turned his helm and faced her again "If you force things onto bots, that will make everyone EVEN MORE angry. In the times we are living in with Autobots verses Decepticons, imagine if you throw interbreeding into the mix"

Moonrider nodded "I see what you mean." She looked down at the street.

"What I want is for everyone to recognize we are denizens of the Cybertronian States." He looked back at her and she met his red optics. "All of this INFIGHTING will only weaken our status as an empire. What we need is national unity, but everyone today is either religious, atheist, contra, hybrid, Autobot, or Deceptcion." he sighs "Sadly, what truly made us a nation died in the golden age"

Just yesterday, Fecundity Plantation was one of the largest producers of artificial ATP needed for the manufacturing of spacecraft fuel. Now, the large concrete factory structure was bursting with flames, firefighters and EMT's already on the scene. The body transports were on their way, in the meantime, twelve covered bodies laid covered in black body bags. Two firefighters, in red and yellow reflective armor with large red oxygen packs and red face masks to complement their red visors carried out a charred black corpse and laid the body on a black tarp next to the bags. An EMT in white armor with red X's on his arms marked down the body on a datapad and signaled for the others to bag him.

"From what we know so far, the explosion was caused by the bursting of coolant pipes to your reactor" the chief, a short stocky decepticon with red armor and a white chief's helm spoke to the plantation owner and the lead overseer. "We are unsure at this time if this was an accident or..."

"It was not an accident" the owner growled "Our technology is up to date, someone HAD to have tampered with the system" his optic ridges lowered in anger.

The chief nodded his helm, keeping composure "We cannot come to a conclusion until we have sufficient evidence." He picked up his servo and stroked his chin "If you had any witnesses this process would be much faster but..." He then noticed firefighters carrying out another charred body "It appears the explosion killed everyone inside." they put the body on a black tarp and EMT's were immediately over.

The owner looked next to him, the head overseer was feeling around in his subspace.

"What are you looking for?" He asked

"My datapad" he stuck his glossa out "It would be able to tell us everything. I hadn't taken it out since..." He then stuck his glossa back in and gaped. He took his servo from inside his armor and he looked back at his employer. "Since…I saw Springer"

Drift looked in the mirror after taking a long shower. Moonrider next to him, sanding down her armor. Drift looked next to him at her as she feverishly tried to get rid of all the shine that her armor had.

"Why are you sanding it down? It looks nice as it is" the mech grabbed a small washcloth from the small rack next to the toilet. He picked up his armor from the ground and he reached over Moonrider to turn on the faucet.

"I don't want to look too snazzy" she picked up her armor and looked it over, a gentle and flat blue and red color scheme. She slipped it over her breast armor and locked it in. She had the rest of her armor on, looking just as conservative as her leg armor and shoes.

Drift smiled at his mate. If it were any other femme she would want to look as shiny and as glamorous as a movie star. He turned off the faucet and rubbed the wet washcloth on his shiny black armor. He cleaned off small sunspots, and dirt and dust that attached to him from the road.

Someone then knocked gently on the door "Drift, you two done in there?" Moonrider recognized the voice of his carrier and opened the door. She met her optics and Drift slipped on his armor.

"We're ready carrier" Drift then grabbed his shoes and quickly slipped them on, one after another.

"Well...your sire is getting a little angry" She leaned on the doorframe and crossed her pedes.

"Alright" he looked to his mate who nodded.

They departed once again, this time for the religious temple of Urbem Occasio which is about thirty miles from Kaon. With millions of years of history, Primamerianism, the primary and state religion of Cybertron is not so different from Catholicism of 15th century Europe. Obviously, the head Prime has the "L'Etat, C'Est Moi" in Religious matters as well as ultimate influence in government much like the Pope of the Catholic Church.

The drive up the highway was rather crowded, as it seems not only they wanted to escape Kaon this weekend. It came as a sigh of relief when they finally got to the beautiful gothic temple that had perhaps been sitting in the same spot for centuries. It's massive stain glass shown images of the creation of Cyberton, with Primus ultimately sacrificing himself to create the planet for his nine children to enjoy. Ultimately, all but one died and his energon supposedly still flows in Sentinel, Optimus, and Rodimus's veins.

Drift transformed out front of the temple, he bent his back backward and stretched his back out in a soft crack. Moonrider however marveled at the structure in front of her. Everyone else walked straight for the large wooden doors and Thermal pushed it open. Drift and Moonrider jogged to the entrance where Amity impatiently held the door open for them.

They entered, had it been any other day they would have marveled at the stunning beauty of the marble floors, the dark wooden walls with the large stain glass images. Nine marble statues stood with swords drawn in front of a large ceramic ball that represented Cybertron. Drift felt a little angry when he saw a statue of Sentinel Prime standing proudly above Cybertron. After the death of the last prime, in every temple across Cyberton, the statues are ceremonially buried in the temple cemetery and the new statue of the current Prime replaces it. It's an expensive process that utilizes state funds, but hey, tradition is the biggest part of any culture.

After the sight of the magnificent temple set in, they all could see the open casket with the black armored body of a mech laying in it. Drift's face and helmspikes dropped when he saw the absolutely dispiriting scene. Aunt Phenomenon, Uncle Phalanx, and Warband tearfully greeted friends who stood in a long line that stretched along the right side of the temple. Drift along with Moonrider joined the line right behind Drift's family.

They silently waited for a while and reached the table that had photos of Hardline scattered on it. Moonrider signed and looked at her mate "This is always the worst part of a funeral"

"Yeah" Drift whispered and he wiped some tears from his optics. He looked at the photos. One that really choked him up was a picture of him, Warband, and Hardline at the beach when they were younger. It was the summer of Drift's 6th grade year. Drift's sire's side of the family had rented out a beach house and they all stayed in it for a week. Amid fishing, swimming, and sightseeing, family was perhaps Drift's favorite part.

Moonrider could see the tears starting to form in his optics and she spotted the picture and pointed to the small mech with his leg armor rolled up into shorts and his torso armor removed with his red optics squinted from the shine of the sun.

"That you?" She gave a small smile and Drift's gloomy face let off a soft smile. He nodded "You looked cute when you were younger." she smiled and Drift softly chuckled.

"Thank you" Once again, Moonrider has been his saving grace.

At last, his gradsire made it to Aunt Phenomenon who absolutely broke down in tears and jumped into the arms of her sire. She rubbed her arms up and down her sire's back. She sniffed and let go of her sire. She looked him straight in the optics, both of them full of blue tears and he rubbed her shoulder and moved on.

When Drift's turn came around he gritted his denta and he wrapped his arms around his aunt and she did as well. Drift sniffed the mucus back up his nose and Aunt Phenomenon rubbed her optics from around his back. "He loved you so much" she sniffed. Drift's spark broke, like a knife had just stabbed it.

"I'm gonna miss him…." He sniffed "He was one of my greatest friends" was all he could manage to say.

"Thank you" she whispered and they both broke the hug and nodded. Drift then moved onto his Uncle Phalanx who held out his servo and the mech took it. Drift turned it into a hug and patted his uncles back.

"I'm so sorry Uncle"

"Thank You" he broke the hug and both of them looked at each other and kept moving. He met Warband, the young mech looked absolutely devastated. His face had the outlines of tear marks down them. He wiped it off just as Drift leaned in to hug him. Both mechs remained silent, words weren't necessary to tell how each of them felt. Drift let go, he put a servo on his cousin's shoulder and he continued to the body. It laid in the coffin with his servos crossed on his shiny black armor. There was black pledge filled in where the bullets entered which made Drift shiver a bit. He couldn't take his optics off of the face, even as he knelt down on the little ledge. It was a very light grey, more so than that of an Autobot's face. The embalming was very powerful, it could preserve the body for an indefinite amount of time but the unrecognizable face of his cousin wasn't worth it in his book.

Drift bowed his helm as he whispered a quick prayer in Traditional Cybertronian. He lifted his helm and took a final look at his cousin before getting up and walking away. He spotted his family kneeling down on reserved pews; he approached them but then shook his helm as he walked past them. He felt the sudden urge to use the latrine so he looked a bit as he continued walking, he saw a sign that read 'mechs' and he walked to it and pushed his way through the heavy wooden door. It is new, renovated from perhaps what used to be a large storage closet. He walked over to the farthest urinal, he was about to grab his pelvic armor when he felt a light tug on his shoulder. He turned around and facing him was his dead cousin. Drift gasped and he backed into the urinal and fell in. Hardline laughed, friendly.

"Hey Drift, I don't have much time so get on your pedes" the apparition laughed.

Drift stood up slowly, still clinging to the urinal. "H...H...How?...Wha.."

"Please, no need for introductions. What does matter is what I need to tell you" the ghost backed into the stall door and leaned on it. "Listen cousin, a big fight is about to happen and you will be really important in it. What I need to tell you is that you must follow your spark in this struggle. For if you follow your impulse and blindly listen to orders you will no doubt be the one responsible for the downfall of our race." He looked down and then back into his cousin's. "Listen, tell my family I love them and I'm safe with my great grandcreators. I love yah buddy, you've been a great friend and I wish you and Moonrider luck with the family"

"Family? What family?" He acted shocked

"You'll find out." He chuckled but his expression dropped. "I gotta go"

"What? Why?"

"Please remember me as I am now, and please, for Primus sake, please heed my advice. I love you, and I'll see you in the next life..." the ghost then gave a soft smile as and he began to fade.

"HARDLINE! DON'T GO!" He charged him but hit his helm and bounced right off the stall. He immediately sat up and looked around. His spark beat a million miles per hour, he hyperventilated. "Oh my Primus" he whispered and quickly shook his helm to wake up from the dream he wishes he wasn't it.


	49. Chapter 49

Happy 2016 Mechs and Femmes!

I hope everyone had a great New Years, Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Box Day, Festivus, etc.

* * *

Chapter 49

Aileron looked around the chrome office with an entire wall filled up with a computer terminal, and a small black box sitting on a desk in front of it. He sat down at the chair and pushed a button on the side of the box and a blue hologram shot out of the top. The logo of the plantation appeared within the blue and the desktop immediately faded in. He leaned his left servo on his chin and he clicked on the (locators) application. He found himself looking at a screen with four square selections. He clicked on staff, and a whole list popped up in alphabetical order. With his name being the first in the alphabet, he barely scrolled until he saw his name. He clicked on it, and more selections appeared. He clicked on (personal terminal) and a map screen popped up with the location and grid coordinates on the grey box to the left.

"Iacon huh" he grumbled to himself before pulling his new datapad from his subspace and writing down the address with his stylus. He smiled and sat back, he messaged it to one of his mechs, and smiled in satisfaction.

Sergeant Plugger, in his clean black SRT uniform jogged down the steps of the KPD precinct to the basement garage that belonged to the SRT. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs in surprise as he noticed soldiers loading green crates from the armory on flat hover boards and sending them out the driving ramp to the street.

"What's going on here!" He turned to a military officer with a datapad.

"Removing items that are on the list." He gestured the datapad towards Plugger who angrily grabbed it and took a look. He looked back at the officer, he took off his visor, his optics full of fury. "THIS IS LITERALLY OUR ENTIRE ARSENAL! "

"Sorry officer, but I'm just following orders" he calmly responded.

Plugger shook his helm and pushed the datapad back into the officer's chest, pushing him back in the progress. He saw a group of SRT members in the same solid black uniform as himself. He approached another sergeant, an Autobot who held his servos on his hips.

"What didn't they take?" He grumbled

"NOT the pistols and other small caliber firearms." He sighed "Say goodbye to everything else"

Another enforcer grumbled "How the pit are shockwave grenades deadly weapons? They also took the blinds ,concussion…" he starts counting on his digits "...gas, strobe, and even electricity!"

An enforcer dug his pede into the hard floor. "L.T. was just down here telling us there will be a big meeting regarding (use of force)" he shutters "PIT! That's all we did at the academy!"

"It's of corse the stupid politicians who are looking to wipe their servos" Plugger growled "I have a hunch it's that fragging idiot Sentinel Prime. He hates Kaon you know?"

"Yeah, I doubt Senator Shockwave or General Magnus would do something like this to us. MAYOR COSMO! That dumbaft wants to fragging hang us!" The Autobot shook his helm

"You know, why don't bots trust us?" An enforcer spoke up "It's our jobs to protect the innocent and uphold the law yet the public always sides with criminals." He shook his helm.

Plugger put his servos on his hips "We live in a dumb aft overeducated and overemotional liberal society" Plugger growled "What do you expect"

"HEY GUYS?" A young enforcer in black SRT armor began running down the steps in a clear panic

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?" The Autobot Sergeant pushed past everyone.

"There's something going on downtown, some sort of rally. We've been ordered out to make sure they don't cause trouble!" the enforcer garbled quickly.

All of the enforcers looked to each other. With or without heavy firepower, the job was going to be done regardless.

Drift and Moonrider were finally home from the long and rather silent car ride from Kaon. Moonrider could tell something was up but the black sports car that she rode next to remained silent the entire time. Drift accompanied Moonrider home and transformed in front of her driveway. She did as well and both of them walked to the door and Drift opened the door. He walked into the familiar house and Moonrider walked in behind him and leaned on the wall as she kicked off both of her shoes next to a pair belonging to her carrier. Drift took the hint and kicked off both of his before pinching them together and picking them up and setting them down next to both pairs. Moonrider picked up her helm and twitched her nose. "I think she's in the trophy room"

"Hmm" Drift acknowledges then follows her as she begins to walk down the hall and opens a door leading to the massive trophy room. A large skylight lights up the room full of fully preserved animal remains. Drift glances at the face of a terrifying roaring lion with a pledged out bullet hole in his head as Moonrider walks over to her carrier who is sanding out what looks like a large cat skull. She is wearing a metal mask over her mouth and as she notices her daughter, turns off the sander and sets it down as she retracts her mask and smiles.

"Welcome back, how was your trip?" She smiles and then notices Drift walking over to them "Hello Drift"

"Hello" Drift smiles and stands next to his mate.

"It was great; I got to spend some great quality time with my mate….." Hearing that word being spoken around Penumbra gives Drift an eerie feeling "...,and even learned a few things" she smiled "Decepticons are really interesting bots"

"I can tell yah first servo" she brushes herself off "I know a lot of great Decepticon hunters who I go on safaris with. Great mechs, very fun to be around." She then strokes her chin "You know what, when spring vacation rolls around would you like to go hunting with me and the mechs?"

Drift's optics perk up and he waits for his mate to respond "Sure, sounds fun" she smiles and turns and sees the excitement in her mate's face "Obviously Drift says yes as well" she refocuses her attention on her carrier.

"Perfect" Penumbra smiles "I'll find somewhere fun. In the meantime, you two go relax" she smiles

"Thank you Miss Penumbra" Drift smiles and Moonrider walks past her carrier in the direction of the den.

Drift sat down on a recliner and Moonrider, ignoring personal space jumped on top of him and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed and Moonrider let go of him and studied his very fatigued looking but also sad face.

"You alright big guy?" she put a servo on his shoulder.

"Well….." he sighed "Do you promise not to tell anyone." She nodded "I went to use the latrine and I ended up seeing the ghost of my dead cousin." He looked at her and she burst out into laughter.

"Come on Drift!" She laughed "Ghost's aren't real!"

"I know what I saw. You want to hear what he had to say?"

"No because you're either going crazy" she pointed into his chest "Or the laws of science no longer apply"

"Science can't explain everything you know?" he narrowed his optics.

"Yeah but how am I supposed to believe that the spirits of our dead relatives are JUST WALKING AROUND?" She laughed "If that were true I wouldn't take my armor off"

"It….." Drift growled "I saw and heard him with my optics and my audio receptors."

"Drift, just get some rest. That might be all you'll need". Drift shook his helm in anger and he stood up abruptly making Moonrider fall right on the floor with a big BOOM. "Ouch, frag you then" she stood up as Drift started to walk out. "Drift get back here!" she chased after him and caught him in the doorway. She wrapped her arms around his torso and he stopped to turn and hug her.

"Please believe me love" Drift felt tears roll out of his optics. "I would never lie to you like this."

"Come with me" she broke the hug and put a servo on his shoulder "I'll get the bath warmed up and we can talk all about it. Ok?"

"I really hate to ask this" Plugger spoke to the lieutenant, both in full riot gear. "Will the army back us up" he motioned to the huge crowd of demonstrators walking past the shield line.

"That's a negative; you got your pistol on you?"

"Yes sir"

"Everyone else?"

"Yes sir"

He turned around and spoke into his radio. Plugged grasped the top of his large shield and he observed the demonstrators. They were a mix of all ages, sexes, and ethnicities. They were not just testosterone filed college students like the last protest. They held up signs, either their loved one's name or a picture with their face on it. He watched their emotions, a few were angry but the majority were either crying or on the verge of.

"Sergeant" the leautenant spoke and Plugger looked next to him.

"Order someone to collect all firearms."

Plugger looked to next to him to an officer with his servos on his shield who nodded and servoed his shield to Plugger who took it and leaned it on his leg. The officer took his own and stashed it in his subspace. He then moved all through the line and collected firearms from every officer.

"This is bullscrap" A younger officer growled through his mask and visor as he servoed the pistol to the enforcer.

"Just following orders" he shrugged off any further confrontation.

Plugger could see everyone watching them. A small crowd gathered in front of the enforcers but all they did was watch them and a few took some photos. The crowd grew a little larger and cameramechs with huge cameras recorded everyone and the enforcers as news femmes began conducting interviews. Plugger was watching one such interview when he locked visor and optics with someone familiar.

Warband was with Fireblade and Buzzsaw. All of them stood and stared at the shield line but Warband seemed to almost have an instinctual inclination to look at this one particular officer. Plugger reached up, flipped his visor into a vertical position to expose his optics, and he retracted his mask. Warband smiled and he walked over to him. The no-man's land in between the enforcers and the public was breached as Warband approached Plugger. His face was too joyous to pose any threat, so everyone else in the shield line just looked on in question.

"Hi Uncle" Warband spoke and he extended his servo to his uncle who extended a servo as well.

"Hello" he nodded his helm and the large flash of a camera went off next to them and both of them noticed a photographer who took his camera down and looked at the picture he just took on his digital screen. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to honor Hardline"

"By protesting?" He put his free servo on his armored hip.

"This isn't a protest." The young mech argued respectfully. "We're here to honor as well as bring attention to the bots who died in the massacre." He went silent for a moment. "I'm here specifically for my brother" he wiped some tears from his optics.

Plugger sighed as he noticed the crowed getting closer and more bots taking pictures and videos on their phones and news teams with their big video and photo cameras. "In my lifetime, I've been to only seven out of sixty two demonstrations that didn't end badly. Bot's almost have a natural inclination to hurt one another" He paused for a moment as Warband didn't know what to say. "Please, for your carrier's and my sister's sake, go home and honor him by remembering all of the good times you've had with him. Putting yourself in danger like this is an insult now that you are your creator's only sparkling." He noticed the media moving within audio shot with their cameras.

Warband nodded his helm "I really didn't want to come here. I sort of got dragged into it by my friends" He looked down and nodded his helm. "School's starting up again tomorrow so I can't be out late anyway"

"Thank you, and I love you." he teared up and extended his servo. Warband took it and turned it into a hug. Plugger could see all of the cameras flash and as he let go and shook his nephews servo again he could see a camera mech behind Warband's shoulder. Both mechs nodded to each other and Warband departed into the massive crowd who parted like the red sea to let him through. The whole world was silent. Plugger flipped down his visor and reengaged his mask as if to hide himself from the attention.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50? 100,000+ Words? I can not believe I made it this far and thank you to all who supported me on my year long venture!

* * *

Chapter 50

Officer Prowl really hated what he had been ordered to do. He looked at the extradition warrant on his data-pad one more time before turning to his patrol partner. He was wearing the distinct white uniforms with gold badges and blue visors of Iacon's finest, same was Prowl.

His partner nodded and Prowl looked back to the door and knocked on it three times. He heard some scuffling inside and the door opened and no one was there. Prowl at first questioned who answered the door, that was until he looked down and saw a wide-opticed green mechlet.

Prowl lifted his visor and gently smiled. "Hello there, I'm Officer Prowl." He got down on one knee to get at optic level with the youngling. "I was wondering if your creators were home so Officer Radracer and I could talk to them." He spoke kindly and the young mech held out his servo.

"Hello officer, I'm Müller." He smiled "I want to be a police officer just like you when I get older!" He said excitedly.

"Well, I'll appoint you to my deputy for today. Your first duty is to find your creators and bring them to..."

"OH!" Müller jumped "Alas Klar!" He saluted and ran down the hall to a kitchen and took a hard right.

Prowl sighed and stood up, he made contact again with his partner who shook his helm with a look of "I don't like this". The vast majority of Iaconians, let alone Cybertronians above the 50/50 line that separates slave states from free absolutely detest slavery. Iacon itself is more of a working class city than a wealthy one and indeed the wealthy cities home to Cybertronian nobles are in fact below the 50/50 line.

Both of them then saw Müller dragging his carrier by the servo over to the frontdoor while other younglings peeked out from the kitchen at the end of the hallway.

"Calm down Müller!" Vogel laughed and as he let go and stood proudly next to her. She turned her laughing face to the enforcers. "Hello officers" she laughed "Is there something I can help you with"

"Is your name Mrs. Vogel Ma'am" Prowl's partner spoke.

Her mood quickly shifted. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"We have an extradition warrant for your arrest." He grabbed the back of his utility belt and broke out a pair of servo cuffs.

"Wa..wa" she paniced "ADLER!" She shouted and both of the enforcers charged the door and Prowl grabbed her as his partner cuffed her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CARRIER!" Müller cried "SIRE DO SOMETHING!"

"What's going on?" Adler walked past the wall and Prowl's partner lunged for him but Adler spun and quickly punched him right through the visor and shattering glass all in the mech's optics.

"AHHHH!" The mech grabbed his face as blue energon started to flow from the cuts. All he could do was painfully stand there as Prowl pulled his gun from his belt and fired the pistols secondary fire mode, the stun round at Adler which caused him to fall to the ground and have a massive convulsion as electricity ran through his body.

It stopped, but Adler couldn't catch his breath as the police officer rolled him onto his back and servo cuffed him. He pressed a small receiver on his chest "This is 5L-99. I need backup and EMS at 43, Dagger. My partner's busted up bad, broken visor with cuts, over."

It wasn't long before dispatch responded: 5L-99, help is on the way:

He noticed the young Müller was softly crying to himself, tears flowing down his face. "Muller" he mispronounced his name. "Go with your siblings, your creators will be back soon"

The young mech nodded and as he began to walk out Vogel spoke up "Tell everyone I love them" she cried with her chin to the carpet "I love you Müller"

Müller continued out and the Adler waited for his son to walk back to the end of the hall before speaking "We're going back south, aren't we?"

"I'm sorry, just following orders" Prowl then heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. He turned his attention to his partner who stood in the middle of the room, breathing very calmly but not daring to move a muscle. "You alright Rad?"

"Yeah" he spoke without the slightest inkling that something was wrong. What Prowl couldn't see was all of the glass shards that had embeded themselves in his face and the energon that flowed down his white armor. Prowl kept his knee firmly on the mech as he recounted the warrant. The warrant called for three. Two creators and their son.

"Where is your son?" Prowl asked.

The one day of the year where Springer forgets his get his homework and goes back to get it, the police are all over his house. He sat in his car alt mode at the end of the street concealed partway by a neighbor's house and eximined as EMT's escorted an injured police officer out of his house and other officers came out with his servo-cuffed creators. He backed up slowly away from the block

"What the frag is going on" the young mech carefully turned around and drove for Rodimus's house. But first he needed to call. His altmode dialed him and his phone gave the standby sound two times before Rodimus picked up.

:Hey Spring, I'm just walking out the door, what's going on?:

"Roddy, there's a bit of an issue." He spoke quickly "My creators got arrested and there are enforcers all over my house!" He couldn't remain calm and his engine growled as he picked up speed.

:WHAT! THAT'S CRAZY!: Rodimus yelled on the other line. :I'll tell the guard to let you in, meet me in the command bunker and we can get to the bottom of this.:

"Alright, I'll be there in no-time" he hung up and hit the gas, driving faster than he ever had before. Rodimus had always been a great and helpful friend with massive political benefits. If Rodimus couldn't help, nobody could.

Springer watched the elevator doors open and he immediately saw Rodimus turn around in a swivel chair behind the giant blue map of Cybertron with all of the computers arranged behind it being manned by a few soldiers who seemed not to care about anything their Prime did.

Springer paced in quickly, past an armed Elite Guardsman and Rodimus sighed as he turned back around to the computer. Springer walked up behind Rodimus and put a servo on the chair as he looked at what looked like a warrant.

Issued by Iacon City PD

For the capture and extradition of

Adler (bastard), M Aged 51

Vogel (bastard), F Aged 47

Springer Son of Adler, M Aged 19

To be extradited to Vax province and returned to original owner.

To be arrested for probable cause of: run-away

"There you have it, you're a wanted mech"

"BUT HOW DID THEY FIND ME?" Springer firmed his grip on the chair.

Rodimus turned his helm and shrugged "Technology these days is capable of doing anything."

Springer took his fist from the chair and pulled out the chair next to Rodimus and sat down and faced him "They got my creators, now they want me I suppose." He exhaled shakily and covered his optics with his helm "What of my siblings?"

"Protective custody until someone claims them. If you sign off on it, I could take them"

He looked back at his friend with teary optics. Both mechs looked at each other before Springer opened his mouth again. "I'll see if my mate can handle them but thanks for the offer" Springer nodded. He fell silent and his expression grew sullen "Where can I go?"

Rodimus sighed "Nowhere in the Cybertronian States" he stared at his friend in thought before opening his mouth again. "I could maybe arrange a visa, and a new passport. Somewhere close, like Marpathia."

Springer perked up a bit "What about my ancestral home of Germany? I've always wanted to go there."

"Earth?" Rodimus cocked his helm.

"No, the planet in the next system" Springer got excited "I have fluent German language skills and a good knowledge of the culture."

"What do you what to do when you get there, you got to have a game plan" Rodimus throws a fist into his servo making a smack sound.

He looked into space and then back to Rodimus "I'm not really qualified for anything, I could work as a teamster, they could always use a helicopter"

"But that's no better than being a slave..." Rodimus immediatly noticed his mistake and he tried to correct himself. "Sorry" Springer looked down in sorrow and Rodimus got up and eased his way to his friend before putting a reassuring servo on his shoulder. Springer began to cry, choking up and tears flowing down his face. As Rodimus squeezed his friend's shoulder, for the first time in his life, Rodimus cried for someone else.

"Where is Rodimus and Springer?" Bludgeon rubbed the back of his helm as he stood next to his students Moonrider and Drift.

Drift shrugged "Don't know, didn't see them all day"

"Hmmm" Bludgeon strokes his chin as he traveled over to the other coaches who were busy watching the varsity players practice. "Hey did you hear of Springer and Rodimus?"

Both of them shook their helms and Bludgeon bit his lip "Frag, that's half my team. I guess I'll have Drift and Moonrider join the older mechs today."

Coach Canister then pointed towards the door and they saw two white police officers walk in the gym. Drift turned in a fearful look to Moonrider and she returned him a horrified look. They both approached closer to the coaches and the older mechs stopped practicing to come and listen as well.

"Hello sir, we're with the IPD and we would like to know if you know anything on the whereabouts of Springer son of Adler."

The coaches were silent for a moment, until Bludgeon spoke up"I know a Springer son of Anchorage but not a Springer son of Adler"

"Is that his legal name sir?"

"Yes, he wouldn't be able to attend the school if he used an alias."

"Thank you sir, carry on" the officers nodded their helms and walked out.

Drift and Moonrider looked at eachother, something wasn't right.

"Will this be everything you need?" Rodimus asked as Elite Guard soldiers set down sacks full of Springer's personal items on the guest berth.

"Yes, thank you, except..." Tailboom peaked through the open door and Springer's expression exploded in happiness.

Rodimus nodded off the soldiers who saluted and about-faced in the opposite direction and walked out past Tailboom. As the soldiers marched out, four happy, green sparklings came running in.

"SPRINGER!" They all yelled in absolute delight and they all surrounded and hugged their big brother.

"I hope you didn't mind if we spent the night here" Tailboom spoke to Rodimus who smiled and nodded his helm.

"For you guys, anything" Rodimus grinned "Just as long as you don't keep him up too late, he has a ship to catch"

Tailboom's smile faded "To where?" Springer bit his lip

"Germany, at least until the government grants my family our freedom." He looked to Rodimus who had an even more depressed face than both of them.

"You know I will not stop until your creators are free. If it involves using Elite Guardsmen, then I'll do it. Spring, You're my best friend and I'm willing to do anything to ensure that your creators will return free."

Tailboom put all of the sparklings to bed and Springer and her sat in berth together just staring at the ceiling.

"You know, I think I'm finally ready" Tailboom smiled

"For what?"

"Sparklings, I want to have one with you" she smiled as she turned to her side. "What you don't want one?"

"Well, I'll be gone for a while and I'm not sure when I'll get back."

"It won't be that long, Rodimus will take care of it." She put her servo under the covers and moved down and felt his pelvic armor. He smiled and grabbed it and took it off to let her touch his stretching cord. He threw his pelvic armor off the side of the berth and Tailboom took her servo from her mate's cord to her breast armor and then her own pelvic armor, she took both off and then climbed on top of Springer. She slid down onto his cord and both of them smiled to eachother. Springer rolled her over onto her back with himself on top. She giggled and spread her legs, showing her wet port. Springer dove in for a kiss and both of them locked lips as Springer moved his cord into her. She gasped loudly and grabbed his back and let him thrust into her. She looked into his optics as she moved a servo to his aft to feel his branding mark. The mech picked up the pace and Tailboom grabbed ahold on his aft and braced herself as the bed moved in a loud song of squeaks coupled with their moans and breaths.

Springer clenched his denta and he held onto her tight as he thrusted hard into her port. Tailboom's optics exploded in pleasure, she let go of Springer and flung her arms backward and behind her helm. Springer moved himself down to her and locked lips with her. Both of them tasted eacnothers glosses before Springer broke the kiss and gasped for air. "Tail I can't hold it!" He wined

"Overload in me Spring...ahhhh"

"Aghhhhhh" Springer squirted his mech fluid into her port. Seeping and exploding out of every opening between her womb and his cord "Aww frag, how you feel?"

"Ahh" she smiled and clenched her legs as Springer took his dripping wet cord from her port. Springer could see purple mech fluid cascading out like a small waterfall onto the berth.

"Round two?" She smiled at her mate who's optics looked down to her in pure glee.

"Until the sun comes up" he smiled and slipped his cord back into her.

Drift promised he would fall into recharge but to his mate's annoyance he laid in Moonrider's bed with the faint glow of his phone illuminating his face. His mate recharged peacefully next to him as he checked the Internet for sources on the paranormal. He was rather intrigued that he wasn't the only one to experience this type of phenomenon. He rubbed his optics as he finished reading an article which caused him to yawn loudly. It was midnight, and he was now ready to fall back into recharge.

Just as he powered down his phone, he could see a pair of yellow optics looking at him from where Moonrider was supposed to be. Horrified, Drift gasped and he tried to push away from the bed but the being growled and pounced on him and in a lighting swoop, began clawing his chest and snapping on his arms. Drift cried out in pain as he desperately tried to get whoever this was off of him. He tried to send punches but this left his chest exposed to claw attacks. He let out an energon curling scream as his flesh was being torn in with energon being ripped right out of their vanes. It flowed down his chest and soaked into the bed. Drift growled and intensified his optics as he sent a fist at the attacker. It connected, and energon spewed from it's mouth. It stopped attacking and growled again at him.

He heard the door burst open and he heard loud growling coming from it. He turned his helm and he could see a purple and white dog with fierce blue optics growl at the entity. It backed away in fear and it's muscles clenched as if to transform but the dog transformed into Penumbra who then switched on the light and ran over to Drift. Drift felt in a massive amount of pain, he coughed up some energon, and Penumbra ran a servo over his scratched up shoulder in comfort as she looked to Moonrider who curled up into a ball.

"You fragging disappoint me Moonrider, how could you have done this to someone you love? He would do anything for you and this is how you repay him!"

"C...c...carrier?" Her whole body began to shake "wha...wha..."

"You forgot to take your medicine didn't you? See what happens when you are careless."

"I'm, I'm sorry carrier" her voice was shaky.

Drift gently moaned in pain and Moonrider looked up, her blue optics revealed a caring look as she saw her mate lying absolutely still with his shoulder being gently rubbed by her carrier.

"D...Drift?" Her optics widened "No...I didn't"

"Drift's going to get cleaned up, in the meantime, take your medicine" Penumbra then moved a servo to his slightly scratched cheek."Come on Drift, you'll be ok" he onlined his optics and he slowly moved his legs from under the covers and moved over the side. He slid out and fully exposed the damage on his body. He was too weak to cover his cord so Penumbra turned around and walked over to the armor pile. She fished through, and found his pelvic armor and she walked next to the mech and grabbed his ankle and pushed it in, followed by the other. She held a servo out and he took it and she grabbed him and lifted him into a vertical position where he grabbed the armor and slid it up. He hopped and landed on his pedes. Penumbra assisted him in walking out. Moonrider simply cried into her pillow.

Drift sat in the dark kitchen where his small wounds were cleaned up with a hot rag that was mixed with various herbs. Penumbra rubbed it down his bare chest and his blue energon washed down his torso.

"So what happened to Moonrider tonight?" Drift asked

"She had her once a month cycle and forgot to take her regulatory medication. What were you doing before she went feral?"

"Feral?"

"Her once a month"

"Well, I was reading and she was recharging, at least until she attacked me. So are periods worse for maximals?"

"Basically everything is" she squeezed out a rag into a bowl of water and then soaked it up again and slapped it back onto Drift's torso. "Just wait until she gets sparked"

"Worse than that?"

"For the first three and last two days of her carrying." She smiled "She loves you. You know that?"

"I love her as well" he smiled in return. "I can't wait to start a family with her someday."

"Believe me, you two are already a family. I can smell the hormones both of you give off almost constantly."

Drift laughed "Love hormones?"

"Oxytocin, it's called the love hormone"

"I didn't realize I was giving it off" he laughed. She smiled at him

"I'd be suspicious if you didn't. I smelled it on you the first time I met you. It helped warm me up to you. Ever since what happened with my own mate I've never

What it says is that you trust eachother and lean on eachother for friendship and support. That's not a quick burn, that's a reaction that lasts long after the fire."

"Can she smell my hormones too?"

She nodded "It might be a little harder for her to smell them if she's letting off the same ones."

Drift thought in silence as she took the rag again from his chest and drained and then soaked it again.

"How was your relationship with Moonrider's sire?" Drift asked but then Penumbra froze.

She snapped out of it and then gently took Drift's wrist and began to clean his arm of bite wounds. "Well, it was much like what you and Moonrider have. He was my best friend...and..we hoped to start a family together. We traveled the country by day and mated at night." She smiled "It was the best time of my life. That was until the arrangement came."

"Arrangement?"

"Arranged bonding. We conceived Moonrider before his bonding, and after that...well." She sighed "It's now illegal for me to be within eyesight of him. Courtesy to that fragging aft hole sire he has."

"Can't you just come up to him at the next competition me and Moonrider have?" She froze

"What did you say?"

Drift cursed himself for blurting that out. No turning back now. "Moonrider and I know more than we let on"

She looked down and bit her lip. Drift now seriously regretted what he said, or not. Maybe he should have asked Moonrider's permission first but that was now too late.

"Optimus was a great mech." She sighed. "I remember meeting him and he was so..." She noticed her daughter standing in the doorframe and she smiled. "Come in Moonrider" she smiled and the femme insecurely walked in. She made optic contact with Drift and she looked at his damaged chest and arms and she looked up into his optics and he let off a warm smile and extended his servo to her. She took it and held it as he gently rubbed it. "You're just in time sweetie" Penumbra smiled as she opened her mouth to begin her story.

Prime day is like the Fourth of July, New Years, and Christmas all rolled into one. It is the most important holiday in Cybertornian culture as it is the day set aside to celebrate the current and past primes all the way back to Primus himself.

In the Prime Palace was the ball room. In Optimus sat at the bar as he watched his younger sire greeting all of his noble guests along the dance floor in the who danced in a soft Victorian style as the orchestra played on the stage. Optimus took a drink of his energon and a femme sat down next to him.

"A Malta high grade please" Penumbra asked and Optimus turned to look at her and he smiled."Hello"

Penumbra looked down at him and was taken back that she had been noticed by such a handsome mech. "hello" she shyly smiled

"Here to escape the war huh?"

She turned back and looked at the whole fiasco of mechs and femmes mingling, dancing, and eating. She turned back to him and nodded. "My creators made me come"

"Mine too, who are your creators?"

"You probably wouldn't know them, they don't socialize much with other nobles"

"Shut ins huh. Well, I'm surrounded by nobles all the time, it's easy to get sick of them after a while"

"Most of them are snobs anyway, I usually steer clear" She didn't notice as the bartender set down her high grade but she was too infatuated with the mech to notice.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty, I'm a sophomore in college, you?"

"I'm also twenty, I'm homeschooled though."

"You get out often?"

She nodded "I go hunting with my sire all over the universe"

"Wow, that's cool, what do you hunt?"

"A huge mix, sometimes trophy animals, predatory, it all depends on the season." She then noticed her drink next to her and she grabbed it and took a swing. She set it back down "What do you do?"

"Politics mostly, what time I do have to myself I like to read."

"Your sire in government?"

He nodded "Same as a large chunk of these bots"

The music then switched to a nice slow dance and Optimus stood up and he bowed to her "May I have this dance?" He extended his servo to her and She blushed, this mech was absolutely wonderful. She took his servo and he escorted her to the dance floor, past all of the other couples.

She placed her servos around the back of his neck and locked her digits as he placed his servos on her armored ribs. The two of them danced together while slowly spinning around in a circle like the rest of the couples.

"Who are you with?" Penumbra smiled and Optimus returned it. "My sire."

"You're carrier not into these things? I understand why"

"Well, she used to love to come to royal balls but she figured she'd much rather do it on her own planet."

"Sorry" she recognized his creators were divorced.

"Don't be, she didn't like me anyhow."

"That's awful you could not like your own offspring"

"Well, my sire always tries to get me involved with her. I understand why, he just wants me to be happy you know"

The band then played a rendition of (Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me). They kept dancing, just looking at eachother. He gave her a gentle smile and she returned it. "I really regret not meeting you earlier." He then leaned in and wrapped his lips around her's. Both of them enjoyed the kiss, still dancing in perfect harmony. They both almost instinctually let go and looked back at eachother.

"Good?"

"Amazing."

The two danced and just looked into eachother's optics. Not saying another word until the song ended and the orchestra changed to a faster song. The whole mood switched, everyone was up and about and quickly dancing like the Navy sailors during the VJ Day celebrations.

Optimus winced and he broke the dance with her and walked back to the bar. Penumbra followed. He sat down at the same seat and turned to face Penumbra who sat down back with her energon.

"You don't like fast music?"

"Not really, it's also much harder to talk when you're sweating." She chuckled and he smiled

"I'm getting a little board of this party, you want to go somewhere else?"

"And what? Mate?"

He burst out laughing "No! I wouldn't dare propose that to someone I just met!"

She smiled "Very well, where do you what to go?"

He took her servo and both of them jumped off the bar chairs and he led her to the door by the bar. He walked through to the perfect and ornate hallway with chandeliers hanging all the way to the reception area with the reception femme sitting behind it. Optimus led Penumbra past her and she smiled at them.

"Hello sir"

"Hi" he brushed her off and walked to the shut door. He typed in the combination on the key pad and it lit up green and it opened.

"I...am not sure about this. This is where the Prime's live and if we get caught..."

"Relax, I live here."

He walked in and Penumbra just stared at him "You what?"He remained silent "Are you...?"

"I didn't introduce myself? I'm sorry I'm Optimus, what would your name be?"

"Optimus as in Prime?" She couldn't comprehend it yet.

"That's me, what's your name?"

"Uh..Penumbra"

"That's a pretty name" he remained modest and didn't want to further pressure her. "Would you like to go to the theater and watch something, living room and drink tea, or what would you like besides outdoor activities"

"As long as I don't have to go back in there I'm fine with whatever"

He thought for moment "Courtesy of the Cybertronian taxpayer I've got virtually everything."

"Movie theater?"

"Yeah, I got some of the latest shows and movies too" he gestured his arm in a triangle shape for her to lock her arm into. He led her to the elevator and he pressed the button for level -2 and the elevator went down and both of them listened to the soft moan of the elevator.

"So is this our first date?" She smiled

He chuckled "If you want it to be! I really like you"

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from anyone. I'm not really good with bots, let alone mechs"

"You talk to me just fine, it's all about mentality. I thought I did terrible at my first speech until my sire gave me a big hug and congratulated me."

He smiled down on her and the elevator door opened. The room looked like the lobby of a movie theater. Snack machines lined the wall to the right with a red carpet and digital movie posters giving the theater feel. The both of them walked together to the big red door and he opened it with his free servo. Being the gentle-mech, he took his servo from her arm and he gestured towards the inside of the dark theater. The only illumination was small lights that lined the aisle of seats. "Where do you usually sit?"

"Over here." He gestured and he walked into the third from the back aisle. As Penumbra's optics adjusted, she realized their were close to twelve rows. She turned back and walked with her company to the chairs. She sat down next to him and he pulled a datapad from it's charger from behind the seat in front of him. "What movies do you like? I don't think you're the type of femme for romantic comedies are you"

She chuckled "I'm not"

He looked back at the datapad "What do you like?"

She thought for a second "Thrillers are good."

"How's a good murder mystery?" He showed her the cover art. "The Unicron Withen"

"Cool, I'm down for it."

The mech pressed the play button, and the film powered on.

It was already two in the morning when the two of them finished watching movies. Optimus broke his chivalry as he rubbed his optics and the two of them stood out on the steps as all of the guests finally began to leave. Optimus stood off to the side of the steps with Penumbra as noble couples walked past them on the stairs behind them.

"Tonight was great, I'm glad I got to meet you" Optimus smiled.

"Thank you for putting up with me" Penumbra returned. "Did I give you my number yet?"

"No" he wipped out his phone and the two of them exchanged contact information. "So how supper this Saturday night sound?"

"Well…." She thought "Yes!" she smiled at him and she approached him. She leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek and the mech's optics lit up in a great look of happiness.

Penumbra giggled "You're cute." She looked behind her to notice her creators standing by the gate, apparently looking for her."I got to go, but...uh. Yeah, cant wait to see you again"

"Goodbye" Optimus took no shame in the new burning sensation in his face.

"Bye Optimus" she nodded her helm and ran to her creators. Optimus could perceive they were asking where she was but as she was walking out the gate, she waved to Optimus who returned the wave and walked out from the side of the stairs, turned left, and then up back to the entrance.

"Wow that really does remind me a lot of Drift and I" Moonrider faced her mech and both of them smiled.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have a mech like Drift" she patted the mech's bare leg. "The fact that he's fine around us without his armor is proof enough."

Drift got an uneasy feeling and he rubbed the back of his helm. Moonrider chuckled and punched him gently in the rib.

"Now don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Oh scrap!" Drift panicked "What's the time?"

Penumbra checked the phone on her armor. "One in the morning. You should probably get a shower and rest until school."

"Thank you Ms. Penumbra"

She cut him off before he had the chance to jump down. "….Also, I'm happy you and Moonrider charge together but make sure she takes her medication and you should wear your armor to berth at least for the next week."

Drift waited a moment and asked "When she's on her….well you know…..how far will she go? Until she kills me?"

"Until she no longer considers you a threat. Say, if you lie still and not make optic contact. I'm sure if you stopped struggling with her she would have stopped."

Moonrider looked really uneasy and Drift could tell, he held out a servo and she took it. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb and looked back to Penumbra.

"Does she still have her consciousness?"

Penumbra thought back to her last one. Unlike her daughter, her responsibility has prevented one from breaking out in over twenty years. "Not really, you saw how confused she was when she snapped out of it"

Drift looked at his mate. He was usually the cry sparkling in the relationship but she rubbed the tears that were running down her face.

"It's alright Moon" he tried to take his servo away from her's but she grabbed onto it and then hugged him. She put her helm right on his chest and took a big sniff to smell him. Drift tried his best to let off some of his hormones to appease her, and he could feel a fuzzy fealing coming from his chest. He gently rubbed her back and he offlined his optics as he cuddled with her.

Although Drift endured the physical pain, his mate suffered the mental. For the first time in a while, she refused to bathe with him and when he got out she was sound asleep. He smiled and suited up in his torso armor and he climbed in berth with her. He really wanted to cuddle with her but he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her neck. He smiled and he turned onto his back and offlined his optics.

He couldn't fall into recharge just yet. All he could think about was how horrified and frightened he had become from his best friend. His friend he would look into the optics as he mated with, and a friend he would tell he loved and get it returned.

Being without your armor is a sign of trust in the Cybertronian culture. It shows that by exposing yourself, you feel complete safety with your company. It starts by taking your shoes off when you enter a home and ultimately ends with cuddling without any armor on. Now, he felt that trust had been broken. He onlined his optics and sighed. He didn't want to create another problem but the bigger one at stake was his burning love for his mate. If he was going to raise a family with her, he had to always be there for her. He sat up a bit and took off his torso armor. He set it down softly on the floor, so as not to wake her. He softly flipped to his side and scooted over to his mate. He got close and he gently put his arms around her. She purred gently. Drift returned it in a similar loving pitch. He rubbed her belly softly, and Moonrider put her servo on top of his.


	51. Chapter 51

Sorry this took so long, life has been too busy. Read and learn chaps :)

* * *

Tension

That was the only way to describe Adler's feeling as he and his mate sat together in the waiting room of the city jail. It's easy to say that even though Iacon is one of the most august cities on all of Cybertron, clearly this one room in which they sat the most despised on the whole planet.

Vogel leaned closer to Adler to hide from a large green mech who appeared to have a massive hole in his arm armor with a clean white bandage underneath. Shot perhaps?

A police officer with his visor lifted up surveyed his datapad and then raised his optics to look at both of them. He tapped a selection on his datapad and the locks on their servos and pedes came apart. "Would you please come with me" he asked and the two stood up and followed him. A guard followed behind and the officer with the datapad opened up a door and gestured them inside. Adler and Vogel walked in, and sitting in the grey room with a mirror looked like two prosecutors, a mech, and a femme. They looked over their datapads and then the femme looked up at the officer.

"That will be all officer" she spoke and he nodded and he shut the door on the way out. She then made optic contact with the couple "You may sit down"

Adler and Vogel looked at eachother before taking their seats.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Lead Prosecutor Avalanche and this is Assistant Prosecutor Vanguard. If you haven't been told already, you have been indicted on exfiltration without consent of proprietor." The politically correct term for running away from slavery.

She strategically paused for a moment to let it sink in. "And you have also been attributed to resisting arrest, and assault on a law enforcement officer. You do not have to answer for any of these charges without your lawyer present, and I believe he should arrive at any moment"

Adler's helm picked up "I didn't hire a lawyer?"

"Well" she picked up a datapad on the desk and turned it on. She flipped through a few pages. "Major Shield of the Cybertronian Army has been appointed for you by..."

The door opened and a police officer stepped aside as a middle aged Decepticon mech in his red and blue dress uniform walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm Major Shield and I've been appointed by Cybertronian Army Justice Corps to represent you in this run-away case, which I specialize in."

"Would you like some privacy to discuss options?" Avalanche asked.

"Absolutely" Shield stated immediately and both prosecutors picked up their datapads and walked out through the open door and they ordered the police officer to shut it.

The Decepticon sighed "Good riddance." He pulled out a chair and sat down in it. He extended his servo to Vogel who smiled and took it. They let go and he shook servos with Adler who nodded his helm and Shield returned it. He let go and folded his servos on the desk. He looked to both of them and took a breath "I know what kind of pain you must feel in having a problem you thought was behind you. Every soldier I represented has felt exactly the same way." His optics flipped focus between both of them "Every case that I represented has won. All seventy six of them"

"But..." Vogel interrupted "What of our sparklings? They also said they wanted our eldest"

He reached into his subspace and pulled out a datapad, he powered it on, and gave it to her. She read it, looked up in shock and blurted "OH MY PRIMUS!"

At three in the morning, Springer rubbed his optics as he stood across from Rodimus and Lieutenant Landslide who stood with his servos at his hips at attention.

"What's with the soldier?" Springer asked

"I'm qualified in counter-terrorism and Prince Rodimus believed that I could assist you"

Rodimus smiled "It's awesome having your own Elite Guard unit" Landslide appeared to glare at him for out of the corner of his optic. "Would you please continue sir"

"Yes sir" the lieutenant snapped into his official military role. "First off your phone has to go." Springer looked to Rodimus in question and then he complied and took his phone from his armor and set it on the table. "I'm surprised the IMSI devices haven't been able to triangulate you by now"

"IMSI?"

"Phone trackers, they collect private information to find criminals."

"He's not a criminal" Rodimus growled

"I understand sir, I did not mean it that way." He waited a second for Rodimus's response and he spoke again. "Besides that..." He removed two datapads and a phone from his subspace and servoed them to Springer. Who took them and looked up at the officer. "Your passport and travel visa were ran through the Trans. Department and the German Consulate. It's all valid and legal. The phone is special forces issue and lacks any kind of tracking features."

"I don't understand" Springer powered on the datapad and looked at a picture of himself with his demographics under. "Why is the government helping me escape the government?"

"Article 4, section 2 of the Cybertronian Charter requires the extradition of all fugitive slaves living in free territory. However, since your new identities are in-fact legal to the federal government, you are to be given the protection until it can be sorted out with the states." he talked like a walking encyclopedia.

"So does national citizenship override state property laws?"

"Yes" he nodded his helm. "You are a citizen and thereby not property"

Rodimus looked at his phone on his wrist. Two more hours and his best friend would be gone. As the Lieutenant and Springer went over how to pass through security, Rodimus just thought how odd life would be without him by his side. Sure Arcee and his teammates would be there but a huge puzzel piece in Rodimus's life had always been Springer, and no other piece will ever come close to filling it.

Springer was really going to miss his friends, the flight was first class, very enjoyable, but lonely at the same time a lonely one.

Armed with his immigration visa as well as his carry on suitcase, Springer approached the German customs official who would be inspecting him for his arrival into Germany.

As Springer waited in line, he could hear the couples, families, and other singles like himself speaking in common dialect to the official behind the desk who would then usher bots to the two security check lines next to it. As he approached the desk, he didn't want to look suspecious or out of place whatsoever.

"Hello sir" the middle aged femme smiled at Springer. "Papers please"

Springer smiled back "Hello" he servoed her his datapad which contained all of his necessary travel passes. She looked at it.

"What is the purpose of your trip to Germany?"

"Visit, I always thought of Germany as a nice place." Springer cursed himself, what a stupid thing to say. The customs femme apparently must've heard it all because she didn't bat an optic at the statement. She picked up a green holo stamper, and stamped a green German eagle onto the digital display. She smiled and servoed the datapad back to Springer.

"Line two please." She smiled and Springer nodded.

"Thank you"

Springer waited for an eternity for the lines to move, it seems that his two carry-ons were nothing compared to the amount of luggage everyone else brought along. The old femme in front of him must have been rich because she had two massive metal wheeled boxes with extra bags sitting on top by the handles. Springer sighed and he took his phone out and dialed Rodimus.

He waited two rings, the line moved slightly so he picked up his bags and set them down two feet farther and finally, an answer.

:Hey mech, did you make it to Germany ok?:

"Yeah, I'm in customs right now but everything's been good so far. My visa got cleared so now all I have to worry about is if I brought any contraband."

:I doubt you did, I helped you pack and I saw nothing wierd:

"Yeah but that's our culture, this is an entirely new planet."

:Did your family hold onto any German traditions or anything?:

"Foods, language...I don't celebrate Kaiser's day if that's what you're asking."

:That reminds me, you're coming out for Prime's day when I win the legal battle for your creators.:

"I sure can't wait, all the food, partying, mating, everything. One of the few times I don't regret you being. my friend."

Rodimus laughed on the other line :Where would either of us be without each other! Oh I forgot to mention, I got a mech waiting for you in the lobby for...:

The femme then put all of her bags on the large counter. The customs official, a young and tall mech in a blue uniform, touched his radio on his chest and two other officers arrived and escorted the femme and her bags out. Springer didn't care where they were going, in all likeliness a random strip search, but at least he was finally up.

"Gotta go Roddy, talk to you later" he hung up the phone and the officer looked to Springer.

"Place your bags on the table please" the officer asked and Springer picked up both of his bags and placed them on the table. The officer snapped on a fresh pair of synthetic gloves and took out his phone and he grabbed the tags on the bags and snapped pictures of the codes written on them. Springer watched as the officer checked something on his phone, and he then put it on the counter and unzipped his first bag. He flipped the cover over, and he got to work searching through it.

Springer put his servos behind his back and watched the officer look through his baggage. He pulled out a stack of datapads and flipped them to their backs and read them.

He set two of them off to the side and Springer stepped forward. "May I ask why these were taken out?" He pointed to both of them.

The officer looked up at him and then took his servos from his luggage and held the datapads up. One of the datapads read War and Peace, and the other Gone With the Wind.

"Human influence is illegal under the decree of the Kaiser"

Springer loved those datapads but it looked like he had to let them go. "What about other forms of literature?"

"As long as it's Cybertronian and does not promote socialist or other leftist views it is ok."

"So would a love novel from the Socialist Bloc be ok?"

"That is if by some chance you acquired one" the officer then took back to sifting through the bag.

"How has the relationship with them been" Springer stripped himself of all formalities. The officer didn't seem to mind conversation, not too long on the job.

"A border clash last week, four of our guys died but we stopped them. Sad really, they don't want to except the fact they lost the Marronian Peninsula but they are persistent little buggers." He opened up a pouch and pulled his flashlight and switched it on, looking for any hidden devices. "I'm not allowed to give opinions, but our military is top of the line, and can deal with any problem the socialists can throw at us."

"Well, that's good. The only problem is international opinion"

"Well" he chuckled "Kaiser Wilhelm threw all that out the window with the wars of expansion. I'm not complaining that the whole planet is ours now, but the whole universe looks at us like we are straight-laced militarists"

He found it satisfactory and he took out a green holo-stamper and he stamped a German eagle onto the bag's tag.

He finally got out of customs and all he wanted to do now was to go out into the German countryside. Maybe start a petro-cow ranch on the mountains and raise a family with Tailboom. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his optics snapped to a blue mech holding a sign that read his name. Springer smiled, and he approached the mech.

"Hello, I'm Springer"

"Hello sir, could I see your passport?

Springer took it out and servoed it to the mech who looked at it, servoed it back and nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Ambassador Converse. Follow me sir" he turned and started walking and Springer followed him.

"So where are we going?" Springer asked as his guide threw away the sign.

"We're going to take the monorail to the Cybertronian embassy, where your work and living quarters will be for the duration of your employment"

Springer smiled "So what will my job be?"

"You haven't been briefed?"

"I didn't have much time until my flight."

"Well, you're going to be a staff translator. Documents we need sent out must be translated into German before it lands on the Kaiser's desk. "

Springer was excited for this opportunity, such an important job being bestowed to mech who had been sparked a slave. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as his handler flashed an ID badge to the monorail guard and the two of them entered the crowded monorail car and pushed through the crowds until they found two empty seats and sat down. The mech pulled out an ID badge with Springer's face and credentials and servoed it to him who took a look at it.

It was his school photo, not exactly the government type of photo but it fit in. He looked at the credentials which listed his name, physical attributes and security clearance at tier 1. He snickered, Rodimus sure liked him. He looked out the window and as the monorail departed. The beautiful view of Bärberg, the capital city of the German Empire, seemed to shine in his face like a romanticized painting from the 19th century with it's classical architecture that was ancient by Cybertronian standards with it's short wooden, and stone buildings rather than the magnificent skyscrapers one would happen to see on Cybertron. Springer was still locked in his thoughts when the monorail stopped and Springer's company stood up and looked down at him.

"We're here Mr. Springer" knocking the young mech out of his thoughts and making him stand up. He turned, and Springer followed him to embassy atrium, a mostly red room with a large fountain dominating the center. The mech walked over to a desk in front of the fountain where a femme sat behind the desk.

"Morning" Converse smiled "You have the datawork for Translator First Class Springer?"

The femme looked to both mechs "Son of Avelanche?"

"Yes Ma'am" Springer acknowledged.

"It's in your office, you just need to use your keycard and that will sign you in automatically."

"Thank you" Converse smiled and led Springer to the elevators, they walked in and hit the button.

Springer looked around the empty room and felt something was missing "There isn't many staff or guards here" Springer commented and his company looked at him precariously.

"Guards? Why would we need guards?"

"What? Does anyone carry at least?"

"No, firearms are prohibited. Why are you asking about this?"

"Well, it's just...well, embassy's are prime targets in terrorist attacks."

The elevator door closed and the motors whirred. "There hasn't been a terrorist attack in the history of Cybertronian embassies. Scrap, we haven't had a war in two century's and separatist activities were quelled twenty years ago."

"Well, what about the American embassy in Iran, or the Iranian embassy in Britain? Are we just going to wait until something bad does happen until we prepare for one?"

The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent and the door opened to reveal a whole corridor of private offices. The mech led Springer to the end of the hall and he stopped and gestured for Springer to unlock it. He pulled his keycard from his subspace and placed the barcode over the lock which turned green, beeped, and clicked. Springer opened it up and walked into the dark room and the other mech turned on the lights to reveal the brown room with brown desk, computer, and cabinet that all blended together beautifully.

"So is this really MY office?" Springer marveled at it in surprise.

He smiled and nodded "I welcome you to your new employment Mr. Springer and I'll be seeing you around."

"Thank you sir"

He smiled "The staff barracks is on the top floor, your room number is on your key card" with that he walked out.

"This is bullscrap!" Bludgeon growled as he talked to his three students. "Without a fourth competitor we will have to forfeit the rest the of the season!"

Rodimus sighed "I hope the legal process won't be too long. Our next game...er...competition is Friday right?"

Bludgeon shook his helm. "Unless somehow another player shows up I'm afraid the season is up."

Drift stepped forward "Couldn't we just have one of us go twice?"

"No, CPAA rules state that there must be four competitors per team for at least four rounds. We could have as many competitors as we want to compete. Scrap, the varsity fields twelve competitors, but it has to be at the minimum four."

Rodimus delved on what coach had said all night. He sat at his study desk in the library just tapping his stylus that he was supposed to be using for his homework on his chin. Who could he find to be Springer's replacement? There was no way Drift and Moonrider knew anybody and it was highly unlikely Bludgeon could get another team to lend a competitor.

"You alright?" Rodimus turned around to see his carrier who had her servos on her hips. "You've been sitting here for half the night"

Rodimus sighed "My sword team is short a mech and I need to find a replacement or else the season is forfeited"

She nodded her helm in acknowledgment. Obviously, she had been kept in the dark with regards to Springer. "Do you think you can get someone else at the school? Maybe another one of your friends?"

"That'd be fantastic but we were the only freshmen even remotely interested. My friends Sideswipe and Sunstreaker WERE but once they saw the commitment, they decided against it"

Elita tapped her pede "My family has a strong tradition in dueling" she smiled

"I haven't even met any of your family" Rodimus narrowed his optics "They hate sire and I so why would THEY want to help."

She frowned and Rodimus looked down in embarrassment for his outburst.

"We all make compromises Roddy" She whined as if she had been suffering from her inner pain for a while. "If it hadn't been for our bonding the Unum Fleet Crisis would have bled into a war between my family and yours"

"You don't love sire do you?"

She shook her helm and grunted "He's ok"

That devastated Rodimus. The mech felt tears form in his optics and he stood up. He shut off his lamp and he gathered his things and just stuffed them carelessly into his subspace. He sniffed, and stood tall to garner his dignity.

"Do you love me?"

Elita remained silent, just staring at her son. Her only son. Rodimus just dropped his helm and he walked past her, Elita turned and watched him leave the library.

Rodimus didn't want to act like a sparkling, he had to be a mech and forget about what he just heard. Not just a mech, but a world leader. He swallowed but there was no liquid in his mouth, making his throat raspy to accompany his hot red face.

The mech sat down on his berth, he didn't know what to do or say. Arcee would be coming in an hour, and the only comfort for him would perhaps be to hear Springer's voice, and hear how he was doing in his new environment.

Rodimus pulled up his sheets and rubbed his face on it and he dialed in Springer's number.

Springer was looking at his computer screen in his office, performing a training test regarding sexual harassment. It had a picture, a question, and four multiple choice answers. Springer chose the most logical one, and a green check mark appeared next to it. He clicked finish, and looked at his results. Three tests down, four more to go. He looked at the clock by the door and realized he still had a solid three hours to get them all done today. He clicked out of it and the selection for the other training programs popped up but before he could go on to the next one, he felt the phone on his wrist buzz. He turned his arm to look, and recognized Rodimus's number. He smiled, took it from it's case, and put it to his helm.

"Hey Roddy, how's it going" he smiled, despite Rodimus not being able to see him.

:I'm holding my own. How's Germany?:

"Oh it's GREAT!" he exaggerated "Thanks for the position at the embassy, my job's perfect"

:Yeah I figured. They'd been requesting a new translator for a while. I heard that the computer they'd been using to make translations has been making all kinds of mistakes.:

"Like what?"

:Well, remember when we announced we'd host the planetary games next year?:

"Yeah"

:Well: he chuckled :The computer said that police were training to MASSACRE any situation. So yeah, that caused quite a stir:

Springer laughed "Good thing they got me eh"

:Yeah, besides you and Jäger I don't know anyone else who speaks German on Cybertron:

"So how's the team been?" Springer knocks Rodimus back into the task at servo.

:We all miss you, but we are kinda in a vinegar: he let it sink in :We can't compete without a fourth competitor and we need someone to temporally take your place:

Springer nodded "You're right, that is vinegar" he responded, freeing himself of responsibility. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

:Not really:

"Well there has to be someone, can't we get someone at school?"

:Not possible, nobody else was interested:

"Not even if we hang fliers everywhere that tell about how good we did this year?"

:We need quality, not quantity. Everyone else will just be jocks after some popularity and glory:

"Makes sense, then who then?"

Rodimus was on the phone all night trying to find a replacement for Springer. After request, Arcee sat at the foot of his berth and watched him making his phone conversations, trying to convince relatives to take a temporary exchange program.

"No, you'd go to my school...Oh ok. See you at the conference" he hung up and he shook his helm in anger.

"No luck?"

"Yeah. Everyone's getting ready for the planetary conference. If anything, I should be the one who is the most worried. Our planet's been on a rough slope recently"

"Relax about it. What about other of your family members?"

"That was all of them. I mean who else would be willing to do it? It's not like I have friends in other schools who do this"

Jäger was really starting to hate school, he and the other Autobots were in a quasi-war with their Decepticon counterparts. Nobody could get along anymore and that was the worst thing that could happen to a military school. He threw his uniform off and changed into his green street armor, as he locked the torso over his chest he heard a buzzing sound emit from his wrist. He flipped it over and could see it was an unknown number. He pulled it off, answerd it, and put it to his helm. "Hello this is Jäger, state your business."

:Hey Jäger, it's Rodimus, Rodimus Prime.:

"Hello sir, how's it been?" he smiled gladly.

:Excellent but I'm in a bit of a vinegar and I believe you could be some help:

"Sure, as long as I don't have to mate with old femmes for credits I'm ok with it" he joked and chuckled to himself.

Rodimus laughed on the other line :Well, if you don't mind transferring to my school and competing I'd say you'd be good:

"Wait, what? Could you explain"

:Well, Springer's creators were arrested for running away from a slave plantation and they want him too. I sent him off planet but the season we worked so hard on will end today if we don't get a fourth competitor, and we were thinking you might be interested:

Jäger's mood shifted seriously, he stroked his chin "Uhhhh..."

:When you go to active duty I can make you an O-2 on your commissioning? What rank are you in the reserves?"

He perked up "PFC"

:How would you like to be a corporal the second you put down this phone.:

"Sure that'd be fantastic but what about school?"

:Your school has a temporary transfer program right?:

"Well, yeah"

:How's it sound?:

He thought for a moment, he really wanted to help Springer and perhaps follow up on his enlistment oath to obey the orders of his Prime. Not to mention the incentives also sounded good. He sighed "Alright, just send over the data work and I'll get up there by Friday"

It was the middle of second period, and an announcement was made for all freshmen sword competitors to report to Mr. Bludgeon's room. The three of them, Drift, Rodimus, and Moonrider sat down at the empty desks in front of Bludgeon and looked at datapad and smiled at them. "You know what this means right?"

"That our season can go on? How many more?" Drift asked

"Four more. And thank you Rodimus, we are back in the game and maybe we could compete in the Junior Championship.

"There is a championship for our level?"

"Well, sorta." He shrugged "We'd play the opening act before the varsity champions duel it out. If we get that far and win we will get a credit prize that will go to each of your tuitions."

"That sounds good" Drift nodded his helm. "Will the varsity be joining us?"

"They'll take a field trip down to support you but they are 5-3 right now"

"I'm guessing that's bad" Moonrider cocked her helm

"Yeah, unless a miracle happens they are unlikely to make it that far."

Bludgeon returned back on topic. "Anyway, Rodimus, do you mind explaining the new team member."

Rodimus picked his words for a second "Well, we competed against him at KMI, his name is Jäger and he's the one who caught the mech who tried to assassinate me. He's also German, and Springer and him connected immediately" Everyone stared at him. Rodimus nodded "He'll fit in just fine, he's got Springer's humor, and friendliness."

"That's fine and dandy but I don't think any of us want a replacement for our friend" Drift interjected.

"Well, he's the only shot we got. Everyone else I asked declined"

"Still doesn't change the fact" the Decepticon crossed his arms.

"You liked him when you met him" Rodimus pointed out. "Springer's gone for now, Jäger's not a replacement. Just give him a chance and see how he does, just like how I did for you and you did for me."


	52. Chapter 52

This chapter took a while, but in the end it was well worth it :) Thank you guys for continuing to read this story, and more content is coming soon!

* * *

Chapter 52

Moonrider had been going to the washroom all night. She would get up, go in the washroom, return, lie down, and then get irritated soon after. On about the fourth time and twenty minutes in, Drift sat up in bed and looked at her. She turned, made optic contact and looked away.

"You ok Moon?" He asked and she bit her lip. Drift scooted to her and placed a servo gently on her cold leg which shook with the feeling of his warm servo. He rubbed it, and Moonrider kept her glare elsewhere. He moved his servo up her body and realized her pelvic armor was missing. He continued up and felt warm liquid. He took his servo from her leg and found it to have dark blue energon on it. He curiously put it to his nose and gagged on the terrible smell of rotten fish.

Moonrider felt immediately embarrassed as she shook a little bit and looked down in shame. Drift rubbed the energon onto the blanket and then realized his outburst.

"Sorry for that Moon, is there anything I could do for you?" She shook her helm. "You wanna cuddle?" She shook her helm "You want some energon?" She shook her helm "You want a massage?" She shook her body and turned to him angrily.

"FRAG DRIFT! WOULD YOU SHUT UP PLEASE!" She gritted her denta and clenched her fists as she shook in front of his face. He just stared at her, this really made her mad. "WELL? WHAT THEN?"

"Would you at least let me help you clean up?"

She shook her helm, broke optic contact and slid off the bed and stomped into the washroom and slammed the door. Drift hopped out of bed and he walked over to the door and nudged it open to see Moonrider on the toilet trying to pull a bloody tampon from her port as she hissed and clenched her muscles in pain.

He walked in the dark room and Moonrider jumped in alarm. "Get out!" She pointed out the door but Drift stood his ground. He put his servos on his bare hips and Moonrider clenched her servos as the mech took his own from his hips and approached her. Moonrider stared at him as he walked in front of her. He could see the volatility booming out of her blue optics, almost like she wanted to hurt him or worse.

Drift had the ability to intimidate Moonrider; it's built into his biology. He could intensify his optics and growl but what good would that do? He figured showing calmness and love would hopefully rub off onto her.

He got down on his knees, and he gently put a servo on the top of her pede and rubbed it. She stared in a deadlock to his optics and he took his other servo and gently touched the other pede and rubbed it from the top to the back heel. He gently moved his servos up her legs and he gently massaged her calf muscles. He moved up further, moving his servos to the front of her legs. He then slid them to her pelvis and down to her port. It was absolutely saturated in this crusty and disgusting dark blue energon. He started to breathe from his mouth from the nausiating smell and he looked up to meet her optics.

"Are you the real Moonrider?" He asked and the femme tilted her helm.

"Of course. I'm not feral if that's what you're asking" She spoke rather quickly and impatiently.

"What's my name?"

"Drift son of Thermal"

"What's my relationship to you?"

"Mate"

"Moon, what I'm going to do is gonna hurt, but I wouldn't do it if it didn't benefit you. You understand?

She nodded her helm. "Sorry for being so short tempered."

"It's ok." He petted her leg and then he held his breath as he moved in and grabbed the tail of the tampon and yanked it out. Moonrider hissed in pain and Drift could see the muscles in her port contract and energon spill out. Her legs locked from the pain and Drift rubbed them to get them warm and keep the energon flowing.

He leaned in and kissed her knee and looked up at her distressed face. He then looked behind her and could see a rag. He would apologize to his future carrier-in law later. He grabbed it, got up, and walked over to the sink and wetted it before coming back over and kneeling on the floor in front of Moonrider. He moved in and gently began to rub the energon off her pelvis in a soft circle. Drift took the towel away, more energon leaked out, and the mech cleaned it up. She wrapped her legs around his bare back and she clenched the side of the toilet as she breathed in and out.

"I'm sorry Moon, you want me to go softer?"

"No, you're getting it" she exhaled and the mech smiled.

"Does it feel good?"

She smiled "Any other day, I'd be in the Well of the Allsparks"

Drift chuckled and gently wiped the lips of her port. It clenched tightly and then more blue liquid came out. Drift could then feel a sensation awaken in his pelvis and he jolted at her laughter.

"WHAT! What's wrong!" The mech panicked.

Moonrider laughed, leaned forward and petted his helm. "I can't believe it took you this long to get aroused"

Drift felt self-conscious, he realized he must've given off mating hormones. "Uh, sorry. Do I smell funny to you?"

"Yeah, it smells good though." She leaned back on the toilet.

"Describe it." The mech brushed off his embarrassment and went back to work scrubbing his mate's port.

"Do you ever sniff your servos after self-pleasure?"

Drift froze and looked up at her "Rarely"

"Well" she chuckled "It kinda smells like that. Like cord smell."

Drift smiled "Is there some universal cord smell? I'd imagine Autobot would smell a bit different than Decepticon" he got back to work with one servo and rubbed her grey leg with his silver servo.

"Well, yeah, you smell a little different than an Autobot. That's kinda how I find you in a crowd. But lately I've been noticing it's been hard to smell you since I've been getting so use to your smell."

"That's a good thing; it means I'm familiar to you"

"Well, if you were lost in the woods I could track you because the atmosphere is different without you in it"

Drift realized that he was completely distracting her from her pain, so he kept talking. "I was wondering. I just couldn't stop thinking about it for the past few weeks. Would you like to breed er...mate sometime?" He looked up and let off a soft smile.

"I'd love to" she returned it "Next time I'm in heat, just ask."

"Knowing you that'd be in the next five minutes!"

She laughed and squeezed him tighter with her legs. He chuckled and looked up into her happy optics. "So when would be a good time?"

"I'll let you impregnate me anytime. As long as you let me know ahead of time"

Drift wrung out the towel into the toilet and wiped her thigh. "The way you said that sounds like you're the dominant one in this relationship" he sarcastically commented.

"If anything, you are." Drift chuckled at her "Yeah, you growl at me and you always take control of the session " The mech smiled and got back to work. "I trust you Drift. I don't think I know anyone, not even a medic, that I'd let do what you're doing"

Drift looked up with a smile "Thank you" he looked back down and continued his duty. "You are the greatest mating partner ever." He looked back up "You act just like a mech about this stuff. Frag, I don't have to have a filter when I talk to you"

Moonrider looked down at the Decepticon and smiled "Well, when I got an energon test, I had higher than average levels of testosterone. Soo….."

"Oh so you're only a step away from liking femmes?"

She shrugged "I guess. My port got wet when I first saw you so I guess that's a good sign"

Drift laughed "Really?"

"Nah" she returned the laughter "I thought you looked cute though"

It took forever, but before long, her port was clean, a fresh tampon inserted, and Drift threw the now blue towel into the sink and ran warm soap and water to at least get rid of the smell.

Moonrider just watched him and observed his every action with attentiveness. Drift turned the water off and he turned to look at her "Better?" He smiled.

"Mmm" she hummed "It feels like it's on fire but it's not as uncomfortable. Thanks for the help and uh...sorry for..."

"Don't be, if my cord started burning and leaking energon then I'd probably act worse"

"You had a needle shoved down the thing" she chuckled "You took it though"

Drift smiled remembering that "You experience this before?"

She nodded "Every month"

"Primus, how do you do it?"

"I run around all night until it stops"

Drift winced "That's terrible. Is this what happens when you take your medication?"

She nodded "Better than me trying to kill you eh" and cracked a smile.

Moonrider was really happy to return to her bed. Drift put on the HV to provide distraction. "What do you want to watch? Something with animals?"

"Yeah. Two Seventy Two"

Drift nodded and he typed in the combination and a documentary on humans came up. "Hmm, this seems kinda interesting."

"Humans are far more ethnically diverse than on Cybertron." A scientist stepped in front of the screen. "They incorporate a large number of races with specific genetic traits to help them survive in their environment. An example would be how Asians have smaller optic lids that assisted them in traversing the north wind. Another would be Africans who have darker skin to prevent UV damage from their hot habitat…."

"Hmm" Drift hummed in interest.

"What are Decepticons adapted for?" his mate asked.

"War and labor" the mech cuddled her. "We are bred for that, we didn't necessarily adapt."

"Same reason Autobots are supposed to be smarter?"

"A lot of that has to do with culture." He turned back to the holovision. "I was raised Autobot and it rubbed off onto me"

"What about your family? They are all Decepticons and intelligent"

"I didn't say they dumb" he looked down on her and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I love my maximal" he smiled.

"If you're trying to change the subject you did a good job" she brushed her servo on his chest. "I wonder, what makes me attracted to you anyway?"

Drift smiled and cuddled her closer "Chemicals in the brain. Plus I think a lot of it has to do with our friendship."

"I would say the same too." She wiggled out of his grip and into a kneeling position. She grabbed her breast armor and took it off and threw it to the ground with a loud thud. "I'm getting in the mood, what do you say?"

Drift smiled and he sat up a bit, unlocked his pelvic armor and slid it down his legs. Moonrider then threw her legs around his and then sat up tall and stretched backward to make her breasts tighter. Drift felt his cord harden and he moved his servos to feel them. He smiled and laughed "Moon, these feel amazing!"

She loved feeling of the mech's servos and best of all was his happiness and enthusiasm in touching them. Drift could feel his cord get hard, energon uncontrollably rushing from his pelvis to the tip. Moonrider could smell it on him, his arousal being a desire to feed on. She put her on servos to his helmspikes and gently stroked them, they contracted together as she stroked them and Drift purred at the feeling.

Moonrider reached down and grabbed the tail of the fresh tampon and yanked it out. Drift took his servos from her breasts and then put them on her hips. He pushed his pelvis into the bed and harshly thrusted his cord deep into the wet bleeding port of his mate. She gasped at the sudden pressure and dropped her servos to his shoulders. Drift began to thrust in and out. "AWWWWWULLLL!" Moonrider moaned in absolute pleasure.

"ahhh" Drift purred in pleasure "Frag, I love you Moon" he thrusted his cord deep into her, feeling her wet and warm energon splash out and onto his pelvis. He loved it, it felt so good! Drift moaned, feeling her port tighten around his cord. She breathed heavily, her spark beating at a million miles per hour from the intensity and pleasure of interfacing. Drift could feel the same thing, he felt pressure begin to build in his cord, his excitement getting out of control. "MOON! I'M GONNA DISCHARGE!" He whined as he felt his climax coming.

"DRIFT! AH! FRAG DO IT! SPARK ME!" She gritted through her denta and she breathed loudly as she turned her helm and gasped and rolled off of her mate.

"WHAT! WHAT'S WRONG?" Drift sat up and he saw an angry femme with her servos on her hips. "Oh scrap" Drift said aloud and Penumbra shook her helm in complete disappointment.

"How DARE YOU take advantage of my daughter"

"Miss Penumbra! We….we we're…." Drift was at loss for words and Moonrider threw the blanket over both of them.

Penumbra shook her helm "I could hear and smell both of you fornicating." She narrowed her optics "What would Primus think of that? What if Drift has STD's? WORSE! WHAT IF YOU GET SPARKED!"

"Carrier, I thought you appro…."

"I DON'T APPROVE WHEN YOU ARE FRAGGING IN MY HOUSE!" She yelled and squeezed her fists. "I get it, you love eachother, but that doesn't give you an excuse TO FRAG LIKE PETRO RABBITS!"

"But carrier, wasn't I conceived out of bondlock?" Penumbra then growled in frustration and stormed out the room, slamming the door in the process.

Drift sat up and Moonrider did also. "Frag, I hope she lets you stay" she threw her legs over the bed and opened up a drawer and pulled out a fresh box of tampons.

Drift sighed "I thought she liked me"

"I don't think…" she grunted as she shoved the tampon into her port. "…..Any creator would be happy walking in on that. That, and her distrust of me being around mechs."

"But me….." He exasperated and reached down by his pedes and slid his pelvic armor back over his cord. He shook his helm "Once we get this resolved can we finish?" He asked in a serious tone.

Moonrider nodded "What do you think we should say?" She ignored the mech's request.

"Two friends having casual interfacing? Two mates breeding? I don't know how to talk this down."

Moonrider sighed "I love you Drift" she made her way over to the armor pile and slipped her own pelvic armor up.

Both of them got dressed and made their way down the stairs. Sitting in the kitchen was Penumbra, drinking a high grade and looking at sparkling pictures of Moonrider on a datapad. Both of them hesitated before walking in the room. She powered down the device and turned her helm to look at them.

"Hi carrier." Moonrider shyly stated.

"Miss Penumbra" Drift addressed and looked down at the floor.

Penumbra sighed and patted on the table. "Sit" she ordered, and the two mates did as she requested. She pushed the cube away and folded her servos on the table. "Now, tell me why you decided to mate with my daughter?" She looked up at Drift's frightened red optics and the young mech gulped. "I love Moonrider, she loves me, and we both like to show that love."

Moonrider put a servo on his leg, sensing his fear and hoping to relieve him. "I love Drift as well. He is an amazing companion and he makes me feel so good inside that I just feel that it is right to interface."

Penumbra nodded "I fully understand that."

"Drift and I are monogamous. We don't have any STDs and we are both of legal age"

"Just because you are chronologically an adult doesn't mean you are." She exhaled "Both of you are teenagers. You haven't finished your schooling, you don't have careers…" She exasperated "You shouldn't even CONSIDER interfacing until you are ready to have a sparking"

"I am ready" Moonrider protested. "I want to carry Drift's sparking"

"My mate and I thought we were ready" She sighed "I never wanted to tell you this, Primus, I don't want to ever even think about it. But, I guess you have the right to know."

Optimus and Penumbra clenched eachother's servos as Optimus shot his warm mech fluid deep into Penumbra's port. They moaned in complete love and ecstasy as they finished. Optimus popped his helm from under the covers and Penumbra's sweaty form sat up and inched her way to the helm board and rested.

"Wow" Optimus puffed "That was great"

"Yeah" her chest rose up and down heavily. "If that didn't do it, I don't know what will"

Optimus smiled and as he moved in closer he could hear knocking sounds on the door. "Scrap" he growled. "WHO IS IT?"

"A VERY special guest" he could hear his sire outside. Optimus sighed and he leaned in and kissed his mate and both of them smiled.

"I'll be back, it's probably just a politician" he got up and he found their armor pile. He grabbed his pelvic armor and slipped it up.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE" he threw on the rest of his armor and ran to the door. He opened it and he could see three bots. His sire, another mech in white armor, and what looked like his daughter in pink armor smiled at him.

"This is King Nittany and this is his daughter Elita"

Just as Optimus predicted, "Hello" he extended his servo and shook with both of them.

"They are the royal family of the Unum Commonwealth." Optimus cocked his helm and Sentinel shrugged "Both of our families came to a consensus on how to mend the issue of the current crisis and to ensure a new and everlasting diplomatic friendship. Elita here..." She smiled "Will be your new mate starting this coming March"

Optimus looked at Elita and then to his sire. "I'm already mated, sorry but you'll have to find some other alt..."

"There is none." He said sternly "The only conceivable way to completely ensure positive diplomatic relations is through that of energon" he spoke ever sternly and then he looked behind Optimus to see a pair of blue optics looking at him.

"Did she hear it all?" Elita whispered to her sire and Optimus turned to see his mate leaning up on the helmboard with her breasts covered with the blanket.

Optimus turned back to her angrily "Even if she did I would have told her anyway." He turned back to his sire "But sire we are mates and we love eachother very much and we..."

"NO BUTS!" He scolded his son and Optimus held his breath to stop his pleading. "Your status as mates are null and void since you mated out of bondlock. Even if you were bonded I still have the authority to overrule your bond"

Optimus shook and clenched his fists "Sire you don't understand!"

"Understand what? What possibly do you understand that I don't?"

"Well, we uh, we've been..."

"Go on"

"Trying for sparklings, and I, well, we bred together multiple times and it's a strong possibility I impregnated her with an heir"

He gasped, the two guest Royals looked at eachother in shock and Sentinel turned around "It's ok, I'll handle this. GUARDS!" He yelled down the hall and four Elite Guardsmen with their bayonets drawn ran down the hall and to the door frame. "Arrest her and detain her with the medic, I'll send more orders shortly." The guardsmen pushed their way through and Penumbra froze in terror as the soldiers surrounded the berth.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Optimus pushed a soldier, a corporal out of the way.

"Take him to the study, we'll meet him shortly." Sentinel ordered. The soldier pointed his rifle at him, this caused the Prime's energon to boil.

"Turn that fragging rifle around!" He growled. The soldier turned to Sentinel, unsure which Prime to follow. Sentinel nodded and the soldier clenched his denta and cracked Optimus right in the nose with the buttstock of his rifle. Optimus flew back. He grabbed his nose, energon came rushing down. A soldier behind Optimus grabbed his servos and cuffed him and grabbed his cuffed servos and pushed him to walk out. Optimus turned his helm and locked optics with Penumbra before dropping his helm and being led out by the soldier.

The one who had hit Optimus looked over to the fearful femme, and then he noticed the armor pile next to the berth. He picked up the breast and pelvic armor and he servoed it to her. She took it and got dressed under the covers. They all noticed her wiping her pelvis on the blanket. Sentinel winced; it was obvious what she had done with his son. She slid out, at least partially dressed and she moved to her pile and got the rest on. The soldiers then walked next to her and escorted her out the door. Elita frowned and as she passed by "Whore" she commented and Penumbra ignored her, but on the inside, it killed her.

Penumbra was forced down the long white hallway, a soldier with his servo on her shoulder urged her along while another followed behind with his rifle drawn. They approached a door marked (Chief Physician) and the soldier holding Penumbra's shoulder took his free servo and opened it up and pushed her through.

A mech in a swivel chair turned it around from his computer. He looked Penumbra up and down, and then to the soldiers "Thank you, I have my orders"

The soldiers nodded and walked out, slamming the door as they went. Penumbra looked around the room, it resembled a doctor's office with every piece of medical equipment in the known world. The section Penumbra stood in looked like a normal hospital room and next to it a table and a whole slew of various medical equipment organized along the wall in case of any type of emergency. Penumbra then locked optics with the mech. A white autobot, in his thirties, clearly, and with the gaze of an investigator.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Ratchet, the primary caregiver for the Prime family. You must be Penumbra am I wrong?"

"No"

Ratchet nodded and he turned on his chair and grabbed a datapad and turned back around. "I have some questions I would like to ask you before we perform a test"

"Test? What test?"

Ratchet looked at her funny "A pregnancy test. Were you instructed before coming down here?"

"No, the soldiers took me at Sentinel Prime's orders"

Ratchet narrowed his optics in a bit of anger "Figures. Welcome to my world" he sighed and made a few selections on his datapad. He read it to himself another time to confirm, "So what I am going to do is perform a pregnancy test. I have orders to report your status and if need be terminate the offspring..."

"What!? Terminate!?" She panicked and Ratchet looked up.

"Either that or you face prosecution."

Penumbra put her servos behind her back in thought. Ratchet noticed a tear and he decided not to prolong the process. "I have a questionnaire that needs answering first"

"What's on it?" she wiped the tear from her face.

"Reproductive health and sexual activity." He turned around and sifted through a stack of datapads. He grabbed the one for female reproduction, and serviced it to her. She looked at it and a huge column of questions greeted her. She took a seat next to the medic and answered openly and honestly for the next ten minutes and she returned it to the medic who took it and examined her answers. He found it satisfactory and set it down on his desk. "I'm going to need you to remove your torso armor. Everything else may stay for now" She nodded and removed her torso armor and set it down. "Over to the examination table please" he gestured to the paper wrapped table next to the wall and she complied and walked over and climbed up it. He wheeled over a computer with paddles on the side and a monitor on the top. He switched on an on switch and the screen turned on but showed a white screen. He took out a pair of red gloves from his sunspace and put them on before grabbing a bottle lubricant and snapping the cap off. He squirted the slippery contents into his red gloves, discarded the bottle into the can under the machine, and rubbed his servos together to warm up the liquid. He then put his wet servos to her belly and rubbed the slippery substance evenly across her grey stomach.

Finishing up, ratchet grabbed a towel at the end of the machine and wiped his servos to be able to use the equipment. He flipped a few switches, pushed a few buttons, and then grabbed the paddle attached to the front of the machine. He switched the power onto the paddle and he approached Penumbra and gently placed it over her spark. On the screen was a big white dot that pulsated to the beat of her spark. He then moved it down her belly. He almost missed it at first, a little dot that pulsated in synchronization with it's carrier's. Penumbra smiled, and a tear came down her face. "Thank Primus" she whispered "I'm going to spark my mate's sparkling"

Ratchet however was unfazed. He didn't want to spoil the moment so he nodded and cleaned up his equipment and wheeled the machine over to the wall. He walked over to Penumbra again, servos on his hips and with a much mellower attitude than before. "I'm going to need you to remove all of your armor from the waist down and you will need to lay down on the operating table over there." He gestured to the table at the left of the room, a curtain parted, and equipped with various medical equipment.

"You're still going to do it aren't you" she mumbled and Ratchet nodded.

"It's the order of our Prime."

"What about my Prime?" She looked up "We made our sparkling because we love each other, please don't do this."

"Listen." He looked her in the optics. "Abortion is a very safe and if not one of the safest medical procedures. The organ...fetus" he corrected himself "...Won't feel a single thing. It's also very socially exceptable for femme rights"

"The only bots who condone the murder of an innocent sparkling have already been sparked" she grumbled and Ratchet sighed.

"Would you like to lay down yourself or should I call the guards?" He put his servos on his hips in authority as he narrowed his optics in intimidation.

She hesitated, and just stared into the mech's optics. He waited for her response patiently but on the outside impatiently. Penumbra accepted her fate. Her sparkling was going to die anyway.

She lowered her helm and looked at his white pedes. Her resolve ended and she turned her helm to face the menacing table. Ratchet turned around, giving Penumbra the hint. She turned around, kicked off her shoes, pulled down her leg and then pelvic armor. It was a little embarrassing to say the least, but he was a medic after all. She sighed as she walked over to the table and sat down on it. She hesitated to speak, she didn't want what was going to happen to her. After a big gulp, she spoke "Ready"

Ratchet turned around, her legs crunched together to hide her feminine parts. He approached and he moved to what looked like a supply closet. After disappearing for a moment, he wheeled out what looked like the contraption from before, but with a hose that led to a red (biohazard) bag.

Penumbra gulped and looked to the mech who's stone cold face hid any sense of the life behind his optics. "Please don't do this" she pleaded "I want to carry my mate's offspring!"

Ratchet remained silent as he prepped the machine for use. He sighed and he stood to face her and crossed his servos behind his back. "You know that you are not ready to be a carrier, you are young, eighteen, barely have a concept of the world and you need to live life free and sparkling less before you decide to settle down."

"So you think I should sacrifice my sparkling's life for my own selfish interests? Bots who voluntarily do this are fragging pathetic" she crossed her arms angrily.

"I don't care what you think. You are getting this anyway!" He walked over and flipped a switch on the table that shot out two leg bars. "Put your pedes on the bars."

They were spread out, just enough room for her to spread. Penumbra sighed and turned her body and placed both of her pedes on the bars. She felt her port lips stretch and she was lost in thought after that. The IV placed in her arm, Ratchet performing final equipment checks, and then the world just stopped.

She awoke three hours later dazed and on her side. Ratchet was on the other side of the room typing on his computer. She didn't want to alert him she was awake, she didn't want to think about anything besides nothing. Ratchet turned to see her blue optics at least partially awake. He got up and he walked over to her she looked down at the white floor until she could see his pedes and looked up to meet his optics.

"Is it done" she muttered.

Ratchet turned and walked over to an operating table and picked up a biohazard bag full of liquid. Penumbra sighed. "It's full of donated energon"

"Wha?" She questioned.

He nodded and he returned the bag to the table. "I don't want to act like a god, but I gave your sparkling a second chance"

"Second chance?" She moved up and widened her optics. "You mean..."

"I didn't do it." He exhaled and shook his helm. "I will leave you with one piece of advice and it's a big one" She nodded softly in acknowledgement "Until Sentinel Prime dies, do not EVER reveal the sire of the sparkling. That will remain a secret between you and me."

"What about after the Prime dies?"

"It is up to you whether or not you reveal the truth." He turned around and picked up a data pad from the table. "I'm going to have an ambulance drive you home. In the meantime..." He typed on his datapad. "I'll write you a few growth and development prescription." He then cracked a smile and wrote it down, taking a glance at the picture on his desk of his own newborn daughter.

Penumbra sighed and she looked up at them. "Now you know why I have always been overprotective of you" she whispered and shook her helm. "They tried to take you away from me. And I guess I haven't forgotten that."

Moonrider nodded, her arms crossed and in deep thought. Drift put his servo on her shoulder in support and she turned to meet his caring optics and he nodded and she returned it.

"I guess life isn't something to be taken for granted" Drift took his servo from his mate's shoulder and he put it at his side.

"It's terrifying, to think our Prime wanted to end my life" She bit her lip.

"It's almost a miracle" Penumbra looked down. "I got sparked by a mech I loved, and all I have left of him is you." She shook her helm and looked at Drift. "Moonrider is the greatest thing to ever have happened to me." She got up out of her chair.

She moved to her daughter and she got out of her chair and both femmes hugged. Drift got out of his chair and stood behind his mate. They squeezed and then let go. Penumbra planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek and then she walked to Drift.

She moved in, and wrapped her arms around him and Drift returned the hug. In Drift's mind, it lasted for hours, but when she finally let go, she put a servo on his shoulder. "You of all bots know how much Moonrider means to me. Take good care of her." She took it way and she grabbed her cube. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, and i'll be in the trophy room if you want some privacy." She smiled at them, nodded and left. Leaving Drift and Moonrider to embrace eachother.

Dinner was tense. Rodimus drank his energon to himself; Optimus was reading the last of his reports with his Tom Clancy datapad sitting on top of the stack; just begging to be read. Sentinel was endlessly poring over reports from the various ministers who would be presenting during the Cybertronian Conference in a week, and Elita just looked around at everyone.

Rodimus glared at her and she looked away. Optimus noticed this and he looked up at his son. "What was that about?"

Rodimus looked down "Nothing" he grumbled and took another sip of his beverage.

"Something's bothering you" he put work on pause and set down his datapad. "What's the matter?" Rodimus really didn't want to blurt anything out and say something he'd regret. Optimus turned to his mate. "You know what's going on with him?"

"We had a bit of an argument last night"

"About?"

"Our bonding" she opened up honestly. Sentinel heard that and he put his work down also.

"What about it?"

"I explained to him why we bonded and he got upset"

"I don't blame the poor youngling. Bonding for politics is foolish, at least Rodimus was the only thing I wanted that I received."

"You didn't want me? I can say the same for you" she growled

"I was perfectly happy with my mate until sire..." he gestured towards his sire "...decided to play a game of thrones with my private life"

"Who that MAXIMAL?" Sentinel laughed "You wanted to pollute our energon line with that plebeian! Let alone a disgrace of nature..." Optimus stood up, shaking the entire table and shocking everyone.

"I LOVED HER AND YOU TORE HER APART FROM ME!" He yelled, the middle aged mech losing his entire composure, shocking everyone. "Don't you EVER talk about her that way! She was the best thing that ever happened to me but your ABSOLUTELY STUPID BUEROCRACY DERAILED MY ENTIRE LIFE!" He grunted and then stormed out. Rodimus jumped up and ran after him while Sentinel and Elita remained still, too stunned to do much else.

"SIRE!" Rodimus yelled and ran over to his sire who stopped at the stairway. Rodimus stopped and the two of them just looked at eachother.

"I love you Rodimus. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me" he smiled gently and could see tears well up in his son's optics. "What's really bothering you? I know your carrier was trying to hide something"

Rodimus bit his lip. "Well, she went off talking about how much she hates your bonding and then I asked if she loved me, and she just remained silent"

Optimus nodded his helm. He sighed and replied "To be quite honest, we didn't want to have a sparkling. But after six months of just bitter harassment by the media we were just forced to copulate"

"What did the media say?"

"Things I better not repeat. One that always stuck out was the one where they said I had erectile dysfunction" he then mumbled "Even though I was a twenty two year old youngling"

"What about your previous relationship. What went wrong that you had to bond with carrier anyway?"

Rodimus sat on the couch in his sire's office as he sat down on the chair behind his desk. Optimus rested his chin in his servos and Rodimus leaned back on the couch.

"She was the greatest love of my life and my sire ruined it" Optimus signed and he leaned back in his chair "I might've even made you a sibling. I'm sorry if you've grown up lonely"

"It's ok sire. Do what you can do" he reassured him.

"I really wish I gave you a full family. A real one." He looked down and then looked back at his son. "Your grandsire is stuck in the past, all he wants is for you to be a romantic king. Your carrier wants nothing to do with this country, planet, and family, and I am busy with politics all the time to really be there for you." He sighed "I'm sorry I brought you into this. I've tried, you've got every commodity in the palace except a stable family." Rodimus could see tears well up in his optics. He wiped them "I'm sorry"

"No need sire" Rodimus reassured him "I'm happy"Optimus smiled and Rodimus nodded. "What was the name of your mate?"

"Penumbra"

"Would you like to meet her again?"

Optimus nodded "Badly, the problem is that my sire has a restraining order on her against me."

"Is there anything on YOU meeting her?"

The older Prime cocked his helm "What are you implying?"

Rodimus sighed "Well, I'm sorta, well, related to her daughter."

"Her daughter? What are you talking about?" He was getting anxious now

"Well, her daughter is the femme on our sword team, and uh, we got an energon test, and it turns out we're half siblings"

Optimus leaned back in his chair, thinking. Could it be Elita's? No, she was only pregnant once.

"This is...MY daughter?"

Rodimus nodded his helm softly and bit his lip. His sire smiled and shook his helm. "Do you know where they live?"

* * *

Sorry for ending on a cliff hanger! Suggestions? Comments? PM is always appreciated.


	53. Chapter 53

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 53

Rodimus spilled the beans, and now he had to tell his friends. Drift was the first one in the gym, doing trunk twists to loosen his abs and then stopped when he saw his friend.

"Hey Prime" he shook his right pede and then his left to get the energon flowing.

"How's it going?" Rodimus smiled and set down his sword to begin his own stretches.

"Decent, yourself" he bent over and moved his left servo to his right pede to stretch his calf.

"Good. You didn't see my sister did you?"

He stood up and met the Prime's optics. "I said goodbye to her this morning. Why, what's the matter."

"A little family matter that needs to be resolved."

"I'm her family. What's wrong?"

Rodimus sighed and thought for a moment, debating in his helm whether or not to tell him. He then conceited to his inner argument. "Let's put it this way. I told my sire about her"

Drift's optics widened and his helm spikes perked "You did?" He gaped and he put his servos to his hips.

"Well, it was after an argument over her carrier. He still loves Moonrider's carrier and he wishes to be reunited."

"But what about your carrier?"

His mood immediately shifted "Frag her" he growled

"Hey!" Drift stood up straighter. "That's your carrier you're talking about"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me, why should I care?"

"She sparked you, breast fed you, teached you manners..." He put a digit up as if he were instructing him.

Rodimus sighed sadly and Drift put his servos by his side to listen. "My carrier had me taken out at 6 months and put in an incubator so she wouldn't have to develop a..." He shuddered and gestured bunny ears "(Carrier belly)" he shook his helm. "She didn't even have the courtesy to feed me her milk. I was nursed off formula."

"Primus, I'm sorry" Drift remembered his bond with his carrier.

"It's ok. Would you and Moonrider like to setup a meeting? He really wants to meet his daughter and catchup with his ex"

Drift nodded "How about we surprise her" he smiled "After practice, say…..eight o'clock, her house?"

"Sure what's the address"

Drift then felt the presence of someone walking from behind and standing next to him. He looked to his right and saw Moonrider drop her sword and smile at her mechs.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Moon" Drift smiled

"Hey Sis" Rodimus chuckled and so did the others.

"Text you later Roddy" Drift nodded.

"Text him what?" Moonrider cocked her helm.

"Uh..nothing" he shrugged her off and he continued his stretching.

After practice was as usual. Drift showered with Moonrider to get all of the dirt and sweat off of their bodies, however Drift was happier and more energetic than usual. "Hey!" Moonrider chucked as Drift pushed her to the shower wall and rubbed her chest with the soapy loofa. "What are you so happy about big guy!"

"I have to have you a little extra clean tonight." He moved it from her sud-dripped chest to her armpits.

"Why? What's the occasion" she put her arms over her helm and let Drift clean her.

"You'll see"

"I love seeing my Decepticon happy but what for?"

"It's a surprise"

"You can't hold a secret from me!" she chuckled "What is..." Drift leaned in and locked lips with her, effectively shutting her up.

Moonrider sat on her bed with her pelvic armor and breast armor on as Drift emerged from the bathroom and locked his torso armor on. "I'm beginning to seriously question what you're doing" she continued to pry him for information.

"Get dressed Moon, it's going to be a big night" he smiled.

"I've been in my armor all day" she protested "Get some off yourself, yours looks heavy." She gestured to her fully dressed mech.

"I'm used to it.

"Take your shoes off at least, your pedes were just cleaned and now they're going to smell."

"What's wrong with that?" He shrugged.

"I've got a canine sense of smell!" She pointed to her nose " I can smell so much better than you!" She got a little angry and rubbed her belly in agitation.

Drift noticed this and he put his servos behind his back. "How's your period going?"

Moonrider took her servos from her belly in embarrassment. "Uh...I had to change my tampon once during school but that was it"

"How's it feel? I got a cord so I wouldn't know" he nervously chuckled.

She laughed softly "My stomach hurts a bit, but other than that I'm your Moonrider" she smiled.

Drift smiled and nodded. "I love you. I'm gonna get things tidied up downstairs if you want to take a nap"

"I'll try. I can't charge without you Drift" she smiled and he nodded as he walked out. The mech then thought about where to clean, and he peeked his helm back in see Moonrider climbing under the covers.

"Hey, if you're having guests over, where would you receive them?"

"In the den and dining room. Feel free to explore the house Drift, you live here just as much as I do"

He smiled "Thanks love"

He moved back out into the hallway and downstairs. He figured he might as well start with the dining room. He then sighed when he realized he didn't know where any of the cleaning supplies were. He found his phone on his armor, unlocked it, and texted his mate about his problem. Moonrider pointed him in the direction of the den.

He walked through the trophy room, optics fixed on the door at the end of the hall. He passed by the skeleton of a dinosaur looking thing and he opened up the door to the sound of a crackling fire and Penumbra sitting on the couch reading a hunter's digest datapad. Her pedes crossed over an ottoman facing the fire, and she perked her helm up to look at the mech close the door behind him.

"Hello Drift" she acknowledged him.

"Hello, I was told to grab cleaning supplies in here"

Penumbra powered down her datapad and looked to him with narrowed optics "Excuse me?"

"Um, no." He realized she must have implied something of the sensual nature "I'm going to surprise Moonrider in a little bit and I want to have the house looking good for it"

"Good, cus I was gonna say..." She spoke rather like an angry teenager. She took a puff of air and she gestured towards the chair in front of her. She heard his metal heels click on the floor and she looked the mech up and down to see him fully dressed. "Why don't you take your shoes off? Get comfortable."

"I kinda need to look presentable"

"Not until later though, get comfortable young mech and sit down. You've been on your pedes all day"

Drift nodded and he sat down and then reached down and unlocked his shoes and orderly took them off in front of the chair, pinched the two of them together and set them down next to him. He rubbed the bottom of his pedes on the ground and this satisfied Penumbra.

"Now, is it fine with you if we discuss the future?"

Drift nodded "Yes"

"Excellent" she took her pedes from the ottoman and she faced the mech. "For starters, I think we need to break the ice about what happened last night. Are you comfortable with that?"

Drift nodded "I'm sorry about that. Moon and I are usually more discreet."

"Now that's a problem." She crossed her left leg over her right. "I and you know the dangers of unprotected interfacing. I need you from now on to wear a condom every time you take her to berth. You still have the pack I bought you right? Ten pack of mediums?"

Drift nodded "We haven't gotten the chance to try them yet."

"Use them. Even with them on, NO CUMMING in her port" The use of such wording made Drift wince. "In fact, I don't want you to discharge anywhere other than on her chest or back. You understanding me?"

Drift nodded "I understand"

"The chatter between you two last night sounded like you were trying for sparklings. You are both too young, barely even adults. I started interfacing when I was twenty."

"Well, you waited until the interfacing was meaningful. I just didn't have to wait as long."

She smiled "I love your devotion to my daughter. What are your plans after school?"

"I'd like to bond with Moonrider, settle down, have a big family."

"How many sparklings you planning on?"

"Moonrider and I haven't discussed it but I'd like three or four. Any more is a blessing too."

"So you actually want sparklings?"

He smiled "Yes"

"Well, I want you to wait until you are both at least twenty one. Moonrider's only eighteen and I don't want her loosing her independence at such a young age."

"She's eighteen?"

"Yeah, you're nineteen right?"

"Yes. When is Moonrider's spark day?"

"May third."

"Wow, that's close" Drift smiled "I'd love to do something special with her. What if I treated her to a spa trip? Maybe even a few nights at the beach?" he excitedly planned.

"What about the hunting trip I told you about? That would offer you plenty of time"

"Well, that would be more of an adventure than a relaxing getaway."

Penumbra chuckled and Drift smiled. "I'd only allow that if your creators along."

"I'm sure they'd like that." Drift chuckled and checked the time on his phone. He had two hours. "I have to get the house a little ready for the surprise" he was about to stand up and Penumbra stopped him.

"Listen. Remember what I said about you and Moonrider." She stood up. "If you get her sparked, you are to be a faithful and loyal mate to her and your family."

"That's not a problem. Moonrider's everything I want in a femme."

"That's perfect and all, but if you violate her trust in any way, I will honestly cut your cord off and feed it to you." Drift's optics widened "And believe me, you wouldn't be the first." She wasn't lying, she was almost raped by a reptilian hunting partner. She cut off both of his reproductive organs and then justly shoved them down his throat.

"Um. I don't know how to respond to that" he rubbed the back of his helm. "I won't do anything to violate Moonrider. I love her."

"Also, no fragging her in the aft or mouth. Your cord faces the same fate."

"Well um...the two of us like to do that..."

"No more, that is something pirates do to their mating slaves. Show my daughter some dignity." Drift was feeling too uncomfortable and Penumbra knew that. She approached him and he gulped as he stood up. She then wrapped her arms around the mech and Drift shyly returned it. She gently rubbed his back and then kissed his cheek as she broke it and put a servo to his shoulder. "I love you like a son Drift. Don't violate that."

Drift nodded and she took her servo away from him. "Thank you. Where are the cleaning supplies?"

Moonrider and Penumbra stood in front of Drift inside of the den. "Now what is this surprise you've been talking about?" Moonrider put her arms behind her back. Drift ignored her and checked the time on his phone. 8:06. Where were they?

Rodimus transformed along with his sire in front of the residence. Optimus walked slowly through the wooden gate and through the walkway. His son behind him. They approached the door and Rodimus pulled out his phone to text Drift but the door opened.

"Hello Roddy" he then noticed the much taller Prime with his servos behind his back. "Hello sir"

"Hey Drift" Rodimus smiled and looked to his sire who appeared to be studying him. "This is Drift. Moonrider's mate"

Optimus looked Drift over one more time. Decepticon, medium build, no harmful intent. He smiled and extended his servo to him. "It's a pleasure young mech"

"Thank you sir" Drift smiled and shook servos with him. Upon letting go, Drift gestured inside and the mechs followed him in. Rodimus shut the door on the way in, and Drift stood by the stairs. "Would you like to ask some questions about Moonrider or her carrier before we go?"

"What does she look like?" Optimus was the first to ask.

"Almost like her carrier." He smiled "She has red and blue, mostly blue armor. Dark blue optics. She really has a better personality than her looks. She's friendly, helpful, caring. I can't describe her other than the greatest femme I've had the pleasure of knowing."

Optimus smiled at this. "What about her carrier?"

Drift remembered his conversation with her earlier. "She's really tough on the outside but she really has a caring interior. She acts like she hates mechs to Moonrider, but in reality it's her way of protecting her.

"By the way, is she a maximal like her carrier?"

Drift smiled "My maximal" Optimus and Rodimus chuckled and Drift pointed in the direction of the trophy room. "Through here is the den. I have them waiting on a surprise"

"May I ask you one more question young mech?"

"Yes sir" Drift smiled.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Drift didn't have to think it over. "Absolutely. We'll have plenty of time to talk about it with her though" Drift smiled and turned and walked, the Primes behind him. Drift opened the door to the trophy room and the Primes looked around in complete awe. Drift's seen it a hundred times so he kept walking to the door and stopped to turn to see them slowly walking and examining the trophies.

"Wow. Moonrider's carrier's a badaft" Rodimus commented and his sire let off a small smile in remembrance for the past. As they met at the door, Optimus prepped himself on the inside for meeting his old mate, and most importantly, his daughter.

Moonrider stood on the edge of the room by the fireplace looking over some old pictures of her grand creators. She then heard the door open, and she heard a group walk into the room, their metal shoes clicking on the floor and them a scream. She turned to see her carrier faint and fall on her back.

"Carrier!" She was alarmed and then she stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed two pairs of optics. Drift and Rodimus stared at her and then they focused their attention to the mech who gently lifted her carrier to a sitting position and gently rubbed her sternum to awaken her. Her optic lids remained closed as Optimus continued to gently rub her back. Moonrider moved her optics from her mechs to her carrier, and then to the mech trying to awaken her. She froze. Unable to move even in the slightest. Drift and Rodimus noticed this, and they came over to her. Drift smiled and gently petted her shoulder.

"What do you think of the surprise?"

"Huh?" Moonrider was snapped out of her thoughts.

"What do you think?"

Moonrider could see her carrier's optic lids slowly lift. Her blue optics leaking with tears as she met the also teary optics of the mech she didn't know she'd ever see again. Moonrider looked back to her mate and brother. "I'm shocked. I don't really know how to react" Drift then stepped in and gave her a hug.

He gently squeezed and she returned it. "I love you as far as the horizon. I want you to be happy." He let go and smiled as he looked her in the face. He wanted to kiss her, but with Rodimus waiting his turn he figured it was inappropriate. He nodded his helm and patted her shoulder as he let go. Rodimus made a step toward her and let off a soft smile.

"Maybe we can have a family now"

She smiled at him and threw her arms around him. Rodimus leaned his helm down on her and cuddled back. Drift watched Optimus and Penumbra. The two adults now sat on the floor, talking. As Moonrider and Rodimus let go. Rodimus took her by the servo and escorted her to the two. Optimus saw this and he gaped upon seeing his daughter for the first time. He stood up and Moonrider stopped. Rodimus let go of her servo and gently petted her lower back in support.

"Um, hello" Moonrider nervously smiled.

"Hello young femme" he let out a sincere smile.

"I don't really know what to say."

"It's ok, neither do I" Optimus studied her, she looked very much like her carrier but his colors. But her optics. They were so beautiful even though he realized they were his. "You have really pretty optics."

"Thank you. Yours look nice as well."

Optimus continued smiling. "Where do you go to school?"

"Iacon Academy. It's very preppy but all of the friends I meet become super close." She gestured toward her mate "I met Drift in sports and now we are inseparable. I am the same way with my brother, and Springer."

"I was wondering" Optimus looked to Rodimus and then back to her. "How did you two realize you were brother and sister?"

"Looks" she looked over to Rodimus who nodded his helm. "We got an energon test because we were so sure and we were right."

Optimus signed "I'm so sorry I didn't reach out to your carrier earlier. But my own sire issued a restraining order on her."

"I heard. It's not your fault." She gave a reassuring smile. "None of it's your fault."

As the night went on, everyone got familiar with eachother and sat around the dining room table drinking warm energon.

"Sorry for making you faint earlier" Optimus let off a small smile towards his ex mate.

"No I'm sorry" Drift interjected "it was my idea to have it be a surprise"

Penumbra chuckled "I loved it! In all my thirty eight years, NOTHING has surprised me so much that I fainted!" She laughed.

"So are the both of you thinking about getting back together?" Moonrider set down her cube.

Optimus and Penumbra looked at eachother and Optimus turned to her. "I am bonded. I can't cheat on my mate and the carrier of my son" he sighed and looked down "As bad as I want to"

"I just want a family" Moonrider spoke. "I have a strong carrier, a best friend of a mate. All I really need is a sire" she smiled at Rodimus "and a brother would be nice"

Rodimus sighed "I'm so sick of carrier. I hate her"

"That's no way to talk about your carrier" Penumbra lectured him.

"Miss Penumbra, he actually has valid reasons" Drift set his cube down.

Optimus nodded "She hasn't been the most caring in the world. She left most of the rearing up to me and the servants." He looked down "I've always been too busy."

"So what's royalty like?" Drift spoke.

"Well, the closest thing to compare it to is a soldier who has to go to war. You've been trained your whole life, your excited, but when the time comes and you have to do your duty you have no say weather or not you oblige it. I served my country. After I was forcibly bonded I enlisted in the Elite Guard. My sire couldn't touch me, it felt...liberating. I know you'd figure army life would be the opposite of royalty but the Army is where I became the mech I am today."

"Did you serve in the uprising?" Drift asked.

"Yes. 66th Elite Guard Regiment."

"My sire was in the 1st Wrecker battalion. He was a machine gunner I recall."

"Hard duty those Wreckers. Tell your sire I commend him."

"Will do sir"

"What about you? What are you planning on?"

"I want to join the cavalry. I figure I'd be better there than in a line company"

"Why not the Elite Guard? You could get a position as a palace guard." He smiled "If my daughter trusts you then I trust you"

"Thank you sir, but I don't think I'm cut out for it."

"It's all a mental game. If you can mentally brave the demands of training you can do anything. Same thing with the Wreckers, all star athletes, and the most hardcore of powerlifters"

Drift nodded and Moonrider spoke. "So what was your reaction when you learned I existed?"

"I was happy." He immediately responded "Still am"

"I'm even happier that you are here now" Penumbra smiled. "I never thought I'd see you again." Optimus nodded and she turned her attention to his son who had his servos folded on the table. "Your son is really cute. His name is Rodimus right?"

"Yes ma'am" Rodimus smiled.

"Tell me about yourself young mech"

"Well, I don't know how to describe myself. I'm on the same team as Moonrider and Drift, and I have to balance school and politics with my personal life."

"Hmm" she acknowledged. "What party?"

Rodimus thought for a moment. "I don't know. I think independent."

"I personally think the more independents the better. Everyone is liberal in this day and age. Especially the current head Prime."

"In foreign policy issues" Optimus spoke "He and Senator Sherma have wasted close to half a billion credits importing consumer goods. I like the whole alliance thing, but this fast paced planetization campaign may ruin our economy, and our culture."

Penumbra nodded "I agree with you. We need a return to more traditional values."

"More traditional?" Moonrider questioned.

"Well, what they mean is morale standards." Drift turned to her. "Sort of like that of a family"

"Like you I guess. And look how you turned out" she punched his rib and he smiled.

"How long have you two known eachother?" Optimus asked.

"Two months. Drift and I fell hard for eachother"

"To be quite honest, they mended together like family" Penumbra smiled "I love the two of them."

"Are you thinking of bonding?"

Moonrider answered first "I'd be an idiot if I didn't bond with him" She looked to the happy mech next to her. "As long as that's ok with Drift"

He nodded "I'd like that"

Optimus examined Drift "Are you a purebred Decepticon?"

Drift shook his helm "I'm half Autobot, half Decepticon"

"Hmm. That explains it. Every Decepticon I've met have been always full of energy. You're laid back. I like that" he smiled.

"Thank you, but it comes out every so often. I am flooded with energy every time I'm faced with a stressful situation."

"Yeah" Moonrider nodded "When he beat up a Senator's son his optics turned this bright red and..."

"Hold on" Optimus interjected. "Senator's son?"

"The son of Senator Farcestorm abused Moonrider and Drift saw this and broke it up." Rodimus looked to Drift who now folded his arms.

"I knew a Decepticon took him down but not that he started it!" Optimus took out his phone and wrote down some notes. "I'll have a chat with him."

"Yeah, school isn't really the best place for either of us" Moonrider spoke sadly. "Drift and I get ridiculed all the time just for being ourselves. It got really worse when we became mates."

"Who cares what others think" Penumbra spoke for the first time in a while. "Nobody has the right say who you can and can't mate with"

Optimus sighed "Try telling my sire that"

"I'd kill your sire if I had a chance"

"I am legally bound to report you for that."

"No you won't"

"That's right" he smiled and everyone chuckled. "Did Penumbra tell you how we met?"

"Yes sir" Drift agnoledged.

"That would set the stage for our entire relationship." Optimus smiled in rememberence "I wish it would've been my entire life"

At the end of the night, there were hugs and promises to see each other again. Penumbra asked Optimus out to dinner over the weekend. He declined, not wanting to go into any public area to be recognized. She offered him to come back after the competition on Friday. He accepted.

Moonrider slid in bed with her warm mate. She put her arms around his chest and he petted her helm and softly smiled down on her. She looked at his silver belly and planted a soft kiss on it. "I love my Decepticon" she moved up to his level and Drift threw his own arms around her.

"I love my Prime" he smiled and she did as well. "So if you and I bond will I be Drift Prime?"

She chuckled "I looked into it. Our sparklings will bear the title of Prime."

"Well, anyone can dream."

She chuckled "I love you big guy"

"Moon, I've loved you since day one" he leaned in and gave her a gentile kiss on the cheek.

She took a soft breath "I want a sparkling." She turned to him and smiled "Your sparkling"

"I'll breed one for you." He returned it. "Or two"

"How about now?"

He shrugged "I think we should wait for when your carrier leaves. Besides, we should wait until we are done school anyway."

"I guess your right. I can dream can't I?" Both of them chuckled together "Has me being Prime affected our relationship at all?"

"I had my suspicions when we first met, but when we did find out we were already mates. I guess the interfacing got a little dirtier but that's about it"

"What do you mean?"

"In my helm, it's hard not tell myself I'm fragging a prime. It's really hot, actually"

"Cute mech" she petted his belly and Drift purred. "Do you remember the time when you and I killed the criminals?"

He nodded "I had nightmares for a very long time"

"So did I big guy. But when you took me in your arms after we did it it was then that I realized that I love you"

Drift smiled and cuddled closer to her. "I never really thought of that. Femmes tend to remember this stuff more than mechs."

She smiled "Well, you love me now, that's what counts right?"

"You bet" he leaned in and planted a kiss on her nose.

"You missed"

"I did?"

She licked her lips and leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. The two of them then slid their glossas in and purred feeling eachother close.

Drift let go first and Moonrider scooted into him and grabbed his back. "What's wrong?" She caught her breath.

"I'm not supposed to charge with you. I had a talk with your carrier."

"Frag that" she scoffed "You're my mate, you charge with me"

"Your period again?" He noticed her agitation.

"You can feel my port if you think so" Drift chuckled.

"I was just joking. Besides, I agree with you. I love having a femme to charge and maybe play with every night" he smiled at her and Moonrider moved her servo over his warm cord and down to his legs. She moved it back up and to his face to caress his cheek. Drift thought for a moment as she gently rubbed his cheek "I asked this already but I want to reassure. Will you bond with me?"

She smiled "Of course...Drift Prime" she took her servo from his face moved in and locked lips with him.


	54. Chapter 54

I'm sorry it's been a full 6 months since the last update but I felt it was time to move on. Thanks so much to my friend Carrie for her support and for helping me in writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 54

As with every night, the bar is full of bots off work drinking their fill of high grade. The exception came when a group of five Marines in their khaki and green 'Charlie' dress uniforms came into the establishment, attracting glances and whispers from all across the room.

A Sergeant, obviously the one in charge of the group, approached the bar and climbed onto the stool.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender, a middle aged Decepticon with dark brown armor asked.

"I don't know" the Sergeant said as the rest of the crew sat down. "This is our first time in the city and we had to try the local drinking scene."

The Autobot sitting next to Sergeant was the next to talk "Haven't you been here for a few weeks?"

The Sergeant turned to look him in the optics "We have, but they wanted to wait until we settled down before leave was approved"

"Would you like to have a look at our specials?" The bartender asked.

"No thank you" A Lance Corporal sitting next to the Sergeant smirked "What's the strongest drink you got?"

It didn't take that many drinks to raise the young men's confidence.

"Hey" the Lance Corporal turned to another "You think I should hit on her?" He pointed behind him to a blue and white femme drinking a high grade at a table.

"Bro, you don't have the balls" he chuckled.

The young man grabbed the cube and took a swig "Fuck it" and he hopped out as his buddies all turned their hips to watch what they hoped was their friend going to embarrass himself.

"Hey there" the Marine smiled, crossed his legs and leaned on the table. "I'm Lance Corporal Young. I'm an Infantryman in the United States Marine Corps" he bragged.

The blue femme looked to him with an indifferent look, just another mech trying to hit on her. "Chromia" she nodded in acknowledgment.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He slyly smiled.

"No thank you, my friend and I are getting ready to go home"

"And who would this friend might be?" He smirked, thinking he could wrangle two.

"Me" a gruff voice came from behind him and he turned to see a stocky red mech with piercing blue optics and a scowl bigger than an angry drill instructor.

Young, being the smartass, chuckled "And who would you be big guy?"

That was all it took to set him off, he threw a fist at the Marine who tried to duck but was hit right in the face and knocked him on the ground. The other Marines hopped from their stools.

"Hey man!" The Sergeant got the mech's attention. "That shit may fly around here but if you mess with one of our brothers you mess with all of us!" He threatened.

"Ironhide, it's not worth it" Chromia got out of her seat.

He either didn't listen or didn't care because he charged the Marine who ducked out of the way, causing him to smash into the bar. From there, two Marines grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground while the sergeant winded a fist back, but his arm was grabbed by Chromia who then sent a fist to his face.

It had only been about thirty seconds until the police were called.

:All units in zone 8, we have...a...domestic disturbance in Hood's Bar.:

"5-R 99 responding" Prowl, sitting in his alt-mode on a street corner jumped at the bit as he turned his lights on and whirred his siren. When he got there, the violence was in the street. A Marine was on top of a mech and punching him repeatedly in the face, a mech threw a Marine into the window of the bar and sent a punch to his jaw which knocked him out, and Ironhide was blocking punches being thrown by the Sergeant and was then backed up by Chromia who tackled the Sergeant.

When Prowl reached the bar, everyone dispersed. The Cybertronians were able to transform, but the humans were stuck running away from the police cars. He transformed and approached the Sergeant who's face was bloodied, with a black eye and broken nose.

"Halt!" Prowl ordered, servo on his gun, "Get on the ground, servos behind your back!" The Sergeant had no choice but to comply and put his hands in the air.

Rodimus was in his berth sleeping when he headed pounding at the door. "Rodimus Prime!" Called his grandsire "Get up!"

He rubbed his optics and switched on the light "What's the problem?" He groaned.

"I'll explain on the way, get dressed!"

Rodimus got dressed and he met his grandsire as his sire was coming down the hallway "We ready?" Asked Optimus.

"What's going on sire?" As everyone began fast walking down the hall.

"A diplomacy issue." they reached the elevator and Optimus hit the button before turning back to his son. "Humans and Cybertronians got into a bar fight downtown and negotiations are underway for their release."

Sentinel seemed to scoff at his son's light handling of it "This is a catastrophe. This will ruin all of the work we did bringing the two cultures together!" The elevator opened on the first floor and they were met with a group of Elite Guardsmen who then followed them.

"This certainly can be undone" Optimus spoke optimistically "We mustn't stress ourselves." As they reached the front door, Sentinel shook his helm in disagreement.

"So what do we have to do?" Rodimus asked as they all transformed.

The five Marines sat together in a stereotypical interrogation room in an attempt to separate them from the Cybertronians. Sitting inside the room with the one way mirror was the Ambassador, General Everly, and 1st Sergeant Owens. The room was then filled with the sounds of knocking on the door to the room before the Primes came in and shook hands with their human guests before sitting down.

"The first order of business is my men" Sergeant Owens in a khaki and green uniform similar to his men in the other room stated.

"I understand sergeant, but until we can come up to a way to solve this, they are not free to leave" Sentinel folded his servo on the table "What we don't want is credits, or technology..."

Rodimus leaned over to his sire "What do we want?" He whispered and while Sentinel continued to talk like a politician, Optimus leaned over to his son.

"Our own embassy on earth"

What Optimus said took Sentinel a few minutes, and when he finally dropped the question, the humans looked at eachother.

"Where though?" Sergeant Owens asked.

"Area 51" General Everly immediately said. "There is no way we can hide a full embassy staff anywhere else"

"What about Wassinton?" Sentinel mispronounced the name which caused the already angry Marine to stir in his seat a bit.

"I came from Washington. In fact, I know the president really well." the Ambassador smiled "I could talk to the president if you wish"

"Where could we hide them though?" Everly again asked "I know of some classified floors of the Pentagon but we might as well lock them up in Hitler's bunker."

They all looked around at eachother, until Sentinel spoke "Are you familiar with holographic forms?"

"Holograms?" The Ambassador asked.

"Close, it's a kind of like that but it wraps around your entire body and projects an image. Our security service uses them"

"How reliable are they?" Owens asked skeptically.

"Almost perfect"

"Define..almost" General Everly asked with a tilt of his head.

"Nothing's perfect, but I believe this system works" spoke Sentinel rather confidently.

"Failure rate?" Everly asked but the Ambassador put a hand on the general's sleeve to get him quiet.

"I trust your judgment" The Ambassador smiled "I will ask Washington for their thoughts and I will have a full report for you in the afternoon."

This pleased Sentinel who smiled. "I look forward to our next meeting."

"YOU ARE NOT JUST A FUCKING DAMAGING REPRESENTATION OF THE EMBASSY! YOU ARE A MOTHER FUCKING REFLECTION OF EARTH, AMERICA, THE CORPS, AND ME!" Sergeant Owens drilled into his men as they all laid in the front leaning rest position (push-up). "YOU WILL DO PUSH-UPS UNTIL I NO LONGER FEEL PISSED OFF!" He paced around the group of about forty Marines all in a different array of uniforms, from PT cloths, to dress blues, to camouflage fatigues, and to the kakhi uniforms of the troublemakers. "IN CADENCE!" Owens shouted.

"IN CADENCE!" They returned

"EXERCISE! ONE-TWO-THREE" they raised and lowered their bodies to the Sergeant's voice.

"ONE!"

"ONE-TWO-THREE!"

"TWO"

"ONE-TWO-THREE!"

"Three!"

This went on until they reached a hundred, or the equivalent to two hundred push-ups. By then, most of them were so sore they hit their faces on the hard concrete.

The day for Rodimus went on realativly normally, later in the afternoon, he and the rest of the sword team waited in the locker room for their new teammate as Bludgeon paced in front of them. "If your mech doesn't get here in the next five minutes we are calling up the opposing coaches!" Bludgeon growled and continued to pace.

Rodimus bit his lip "He said he'd call if there were any changes..." They heard the door at the end of the hall and in the frame was a femme in blue armor and next to her a mech in an all grey military academy uniform. With black chevrons on his shoulders, a mix of cadet and military issue medals on his chest, he looked very professional.

"This is the mech's locker room and...oh sorry sir are we bothering you?" The femme noticed Bludgeon as the three contestants peaked out from behind the lockers.

"Jäger I presume." Bludgeon smiled.

The mech's optics shined with light "Yes sir" he began to approach and the team came out of the row to greet him.

"You can leave him with us" Bludgeon nodded to the femme who smiled and turned out. Jäger extended his servo to Bludgeon who took it and shook. "I am Coach Bludgeon. I am sure you've been acquainted with everyone else."

"A bit." He turned and was about to extend his servo but snapped into a salute to Rodimus who returned it. "Honor to compete with you sir" he extended a servo to him and smiled as the two shook.

"Thank you so much Jäger, I don't think anyone else would do what you're doing" he let go and Jäger nodded. "This is Drift." Jäger looked to the Decepticon and extended his servo.

"Hello"

"Hey" Drift returned with a smile.

"This is his mate Moonrider" Rodimus showed her off and Jäger looked to him.

"You guys allow courting in the ranks?"

Bludgeon shrugged "What CAN we do?"

"Well." He smiled "pleasure to meet you" he smiled at her and extended a servo and she took it and shook.

"We have one hour until game time" Bludgeon checked his phone. I'll grab you a uniform, what alt-mode are you?"

"Mid size four wheel"

"One second" the coach nodded and walked down the hall, flashed an ID badge to open the closet and went inside, giving the crew time to get acquainted.

"So how's Springer doing?" Jäger asked Rodimus.

"He's hanging in there. I got him at our embassy in Germany doing translation work." Jäger smiled at hearing this "He'll be there until we can get this whole legal thing sorted out. In the meantime, his mate is watching his siblings."

"That's good."

Bludgeon came with a metal suitcase box in his servos. "This should fit. If it doesn't, there are more in the back." He servoed it to Jäger who nodded.

"Thank you sir" he took it and held it at his side.

"Did you have any practice before coming here?"

He nodded "A bit. Coach was a little mad at me so I didn't get as much attention as everyone else. I've done some MMA on my own so that I can fall back on."

"Did you have Mr. Flashpoint as your instructor?"

"Yeah. Short, stocky, orange finish?"

"Yes that's the one. I had him at KMI and his class really helped me in my corrections career"

"You were a corrections officer?" Drift asked intrigued and Bludgeon nodded.

"I did it for five years after the service. I got injured in a confrontation with a Worker's Party member. Huge roidasourous, built like a tank. He kicked my aft to the point I had to medically retire."

"Sorry sir"

"Well, it got me started in the teaching field. Also I get to coach the sport I love." He then checked the time on his phone "Whew we got five minutes until prime time; I'll go talk to the officials before this starts."

He nodded and so did his team in reciprocation as he walked out.

"Here, let's see how it fits on you" Drift smiled and gestured toward the bench.

Jäger lifted the case and set it down on it's side. Jäger found the two locks and flicked them open before the case opened up to reveal a compressed torso, leg armor, and shoes.

Jäger took off his torso armor. Decently muscular, enough to make Drift get jealous that Moonrider was there. He picked up the red torso armor and threw it on and the size immediately adjusted to fit his body shape. Jäger shook a little bit to further tighten it and then he examined the pelvic and leg armor. He didn't really care about privacy. He sidestepped to his left, propped open a locker and justly got dressed.

"So how's KMI's team now?" Rodimus asked as Jäger pulled his pelvic armor up his grey legs and locked it in.

"We're getting better. Varsity is 3-6, JV is something, and freshmen have 5-4. We'll defiantly improve by next year." The mech then sat down and slid on his shoes. "You guys get to warmup?"

Drift nodded and Rodimus spoke "Just stretched out"

"I didn't, I don't think it will be a problem though" he shrugged his shoulders, locked his digits in both servos and stretched.

He didn't have time anyway; Bludgeon rounded around the corner and looked Jäger up and down "Uniform suits you" he smiled "Now, the match has been confirmed, when the tournament starts we have to be aggressive. Just about every team knows we lost one of our core members, I'm hoping you could be a wild card for the W" he smiled before bidding goodbye for the time being.

The team waited around a little before they could hear the announcer begging his usual introductions. :Representing the Iacon Academy Warrior's, Coach Bludgeon and the Freshman team!: the crowd outside went wild.

They all looked to eachother before getting up and going to the door. Drift looked outside and Rodimus tried to peer over his shoulder.

"How's it look?" Rodimus asked and Drift shrugged.

"Biggest crowd I guess"

The team was lost in awe as the announcer then announced the names :Rodimus Prime, son of Optimus Prime!: and Rodimus quickly pushed Drift aside and ran out to a screaming crowd.

Drift recovered his balance and he put his servo back onto the door as he waited anxiously.

:Drift son of Thermal!: He then ran out to a sea of bots cheering for him. It was almost intoxicating taking in the whole scope of things. He ran to the bench next to the ring and stood next to his coach and teammate.

"WHERE'S THE OTHER COACHES!" Drift yelled over the noise

"THEY'LL BE HERE!"

They announced Moonrider, who ran next to Drift before they announced Jäger.

:As a placeholder for Springer son of Anchorage and an honorary guest from the Kaon Military Institute, we have Jayger, son of Axel!:

Jäger didn't care they mispronounced his name, he ran out into the screaming crowds who went wild for him. He ran next to his surrogate team who all patted him on the shoulder.

The opposing team was then called one by one. All of them were Autobots in white armor, nothing really special about them,

The first contestants were called up. Rodimus and a tall mech with dark blue optics and a sliver hint in his skin. They shook servos and then the bell rang to commence the match.

Rodimus went in immediately but the mech was faster, he dodged and swung at Rodimus who hopped back, just barley missing the tip of the sword.

The mech sent a thrust, Rodimus made the mistake of using his servo to deflect it and he yelped in pain as the sword slashed across it and energon splattered all over the stage. The refs blew the whistles and the mech holstered his sword and held his servos out to show no further intention of violence. Rodimus dropped his sword and held his bleeding servo in the other while the athletic trainers and the EMS rescue squad arrived on the scene.

"Frag" the mech growled as the medic looked at the wound before sitting him down with his medic bag. The trainer got him some water to drink and Rodimus took a few sips as the medic cleaned his wound with the cleaning agent before wrapping it up in a big bandage.

"How's it feel?" Bludgeon asked as he walked over to him on the stage.

"Painful" the mech growled

Bludgeon smiled and patted his shoulder before leaning into the trainer "How long will he be out?"

"Until he feels better" was all he could say.

"Think we should take him to the ER?" A medic asked the other.

"We did everything that can be done for this kind of injury" the other said before turning to Rodimus "If you notice swelling or infection you are to seek treatment immediately"

The whole room applauded as Rodimus was escorted off the stage and to the bench.

"You feeling ok?" Drift asked his friend but his name was announced.

"Go get em tiger" Rodimus sent him off and Drift climbed into the stage to meet a small femme. Light blue optics, pink helm. Girly.

The ref introduced the two and they shook servos before the bell sounded. Drift and femme were immediately at eachother's throats, sending swings left and right and hitting nothing but eachother's swords.

Drift was surprised as all-hell. This femme was really putting up a strong fight. Drift got aggressive, he made strong swings toward her face, a big no-no to the rules but he didn't care. Neither did the femme who was able to either dodge or deflect all of his blows. Drift's anger then hit a boiling point, he yelled and sent a slash but the femme was quicker, making a massive slash across his mid-section and sending sparks all over the place.

Drift curse under his breath as he made his way back to the bench.

Jäger patted his shoulder as Moonrider was called up. She cast a smile to Drift who nodded at her as she climbed the stage to meet a thin but athletic looking mech. The referee said his usual speech and the two shook servos before the ring sounded. Moonrider followed Bludgeon's instructions and was onto the mech almost instantly. He was cut off guard, he hopped backward and held his sword up to block but Moonrider dropped to the ground and slashed at his ribcage, causing the mech to yelp in fear as sparks flew everywhere.

Moonrider was met with cheers from the audience as well as the pats on the back by her teammates. Shortly after, Jäger was called up and he felt a massive rush of adrineline. The game's tied so far, all he had to do was wear out the opponent and he was golden. He met the opponent in between the ref and shook servos. His and his oppenents were both sweaty. As they approached their corners, time appeared to slow for Jäger, he was nervous and he knew his opponent and everyone in the audience could see that. As the bell sounded, Jäger remained on the defense. His opponent too, thinking he would be aggressive like the other three Iacon competitors. Jäger then felt his pedes move on his own, the other mech moved to the side to counter, and Jäger charged with a sword swipe but the mech dodged. He sent a sword toward Jäger's chest but he quickly sent his sword to block which was successful but the mech took his sword back and then sent it again. Jäger hopped backward and he sent his sword to block again which caused the mech to find an opening on Jäger's side and he stopped quickly and came from the other side, striking Jäger's shoulder and causing sparks flying everywhere, signifying the end of the match and the first loss for the Iacon Warriors.

:Final score, 1-2 Vorchester University.:

The opposing crowd went wild, but the Iacon crowd was silent and as the perfect season had come to an end. Jäger continued to sweat and breathe heavily as he lowered his sword in complete shame.

With udder disappointment on their faces, the team returned to the locker room. Rodimus sat down while Jäger and the others opened up their lockers to change armor.

"I can't believe it" Rodimus shook his helm "We had it, but we let it slip through our digits"

Drift threw his torso armor off "I'm with you, there was more we could've done"

"We gave it our all" Moonrider commented as she pulled down her leg armor "We just need to work on it in practice"

Rodimus puffed as he got up and opened his locker "I'm sorry guys, it was my fault"

Jäger stopped as he slipped on his green torso armor before sliding it over his body "We played as a team, we lose as a team." He then leaned on the locker "I accept responsibility for losing my part, but It's not one bot's fault we lost, it's all of our faults collectively. There was something each of us could've done better, sure, but we need to work as a group to hammer out the kinks and get back at it"

Drift, Moonrider, and Rodimus transformed in front of her house and walked over to the front door.

"When's your sire gonna be here?" Drift asked Rodimus as they entered.

"They came here after the competition" he said as Moonrider and Drift kicked their shoes off.

"Yep, they're here" Moonrider pointed to the pairs of shoes next to the door.

Rodimus was a bit hesitant to this custom, as it was only his second time meeting Moonrider's carrier, but he gave in and kicked his shoes off next to theirs.

The group proceeded to walk into the dining room and Optimus and Penumbra sat holding servos and talking. When they noticed the teens they quickly took them away and played it off as if they were reaching for something under the table.

"Hi carrier" Moonrider smiled "...Sire" it grew bigger.

"Hello" Optimus smiled. "That was a very hard fought battle, I'm proud of all of you"

With that, everyone smiled and thanked him before sitting down at the table.

"Optimus and I have been talking." She said and put a servo on his lap. "We'd like to get back together and be a family that we always wanted to be" Moonrider and Drift both looked at each-other in happiness.

Rodimus gaped in shock "What?" His optics widned

"We believe it would be best for you and Moonrider if we had a stable household with love and connection"

"But...what about carrier? The monarchy? Grandsire?" Rodimus sputtered.

"Family comes before country" Optimus said before turning to his daughter's excited face "Your opinion Moonrider?"

"I love it!" She almost squeaked "I've always wanted you in my life but with Carrier! It's a dream come true"

Drift then put a servo around her "I support her decision" he remarked with a smile.

"Our first order of business" Penumbra patted Optimus's shoulder "Is dinner"

As she got up to leave, Rodimus opened his mouth "Where did you tell carrier we were going?"

Optimus signed "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call her carrier. She did absolutely nothing to raise you" Rodimus knew he was right and he sighed.

"She's still my carrier. I don't like her, but that doesn't make her not my carrier"

"Understandable" he said "But that doesn't change the fact. I was forced into a..." He shudderd "...relationship with her. You know the details"

With that, Rodimus gave up and sighed "Don't expect me to call her Carrier" he growled

"I don't, but what I do expect is for you to respect her"

Drift and Moonrider sat still until Moonrider decided to diffuse the situation. "Drift and I are going to shower quickly, want me to show you to the guest room?" She asked which Rodimus nodded and got up and followed them to the staircase.

As he made his way up the stairs Rodimus let out a soft sigh to which Moonrider smiled and reassured him "Hey, at least we get to be a family"

Rodimus nodded in agreement as they reached the room. "This is nice" he admired the basic bedroom with a door leading to a personal bathroom.

"We'll leave you alone to get cleaned up and settled. Drift and I will only be a few minutes but we'll wait until you're done." With that, they left him alone.

Dinner went really well, full of talking and getting to know each other more. Optimus then was on his phone sending a text message.

"What are you doing?" Penumbra asked.

"Telling Elita that I will be working until tomorrow morning" and with that, Penumbra wrapped him in a hug and everyone, even Rodimus smiled.

"So" Drift started as the two lovers let go "Are you easing into your relationship or just picking up where you started?" He asked

Optimus looked to Penumbra before looking back at Drift "I think we're picking up right where we left off but allot of work has to be done."

"Like, can we expect this to be the new Friday night routine?" Moonrider excitedly sat up.

"Maybe not EVERY Friday night..." Optimus chuckled

Optimus couldn't help but feel a little nervous as Penumbra and them entered her bedroom as he looked around in slight awe "it's hard to believe it's been years since I've been here"

"Well I haven't changed it much since then. Some added photos of Moon growing up." Penumbra told him as she sat down on her bed and looked down at a photo of MoonRider and herself at a festival. From Optimus's view it seemed he missed out on so much of his daughter's life. All because his Sire wants to keep living in the past. But being with Penumbra now was a stress relief from the politics. A nice break from everything and getting to know his daughter more and letting Rodimus hang out and get to know his half sister even more.

Optimus walked next to Penumbra to look at the picture. He put his servos on her armored shoulders reassuringly as he too looked over the picture. "I missed so much of our daughter's life" he sighed "The most important years" and he then sat down on the bed. "I promise to be in your life, and her's for as long as I breathe"

"Your such a poet Optimus. One of the many traits I love about you." Penumbra told him as she rests her servos on his resting on her shoulders. "Rodimus and MoonRider already get along so well I have no doubt that she'll love you just as much as I do."

He smiled "I already love her. Thank you for having our beautiful daughter" he then wrapped her in a hug

The mech let out a purr, but then froze in embarrassment

Penumbra giggled and kissed his cheek. "No need to be embarrassed, it never stopped you before."

He blushed and let off a chuckle "Are we really doing this? We're both so old" he nervously smiled

Penumbra just smiled and pulled him down for a sweet and heartfelt kiss. She had wanting to give that kind of kiss to him for years. And now she can right where they were standing.

Optimus didn't have much of a choice and he loved it. Tasting the passion and love in her lips was so foreign to him that he couldn't help but wrapping her up in a tight hug and slipping his glossa into her mouth and tasting her warm inside.

Penumbra moaned in surprise but didn't mind it. She used her own glossa to intertwine them

Optimus moaned gently as he fell back onto the bed, taking her with him

Penumbra cried out in surprise as they landed back on her bed. Sometime his was a little mischief imp for pulling small stunts like that.

He laughed at her surprise "Frag, I want to take your armor off" he smiled at her

She puffs out her cheeks in irritation. But it didn't last as she busts out in giggles.

He smiled at how young she was acting. He began to gently pull on her leg armor to begin undressing her

Penumbra had slowly stopped her giggles and let him undress her and she began undressing him in return.

Optimus was beyond happy and excited as he slipped her breast armor off and discarded it. She looked so much stronger and healthier than the last time the two of them shared a bed together

And Penumbra couldn't help but be in see's at how much more muscle he had since she last saw him. She definitely wondered if his spike had changed as well.

Optimus then got to the point where he took off his pelvic armor and his spike grew immensely and hungrily for the love it had been neglected

"It certainly got longer last time we interfaced my love.~" penumbra purred out as she slowly ran a digit down the underside of his spike.

He smiled "I think you're ports been tightened without someone to...use it" he smirked

Penumbra smirked and gently took his spike and began slowly pumping it. "We'll just have to wait and see my Prime…" she purred out the title knowing it was a major turn on for her lover when they were together.

"Ow!" He precame into her servo which lubricated it. "Sorry, it's been a while since I bred with someone I love." he put his arms around her and let her continue pumping it "Should we...uhhh...breed or interface?"

Penumbra smiled softly and gave him a soft kiss, "It doesn't matter to me my prime. You choose."

"Primus, I want to make you a sparkling so bad" he pulled her close and pressed her chest to his.

"Then make one Optimus." She told him still pumping his spike

He smiled at her "gladly" before he wiggled his spike from her servo and shoved it deep up her port

Penumbra gasped and shut her optics to focus on the sudden change in her port being filled up.

"Frag" Optimus smiled "This hasn't been used in a while" he commented on her tight port

"R-Really?" She asked as her port was slowly adjusting to the feeling of his spike inside her for the first time in years.

He nodded with a cute smile "I can't believe you've been this faithful to me"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have raised out daughter." Penumbra told him finally relaxing as her port finally finished adjusting to his spike.

"I want another son" he said and gently rocked his pelvis, testing her muscles

Penumbra gasped a little before her muscles accepted his spike inside her. "And I want another daughter." She replied thrusting her hips forward in a rocking motion.

He smiled and gently continued to rock. "You still fertile?" He asked and moved his servo to her boobs and massaged them. "I hope you didn't go through menopause yet"

"Nope. Mmmm saving it just for you my Prime." Penumbra moaned out and lays one of her servo on his.

He smiled and rubbed her nipple before thrusting hard into her port

Penumbra let out a startled moan from him surprising her with that hard thrust.

Optimus moaned softly and continued his thrusting as Penumbra moaned in pleasure.

"Primus, you feel good" he breathed and leaned over her and pressed his belly to her chest

Penumbra moaned again and began bouncing herself into his spike.

"Ahh" he felt the sensations run through his spike and he continued running his spike through her port

Seeing his lover's face like that was such a turn on for him. It just made him want to pound her out.

Optimus then growled loudly and thrust his cord deep in her and mixed his sperm with her eggs

Penumbra couldn't help but moan again in ecstacy from the immense pleasure of her lover releasing his fluids inside her.

Optimus continued to run his spike through her pussy, making wet smacking sounds as he slowed down

She nearly slumped against his body but she kept herself propped up.

Optimus leaned down and kisser "Good?"

Penumbra moaned a little and nods, "yeah, it was even better then before." She told him with her optics gazing into his. And then something came to mind. "I-if I do get pregnant, what will happen if a medic discovered I had your child?"

He signed and pulled out of her and watched their liquids spill out before he laid down next to her "One night stand with a stranger. Don't tell anyone"

"I haven't told anyone of our daughter's connection to you. My lips are sealed my Prime." She told him smiling at him.

He let off a smile "I missed you so much" and he leaned in and kissed her

Penumbra kissed him back and pulled away, "I missed you even more. And I'm glad your back in my life. It was hard raising MoonRider. She is so much like you."

He took a breath before climbing under the covers "I wish I could've been there, you know?"

"I know but as long as your sure is alive that restraining order will stay in play." She solemnly pointed out as she climbed under the covers with him and snuggled up to his body.

He enjoyed the feeling, it had been so long since he felt a real mate. He let off a smile and pulled her closer "I love you"

Penumbra smiled, "And I love you Optimus." She told him and finally succumbs to recharge.


End file.
